The Journey
by BenRG
Summary: Since everyone is writing New Trainer fics, I thought I'd try one.  A boy from Pallet Town is setting off in the footsteps of his heroes.  What lies ahead? Read to find out! PAUSED AT A GOOD SPOT TO CALL IT COMPLETE
1. Dawn

Pokémon **__**

Pokémon

The Journey – A New Trainer story by [BenRG][1]

****

Legal Disclaimer

Pokémon, the Pocket Monsters and all characters and institutions connected with them are the property of Nintendo Entertainment, Game Freak Software and 4Kids Entertainment. This is a non-profit work written for free distribution through the world-wide web. No infringement of any copyright or legal property intended.

Peter Croft is entirely my creation, as are all the other original characters in this story, for now.

The Trainer's Oath is ©2001 Ben Russell-Gough. Please feel free to use it yourselves, but be sure to credit me in your disclaimer. Pretty please?

****

Author's Notes

Some New Trainer stories are good, some are not so good and some are just dire. I've never tried this genre before, so I'm going to try it now. If this is bad, then say so for pity's sake and I'll stop!

Okay, usual warnings apply. I don't know the continuity or the moves very well, so I'll be faking it most of the time. That _doesn't_ mean that I want all you smart-alecs out there who know everything to tell me where I go wrong. K? K. Otherwise reviews are welcome. If my grammar is wrong, my in-story continuity is tangled and mixed or if my story is useless, please let me know so I can improve my work.

Text in _Italics_ is thought or psychic communication.

Text in "_Quotes and Italics_" is speech from some kind of loudspeaker, phone, etc.

****

Censor: PG – Because Pokémon fight, and fights can be unpleasant things.

Continuity Note: This story starts six years after Ash Ketchum started his own Pokémon Journey. Tracey is 22.

****

The Journey

__

Chapter 1 – Dawn

You all know the scene by now. The old low-resolution LCD screen of the Mk1 Nintendo Game Boy hand-held games console. Pokémon Blue is running. On the screen, a Gengar and a Rhydon are fighting it out in battle mode. As the sprites blink from side to side in a parody of movement, however, something happens. Something truly wonderful. The creatures fill out and become colourful and three-dimensional… they become _real_. 

Two huge, powerful evolved Pokémon are facing each other on a sandy arena, the Indigo Plateau Stadium of the Pokémon League. Rhydon has just knocked Gengar flying with a Horn Charge attack. Although partially intangible, Gengar is still tied to this world by the loosest of material threads, and if you hit it hard enough, it will _certainly_ fall over. Rhydon skids to a halt in front of its' trainer and spins around to face Gengar, who is struggling to its' feet.

"Rhydon, use Ancientpower!" yells the green Trainer, a black-haired man wearing a red-and-white League cap.

"Gengar, use Reflect," responds the red Trainer, a young woman wearing a flowing red overcoat/dress. The blue-white energy bolt that flashes from Rhydon's horn flashes forward and seems to twist around in mid-air as it hits an invisible shield. The energy flashes back and hits Rhydon square between the eyes and knocks him back off of his feet. "Now Gengar, use Sleep Wave while he's stunned!" the red Trainer calls, triumph lighting her voice.

Gengar grins and its' eyes begin to glow icy blue. Concentric waves of energy flash out from its' leering face and wash over Rhydon, who is just struggling to its' feet. The massive rock-type staggers, its' eyes becoming misty and unaware. "Concentrate Rhydon!" the green Trainer implores. "Fight it! Fight… oh heck, what's the use?" Rhydon falls on to its' back with a massive 'thud.' Its' Trainer raises a red-and-white Standard-type Pokéball and recalls his fallen ally. "Nice try, Rhydon." The Trainer swaps balls and throws the new Pokéball forward. "Go Nidoran!" The ball breaks open mid-air and a blue-purple rabbit with a long horn poking from between his eyes materialises.

"Use Sleep Wave again, Gengar," the red Trainer calls.

"Use Trance, Nidoran!" the green Trainer responds. Nidoran's eyes glow blue as the Trance defence defeats the hypnotic attack easily and freezes Gengar for a single move. The green Trainer grins, congratulating himself on investing in that Training Machine powder. "Now, use Poison Horn Charge!" the green Trainer orders. Nidoran, with a fearsome battle cry, launches himself towards the ghost-type, determined to beat his enemy…

*BLEEP*BLEEP*BLEEP*BLEEP*BLEEP*BLEEP*BLEEP*BLEEP*BLEEP*

"GAAH!" Ten-year-old Peter Hiroshi Croft jerked awake in his bed and nearly slapped his alarm clock off of the nightstand beside him. After two or three attempts, he manages to hit the 'snooze' button and deactivate the hideously loud alarm.

It took young Peter a long few minutes to recover from his shock and focus on the day. His first feelings were ones of disappointment that he had been awoken from his dream. As always, he remembered little of it, but what he _did_ remember were feelings of triumph and glory. Good dreams were to be cherished, or so his mother always told him.

Peter was a fairly typical child for his age. He was just a bit over 4' 6" tall, weighed slightly more than average for his age and was beginning to get the impression that there was more to life than he initially thought. He ran a hand through his unruly brown-blond hair and his icy blue eyes peered myopically at the clock face.

__

Six-thirty AM? He asked himself in horror. _It is the middle of the summer holidays! Why would I set my alarm clock for six-thirty?_ Then it hit him. Peter was ten years old, his birthday having come and gone just two weeks ago, shortly after the beginning of the school summer recess. Here in Pallet Town in the Viridian region of Indigo Island, part of the Kanto Islands, children of ten years were allowed… no they were actively _encouraged_ to go on a Pokémon Journey. And for Peter, today was the day when he was scheduled to depart on _his_ journey.

It is a miracle that Peter got out of bed and into his clothes without a mishap, given his level of excitement. He put on the spectacles he wore to correct his faulty distance vision and literally _dived_ down the corridor towards the bathroom. "I'm gonna get me a _Pokémon_!" Peter yelled as he rushed past his parents' bedroom towards the bathroom, awaking his father and mother.

It is hard to describe exactly what going on a Pokémon Journey means to these youngsters. Certainly they are all incredibly excited about the chance. For most of them, it was a matter of _fame_. The Pokémon League is one of the world's top-rated sporting seasons, and it had to go a long way to beat soccer as the world number one. So, for most boys and girls, it was the chance to emulate their heroes. People like Richie Yeager, Diane Prima, Misty Waterflower (probably the second best Trainer on _Earth_), and, of course, local heroes Gary Oak (the Earth Gym Leader in Viridian City now) and Ash Ketchum, the newest and youngest ever Pokémon Master.

Peter could remember the excitement earlier this year when Ash, in just his sixth competitive season in the League, beat first the Elite Four and then Sylvester Charter, the League Founder, to claim his Mastery. Peter also remembered the look of utter embarrassment on the new Master's face when Misty Waterflower kissed him passionately in the full view of the world's media. However, once he had recovered from his surprise, Ash gave her as good as she gave him! Peter was a bit too young to understand what a powerful and successful Trainer like Ash was doing with a _girl_ hanging around him, but he suspected he would figure it out as he grew up.

There was also the possibility of _liberation_. Being a Trainer was the ultimate freedom, to travel where you want to when you want to without parents to continually screw up your life with demands to clean your room or finish your greens. It was a chance to go out into the world and find your destiny, accompanied by a powerful band of loyal friends who could bring unimaginable destruction down on your enemies. The fact that a tame Pokémon would never even _dream_ of attacking a human was rarely remembered in those fantasies.

But for some youngsters, and Peter was among them, what drew them to the difficult and dangerous calling of being a Pokémon Trainer was the promise of an _adventure_. Life could be boring, even for a pre-teen child, and there were only so many distractions to be found in Pallet Town and its' mother city Viridian. To be a wandering Trainer was to see the world and experience thrills and dangers that most people of their age could only dream of.

All this and more passed through Peter's mind as he washed his face and brushed his teeth. Then, still on a massive high, he ran into his parents' bedroom and shook his father, Graham, awake. "Come on, Dad," he said. "Today's the big day! I don't want to be late!"

Graham groaned and rolled over, long immunised to his excitable and hyperactive son's whims. His wife, Suzanne, opened her eyes and looked at her first child thoughtfully. "Peter," she said quietly, "it is not even seven o'clock yet. You aren't supposed to be at the Professor's research centre until _nine_. Calm down, darling."

"But… but I might be too late to get a Pokémon," he blurted. _Why don't they understand?_ he wailed in his head.

"More on those creatures," Graham muttered, earning him a jab in the small of the back from his wife. He grinned, enjoying having made his dark-haired mate's temper flare. "Peter, believe me you won't be too late." _Although I wish he would be_, a dark part of him insisted.

"It wouldn't matter anyway," Suzanne said kindly.

"More's the pity," Graham said, too quietly (he thought) for his son to hear.

"It… wouldn't?" Peter asked.

"Of course not, silly," Peter's mother said tiredly. She had explained this to her son about thirty times over the last two weeks. However, she could understand his worry and his excitement. He had set his heart to this career in a way he had never been interested in anything else. "Professor Oak knows how many Novices are going to leave town today, so he will have enough Pokémon for you all."

"Oh…" Now Peter felt silly. He blushed slightly, thankful for the gloom in the darkened bedroom.

"Now, why don't you make sure your pack is all done properly and then… wait an hour or so?"

Peter nodded and left the room. 

For a long moment, the two adults were silent. "I wish he wasn't so adamant about this," Graham said quietly.

"You know he wants this, Graham," Suzanne said. "He has passed all the aptitude and psychic acuity tests, so we don't have any reason to hold him back."

"He's ten," Graham said, letting a little anger into his tired tone. "What does he know about what he wants?"

"Graham…" Suzanne said warningly.

"I mean, why not wait until he finishes Elementary School next year before making a decision?" Graham said, his voice rising slightly. "This is a dangerous occupation, Suzie, and I do not think the League is right letting… _babies_ run off into danger! It isn't right when he is so young, and I don't think _we're_ right in letting him do this!"

"Graham Shigeru Croft, keep your voice down!" Suzanne hissed. "Now you listen to me, Graham. You know as well as I do that being a Trainer is more than just a skilled job, it is a new way of using your brain! If Peter were to wait any longer, his brain's patterns would be too set to learn the empathic skills he needs to become a Trainer!"

"Yeah, that's what the League _says_," Graham growled. He knew he was beaten however. Ultimately, he knew that he couldn't block his son's decision in this matter. He _knew_ Peter wanted this and not being able to do it would poison his heart forever. However, that didn't mean he had to _like_ it. "Construction work is good enough for me, why not for Peter?" Graham muttered.

Suzanne sighed and hugged her husband. "Hey, I don't look upon you as second-rate _anything_," she said quietly. She knew that Graham had wanted to be a Trainer when he was a boy. What child didn't? But his psychic acuity level was less than 5-15, meaning he didn't even have 'intuitive' flashes about where to find lost items. Such a low psi level meant that he could never learn the empathy needed to be a Trainer, and condemned his dreams to the dustbin. Suzanne knew that her husband was secretly _jealous_ that his son (whose psi-rating was an above average 25-130) would do what he never could do.

Peter returned to his room, a bit chastened by his father's scepticism and his mother's perpetual reasonable calm. After sitting on his bed for a few minutes, he decided that he should start doing something positive.

After dressing up in clothes he felt were sensible for a Journey (blue heavy-weave denim jeans and a red polo shirt) he opened his backpack and checked the contents.

Over the last two weeks, it had taken Peter a while to narrow down what he _wanted_ to what he _needed_ for the journey, and that was his first inkling that this would be a difficult undertaking at best. He _couldn't_ take most of his treasured possessions, rather he had to restrict himself to what he could get into his pack. So inside, he had two changes of clothing, his rain cape (neatly folded), a grooming kit from Pallet Town's Pokémart, some military-style foods (which could last for months), a medical kit (with human and Pokémon medicines and potions) and his battery-operated radio. On his Pokébelt (as everyone referred to the utility belt issued to all Novices) he had loops for six Pokéballs, a one-litre water canteen, a WAP cellular phone, issued to all Novices by the League, and several other bandoleer loops whose function he figured that he would learn about today.

And that was it. He was about to go on a long-term journey with no fixed end with only a tiny number of possessions. That frightened Peter to no end, and he wasn't about to deny it. However, and he reminded himself of this time and time again, it was all going to be worth it. He was going to gather the world's largest Pokémon team, and he was going to train them until they were the _very_ best. Then, he was going to beat Ash Ketchum and become the world's greatest Pokémon Master. And everyone would have to respect him, especially the sneering upper-middle-class set of Pallet Town who looked down on the lowly son of a tower crane operator and a secretary.

Peter was just visualising the putrid expression on the worst bully of them all's face when he had his Venusaur grab him in its' vine whips when someone snapped their fingers right in front of his face. Peter jumped involuntarily and fell backwards onto his bed.

"Wakey-wakey!" laughed Katie, his kid sister. Like most girls, Katie seemed to absolutely adore taunting her brother. "Boy, you really phased out that time, Pete!" she said with a laugh.

"Wha…?" Peter blinked and shook his head. "What do you want Katie?"

Katie grinned, infernally pleased at having woken her older brother from his daydreams. "Oh, I was just wondering if you were awake, Pete," she said. Katie's grin didn't change as she continued. "After all, you don't want to fall asleep and have to accept the Pokémon no-one else wants. Say… an Igglybuff?"

Peter grimaced. No, the base level of the balloon-type evolutionary chain _definitely_ wasn't what he wanted, and it annoyed him that his seven-year-old sister had hit such a sore nerve. "Maybe it doesn't matter," he said at last. He forced his face into a threatening smile. "Maybe I'm good enough to make _any_ Pokémon a winner!"

"Ha! Yeah, as if!" Katie snapped. Katie threw her waist-length blonde hair over one shoulder and flounced across the room. She sat down at Peter's writing desk and looked at her brother thoughtfully through her icy blue eyes, their common heritage from their father. "You know," she said with a smug smile, "I'll be thinking of you tonight."

"Really?" Peter wasn't used to Katie worrying about him. Could she finally be getting out of the 'brat' stage?

"Yep," Katie said. "I'll be thinking of you shivering in your sleeping bag surrounded by bug-types, Umbreon, Houndour and Ekans while I'm nice and snug in bed drinking cocoa!"

"Yeah, you do that," Peter said, scowling at his sister's cynicism. "Remember that I'll be out making a name for myself while you are back here doing all those wonderful things I will _so_ miss… Like homework, taking out the trash, helping Mom entertain guests during Saturday Coffee Mornings…" 

Katie's face fell as she realised exactly what being the new oldest child of the household would mean. Her expression was so anguished that Peter laughed out loud. He choked the hilarity down when, completely unexpectedly, tears started to trickle down his sister's cheeks. "Do… do you _really _have to go, Pete?" she asked in a tight, upset tone of voice.

"Katie, this is something I _want_ to do, you know that," Pete was surprised. "I thought you'd be glad to have me out of your hair!"

Katie managed a slight laugh. "Look, you're my big brother you idiot!" she said after a moment. "I… I'm going to… to…" Katie sucked in a sob. "I'm going to miss you!"

Peter was so surprised that he couldn't think of one thing to say. Katie liked him! Like most siblings they usually enjoyed a mutual loathing that bordered on the fratricidal. This revelation that Katie actually had positive feelings for him profoundly affected Peter's world-view. "Look, Katie," he said after a moment of consideration, "I'll phone home from every Pokémon Centre I visit, and we can talk then, can't we?"

"Yeah…" Katie said, still sad and miserable.

Peter decided that, as he was about to become a Pokémon Trainer, he was going to have to handle this in a mature way. He got up, walked over to Katie and gave her a friendly hug. "Katie, I'll miss all of you too," he said. "I'll write to you regularly though, and we'll keep in touch. Kay?"

"K… kay," Katie said quietly. After a moment she released her hold around Peter pushed him away from her and retreated. Just before she left the room, she turned back with one last taunt. "Bet that you don't catch _anything_ before you reach Viridian City," she said.

"You're on," he said. "If I win, I get your allowance for the next month."

"And if _I_ win?" Katie asked archly.

"No point even thinking about it," Peter said, putting his hands behind his head and leaning against the wall in a smug fashion. "It's not going to happen!"

"PETER! Play fair!" Katie protested, stamping her foot in anger.

Peter rolled his eyes. "Okay, if I lose… I'll catch you a Pokémon for you to look after. Something cute and cuddly like a Clefa or a Pichu." Non-licensed persons could own a single Pokémon, and it was the easiest gift for a guy on a Journey to acquire. Besides which, and here Peter's inner voice became a bit portentous, having a Pokémon to care for could only _improve_ his sister's attitude.

"Deal!" Katie said. She stepped boldly forward and shook his hand.

Peter watched her leave. "I'm going to enjoy spending your money, Katie," he said with a slightly malicious smile.

"For goodness sake, Peter, _chew_!" Suzanne snapped for what seemed like the twentieth time. Peter sighed and made a show of chewing the next mouthful of his breakfast slowly. "That's better, mister," his mother said with a slight smile for his over-acting. "Plenty of time in the world for you to eat."

"Yes Mom," Peter said with an unrepentant grin. 

The family was all around the kitchen table, eating breakfast. Everyone was a little agitated, if for different reasons. Peter and Katie were both on edge because of the change that was about to come in Peter's life. Suzanne was naturally a little upset, as any mother would be, in seeing her son leave her on his journey to adulthood. Graham was trying to control his surging irrational feelings of jealousy towards his son.

Peter took a sip of his coffee and looked at the time: It was now 8:15. "Wow, quarter past eight!" he said. He suddenly realised that this was it. He looked around the kitchen, realising that he would not see it again for some time.

"Yes," Suzanne said, her smile becoming sad. "It's time."

Suddenly, in a surge of motion, Graham Croft was on his feet, suddenly looking very uncomfortable. "Uh… okay, so it was the mall this morning, right Katie?"

There was a silence. "Hey no!" the girl said. "I'm riding to the Research Centre with Pete and Mom!"

Graham's face twisted through several emotions as he stood, watching his wife and children silently. Peter was worried about what he saw in his father's eyes and he half rose to his feet. "Dad…" he said desperately. He didn't want his dad to hate him.

Graham shook his head, silencing his son with a single gesture. "Good luck, Pete," he said quietly, with anguish filling his eyes. Suddenly he turned and very nearly fled the room. A few seconds later, they heard his pick-up truck's engine start and the vehicle pull out of the drive.

Suzanne stood quietly for a long moment before suddenly shaking herself all over. "Okay," she said in a quiet, worried tone, "get your coats and shoes on and let's go."

"Is Dad going to be all right, Mom?" Peter asked as Katie ran to get her coat and shoes.

"He's going to be just fine, Peter," his mother assured him.

"I… don't want him to hate me," Peter said, sounding close to tears.

Suzanne shook her head. "Peter, he doesn't hate you," she said firmly. She dropped to one knee so she could look her son in the eye. "Peter, you know that your father wanted to do this when he was your age," she said. "He wasn't able to do this, and seeing you taking a step that he _couldn't_ probably hurts a little. He will be okay."

"Alright," Peter said quietly before turning to get his own coat and shoes. Suzanne watched him go and sighed deeply before following her children out of the kitchen.

Professor Oak's research centre was built on the southern hills forming the edge of the narrow glacial valley where the Black Rock River ran down to the Pacific Ocean. The grounds of the research centre stretched out inland from the hills for several miles.

Suzanne's saloon car pulled into the centre's car park. The first thing Peter noticed when he got out of the car was the house of the Professor and his new wife, Delilah, sitting just down the hill from the Research Centre's buildings. It was a strange place, looking more like a farmhouse than anything else with a wind turbine providing a percentage of the house and laboratory's power needs. 

Of course, if Professor Oak were slightly eccentric, he more than deserved the luxury. He was also one of the finest minds in Pokémon biology in Kanto. Not even the great Professor Madeline Ivy of Valencia Island in the Orange Islands was considered in his league. 

For Suzanne, time was now moving at a terrible speed. She had only known her son for a decade, and now he was about to be lost to her. Oh, she knew that he would visit, and that he would still be her son, but even so… She stirred herself to help her son get his backpack out of the car's trunk. "Okay, Peter?" she asked him.

Peter nodded worriedly. "Are _you_ okay, Mom?" he asked.

"Of course," she said with a little _too_ much cheer. "Now, get along with you, young man," she continued, "don't keep the Professor waiting!"

"Hey, can I go too?" Katie asked.

"Sorry, kiddo," Peter said. "Novices only." Katie pouted when she heard that. "Don't worry," Peter continued. "It's just a boring final lesson! Worse than school! You're not missing anything." Peter turned to go and had just started walking when Suzanne remembered something.

"Oh, Peter! Don't forget your licence form!" she called, pulling an official-looking document from her handbag. Peter walked back to take the form and was engulfed by his mother's arms. Suzanne was crying, much against her will. "Be very careful, my brave little boy," she whispered into his ear.

"Jeez, Mom," Peter said, blushing brightly. "I'll… I'll be okay, I promise!"

Suzanne reluctantly released her son and watched him walk towards the entrance to the Research Centre where Professor Oak's assistant, Tracey Sketchitt, was checking off names on a clipboard. She continued to watch as Peter had a short discussion with the young man with the bizarre pink headband and then entered the Research Centre buildings.

"Mom, you're crushing me here," Katie complained. Suzanne squeezed her daughter a little tighter in apology before releasing her hold around her. Finally, with a resigned sigh, she turned away and led Katie over to where the rest of the parents were waiting for the final initiation class to end.

Professor Oak was a tall man of average-build with grey hair and thick grey eyebrows that seemed to rove around his forehead to an impossible degree as he spoke to the new Novices in a precise English-accented voice. "Well, take your seats, children, no need to stand around for no reason," he chuckled. He looked up. "Tracey, is this all of them?"

"Just one more Professor," Tracey called. The Professor's assistant looked out of the door. "Here he comes now," he added with a slight smile. 

Peter groaned when he saw who it was who barged through the door. Adam Bryant was probably the worst bully in Pallet Town Elementary School. His family was rich, his father being a successful trader who dealt in everything from scrap metal to the stock market. Adam was an only child and was very, _very_ spoilt. He was also violent, arrogant and highly intelligent, which made for a particularly unpleasant sort of bully. He sneered around at the other Novices and spared a particularly malicious smile for Peter who simply looked away.

"All right," Professor Oak said, "now that we are all here, we can proceed." The man walked to the other end of the classroom-like room and sat on the desk there. "I'm sure that you are all impatient to get your Pokémon and get going. Well, I'm impatient to get this meeting over with too, but there are some things I need to talk to you about first." 

The man reached behind him and pulled out a red plastic device about the size of a hardback book. "The first thing to do is to introduce you to the Pokédex. Those of you who have used a portable computer will understand the basic concepts immediately, but you should all listen carefully." 

Professor Oak opened the Pokédex like it was a book. A red light on the top began to flash. There was a short pause before the device made a tuneful 'bingdley-bingdley-bong' sound.

"The Pokédex is a complete encyclopaedia of everything known about the 251 known species of Pokémon," Professor Oak explained. "It also contains summary information about all the cities in Kanto with League facilities, be they Breeding Centres, Pokémon Centres or League-licensed Gymnasiums. You would be well advised to use this tool regularly."

Oak put down the Pokédex and picked up what looked like a TV remote control. He pressed a button. The lights in the classroom dimmed and the blinds on the windows automatically swung closed. A slide projector switched itself on and projected an image of the controls on a Pokédex on the whiteboard. Oak spent a few minutes going through the functions of the Pokédex and how to use them. Regularly changing the illustrations, he showed how to get information from the device and how to use it to scan new Pokémon. "Wild Pokémon are not easy to catch, and they can be most dangerous," Professor Oak said. He looked around at the ten-year-olds sitting in the room and noted that, like every other group of Novices he had ever seen, they weren't remotely daunted by this fact. "You should use the Pokédex to determine any Pokémon's strengths and weaknesses _before_ you try to catch them."

Oak looked around at the youngsters and felt a strange sensation of déjà vu. Sometimes, the faces of the generations of Trainers to whom he had given this lecture blurred together. Yet the feelings of mixed anticipation and sadness remained the same. "Each Pokédex has a security chip encoded to your voice," he continued. "It will respond only to you. Additionally, it has an interactive artificially intelligent 'help' application that can instruct you on how to best use it, just in case some of you have been sent to sleep by the sound of my voice." There was some laughter, and Oak felt it safe to smile. "I will issue you your Pokédex at the same time I issue you your Pokémon."

Professor Oak looked around sternly at the twelve youngsters in the room. "You must all remember that you are not about to embark on a childish adventure, but on the most difficult and dangerous undertaking a child of your age could possibly attempt to do. You will be living rough on the roads for what might be years, fighting against horrendously powerful creatures that will fight viciously to stop you from capturing them. It is quite possible that some of you will die. If _any_ of you wish to reconsider your decision to become a Pokémon Trainer, you should leave the room immediately. No-one will think any less of you." 

There was a long pause as all the Novices all looked at each other. Peter saw Adam look at him and raise his eyebrows. 'Go on, run away to mommy!' the bully mouthed at him. Peter looked away with a grimace. He _was_ afraid of Adam, but he wouldn't let that _thug_ change his goals in life. Adam snorted.

Oak noted that no-one had left the room. He smiled slightly and nodded. "Very well then," he said. "I have nothing else to say except to remind you that _this is not a game_. You are going to be working with living creatures who hurt and fear as much as we do. Firstly, do not forget to feed them." The Novices laughed nervously again, making Oak smile. "You will find instructions on how to care for different kinds of Pokémon in the Pokédex," he continued, patting the device on his desk. "These are _not_ optional. They are critical to maintaining your Pokémon's state of health. If you do not follow those instructions, they _will_ sicken, and _will_ either run away or _die_." The Novices, even Adam, looked horrified at hearing that. "I'm glad that you understand," Oak said quietly. "Now, that concludes your final lesson."

There was a shuffle of movement and Oak raised his hands. "There is just one more formality," he said. He pressed the remote control button again and a plain text slide appeared on the whiteboard. "Please raise your right hands and recite this text along with me," Oak said. "This is your oath as Pokémon Trainers. It is something that must not just remain in your minds, it must sink into your _hearts_. Who you are and everything you do must be affected by these words." Oak raised his right hand, waited until all twelve Novices had done the same and then began to recite from memory. He smiled inwardly and felt nostalgic tears prickling behind his eyes as a dozen young, nervous voices began to recite hesitantly along with him.

"I will be the very best,   
To excel in all my ways.   
I shall seek first a path of honour,   
And follow all my days.   
For I shall not dishonour this calling,   
I will not lie, cheat or steal.   
And furthermore I shall never forget,   
That the Pokémon can feel.   
And so I shall go my way,   
Not as a master but as a friend.   
I shall be taught by my Pokémon,   
As much as I shall teach them.   
And I will remember this oath,  
Until I reach my Journey's end."

There was a long silence as Oak lowered his own right hand and watched as the Novices did the same. "By speaking these words," he said, quietly but firmly, "the people you have been up to this moment in time have ceased to be. You have transcended the restrictions of your old life and have been reborn. You are now Pokémon Trainers." Oak grinned as cheers filled the room.

"Novice Trainer Croft, Peter H," Tracey said, reading from his clipboard. "License Number IND-PAL66D-71.02446591PHC."

Adam grinned maliciously at Peter. "Hey, it's your turn!" he said. "Off you go to get whatever they give losers! Maybe an Igglybuff or a Hopip?"

Peter ignored Adam, as he always did, stood up and walked forward. To his satisfaction Tracey had heard Adam's comments. "One more crack from you, Novice Bryant," the Professor's assistant snapped harshly, "and we can swap your current starting Pokémon for a _Magikarp_!" Adam glowered at Tracey resentfully. Saberdance, Tracey's gigantic Scyther, glared right back at him.

Peter nodded thankfully to Tracey as he passed him. "Straight down the corridor, the second door on the left," Tracey said quietly and with a friendly smile. His girlfriend, Karlie, was standing beside him and she shot the young boy an encouraging wink. Her Togepi, sitting in her arms, trilled incomprehensible words of encouragement and waved its' arms excitedly.

Peter drew in a deep breath and walked down the corridor towards the indicated room. He felt incredibly nervous. His throat had tightened painfully and his pulse was pounding in his ears. _Breathe, Pete,_ he reminded himself. _It won't do for you to faint on your way to pick up your first Pokémon!_ Despite his advice, he still felt light headed as he turned the corner into the room where Professor Oak was waiting.

"Novice Trainer Croft?" Professor Oak asked, his thick brows raised questioningly. The Professor was sitting at a desk just inside the room, typing something onto a computer.

"Y… yes sir," Peter managed to gasp out.

"Breathe, lad," the Professor said with a broad grin. "There is really nothing to be nervous about."

__

That's easy for him to say, Peter thought. _He's done this thousands of times!_ Still, he stopped, closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath. When he opened his eyes again, the world was definitely in sharper focus. "I'll be okay, sir," Peter said with a nervous grin.

"I'm sure you will be, Peter," Oak said reassuringly. "Do you have any last questions?"

Peter had hundreds, but he couldn't think of one sensible thing to say right now. "N… no sir," he said at last.

"All right then," Oak said with a reassuring smile. He stood up from his chair and walked across the room to, and here Peter's eyes lit up, several racks including one filled with Pokéballs. "First things first," Professor Oak said. He pulled a red device off of a rack and handed it to Peter. "Here is your Pokédex," he said. Peter put the Pokédex into its' bandoleer loop on his right hip. Oak moved to a second rack and pulled an ID card on a neck chain out. "Here is your League identification," Oak said. "This card is like a credit card. It comes off of its' mounting and you can use it to access any service in a League facility free of charge." 

Peter looked at his picture on the ID badge thoughtfully. It wasn't a particularly flattering likeness, in his view. He shook his head and put the necklace on, tucking the badge inside his shirt.

"Now," Professor Oak said, moving to the last rack, "the moment I'm sure you have been dreaming of." The Professor took a red-and-white Standard-type Pokéball from the rack and stepped towards Peter. "Open your hand, Trainer," Oak said quietly. Peter stuck out his right hand stiffly, making Oak smile slightly. "Trainer, your Pokémon," he said, putting the Pokéball in Peter's hands.

Peter gasped out a long-held breath and just managed to suck a new one in again. Peter stared at the Pokéball for a long moment, taking in the recall lens, the three controls ('Release,' 'Recall' and 'Max/Min.') and the strange lack of weight for a device that was containing a living being within. On the equatorial locking bars around the join between the red hemisphere and the white hemisphere was the Pokémon ID number: PHC-0001. Peter felt an incredible sense of pride. _My first Pokémon_, he said to himself.

"Well, are you going to introduce yourself to him, lad?" Professor Oak asked with a tolerant smile.

"What?" Peter blurted. "Oh! Yeah, of course!" Peter stepped away from the researcher, pressed the 'Release' touch-pad and gently tossed the ball forward. "Pokéball go!"

The ball split apart in mid air and spat out a white flash of light. The light struck the ground and resolved into a small brown fox-like creature with long, expressive ears and emotional eyes. Peter recognised the creature as an Eevee, an unusual Pokémon that could evolve into any number of forms depending on how you trained it and what, if any, Evolution Stones you used on it. "Eevee!" it called out.

The Pokéball closed again, seemed to twist in mid air and leapt back into Peter's hand, making him gasp in surprise. Peter put the ball into a loop on his Pokébelt, looked at Eevee and grinned stupidly. He knelt down, looking at the Pokémon, who looked at him in a disinterested way. He was kind of disappointed that the Eevee didn't throw himself into his arms at once.

"Say something, lad," Oak encouraged. 

"Um… hi, Eevee," Peter said at last. "My name is Peter. I… er… I'm your Trainer."

Eevee looked at him thoughtfully and finally walked over to Peter. He stopped and sat down in front of Peter and looked up at him in some arrogance. "Ee-ee-vee-vee-ee-eevee-vee-vee-ee!" he said. Peter had no idea what the Pokémon said, but, from the Pokémon's tone of voice and general body posture, he guessed that Eevee had just said how unimpressed he was with the human he had been given to.

"Eevee," Peter said, "I promise I'll look after you, feed you properly and care for you when you're sick. I want to be your friend, if you'll let me!" He tried to put as much sincerity as he could into that statement. Besides, he _did_ mean it!

"Vee-eev-vee-vee-vee-eev-eevee-vee?" Eevee said. This time, Peter recognised the tone of a question. Eevee pulled himself up slightly straighter and looked Peter in the eye in such a way that Peter felt indicated he was declaring his courage despite his small size. Peter felt a strange sensation and _felt_ that Eevee wanted to know Peter's intentions for him.

"Of course, I'll also train you so you are strong in battle," Peter assured the Pokémon. Behind him, Professor Oak smiled broadly, pleased that the young Novice was already learning how to understand what his Pokémon was saying to him.

Eevee grinned in a vulpine way and stood up again. He walked right up to Peter, who raised a hand to pet him. Eevee sniffed his hand once and then touched the tip of his nose to Peter's hand. _You are my Trainer_; the gesture was timeless and Peter understood it immediately. On an impulse, he leaned forward and hugged the evolving fox hard.

"Eevee, I'm glad you want to stay with me," he said. 

Eevee leaned into his Trainer's hug gladly. "Eevee-vee-ee-ee-ee-eev-ee-ee, Eev-eev," he said. Peter heard the teasing tone and guessed that Eevee had just said something along the lines of 'I haven't made any promises yet."

"You will," Peter said. "You wait and see, I'll be the best friend you've ever had!"

"I'm sure you will too, lad," Professor Oak said kindly, touching Peter on the shoulder.

Outside, Suzanne had fallen into conversation with a woman with long brown hair and kind green eyes. She hadn't asked the woman her name, and the woman hadn't volunteered it, although she had revealed that her son had been on his Journey for six years now. She explained that she always made a point of coming up to the Research Centre on the days new groups of novices were scheduled to leave, just in case the _parents_ needed any help. 

Suzanne _definitely_ was in need of help. She was pacing nervously, much to the patent amusement of her daughter. "I know it's stupid," Suzanne said, "but I'm _terrified_!"

"That's only natural," the woman said easily. "When my son started his journey, I completely embarrassed him by giving him this long lecture in front of his friends about always changing his underwear every day. I knew that he could look after himself, it was just that I was so knotted up at the thought of him leaving home that I had to say _something_!"

Suzanne laughed. "Yes, I suppose it is mostly just nerves but…" she sighed and ran a hand through her hair nervously.

"It will never get easier," the woman said. "If it is any consolation, though, they never forget you."

That _was_ a consolation, but not much. "Where is your son now, anyway?" Suzanne asked.

"Oh, he's actually on his way home right now with his girlfriend and best friend," the woman said. She noticed Suzanne's look. "Yes, he's a good boy, and he's been back every year for the off-season except for that one time he spent the whole year roaming all four regions of Kanto. He spent the off-season with a friend of his on Shamuti Island that year."

"Seeing him regularly must make it easier," Suzanne said.

"Yes," the woman agreed, "but not by much. I've seen him for maybe fifteen months in total over the last six years. He's grown into a man, developed a mature personality and even started a relationship with a girl he first met just after he started his Journey, all on the roads far, far away." The woman was obviously sad about this. "Still, I am proud of his achievements, and I am very glad that I let him go. I know he could never have been happy staying here."

"I know that is true about my Peter too," Suzanne said with a sad smile. "Still, it is going to be very hard not having him around anymore."

"Who is your son anyway?" Katie asked with the typical tactlessness of the young. "Is he anyone famous?"

"Katie, that isn't polite," Suzanne scolded. Then she realised that she didn't even know her companion's name.

"He is someone very famous," the woman revealed. "Come over here, Katie and I'll tell you who he is." 

Katie walked over and the woman whispered into her ear. "No way!" Katie blurted, her jaw dropping open in surprise.

"Yes way," the woman replied with a broad, friendly smile. Katie retreated back to her mother, obviously having been given considerable food for thought. "It's been nice meeting you both," the woman said, making as if to leave. "If you need any help, call me."

"Er… sure," Suzanne said. "Where…?"

"Call the Research Centre and ask for Delilah Oak," the woman replied. She winked and walked off. Suzanne, her face frozen with surprise, watched Ash Ketchum's mother walking away.

Suddenly there was a loud cheer. Suzanne turned to face the doors of the Research Centre to see Peter walk out into the sunlight, his backpack on and a brown fox-like creature walking close at his side. "Peter!" she shouted.

"Hi Mom!" he shouted back to her, waving excitedly.

"Hey, you've got an Eevee!" Katie cried out excitedly. Mother and daughter rushed over to greet the newly-certified Novice Trainer Peter Croft.

Katie dropped to her knees in front of Eevee, who looked at the female human cub in some suspicion. "Eevee, this is my sister, Kathryn," Peter said. "Say hello to her."

"Eevee," Eevee said in a good-natured tone of voice, bobbing his head in greeting.

Katie grinned back, not noticing that Peter had used her 'Sunday' name, which she loathed. "Hi, Eevee," she said. "So you're the one who's got the job of keeping my dense brother alive?"

Eevee grinned in a very smug way and Peter had the strangest impression that the Pokémon understood what Katie had said and agreed with her. "Katie, please," Peter said, "I don't need to be kept alive!"

Eevee butted his shin with his nose and, when Peter looked down at him, spoke in a teasing tone of voice. "Ee-eev-ee-vee-vee-eev," he said. Peter recognised the gist of what Eevee was saying. It wasn't too difficult. The teasing tone, the way the little fox had been cocking his head back and forth and a strange feeling in Peter's hindbrain all told him that Eevee was asking if that meant his Trainer would _not_ require his services after all.

"Eevee, we're a team," Peter said. "I'll look after you and…" he sighed, "yeah, I guess you'll look after me too."

Eevee grinned. "Vee-vee-ee-eev!" That sounded like an instruction. 'Don't you forget it,' maybe.

Suzanne stepped forward and hugged Peter hard. "I am very proud of you, Peter," she said.

"Thanks, Mom," Peter said quietly. _I just wish Dad were here_, he added silently. There was a long, strained pause before the youngster could speak again. "I… I guess I should be going now," Peter said after a long moment. He turned to leave, then suddenly turned back and hugged his mother hard. Katie came in from the side and hugged him too. "I love you Mom, Katie," Peter said, on the verge of tears.

"I love you, baby," Suzanne said quietly, tears streaming down her face.

After a moment, Eevee butted Peter's shin again. "Eev-eev, ee-ee-vee-eev-vee," he said. That had a commanding tone again. Peter had already guessed that 'Eev-eev' was Eevee for 'Peter.' The way Eevee gestured with his head towards the forest to the south-west of the town indicated that he was saying it was time to go.

"You're right Eevee," Peter said. He released his mother and sister. "So long, Mom, Katie," he said. "I'll telephone you from Viridian City… and… and…"

"I know you won't forget us," Suzanne said. "Go on, now," she continued, "don't keep destiny waiting!"

Peter walked through Pallet with a deep sense of unreality, realising that he was leaving his hometown and that he may not be back for _years_. He took some time to say farewell in his head to all the landmarks of his life up to this day before turning west and finding the Trainer's Monolith, the place where Route One began, the forest trail that led to Viridian City.

"Hey, wimp!" called a voice. Peter turned and groaned. Adam was standing by the Monolith, looking smug and dangerous. "I see that they gave you an Eevee," he said. "Well, they are pretty good when they evolve, but they're nothing special at the base level."

"What do you want Adam?" Peter asked. 

Adam grinned. "I figure that you've got a score to settle with me," he said. "Now we've both got Pokémon, you've got your chance. Your Eevee against my Charmander here and now. The loser promises to give the winner any Pokémon of theirs that they want without question."

Peter was startled at this challenge. A part of him desperately wanted to wipe that smug grin off of Adam's face, but another part of him didn't like the terms. _Adam must be crazy to think I would go for that_, he said. "No deal, Adam," he said. "Now, if you'll excuse me?" Peter turned onto Route One.

"What's the matter?" Adam shouted. "Are you chicken?" Peter froze. "Or maybe you know that your Pokémon is so _weak_ that he'll never be able to beat my Charmander!"

Peter was furious and Eevee glared at the bully in a way that indicated he wanted to fight to prove his courage and strength. Peter looked at Adam, who was holding the Pokéball holding Charmander and smiling in a mocking fashion. Peter looked at Eevee for a moment and thought carefully. _I've only got him_, he reminded himself. _He's never battled before, and we haven't even trained together yet…_ Of course, Adam was under the same handicap, but that didn't make Peter feel any better about forcing this upon his little friend here and now.

"No," he said at last. "Eevee isn't ready to battle yet, except to weaken wild Pokémon. If you gave a damn about your Charmander, you would know the same about him too." Adam went red in anger. "Don't worry, Adam," Peter continued, "our time will come, but it will be when _I'm_ ready."

"You are a _coward_!" Adam shouted.

"Who's the coward?" Peter asked. "The guy who rushes into a fight that he isn't ready for, or the guy who walks away, no matter what names that you call him? See you some other time, Adam." Peter turned away, leaving the bully fuming behind him.

"I'll get you wimp!" Adam shouted. "You can be sure of _that_!"

__

I'm sure that you'll try, Adam, Peter thought scornfully, _but I'll be ready for you._

The first few miles of Route One ran alongside the road from Pallet Town to Viridian City. Peter made an effort to get into his stride, talking to Eevee (who was still staying close at his side) about what they might find in the forest when, without warning, there was a roar of an engine. Peter looked up as his father's pick-up roared to a stop beside him.

Peter looked on in surprise as his father practically leapt from the truck and strode over to him. Graham Croft's face was puffy and eyes were red. Had he been _crying_? "Peter, God I'm glad I caught up with you!" Graham said urgently.

"Everything's okay isn't it, Dad?" Peter said worriedly. What could have happened that had got his father in such a state?

"No, it isn't," his father replied. "Peter, you are about to leave on your Pokémon Journey… and I've been a real grouch recently. I don't want you to think I hate you."

Peter was shocked that his father had guessed his worries on this matter. "Dad… I…" Peter stuttered.

"Peter, you are my son and I could _never_ hate you," his father said. He knelt in front of Peter and looked him in the eye. "You are about to do something that I wasn't allowed to do… and I am so very, very proud of you, son." Peter felt tears in his eyes in response to his father's admission. Graham turned to look at Eevee, who was staring at him thoughtfully, not sure what to make of his Trainer's sire. "That is your Eevee," he said. Peter nodded mutely. Graham nodded too. "They are more powerful than many people think," he said. "Train him well and he will be able to beat anything anyone throws at him."

"I'll try Dad," Peter said. Graham looked at him in a way that made Peter fret. He knew how his father looked when he said something wrong, and he was looking like that _now_.

"Don't try, Peter," Graham said firmly. "Succeed or fail. There is no 'try.'" Graham suddenly grinned. "Hey, I know you'll do well," he added, giving his son a gentle, playful punch in the gut that made him laugh. There was another pause before Graham stood and walked back to his truck. He pulled a bag off of the dashboard and walked back to his son. "I got you something, Peter," he said.

Peter unwrapped the package and looked at what his father gave him in some surprise. "A penknife?" he asked.

"Not just any penknife," his father explained. "This is a Swiss Army Knife. If you can't find any tool in that thing, then you don't need it." 

Peter looked at the knife for a moment, looking at the various different tools with some puzzlement. "Okay," he said at last. "Thanks Dad, this is great."

Graham nodded. "Good fortune be with you, Trainer," he said at last. 

Peter looked at him and, on an instinct, clasped forearms with his father like the soldiers of the past were always shown doing on TV. "Until we meet again, Dad," he said quietly.

Graham watched in a mixture of sadness and pride as his son, the Pokémon Trainer, walked off towards the future.

__

To be continued…

****

Afterword

__

Volunteers Needed

I admit my own limits, and creating a whole story full of new characters is way beyond mine. So I appeal to you, my readers, for assistance. 

Anyone who wants to be in this story should click the hyperlink below (the blue thing) and email me with your details. 

[Yes! I want to go on a Pokémon Journey!][1]

I'll need a character name, a core team of six Pokémon (no hybrids and no Legendary-types, please!) and a basic physical and personality description of the character. Those who interest me the most will get in the story at some time. Oh, Rocketboy… I already have my Team Rocket goof-balls, so _don't_ tell me that you want to be one of them ;-)

Guest characters will have one or two appearances. You'll be people Peter meets on the road, or maybe he'll watch you get a Gym Badge. Maybe you'll challenge him and we'll see who is best (Sorry, no email battles, I don't know enough about Pokémon, but I _will_ be fair. Victory decided by coin-toss or a random whim on my part).

****

Note: Sending me an email does _not _guarantee inclusion in this story.

Thanks for your help.

Ben Russell-Gough,  
7 July, 2001

   [1]: mailto:BenRG@rgflat.freeserve.co.uk



	2. Day One

Pokémon **__**

Pokémon

The Journey – A New Trainer story by [BenRG][1]

****

Legal Disclaimer

Pokémon, the Pocket Monsters and all characters and institutions connected with them are the property of Nintendo Entertainment, Game Freak Software and 4Kids Entertainment. This is a non-profit work written for free distribution through the world-wide web. No infringement of any copyright or legal property intended.

Peter Croft is entirely my creation, as are all the other original characters in this story, for now.

****

Author's Notes

Some New Trainer stories are good, some are not so good and some are just dire. I've never tried this genre before, so I'm going to try it now. If this is bad, then say so for pity's sake and I'll stop!

Okay, usual warnings apply. I don't know the continuity or the moves very well, so I'll be faking it most of the time. 

On that subject, I just want to make a little comment… _What do you want from me?_ I asked at the beginning of the last chapter not to browbeat me over my lamentable lack of knowledge of Pokémon and what was the first review I got? "Oh, you got this wrong: That attack is actually called something else…" 

****

*_GHAAAaaaAAArrrGH!_*

What will it take for people to drop this obsession with canon names, hmm? Do you want me to _beg_? Okay, I'll do it! I'll BEG!

**__**

Please! Don't complain about wrong names for attacks! Please! 

*Clears throat.* Right, I feel better now. 

Text in _Italics_ is thought or psychic communication.

Text in "_Quotes and Italics_" is speech from some kind of loudspeaker, phone, etc.

****

Censor: PG – Because Pokémon fight, and fights can be unpleasant things.

Continuity Note: This story starts six years after Ash Ketchum started his own Pokémon Journey. 

****

The Journey

__

Chapter 2 – Day One

After a few miles, Route 1 turned north from the Pallet-Viridian trunk road. Within only a few minutes, Peter and Eevee had lost all sight of civilisation and the young Novice Trainer suddenly felt more afraid than he had ever felt in his life.

Up to now, it had been just a kind of game in a way. He had imagined being on the road, walking through the woods with his Pokémon friends and seeking adventure. What he had never imagined was the implacable _wildness_ of the forest and the complete lack of any kind of comfort or warmth about his situation. Peter realised that he was feeling lonely and frightened. The sensations were so powerful that he stopped in a clearing and fell to his knees.

Eevee walked up to his Trainer and butted his shoulder with his snout. "Eev-eev, ee-vee-vee-vee-eev?" Peter heard the questioning tone and the concern in his Pokémon's voice and guessed that he was asking him something like: [Peter, are you all right?]

Peter smiled slightly and hugged Eevee. "I'm, okay, Eevee," he said in a quiet tone. "I guess it has just hit me that I'm going to be out in the wilds all on my own from now on. That is a little difficult to handle…" Peter coughed and impatiently wiped a tear from his right eye. "It is also a little frightening."

Eevee looked at Peter sternly as the boy hugged himself, suddenly caught by a shivering fit. Intellectually, Eevee knew that humans did not normally leave the family den until they were almost twice the age of his Trainer, and that he ought to expect a reaction like this. However, Eevee himself had been born in a breeding centre and separated from his dam at only nine months of age. If he had got used to being apart from his family, so should Peter. "Eev-eev, ee-ee-vee-vee-eevee, vee-ee?" he said gently. Peter got the gist: [Peter, you are not alone when I am here, remember?]

Peter looked Eevee right in the eye and felt rather strange. It was one thing to say you were going to be your Pokémon's friend, but another to have to rely on them for warmth and companionship in such a harsh environment. It was impossible, wasn't it? Eevee was just a kind of fox that talked, wasn't he? Peter looked into Eevee's intelligent, friendly eyes and couldn't agree with that. The little Pokémon seemed to _understand_ Peter's sudden feelings of loneliness. "It is going to be difficult, Eevee," he said at last. "Will… will you be my friend and help me when it gets too cold to be on my own?"

Eevee grinned in a vulpine way. [That is what friendship is for,] he said. [And Peter, I will be here for you always, even when you don't think you need it!]

Peter smiled broadly. He got that one immediately. "Thank you, Eevee," he said, looping an arm around the fox's neck in a gentle hug. Peter sighed and, after a moment, he stood up. "It is going to be difficult, I know," he said. "I know it will be easier if I rely on my friends though." Peter reached down and tickled Eevee between his ears. The fox leaned into the caress appreciatively. "I'm glad that you want to be my friend, Eevee."

Eevee said something that Peter didn't understand. Peter bet that it meant something like: 'That's the spirit!'

Despite getting over his sudden attack of nerves, Peter didn't feel any particular need to move on. Instead, he sat down and began to stroke Eevee. "You know," he said, "as I'm your Trainer, I think I should start training you, don't you think?" Eevee cocked his head but remained silent. "If you are going to get stronger, I'm going to have to work at it!" 

Eevee seemed in agreement to the concept of doing a bit of training. Peter, however, didn't have the first clue as how he should go about it. Peter slid his pack from his shoulders and pulled his Pokédex from his belt. "Let's see what I can find out about Training," he said. He opened his Pokédex and called up the index. Peter frowned at the green-on-black text on the left-hand screen for a moment. "Hmm… Okay, let's see what it says under 'Basic Concepts,'" he said. He used the alphanumeric keypad to key in the appropriate URL and waited for the Pokédex to play the file.

As the Pokédex began to speak, the text of the file began to scroll across the right-hand screen in glowing green text while the left-hand screen displayed appropriate animated pictures.

"_Pokémon are a sub-section of the Animal Kingdom entirely restricted to the Kanto Islands,_" the Pokédex announced. "_This subsection is broken into a number of different 'kinds' or 'Genus' to use the appropriate scientific term, which refers to their specific biological attributes. These 'kinds' are as follows: Bug, Electric, Earth, Fighting, Fire, Flying, Ground, Ice, Morphing, Normal, Plant, Psychic, Poison, Sonic and Water. As well as defining the powers and vulnerabilities of each kind of Pokémon, the 'kind' classification also determines breeding compatibility._

"_Pokémon are differentiated from normal animals and plants in that all have the ability to use Elemental Powers such as flame, water or Ley energy as part of their natural defences. All Pokémon have the ability to learn any number of specific manoeuvres using different elemental powers which can be used to fight other Pokémon. These 'Attacks' and 'Defences' are natural skills. However, while Pokémon instinctively understand how to use their basic powers, they must be trained how to direct these powers into more complex attacks._

"_Furthermore, many species of Pokémon have quick-mutating DNA, meaning that evolutionary changes can happen during a single animal's life-span. If trained properly or exposed to the radiation from an appropriate Elemental Energy Gem or 'Evolution Stone,' they will mutate into a far more powerful form, often with additional abilities._

"_Pokémon are all highly empathic creatures. When in the company of humans with better-than-average psychic potential, they are able to share their feelings and perceptions. It is also possible for those humans to communicate with Pokémon far more efficiently than would be possible by speech alone. Using this Empathic Link, it is possible to train a Pokémon in how to direct their powers to even the most complex of attacks or defences._

"_Captured Pokémon are generally friendly creatures and they will bond very closely with their Trainers. However, they are also proud and powerful and they must be treated with the appropriate respect if a Trainer wishes to have them attain to their full potential. A Pokémon performs to its' best potential when it is respected, loved and properly trained._

"_When not battling or training, tame Pokémon generally prefer to rest in their assigned Sliph Corporation Molecular Containment Trap and Transport Shell (MCTTS), known colloquially as a 'Pokéball.' The Pokéball allows the Pokémon to rest and regenerate in a state of near-perfect stasis. It is theoretically possible for a Pokémon to remain safely sealed in a Pokéball for centuries without suffering any ill effects._

"_However, it is far better to allow your Pokémon at least one hour's exercise in a standard day. Along with appropriate feeding and grooming, this is important for allowing your Pokémon to attain to the optimum physical, mental and emotional health (see Happiness Quotient for more details)._"

Peter paused the playback and looked at Eevee thoughtfully for a while as Eevee looked back at him with an equanimous expression. "I don't know, Eevee," he said at last. "We've walked quite a way… Would you prefer to rest in your Pokéball?" Eevee looked at the red-and-white ball Peter was weighing thoughtfully in his hand with an air of distaste that Peter understood at once. "You don't have to if you don't want to," he said in a hurried assurance.

[I don't mind being held in that… machine,] Eevee said at last, his voice dripping with distaste, [but I prefer to feel the sun on my face.]

That was the most complex concept that Eevee had clearly communicated to Peter. In the years to come, the boy would realise that this was the moment he stopped consciously hearing Eevee speaking in his native language. From then on, he was automatically translating in his head.

"Well… okay," Peter said at last. He put the Pokéball back onto his belt and picked up his Pokédex again. "If I'm going to start training you, I suppose I'd better learn a bit more about you, eh Eevee?" He stopped the playback of the introductory file and called up the information of the Eevee species.

"**_Pokémon #133 – Eevee_,**" the Pokédex announced. "_Eevee is a normal-type Pokémon with a unique species attribute. The Eevee's genetic code is highly responsive to its environment meaning that, unlike virtually every other Pokémon, it can take several possible evolutionary paths depending on how it is trained._

"_While capable of learning a wide range of normal- and earth-type attacks, the Eevee's greatest advantage is its' compatibility with a wide range of Training Machines, meaning that you can optimise an Eevee's training for any of the major elements: Earth, Electric, Fire, Water, Plant or Psychic._

"_Despite their small size, Eevees are strong and intelligent creatures, well-able, when trained, to handle even much larger Pokémon in battle. Eevees are renowned for their clear-headed intelligence and the rewards they can give to those who train them properly._

"_The Eevee's evolutionary path is as follows: Eevee can evolve into any one of six second-level forms, depending on which Evolution Stone you expose them to. These are Arboreon (Leaf Stone), Espeon (Psi/Sun Stone), Flareon (Fire Stone), Jolteon (Thunder Stone), Umbreon (Moon/Dark Stone) or Vaporeon (Water Stone). Eevee naturally evolves to Umbreon when it reaches experience level 22. It will then evolve to the recently-discovered third-level form, Eeveon, at experience level 45._

"_Eevee instinctively knows the following attacks: Bite, Tackle and Tail Whip (Normal); Sand Attack (Ground). You can also train Eevee to learn Quick Attack, Growl and Take Down (Normal); Aurora Shield; Focus Energy and Hyper-beam (Earth). You may train Eevee to use other attacks of the Normal, and Earth-types either through directed Training or by the use of Training Machine powders._"

"Wow!" Peter said, much impressed. "You really are hot, Eevee!" Peter shook his head. "You are pretty much the ultimate Pokémon! I'm sure lucky to have you!"

Eevee looked smug. [This goes without saying,] he replied proudly, making Peter chuckle.

Peter frowned at the Pokédex for a moment. "Okay, but how do I go about training him?" he asked rhetorically. To his surprise, the Pokédex responded. He forgot about the device's AI 'help' application.

"_Normal-type attacks and Ground-type attacks are taught by the use of simple exercises,_" the Pokédex explained. "_Use a simple practice target and train your Pokémon to perform the attacks on the target. Explain how to perform the attack and encourage your Pokémon. If you believe in your Pokémon, they will believe in you and themselves._"

Peter looked at Eevee speculatively. "How about it?" he asked.

[Let's do it!] Eevee responded with a grin.

Pretty soon, Peter and Eevee were having the time of their lives. Peter decided to use his backpack as the 'practice target,' and was letting Eevee do his worst. A charge aimed to collide with the target on its' lower half was called 'Tackle,' and Peter was confident he could stop a large, running Pokémon using this attack.

Tail Whip was a strange thing to see. When Peter was younger, he visited his uncle on Seafoam Island and met a strange Growlithe-like creature called a 'Dog.' What was stranger was that this creature apparently didn't know any attacks at all. Peter doubted that at the time, and as he watched Eevee practice Tail Whip by batting his tail across the backpack again and again, he felt he was right to do so. Dog had used this same attack on his uncle when he first saw the visitors, though why it should have used an attack when happy was something of a mystery to the young Novice.

Bite was an easy one to teach. Peter immediately added a little twist to the attack. "Eevee," he called. "The next time you do Bite, can you do something else? Try and flip the bag over your back."

Eevee gave Peter a strange look. [That's something new,] he said. [I'll try it if you want.]

"Please," Peter said.

Eevee lined up on the backpack and padded forward, snarling in a fearsome fashion. [So, you evil Backpack,] he growled, [you think you can best _me_? You are in for a surprise! _Banzai_!] Eevee charged, bit the pack hard and yanked his head back and to the left. The backpack flew into the air, but it dragged Eevee along with it. Backpack and Pokémon fell into a heap in a comical fashion.

After Eevee's melodramatic challenge, it was kind of funny seeing the little evolving fox dumped under the backpack, but Peter was alarmed. That pack was bigger than Eevee, not to mention twice as heavy! What if he was hurt? "Eevee!" Peter shouted, running over. He flung the pack off of his friend and dropped to his knees beside him. "Eevee, please be okay! Please don't be hurt!"

Eevee, who was lying on his back, opened one eye and looked up at his Trainer. [Okay, maybe that is more difficult than it looks,] he said.

"Are you all right?" Peter asked desperately.

Eevee rolled over, got to his feet and shook himself all over. [Down, but _never_ for the full count, Peter,] he said. [Why don't we try that again?]

"Are… are you sure? That fall looked pretty painful!"

[My pride is most hurt,] Eevee replied. He turned to Peter and nuzzled his face affectionately. [Your concern does you credit, but I am not hurt. I wish to continue now.] 

Peter laughed, slightly hysterically, and hugged Eevee. "Okay," he said. "Just remember to _let go_ when you throw the blasted thing next time." 

Eevee glared at Peter's backpack. [I didn't think of that,] he admitted darkly.

This time, it worked perfectly. Eevee threw Peter's backpack across the clearing. "That's great," Peter yelled, running over to his Pokémon. "You've just learnt 'Bite Toss!' I saw Master Ash's Houndoom use that during the League Championships this year! You are going to be the strongest of them all, you know that?"

Eevee looked slightly abashed. [If I am anything, it is because you are training me well," Eevee said, making Peter blush in embarrassment. [What is next?]

The last trick of the day was Sand Attack. Basically, Peter encouraged Eevee to turn his back to the backpack and dig up the dirt with his hind legs, kicking it at the backpack like an impromptu sand-blasting.

Eevee was eager to do more, stating that he felt he needed to continue to practice in order to perfect the attacks. Peter could tell he was beginning to tire. He wasn't about to exhaust the little Pokémon on his first day on the road. "Eevee," he said gently, "we've got nine months until the next season starts. There's no rush."

Eevee looked at Peter for a moment and then, abruptly, sat down and began to pant. [Okay, I would like a break,] he admitted. [I guess I'm a little hungry too,] he added. 

Peter's stomach suddenly growled loudly, making the boy laugh. He had been so focussed on training that he had forgotten about lunch. According to his watch, it was now three in the afternoon. "Okay, dinnertime," he said.

Peter didn't waste much time on dinner. He ate a military-style ration bar and fed half of what the Pokémart called a 'Pokémeal Bar,' to Eevee. He drank a little water and let Eevee drink some himself out of a plastic bowl that Peter had packed with the rest of his equipment.

After the meal, Peter spent some time trying to clean Eevee's fur, which had become dirty in the rough-and-tumble of Training. He also made sure Eevee _wasn't_ hurt after the mishap while learning Bite Toss. Finally, Peter pulled out his Pokédex and set it to perform a Statistic Scan on Eevee.

Peter watched with some pride as the measurement of Eevee's health, happiness, strength, and agility statistics appeared on the right-hand screen. What made him even prouder was that 'happiness' was above average and, at the bottom of the table, a message blinked in golden yellow text: "Eevee serial no.: IND-PAL66D-PHC-0001. Experience Level: 3.' When Peter had first scanned Eevee that morning at the Research Centre, he had been Experience Level 2. What he saw on the screen now could mean only one thing.

Peter beamed. "I've done it," he said. "I'm a Pokémon Trainer." He leaned over and hugged Eevee hard. Eevee, who had been enjoying a relaxing nap after his dinner growled at the sudden manhandling, but not too loudly.

Peter and Eevee were walking down Route 1 again, heading for Viridian City. Peter hoped to cover a few more miles today, but he didn't expect to reach the regional capital before tomorrow noon at the very earliest. Neither he nor his Pokémon was in a hurry. Now the two of them had gained some confidence in each other, they were looking for Pokémon to capture. 

[We should start with something simple,] Eevee said, looking up from where he had been checking for interesting scents, [something not too difficult. Perhaps a Charizard or an Onyx.] Peter shot the little normal-type a 'You-are-_not_-serious' look. [What? Don't you have any confidence in me?] Eevee said, sounding a bit hurt.

"Confidence is one thing," Peter said. "Putting you up against a Pokémon that is about 200 times your size and can level a small city unaided is something different." Eevee snorted. "Don't worry, pal," Peter said with a laugh, patting the fox's head, "your time will come. Until then, let's start on easier prey. Something like a Pidgey or a Caterpie."

[You're no fun,] Eevee said with a vulpine pout.

"Hey," Peter knelt and Eevee turned to look at him in surprise. "I said that your time will come and I meant it. I don't want you getting yourself killed before then, okay?"

Eevee sighed, rolled his eyes and rubbed his Trainer's face. [Okay, Peter,] he said in a tone of profound martyrdom.

The two friends got underway again. Something was tickling at the back of Peter's mind and he couldn't get his attention off of it. "Eevee," he said, "would you like a name? A proper name, I mean."

Eevee didn't deign to look up from his search for scents. [Why? I know who I am!]

"Yeah I know," Peter said in a slightly embarrassed tone. "It's just a bit… well… undignified, don't you think? Me calling you by your species name? It's like you calling me 'Boy' or me calling my Mom 'Woman!'"

Eevee considered this. His sire and dam had named him in their species' own language, of course: a combination of the three phonemes that made up the word 'Eevee' that was totally unpronounceable by a human's tongue. He didn't really like the thought of being given a new name. That smacked of 'ownership' and he didn't want to be any human's slave, even one as nice as Peter. Even so, he could see Peter's point. He clearly felt that 'Eevee' was too generic and wanted some individual identification for him. [Okay, what did you have in mind?] Eevee asked in a neutral tone of voice. _And if he says 'Fluffy' or 'Cutie-pie,' _ he continued silently, _I swear to Mew that I'll use Sand Attack on him and run off to join Team Rocket!_

"Something that defines _you_," Peter said. 

Peter had noted the way Eevee was sticking close to him. Since the moment he had first let the Pokémon out of his Pokéball, he hadn't been more than three yards from him. Despite not being on a lead, Eevee was keeping close to his Trainer's side as if he were attached to him by an invisible rod. Even when they were training, he had been quick to return to Peter's side when he wasn't doing something else. He was also a quiet mover. Peter had to continually look down to make sure the Pokémon was still with him.

"Okay, you stay close to me and you are quiet," Peter said uncertainly. "How about 'Shadow?'"

Eevee mulled that over in his head. Even if Peter's reason made him sound like a dreadful creep, It gave an impression of mystery and power that appealed to the fox's ego. [I've heard worse suggestions,] he said thoughtfully. Eevee looked up at his Trainer and decided that the human had _definitely_ decided on this 'name' thing. Well, this was better than most, and he couldn't come up with one that described him better. [Yeah, okay,] he finally said. [Why not? 'Shadow' it is!]

Peter laughed. He stopped and knelt again to hug his friend tightly. "Okay," he said. "It's good to meet you, Shadow."

[Entei! Less with the physical stuff,] Shadow growled. He might be making out he was angry, but the warmth and friendship he could feel coming from Peter made him feel good. It made him feel _very_ good.

Suddenly a piercing scream rent the forest around the two friends. "Get _away _from me! HELP!" It was a young, female voice.

Peter almost fell over in surprise. "What the hell is that?" he blurted.

Shadow turned around and cocked his prehensile ears. This adaptation, that let Eevees hunt Rattata and Sandshrew in near-total darkness, allowed an Eevee to use its' hearing to pinpoint a source of a sound with a great deal of accuracy.

[A human female a short distance to our left and slightly ahead,] Shadow reported, suddenly tense. His instincts were making his hackles rise as he felt something unlike anything he had felt before: battle nerves.

There was another scream. "She sounds like she is in trouble," Peter said, and immediately kicked himself mentally for saying something so _dumb_! "We'd better see what is going on!"

With Shadow at his side, Peter dived into the forest, dodging past several trees and jumping a few fallen limbs. Within a few seconds, he halted before a most singular sight.

A girl with a narrow oriental face, waist-length black hair and chocolate-brown eyes wearing hard travelling clothes not unlike his own was sitting on the branch of a tree, looking down at the ground in terror. It was obvious that something had chased her up there. Peter looked down, wondering what it could be. Maybe an Ekans or a Sneasel? What he saw surprised him to no end. A blue rodent with sharp incisor teeth was snarling up at the terrified girl.

There was a tiny possibility that Peter had identified the creature wrongly, so he pulled out his Pokédex and hit the 'scan' button. The Pokédex identified the Pokémon immediately and spat out a basic summary report.

"**_Pokémon #019 – Rattata_**," the Pokédex reported. "_A normal-type Pokémon. Rattata is common in all forested areas of the Kanto region and is also common in urban areas. It is the most common type of Pokémon known and it is rare to encounter a Trainer who does not have at least one of this type._

"_Rattata is a dangerous fighter and, like other members of the Normal-type, can learn a wide range of attacks from various elements. Rattata is frequently looked down upon because it is common and it lacks the power of many other Pokémon. However, it is a loyal and aggressive fighter, well capable of besting other base-level Pokémon that enjoy a paper advantage._

At Experience Level 20, Rattata evolves into Raticate."

Peter stood there, staring at the Pokémon, which hadn't noticed him and Shadow yet. "It's only a Rattata," Peter called up to the girl. He recognised her now. Talia Ayumi McAlester was one of the other Novices who had left Pallet earlier that day. Her family was rich, _very_ rich, and the girl had always looked down on Peter as a non-entity. She wasn't mean like a lot of them, but she _was_ coldly indifferent. It was a different story now, obviously.

"It is a horrible beast!" she blurted. "Get _rid of it!_"

Peter laughed scornfully. "It is a _Rattata_!" he insisted. "Why don't you use your Pokémon to drive it off? Or better still to capture it?"

The girl (who always thought of herself as 'Lia') turned tear-reddened eyes to look angrily at Peter. "Why should I risk getting my Chikorita hurt facing that… _filthy horror!_" she hissed. "If you're so tough, you little dirt-poor _twerp_, why don't you and your little mangy fox deal with it?"

Peter felt his heart harden as his cheeks flamed red in anger. Perhaps she was mean, after all. "If you are so wonderful, rich girl, you handle it," he hissed. "Maybe it is your own fault for disturbing it!"

Peter turned and was about to storm away when Lia screamed out to him. "WAIT!" Peter turned back and was shocked at the look of desperation on the girl's face. "Please don't leave me here," she begged. "I'm sorry I called you names. Please help!"

Peter tried to sneer and ordered his body to turn away again, but he had very little cruelty in his soul. He wasn't able to abandon someone who needed help. "Why did you call me names?" he asked quietly.

"I'M SCARED!" the girl wailed. "It made me angry and I wasn't thinking! Please…"

Peter drew in a deep breath, and suddenly felt a great anticipation. He leaned over and stared at the Rattata, which had finally noticed him. Peter suddenly had a great urge to have a cap like the one Master Ash wore, so he could reverse it as the new Master always did when he was about to begin a battle. "Okay, Shadow," he said, "we're about to break our duck."

Shadow grinned in anticipation and stepped forward. [I'll show her who's mangy,] he promised.

Sensing a chance to run, Lia began to clamber down the tree. The Rattata noticed and turned back to her with a terrible Fearsome Face attack. Lia squeaked in panic and scooted back up the tree again. Peter used the distraction. "Use Sand Attack!" he ordered.

Shadow reversed his position and started to kick dirt at the Rattata, who was knocked onto its' side by the sudden attack. The creature snarled and launched itself towards the Eevee. "Dodge," Peter ordered. Shadow jumped to the left and the Rattata hit the dirt. "Great work, now use Bite Toss!" Shadow lunged forward, but the Rattata used Tail Whip, hitting the Eevee across the face and making him jerk back in surprise.

The Rattata turned and prepared to launch itself forward again. Peter suddenly had an inspiration. "Wait, Shadow," he ordered. At the moment Rattata jumped, Peter ordered: "Tackle!" Shadow caught the Rattata mid-air and sent him flying. "Yeah! Direct hit!" Peter was dancing with glee. "Let's finish this! Use Pound! Jump on that thing with all four feet and kick as you do it!"

The impromptu command surprised Shadow, but he did as he was ordered and nearly flattened the Rattata. The creature didn't move. [Ha! I win!] Shadow exulted.

"Hey, yeah you did!" Peter shouted back. He ran forward and hugged the Eevee in excitement. Lia sighed in relief and began to move down the tree again. Peter had the strangest feeling that he had forgotten something. Then, he realised what it was. 

Peter released Shadow from his hug and reached behind him to a pouch containing his unused Pokéballs. He pulled a minimised ball, the size of a marble, out of the pouch and squeezed it to bring it up to its full size. "Pokéball go!" he shouted, throwing the device. The ball struck the Rattata on the back and opened as the Pokémon flashed into red light, which was sucked into the trap. The ball dropped to the ground, flashing three red lights around the edge of the recall lens. After a few seconds, the lights went green and the Pokéball locked shut.

Peter was stunned. He walked up and picked up the Pokéball, which was suddenly warm to the touch. "I… I've caught a Pokémon!" he whispered in disbelief.

[_You've _caught a Pokémon?] Shadow asked, sounding offended.

Peter laughed. "Okay, _we've_ caught it," he said. "Thanks Shadow. You were so brave and strong! You are a great fighter." Peter touched the 'Max/Min' control on the Pokéball to reduce it to its' intermediate 'transport' size and slid it onto his belt.

[Shucks… it was nothing really,] the Eevee demurred.

"Don't tell me you're keeping that… thing?" asked a suddenly-cultured female voice.

Peter turned to look Talia McAlester in the eye. "Why not?" he asked. "Rattata are good fighters!"

"They are as common as dirt," the girl corrected in a snobbish tone of voice. "I'm going to save myself for something much better!"

"If you don't work for the common ones, how will you catch the rare ones?" Peter wanted to know. Lia shot him a strange look. "You can't just expect Pokémon to fall into your lap because you're rich, you know Talia." The girl went red in anger at the slightly condescending way Peter was talking to her. "Well," Peter said, not giving her a chance to reply, "I was glad to help, Ma'am. Try to keep out of trouble in future." Peter touched two fingers to the peak of an imaginary cap, turned and, with Shadow dancing at his side, he walked back to Route 1 and his Journey.

Lia stood there, amazed that that… _poor kid_ would dare to talk to _her_ in that way. Didn't he know who she was? Her parents could _buy_ him a hundred times over. She opened her mouth to assert herself, but the boy was already gone. "What… hey! Come back!" she shouted, sprinting after him.

Peter was walking along the forest trail when he heard Lia behind him, shouting for all she was worth. "Hey! You!" she was calling. "Come back here! You can't talk down to me like that! Who do you think you are? Come back!"

Shadow looked up at his Trainer in confusion. [Aren't you going to reply?] he asked.

Peter shrugged. "She just wants to tell me that she is a wonderful rich person and that I should show her respect," he replied. "I've heard it all before, though not from her I admit. I don't really want to hear it again."

"Come back here!" Lia continued. "Stop where you are! Hey… _POOR PERSON_!"

Peter froze in his tracks. Lia jogged up beside him, breathing heavily. She had lost a lot of ground having to retrace her steps to find her pack (she had dropped it in her panic when she nearly trod on the Rattata). It had taken her a while to catch up with Peter as he was setting a fast pace and she wasn't really in particularly good shape, having been _driven_ virtually everywhere before now.

"What did you say?" Peter growled, swinging around to face the rich girl. "Is that how you thank someone who helped you? By _insulting_ them?"

Lia felt strangely intimidated. "Well… well you wouldn't stop when I asked," she said. "I wanted you to stop." Why couldn't this twerp figure that out for himself?

"I didn't think we had anything to say," Peter said dryly.

"Look, you can't talk to me the way you did back there," Lia snapped. "My father owns the biggest chemical company in Kanto and my mother is the region's most influential fashion designer! Show me some respect!"

"Prove that I should show you respect," Peter said stubbornly.

"Well!" Lia snapped. "What's to prove? My family could _buy_ you a thousand times over!"

To Lia's surprise, Peter wasn't daunted. "So?" he asked. "A fat lot of good all that money would have done you if that Rattata had gnawed your limbs off!"

"Uh… it wouldn't have… would it…?" Lia said hesitantly. She shook her head as her training and instincts told her to get on top of the conversation. "Anyway, it doesn't matter because you helped like I asked," she concluded. "Just show the proper respect in future!"

"You still haven't proved you _deserve _respect," Peter hissed. He shook his head. "Come on, Shadow," he said to his Eevee, "let's leave the little rich princess to her Journey." The boy and his Pokémon turned to leave.

When she realised he was just going to leave her, Lia suddenly felt afraid again. She jumped forward. "Hey, wait!" she shouted.

Peter rolled his eyes and paused again. "Yes?" he asked.

"All right, I know what this is about," Lia said in a resigned tone of voice. "You want a reward for helping me don't you. Okay, just let me get my purse…" Lia swung her backpack off of her shoulders and reached inside for something.

"What… No!" Peter was initially shocked, then surprised and finally really offended by this. "I don't want your money, Talia!" Peter shook his head, feeling disgusted at the rich girl. "What is it with you people and your damn _attitude_?" he snapped. "I've got a news flash for you: I don't want your money, you know. I didn't help you because you are rich, I helped you because you were someone in trouble… as pathetic as being scared by a Rattata is."

Lia didn't know whether to be embarrassed by the boy's refusal (she still didn't know his name, but it didn't surprise her that he knew _hers_) or angry at his cavalier dismissal of her courage. She settled on the latter. "Hey, look, that damn rodent caught me by surprise!" she shouted. "If I hadn't been so shocked, I probably _would_ have caught it!"

Peter was pleasantly surprised. He had expected another threat, or maybe a call to her father to have him beaten up for his impertinence. He wasn't expecting injured professionalism. "I'm sure you would have," he said more quietly. "Look, I'm on a schedule here, I've got to go."

Lia was confused and a bit disoriented. Her father had taught her an extreme scorn for the less-well-off of society, most notably the children of working- and lower-middle-class families. He had taught her that they _were not_ her peers and that she shouldn't consider them as important. He had warned her that they came in two sorts. The first were a sly, greedy lot who would do anything for her money. The second were proud and aggressive and would hurt her because they were jealous of her wealth and superior position. 

Somehow, she had always doubted her father's stereotyping. Peter was only making those doubts worse by being proud, but kind and helpful. His refusing a reward had shaken the foundations of her perceptions.

At the same time, she was honest enough to admit that she didn't have the first clue what to do out here. She had a fantasy of sunshine, flowers and semi-tame Pokémon walking up and begging to join her in her quest to find some measure of an independent place for herself in the world. Instead, she had experienced fear, disorientation and a Rattata that seemed determined to bite off her limbs. She looked at Peter thoughtfully. Maybe… maybe he could be of help to her.

Peter was just as surprised as Lia was. He had seen lots of the children of Pallet Town's large rich community down at the Mall. They paraded around in their designer clothes and generally treated the other kids as being less than dirt. They always looked physically perfect and totally self-possessed. He had expected snobbishness and an absolute confidence. 

Although the girl before him _was_ arrogant and insulting, there was something unexpected about her. Her designer clothes and makeup job were both dishevelled from her day's adventures and there was a _fear_ about her. She seemed surprisingly normal and human to Peter. She was probably afraid about being out here alone. Peter could understand that, as he felt the same. Nonetheless, there was something else that caused her to fear.

"Um… could I come with you?" Lia asked quietly.

Peter was surprised, but he didn't mind. "Sure," he said. "Just remember one thing: I don't take orders. I'm not doing this for money and I'm not doing this as my 'duty' to my 'betters,' okay?"

Lia snorted. "Proud punk," she muttered.

"What the hell was that supposed to mean?" Peter snapped.

"Well, come on," Lia shouted, "you are coming on so tough and independent, but you know I'm better, don't you?" That was another thing her father taught her. Working-class types always knew their betters, no matter how much they might deny it.

"No I don't," Peter shouted back. "I am a Pokémon Trainer on his journey and I don't see you as being _any _different from me! I don't need anyone to give me orders!" Peter growled deep in his throat and tried to regain control of his temper. "I've camped out here with my father every summer since I was five! I can look after myself!"

"Well so can I!" Lia shouted back at him. "Probably better than you can!" _No I don't_, she reminded herself. _My holidays have always been to big hotels or my family's villa on Seafoam Island!_

"That's it," Peter snapped. He turned and strode away. 

Lia panicked. "Hey wait, I said I want to come with you!" she said. She started to dance in fury. "Look, blast it, why can't you at least _try_ to respect me?"

Peter turned around and strode back towards Lia, who backed up, fearing an incipient mugging. "Look," Peter said, "I have had enough of your arrogance. You haven't done anything to claim respect from me except wave your money in my face. I'm _not_ impressed by that, you know!"

This was the last straw for Lia. "I'VE HAD ENOUGH," she screamed and burst into tears. "I… I should have l… listened to Daddy," she wailed, falling to her knees. "I wanted to prove that I could make something of myself on my own! But all I've done is get lost and now I'm being shouted at by a _penniless bully_!" Lia tried to pull her mobile phone off of her belt, but got all tangled up in the webbing. "I'm calling Daddy and asking him to… to take me home! He… he said this isn't an occupation for a… a lady and he was right! I'll _never_ be anything but a rich man's daughter!"

"Hey!" Peter felt like crud now. He hated seeing girls cry, even arrogant rich ones. What made it worse was that he had so obviously _made_ he cry. He stepped forward and tried to grab Lia's shoulders in an attempt to comfort her. "I… I'm sorry, Talia. I didn't mean to make you cry!"

"GET OFF OF ME!" Lia screamed, knocking Peter's hands away. She started crying some more. "I… I'm a failure! You know it… _everyone knows it!_ That's why you don't respect me! I'm a know-nothing, air-headed rich girl _failure_!"

"Hey, who said you're a failure?" Peter asked. "Okay, I don't like your attitude, but I don't think you're a failure!"

"But… but I'm lonely and scared," Lia whimpered.

"I was lonely when I first got into the woods too, Talia," Peter said, kneeling beside the girl and putting a hand on her shoulder. This time she didn't try to shake his hand off. "Being so far from my home and family scared me too, you know."

"R… really?" Lia asked, surprised. She had stopped crying now. "I… I suppose it's natural, huh?"

Peter shrugged. "Don't ask me," he said. "I haven't done this before!"

Talia laughed slightly. "I really don't know what to do out here," she admitted. "I… I could use some help, you know. I want to learn to be my own person, but I don't have the first clue how to start!"

"I'd be glad to help," he said. "I've only one condition to make. No going on about the fact I'm not rich and that this makes you better than me. We're both Pokémon Trainers, and that should go beyond all other barriers."

__

Weird concept, Lia thought. However, she liked the concept. "I'll agree if you promise you won't look down on me for being a rich girl who has had everything _given_ to her before now."

"I promise," Peter said. He stuck out a hand. "Peter Croft," he said. Lia looked at him for a moment then took it for a shake. "We've got a deal, Talia," he said.

"Lia," the girl corrected quietly. Peter blinked at her in confusion. "Everyone calls me Lia… except my parents of course."

"Lia it is," Peter said. He gestured to his Eevee. "And this is Shadow the Eevee," he added.

"A nice name," Lia said. She reached out and Shadow allowed this female to touch and caress him.

The two stood up and looked at each other thoughtfully. "We… we really got off on the wrong foot didn't we?" she said ruefully.

"That's one way of putting it," Peter admitted. "I expected you to be a rude, abrasive and arrogant rich girl and I got what I expected."

"And I expected an impertinent, insulting and difficult poor boy and I got what I expected too," Lia said, something sparkling in her eyes. "But I wasn't expecting you to be kind and helpful."

"I wasn't expecting you to want to _achieve_ something," Peter said quietly. He shook his head. "I guess we're both guilty of expecting the worse and making sure we get it!"

Lia was grinning madly. "Yeah, I guess you're right," she said. "You really got me mad, you know," she said with a slight giggle. "You should have seen the look on your face when I offered you a reward for helping me out!" She started laughing.

"You should have seen the look on _your_ face when I refused it!" Peter countered. Suddenly the two of them were laughing like old friends while Shadow looked on in patent surprise.

After they sobered up a little, Lia looked at Peter seriously. "I really need someone to get me going," she said. "_Can_ I come with you?" Lia's voice was filled with a desperation that touched Peter's heart.

"Of course!" Peter said. "It will be good to have some company on the road." Shadow grunted and butted his leg. "Human company, I mean," Peter amended, tickling his Eevee between the ears.

"So have you been trying to train your Chikorita?" Peter asked Lia as the two new companions walked down Route 1. 

Lia shrugged. "I've introduced myself and tried the basic attacks," Lia said. "I'm really not all that clear on what 'training' means, though."

Peter was surprised. "Haven't you checked your Pokédex?" he asked.

Lia blushed. Pride and self-confidence were something so ingrained into her, that she hadn't thought to check her Pokédex. She knew best, after all. Suddenly she realised what a stupid attitude that was to have. "I… er… I guess I forgot," she said lamely. Peter had stopped suddenly and Lia walked on a few yards before she realised that she was on her own. "Hey!" Lia turned and ran back. "What's up?"

"Maybe we should do some Training now," he suggested. "I want to start working with my new Rattata anyway."

Lia looked nervously at the Pokéball that Peter was holding. "Um… Okay," she said at last. "Just let me check my Pokédex first. I want to make sure I haven't forgotten any of Chikorita's attacks."

Peter watched as Lia took off her backpack and retreated under a tree to review the Pokédex entry on her Pokémon. He had never appreciated before exactly how _vulnerable_ a rich person could be. Having easy money must be fun, of course, but it seemed to make it more difficult to look after yourself when you were on your own.

Peter shook his head, touched the 'release' control on the Pokéball he was holding and tossed the ball forward. The ball split open to reveal Rattata, who looked around himself in surprise. "Ratt-at-ata-at?" he blurted. Peter guessed that meant something along the lines of 'What happened?'

Taking a bit of a risk, Peter knelt before his new Pokémon. "Hi, Rattata, I'm Peter," he said. Rattata looked at Peter thoughtfully, but didn't reply. "I'm going to be your Trainer. I'll help you grow strong."

Rattata looked at the human in some surprise and wandered over to him. Peter reached out with his right hand and let the normal-type rodent sniff his fingers. "At-rat, Atta," Rattata said with a toothy grin. Peter instinctively knew that that meant [Hi, Peter!] The rodent cocked his head. "Rat-atta-at-at-rattata-rat-rat?" The questioning tone was clear, as was the tense posture of the little Pokémon's body.

"I want to train you to be strong and know how to fight well," Peter said. "If you like, we can be friends too."

Rattata looked up at Peter in confusion, shot a look at Shadow and then grinned. "Rattata-rat-at-ata-attata-rat!"

[He said: 'I like the sound of that, let's do it!'] Shadow explained to his Trainer. Peter laughed.

Over by the tree, Lia was puzzling over the Pokédex entry on Chikoritas when she heard Peter's laugh. She looked up and saw the boy holding his hand out in front of him and encouraging his Rattata to try to grab him before he moved his arm. She shook her head. She would never understand why Peter decided to keep that filthy-looking vermin! _She _was going to concentrate on graceful, powerful Pokémon like Dratini and Charmander!

Suddenly, Peter was looking at her in a very concerned way. "Lia," he said, "don't move." Peter padded over and knelt in front of her, looking slightly concerned.

"What… what is it?" she asked nervously. "A Beedrill? An _Ekans?_ Please, God don't let it be an Ekans!"

Peter pulled a minimised Pokéball, maximised it and, with a pitch that would easily get him entrance to the Junior World Series, he tossed it at something over Lia's left shoulder. The ball caught whatever it was and dropped to the ground, its' green LEDs glowing. "It was only a Caterpie," Peter said as he retrieved the ball, "but I didn't want you panicking and scaring it off."

"What…?" Lia was furious. "Look here you _Twerp_, I'm not scared of bugs! I'm not scared of _anything_!"

"Except Rattatas," Peter said with a malicious grin.

"Aargh! I already said it was because that blasted thing _took me by surprise!_" she shouted. "Why the sudden abuse?" She scowled at the grinning boy and realised that she had fallen victim to teasing. This made her even angrier. "I'll show you! The next time we meet a Rattata…!"

Lia didn't get to finish her promise. "Well, I've got Buck," Peter said. Lia gave him a surprised look. "My Rattata," he said. "Why not find out if you are scared? We can put him against your Chikorita. I haven't had the chance to do much work with him, so you should have an advantage."

Lia was shocked, and then intrigued. "Okay, you're on," she said. She pulled her one Pokéball off her belt and activated it. "Go Chikorita," she said. 

Her plant-type materialised at her feet. The cute critter looked around and then grinned infectiously when he saw his Trainer. [Oh, hello Lia,] he said. [What's up?]

"Some new Training, Chikorita," Lia said, kneeling beside her Pokémon. "You're going to have your first Battle!" Chikorita seemed excited, and a bit nervous. "You against a Rattata," Lia said. "I know that it will be easy, but I need you to prove something to my travelling companion here." Lia looked at Peter and stuck her tongue out at him.

Peter frowned and called Buck the Rattata over to his side. "Okay, Buck," he said, "get ready! It's you verses a Chikorita."

[I'm ready,] Buck said, grinning at the plant-type and stalked forward until he was halfway between Peter and Lia.

Lia looked at Peter questioningly. "He said 'I'm ready,'" he explained. 

Lia nodded and stood up. "Okay," she said. "Chikorita… _Tackle!_" Chikorita charged at full speed right at Buck.

"Dodge!" Peter yelled. Buck jumped out of the way and Chikorita overshot his mark and had to skid to stop before he hit Peter. "Fearsome Face!" Peter commanded. Buck snarled, showing his impressive teeth. Chikorita froze in instinctive fear. "Great, now use Tail Whip," Peter shouted. Buck ran over and slapped his prehensile tail across Chikorita's face, making the plant-type reel away.

"Oh no, Chikorita!" Lia cried. "Leave him alone, you bully!" she shouted at Peter, tears threatening at the edge of her eyes.

"Don't shout, fight," Peter said sternly.

"I'll show you!" Lia fumed. "Use Poison Powder, Chikorita!" There was a quiet 'puff' sound and a cloud of grey dust puffed out from Chikorita's body, making the air go opaque. The cloud of toxic spores covered Buck too, who started to cough.

"Back off, Buck," Peter called, alarmed for his Pokémon. The Rattata staggered out of the cloud. "Are you okay?"

[Uh… woozy,] Buck muttered, shaking his head.

"Buck, focus on my voice," Peter shouted. The weakened Rattata looked at his Trainer in a dull, confused way, but as he looked into Peter's eyes, the boy could see the Pokémon's awareness sharpening. He was still able to fight. 

"Yeah!" Lia crowed. "Now let's finish this! Use Tackle again, Chikorita!"

"Wait for it…" Peter warned. Chikorita burst out of the cloud of poison dust, which was now settling to the forest floor. "Now, jump back!" The Rattata jumped back from Chikorita's charge and the plant-type skidded to a halt, surprised that his target was no longer there. "Now, forward and use Tackle!" Peter commanded.

Buck jumped forward and slammed himself against Chikorita's lower jaw, making the plant type's head snap back, his eyes glassy. "Okay, Buck, use Tail Whip again!" Peter called, feeling a victory coming on.

"Chikorita!" Lia shouted in fury and fear. "Focus, Chikorita. Use Poison Powder!"

Chikorita shook his head and scowled at the Rattata. He breathed in and blew a jet of sparkling grey dust into the Rattata's face before he could even turn around and use his tail. Buck's eyes crossed over and he fell over. "Ouch," Peter said with a wince. He walked over and knelt before his stunned Pokémon. "I'll need to use some antidotes on you," Peter remarked.

"I… I won?" Lia could not believe it. "I _won_! How do you like _them_ apples, Peter Croft?" she crowed. Lia dropped to her knees and held out her arms to Chikorita, who ran over and jumped into her arms, squeaking ecstatically.

Peter gritted his teeth, but forced himself to be complimentary. He _was _the one who suggested this after all. He should be pleased that the girl wasn't scared after all. Nonetheless, he wasn't happy to see Buck hurt like this. "Yeah, you won," he said. "Good work."

That surprised Lia. She was vaguely disappointed that there were no accusations of cheating or tears. "Oh… so… you don't mind?" she asked.

"Oh I _mind_," Peter said with as much cheer as he could manage. "It is just that you won fair and square… so there's no point me complaining is there?" Peter sucked in a deep breath. He had just fed Buck a general antidote for plant-type poisons, and the Rattata was already coming around. He tried to look at this objectively, but failed. "Still, at least you didn't beat me too easily," he said.

Lia felt it possible to be magnanimous in victory. "Well, you gave me a couple of nasty scares," she admitted. "I guess that Battle could have gone either way."

"I guess," Peter agreed.

There was an awkward pause while Peter made sure that Buck was on his feet again and Lia recalled her Chikorita to his Pokéball. After he was sure Buck was recovering well, Peter recalled him too. Shadow walked over.

[Next time, use your best if you want to win,] the Eevee said.

Peter laughed. "I had to exercise Buck, Shadow," he said. "Besides," he said more quietly, "I think Lia needed a jolt to get her confidence up."

Lia turned from where she was fussing over her backpack. "I don't know about you, but I'm hungry," she said.

Peter squinted over the trees and noted the length of the shadows. "It is getting late," he said. "I guess this is a good place to make camp as any."

Lia looked nervous. "Make camp?" she asked. "You mean… you want to stay out here tonight rather than get to Viridian City?" The very thought of sleeping out in the wild made her feel queasy and scared again.

"We'll never make it to Viridian before nightfall," Peter said. "We should make camp while there's still enough sunlight to see anything."

Lia still looked a bit nervous, but she nodded in agreement.

As it turned out, it was _Peter_ who made camp. Lia didn't even know how to start, and this made her feel depressed and inadequate again. Peter found enough firewood for a fire and managed to light it without burning down the forest or burning off his eyebrows (something that his Dad said happened to him once).

Lia fussed over the arrangement of the backpacks and tried not to look too nervous about spending a night out in the woods. "Lia," Peter said after she had adjusted the position of the two Trainers' equipment again, "it's going to be fine."

"I… I just want everything to be right," she insisted.

Peter walked over to her. "I'm nervous too," he said. "I've never done this on my own before!"

Lia blushed and it got worse when her stomach complained in a loud, liquid tone. "I've never been so hungry," she said.

"Didn't you have a lunch or dinner?" Peter asked in surprise. Lia blushed as deeply red as Peter had ever seen. "Let me guess, you haven't done that before either?"

"I know how to eat," Lia said, angry and embarrassed. "It is just that… well I didn't want one of those dry, horrible ration bars. I wanted _real_ food."

Peter could understand that. "Well, let's see what we can put together between us," he suggested.

About an hour later, the two Trainers were eating a re-heated rice dish from foil containers. It wasn't much, but Peter didn't really know how to cook either. Re-heating a pre-made meal in a pan of water was about the best he could manage. Lia was a bit uncertain of this rather plain fare, but her complaining stomach persuaded her to try it. She wasn't disappointed. After the hot course, she unbent enough to give Peter one of the apples her parents had given her as a 'packed lunch.' 

After digesting their meal, they both went about the daily chores that were involved in being a Trainer, feeding, watering and grooming their Pokémon.

Twilight became night, and the only light in the forest was the blazing warmth of the two youngsters' campfire. The two ten-year-olds watched the fire for some minutes before Peter spoke. "You said earlier today that you are saving yourself for something special," he said. "What did you mean?"

Lia blushed, she hadn't told anyone about this before. "I'm going to get the base level of every elemental Pokémon," she said. "A Bulbasaur, a Chikorita, a Charmander, a Cyndaquil, a Dratini, a Pidgey, a Squirtle, an Abra, a Totodile, a Pichu and a Clefa. Then I'm going to train them until they are have reached the third level and then I'm going to win the Supreme Championship!" Lia's excited recital had left her a bit out of breath. "Anyway, find the best, that's the only way to do it," she said. "No offence, Peter, but I don't know why you wanted a Rattata and a Caterpie."

Peter laughed. "I meant what I said about getting the common to get the rare," he said. "You can't turn your back on any Pokémon because they're not rare or because they won't evolve into a massive engine of destruction like a Typhlosion or a Blastoise. I want to catch every kind of Pokémon there is. I won't be able to catch the Legendary Birds and Dogs, of course, Master Ash caught them some time ago, but every other kind…" Peter nodded firmly and grinned. "It will make getting those rare and powerful Pokémon easier if I have a strong team to work with when I find them."

Lia nodded. "I guess," she said. "I suppose I'll have to unbend tomorrow and find a few other Pokémon. I can't expect Chikorita to do all the work."

Peter nodded. After a moment, he stood, stretched and yawned; feeling more completely exhausted than he had ever been before. "It's time for bed," he said. Lia looked up at him and sighed, feeling incredibly tired too.

"I'm not looking forward to this," she said, "but I've got to sleep before I fall over!"

After making sure he knew where everything was, Peter damped down the campfire and then kicked dirt over it to put it out. Lia blushed and looked away as, by the light of the stars and moon, the boy stripped of his shoes, socks, jeans and jacket and slipped into his sleeping bag. As soon as she was sure Peter was not looking, she pulled off her jeans and blouse and slipped into her own sleeping bag.

There were three 'pop' sounds and a brief flare of light from Peter's side of the camp as he released his Pokémon again. "Settle down guys," he said sleepily. "It's time for bed."

Peter felt Shadow curl up beside him. Buck crawled into his sleeping bag and curled up at his feet. Bugsy the Caterpie got into the sleeping bag too, and curled up on his chest. Peter felt the warmth of his three friends and their reassuring presence only made his eyes heavier. He was just about to slip into sleep when a nervous voice spoke up.

"Peter?"

"Yes Lia?" he muttered.

"I… I'm lonely, I'm cold and I'm scared," Lia said. The girl was close to tears. She had never felt so utterly _alone_ and vulnerable as she did at this moment. 

Peter was too tired to be nice. What did she want? Him to crawl over and cuddle her until she fell asleep? _Yuck! Cooties!_ "Why don't you let Chikorita sleep with you?" he murmured. "He'll be glad to reassure you." With that, Peter determinedly closed his eyes and slipped off into the darkness.

Lia lay there, exhausted but wide-awake from fear for several minutes. The whole thought of sleeping with an animal disgusted her, but… Lia sighed. Chikorita was more than her Pokémon. As the oath said, she was supposed to be a friend, not a mistress. She reached over and found her Pokébelt by touch. She activated the single ball attached to it, and looked into Chikorita's dimly shining eyes. "Chikorita, would you like to sleep beside me?" she asked.

[Yes, I would, Lia,] Chikorita replied. The plant-type walked over and settled himself beside Lia. Lia reached out and touched his warm body. On an impulse, she turned over on her side and wrapped her arm around her friend, as she would have one of the dozens of cuddly toys on her bed at home. Reassured by her Pokémon's presence, Lia finally dropped off to sleep.

__

To be continued…

****

Afterword

Hey, don't stop sending in requests to be characters in the story! The first guest characters will start appearing from the next part (who knows when I'll get around to doing that). Seriously, I welcome all feedback, and I welcome anyone who are good enough sports to be turned into 10-year old novices for me to torment ;-)

[Hey! I want to be in on this one too!][1]

   [1]: mailto:BenRG@rgflat.freeserve.co.uk



	3. New Beginning

The Journey **__**

Pokémon

The Journey - An Other Trainer story by [BenRG][1]

****

Legal Disclaimer

Pokémon, the Pocket Monsters and all characters and institutions connected with them are the property of Nintendo Entertainment, Game Freak Software and 4Kids Entertainment. This is a non-profit work written for free distribution through the worldwide web. No infringement of any copyright or legal property intended.

Peter Croft is entirely my creation, as are all the other original characters in this story, for now.

****

Author's Notes

Some New Trainer stories are good, some are not so good and some are just dire. I've never tried this genre before, so I'm going to try it now. If this is bad, then say so for pity's sake and I'll stop!

Okay, usual warnings apply. I don't know the continuity or the moves very well, so I'll be faking it most of the time. That _doesn't_ mean that I want all you smart-alecs out there who know everything to tell me where I go wrong. K? K. Otherwise reviews are welcome. If my grammar is wrong, my in-story continuity is tangled and mixed or if my story is useless, please let me know so I can improve my work.

I wish to give my thanks to the team at [www.PokeMasters.com][2] for their excellent R/B/Y walkthrough. It has been of inestimable help in letting me learn the details of the Pokémon world. If the direction some of the non-plot events of 'The Journey' take is familiar, it is because I have taken it directly from Pokémon Red/Blue's in-game story. Oh, I'm not going to _exactly _follow the in-game story, but I will be 'borrowing' quite a bit. Thanks Game Freak!

Ann Starr is based (very loosely) on FanFiction.NET author Pikachu13.

Text in _Italics_ is thought or psychic communication.

Text in "_Quotes and Italics_" is speech from some kind of loudspeaker, phone, etc.

****

Censor: PG – Because Pokémon fight, and fights can be unpleasant things.

Continuity Note: This story starts six years after Ash Ketchum started his own Pokémon Journey.

****

Chapter 3 – New Beginning

The Eevee known as Shadow looked down at his Trainer, Peter Croft, in some annoyance. The sun was up, the Pidgeys were singing and a new day awaited them. However, his Trainer remained firmly asleep. Shadow had tried just about everything he could think of. He had nudged the boy's face, made pathetic-sounding whimpering noises and had even managed to open the boy's sleeping bag and half-uncovered his body. Still, there was no response.

With an evil smile, Shadow decided to use his ultimate weapon. No Pokédex recorded this particular move, but (according to Shadow's dam) it was an effective one nonetheless. He leaned forward and pressed his nose against the side of Peter's cheek in an attack known only as Wet Nose.

Peter screamed in surprise and got up so quickly that he seemed to _jump_ from his sleeping bag. On the other side of the camp, Lia McAlester, Peter's journey companion, also awoke with a gasp of surprise at the sudden loud noise.

There was a long pause while Peter looked at his Eevee while Buck (his Rattata) and Bugsy (his Caterpie) tried not to laugh at their Trainer's reactions _too_ obviously. "Jeez, Shadow, did you _have_ to do that?"

[Yes,] Shadow replied firmly. [It's past dawn and you were still asleep! You have still got a lot to do before you fulfil your dreams, Peter.] The Eevee grinned affectionately. [Besides, I'm hungry,] he added.

Peter tried to stay angry with his first Pokémon but failed. "Okay, I'm sorry," he said. He dug into his backpack and retrieved his spectacles.

"Are you letting your Pokémon push you around?" Lia asked in a smug, superior tone. 

Peter looked over at his companion with an annoyed expression. However, when he saw the rich girl looking all ruffled and untidy from sleep, he couldn't sustain his anger. It is hard to get angry with someone who looks so… scruffy. "He's already figured out how to do it," Peter admitted ruefully. "One look from those mournful brown eyes and my heart melts!"

Lia snorted. "You won't get me falling over myself because of my Pokémon!" she declared. "My Chikorita knows his place! _I'm_ the trainer in this team!"

"Now listen here, Little Ms. Rich Girl…" Peter began, his face flushing with anger.

Chikorita interrupted. [Do you really think you can resist me?] he asked. He looked up at his Trainer, forced his red-irised eyes to become watery and emotional and took an incredibly cute and coy body posture. [Hug me,] he commanded. [Hug me, hug me, _hug me_, _pweeeese_, hug little ol' me!]

Lia groaned and moved so she could give her Pokémon the requested hug. A few seconds later she realised what she had just done and blushed. Peter started laughing. He couldn't help it, the expression on the girl's face was just so comically dismayed. "Oh… _you_!" Lia shouted, going bright red in embarrassment and fury. She threw her sleeping bag's cushion at him.

About fifteen minutes later, Lia was struggling to brush her long hair free of the knots of the night, while Peter was working on putting together something for breakfast. The Pokémon were all more than happy to eat some of the Slate Corporation's 'Pokémeals.' Legend had it that Brock Slate had created this formula for the perfect Pokémon foodstuff while on his journey with Ash Ketchum and Misty Waterflower. Others said that the two greatest Trainers of their generation were merely the first to try out Brock's greatest gift to Trainers everywhere.

"I hate this," Lia suddenly snapped. "One damn day and my hair is nothing but a tangle of knots!"

"That's sleeping rough for you," Peter remarked as he watched the kettle boil. "Lia, ah, don't take this wrong, but I think you should have it cut short when we reach Viridian City."

"Maybe you're right," Lia said quietly, looking in her small mirror at the stranger looking back at her, her face without makeup and still puffy and red from sleep. "It's a shame, because I kind of like it long." She sighed. "I never knew how 'rough' living rough could be."

Peter shrugged. At that point, the kettle finally boiled. He pulled two foil sachets from his pack, opened them and tipped the content into to two mugs. He added water and, after a few minutes of stirring, he could offer his companion a steaming tin mug of something brown and rich. "What's this?" Lia asked.

"Coffee," Peter said, his expression puzzled.

__

Not from where I come from it isn't, Lia thought, remembering the wonderful rich Colombian blends her father preferred and the wonderful Cappuccino she got from a shop in the Mall every Saturday afternoon. She took the mug and gingerly sniffed the boy's offering. _Well it doesn't_ smell_ poisonous_, she admitted to herself. She took a sip and was relieved that it at least _tasted_ like coffee.

Peter dug back into his pack and pulled out a breakfast bar. Once again, Lia felt slightly unhappy for no reason she could really identify. She pulled out a bar of her own and looked at the fruit-filled cereal bar unhappily. "I wish we had a _real_ breakfast," she said with a sigh.

"So do I," Peter agreed fervently. "Unfortunately, neither of us is strong enough to carry around a whole bag full of real food so…" He took a bite of his bar, chewed and swallowed before continuing. "So we are stuck with this military-style stuff."

"Call me a conscientious objector," Lia muttered as she finished her bar.

Peter, ever the gentleman, graciously allowed Lia to have some privacy while she changed her 'You-know-whats.' He was tidying up the camp and packing his sleeping bag. However, Peter was focussing his attention on training matters. He had Buck and Bugsy training together. He had a little brainwave while eating breakfast and now he was trying it out. It was a kind of Pokémon 'tag.' The objective was to connect with a Tackle attack on the other. Hopefully, it would let the two newer Pokémon develop a greater skill in Tackle and Dodge.

Meanwhile, he had used some sticks, leftovers from the campfire, to create a basic obstacle course and had asked Shadow to get through it as quickly as possible. He watched in satisfaction as the Eevee dodged through the slalom course and finished off with a Tackle and a Bite Toss on Peter's sleeping bag (now rolled up). "Well done, Shadow," he said. "You're getting faster all the time."

The Eevee's eyes were shining in excitement as he turned to face his Trainer. [You bet I am,] he said with a big grin. There was a sudden blur of motion and Peter was lying on his back with Shadow sitting on his chest. His glasses went tumbling away. [Ha! Tag, you're it!] He barked and jumped away.

The world had suddenly turned to a series of indistinct brown, green and grey blurs and Peter felt a bit scared. "Hold on, Shadow," he commanded and began to search grimly for his spectacles.

Peter heard some familiar laughter. "You should have seen the look on your face when Shadow tackled you!" Lia laughed. "I've _never_ seen _anyone _look so surprised." Peter didn't immediately rely, although he _did_ shoot a poisonous glare at the white and blue blur that he presumed was Lia. "Now what are you doing?" 

"I'm looking for my glasses," Peter replied tersely. "Help me out, will you?" 

"You've lost you spectacles?" Lia taunted. "Poor baby." Peter saw her move and she bent down. "Now, what is it worth you to have these back, hmm?"

"Lia," Peter said. "If you have them, give them to me."

"Not until you tell me that I am the better person and the better Trainer," Lia said primly.

"Lia," Peter snapped.

"Or maybe you would prefer me to keep them," Lia continued in a taunting tone of voice. 

Under normal circumstances, Peter would have noticed that she wasn't really being mean, she was just playing. These weren't normal circumstances however. Peter got to his feet and charged the blur that was his current perspective of Lia McAlester. "No! Give them back!" he shouted. He got just over halfway to the girl when he suddenly went flying and hit the ground. There was a bright white flash and bells started ringing in Peter's head. 

"Oh dear," Peter heard Lia laugh. "Didn't you see that rock?"

"No I didn't," Peter said. He pulled himself to his knees and looked at the girl. Tears were starting to form in his eyes. He was remembering a time, years ago now, when Adam stole his glasses. He and the other bullies taunted him for hours, keeping out of clear sight and making the boy chase what _might_ have been his glasses as they tossed it around. "I can't see more than a few inches in front of my face without my glasses," he said. "_Please_, give them back, Lia," he continued. Tears began to run down his cheeks as he allowed his desperation to enter his voice. "I… I can't see _anything_ right now. I'll do anything, just… just _please_ give them back."

There was a long pause before Lia spoke in a strangely firm tone of voice. "Now you're being silly," she said. "There's no need to exaggerate, Peter. How many fingers am I holding up?"

Peter squinted at the blur, but it didn't do very much good. "Lia," he said hoarsely, beginning to cry now, "I… I can't even tell what _hand_ you're holding up!"

There was another long pause. Lia walked over to Peter. As she got closer, she slowly came into focus. As she knelt in front of Peter, he could at last see the surprise and horror on her face. "How short-sighted are you?" she asked.

"Enough… so that I… I only barely scraped through m… my League pre-licence physical exam," he sobbed. "Without my spectacles, I am functionally blind at anything over about a foot away." He sucked in his sobs and looked at Lia's concerned face. "_Please _give them back, Lia."

Without hesitation, Lia put them in his hand. "I'm sorry, Peter," she said in a remorseful tone of voice. "I… I didn't mean to scare you. I can't imagine how frightening it must be not to be able to see."

Peter put his glasses on and sighed in relief as the world snapped into focus again. "Just don't do it again, okay?" he said harshly. "I don't want you around if you are going to be just another rich bully."

Lia nodded and, much to Peter's surprise, she seemed on the verge of tears. "Please forgive me, Peter," she said desperately. "I really am sorry… I… I didn't realise…"

"You didn't realise how frightening it might be to be helpless," Peter hissed. He stood up and had to walk away. Shadow, Buck and Bugsy had all crowded around him, having sensed his fear, panic and anger, but unable to see a cause for those emotions so they could help him fight. Peter knelt again and took a moment to reassure them.

"Peter, I really am sorry, I really am," Lia insisted. She started crying. She wasn't ready to lose this one companion she had found through luck. She knew that she couldn't make it on her own. "Please forgive me."

Peter looked at the distraught girl and sighed. "O… okay," he said. "Just don't do it again, Lia," he added. "It really was scary, you know."

"I'm sorry," Lia said, meaning it with all her heart. "Uh… Peter…?"

"What?" Peter asked.

"Could I try on your glasses, just for a moment?"

Lia's request surprised Peter. She came over and knelt besides him. "Well… okay, just for a second," he said after a moment. Peter took off his glasses and the world descended into a blur again. Only Lia, kneeling next to him and Buck, on his shoulder, remained clear. He handed the spectacles to the girl.

Lia put them on and gasped and the world turned into a meaningless blur. Her eyes began to water and ache immediately and she had to pull them off and hand them back. "They _are_ strong," she said. Peter shrugged and put them on again. Suddenly, Lia was very impressed at his being out here when he had such a disability.

Peter, meanwhile, was thinking that Lia wasn't a bad sort at all. She wasn't some stuck-up type at all, and she certainly wasn't a bully, although she could be as mischievous as anyone else of their age group was. Indeed she clearly had a decent dose of empathy and could be quite nice when she wanted to be. She was… human. It was quite a surprise to come to this understanding.

Soon afterwards, Peter, Lia and Shadow were walking along Route One again. After the massive misunderstanding that morning, there had been something of a strained silence between the two companions. Peter had his nose in a tourist's map of South-eastern Indigo. "So, will we reach Viridian City today?" Lia asked.

"We should be there by noon," Peter predicted.

Lia nodded in relief. "It will be good to be back in civilisation," she said. She self-consciously brushed at the dirt on her jeans and blouse, only to smear the stains some more. "I can't wait to have a decent bed and a shower! What hotel are you planning to stay in? The Viridian Rose is good, I'm told."

Peter shot Lia a funny look. "I'll be staying at the Pokémon Centre," he said. "Not only does it have plenty of facilities for Trainers, it is free."

"Oh, yes! I forgot about…" Lia's voice trailed off and she gestured helplessly, not wanting to remind Peter of his lesser financial status. Peter rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the map. 

Lia thought about the situation for a moment. As much as she did have the money to stay in a decent hotel, she should save it for other, more important things. More importantly… She recalled the reason _why_ she was out here. She wanted to prove to her father that she could make an independent life for herself. It wouldn't be a good start to start spending his money on a plush hotel for a night. "Peter," she said at last. 

Peter looked at her. "What is it, Lia?" he asked.

"I'll stay at the Pokémon Centre too," she announced, feeling incredibly brave for doing so.

Peter smiled and nodded in approval. He was about to say something when Shadow stopped dead in the middle of the road so suddenly that Peter nearly tripped over him. [Do you hear that?] he asked, suddenly alert.

"Hear what?" Peter asked, instinctively speaking quietly, although he didn't know why.

[That! Do you hear it?] Now Peter thought about it, he could hear something chattering in a strange, almost shrill musical voice.

"Pid-gee! Gee!" the voice screeched. 

A few seconds later, a subtly different voice replied. "Gee-gee!"

Surprise had frozen Peter and Lia to the spot. They hadn't really been looking for Pokémon, but it seemed like they had found one, and maybe more. Peter knelt beside Shadow. "Where is it coming from?" he asked his voice barely above a murmur. Shadow considered this question before finally pointing ahead and to the right with his nose.

"What do you think?" Lia asked nervously.

"I think we both need flying-types," Peter said, feeling a sudden mad confidence after the successes of yesterday.

Feeling incredibly weird, both youngsters slowly pushed into the light undergrowth, trying not to make any noise whatsoever. Finally, they found what Shadow's sharp ears had detected. They were near the edge of the forest, and there were number of bushes growing on the edge of rolling hills that stretched off to the north-east. In the nearest of the bushes, two brown bird-like creatures with multicolour crests on their heads were chattering to each other in between pecks at the berries growing on the bush.

Peter was about to attack when he remembered Professor Oak's words: 'You should use the Pokédex to determine any Pokémon's strengths and weaknesses _before_ you try to capture them.' That was wise advice, and Peter intended to start heeding it. He had a feeling that he had enjoyed a lot of luck yesterday, and he wasn't going to trust in _that_ anytime soon.

Peter pulled his Pokédex off of its' belt loop and opened it up. He pressed the 'mute' control and then scanned the Pokémon, which were still sitting in the bush, blissfully ignorant of the humans and the Eevee crouching less than ten yards from them.

"**_Pokémon #016 – Pidgey_**, _a flying-type Pokémon_." the Pokédex printed out on its' right-hand screen. "_Pidgey is a common flying-type, closely related to the parrot family. Pidgey eats fruits and nuts, and is a very gentle and passive Pokémon. Because of this, they are generally easy to capture, although you sill must weaken it before you can snare it in a Pokéball of any type except the Master-type. _

"_While far from intelligent, Pidgey is easy to train. Pidgey can master a wide range of flying- and normal-type attacks. Like all flying-types, Pidgey has a type advantage over bug-types and a type disadvantage to rock- and ground-types. Overall, Pidgey is an ideal Pokémon for a new Novice Trainer._

"_At experience level 18, Pidgey evolves into Pidgeotto. In turn, at experience level 36, Pidgeotto evolves into Pidgeot, the largest of the flying-type, which can even carry a human in flight._"

"All right, a Pidgey," Peter said with a grin. "Even Master Ash failed to capture one of these on his first try! Well, I'm going to show _him _how it is done." Lia frowned at Peter's sudden blooming ego and confidence. The boy didn't notice. He reached behind him and pulled one of his Pokéballs off of his belt. "Okay, it's your turn, Buck; I choose you!"

Peter threw the ball forward and his Rattata materialised halfway in between his Trainer and the Pidgeys. "Buck, close right up and then use Bite on the one closest to you," Peter said, pointing at the Pidgeys. Buck did as he was told. He connected with his first attack, making the Pidgey screech in surprise and pain. The Pidgey tumbled to the ground and the other took to wing, flying out of sight. "Great, Buck, now use Tail Whip," Peter ordered.

Buck slapped his tail around the flying-type's face and the bird staggered backwards. Peter ordered another Bite attack, but as his Rattata closed in, the bird lashed out with a wing, sending him tumbling backwards.

"Ouch!" Peter said with a wince. "That must be Razor Wing! Buck, get up and try to dodge behind it!" Buck jumped to his feet and circled the Pidgey, who turned too, glaring at the normal-type angrily. "Easy," Peter cautioned. "Easy… Go right! Now!" Buck darted to the right and was behind the Pidgey. "Now, use Tackle!" Buck lunged forward, but the flying-type took to the air and used Peck as Buck dived through the spot it was in just a few seconds ago.

Before Peter could react, the Pidgey flapped its' wings even faster, blowing Buck forwards with a gust of wind. Then it darted over and used Razor Wing again. Buck fell and didn't get up this time, his eyes glazed and crossed over. "Oh no," Peter groaned. "Buck, return!" The Rattata flashed into red light and was sucked into his Pokéball.

"That must be pretty high-level to know all those attacks," Lia said. "Now it's my turn! Go Chikorita!" Lia's starting Pokémon materialised in mid-air. "Chikorita, use Tackle!" Chikorita lunged forward and caught the Pidgey mid-air, knocking it crashing to the ground. "Great work, Chikorita," Lia exulted. "Now use Poison Powder!" Chikorita and Pidgey both disappeared in a cloud of grey poison dust that puffed from the plant-type's body. There was a long pause before the cloud dissipated. The Pidgey was lying on its' side, its' eyes glassy and blank.

Lia gasped in a combination of surprise and glee. Somehow, she worked an unassigned Pokéball into her hand, maximised it and threw it at the downed flying-type. The Pidgey vanished in a flash of red light that the Pokéball sucked into its' interior before snapping shut again. There was a long silent pause. "I… I caught a Pokémon!" Lia said, as if she couldn't believe that this had happened. "I _caught_ a Pokémon! Wa-_hoo_!" The girl darted out of hiding and lifted her Chikorita into the air. "You are _great_ Chikorita! I _love you_!" Lia hugged the laughing plant-type hard and petted his head-leaf lovingly.

After a moment, Lia put Chikorita back down and picked up her Pokéball. She held it up. "Yes! I caught a Pidgey!" She turned to Peter and Shadow, who had slowly walked out to join her by the bush. "Ha! I showed you, eh, Peter?" she asked, thrusting the ball in his face. "Well, who's the great Trainer now?"

"You wouldn't have had it so easy if Buck hadn't already weakened the blasted thing," Peter muttered bitterly.

"Jealous," Lia said, sticking her tongue out at Peter.

Peter's blood boiled. "Jealous? Ha!" he snorted. "What have I got to be jealous of you about, _Scaredy Cat_?"

"Why you…!" Lia went bright red. "_Poor Person!_"

"Spoilt Brat!"

"Four Eyes!"

"Bully!"

"Wimp… Ow!" Lia looked down in surprise to see her Chikorita biting her hand. "Chikorita… Why?"

Peter would have laughed, only he was lying on his face with Shadow sitting on his back. [Have you two stopped squabbling like a pair of hungry cubs?] Shadow asked severely. He got off Peter and watched with a severe expression as his Trainer stood up. [If this is how you two are going to react to each other every time you catch anything, I think it would be best if you went your separate ways now, or you'll just make each other miserable!]

Peter scowled at his Pokémon, then looked at Lia, who was rubbing her hand and avoiding Chikorita's accusing glare. "I…" Peter said. He looked at Shadow's scowl again before turning back to his companion. "Congratulations, Lia," he said quietly, not meeting her eye. "That was well caught."

"Thank you, Peter," she said quietly. "I'm sorry… about calling you names, I mean."

"So am I," Peter said.

[About time too,] Chikorita said severely.

There was an uncomfortable pause while Lia recalled Chikorita and put her new Pidgey on her belt. "Come on," Peter suddenly said. "We should be going."

The three companions turned to leave when Shadow stopped and looked over his shoulder, blinking in surprise. [Peter, you will _not_ believe this,] he said.

Peter and Lia turned and stared stupidly. The other Pidgey had returned and was scratching in the dirt for seeds. Peter, still on an adrenaline high, reacted at once. "Shadow, use the combo attack!" he ordered. Shadow darted across the clearing and hit the Pidgey with a Tackle attack before it could react. As he had learnt this morning, he followed it up immediately with a Bite Toss that slammed the Pidgey against the ground _hard_. "Nice work!" Peter cried. The Pidgey didn't seem inclined to move, so Peter pulled out an empty Pokéball and threw it. The ball acted as advertised.

Peter cheered and ran to collect his capture (not forgetting to thank Shadow for his speed and skill first, of course). "See?" Lia said, wearing a strange smile. "It isn't that hard, is it?"

Peter tried to glare at the girl and say something cutting in reply to her incredibly condescending comment, but something caught his eye. Her lips were twitching with repressed laughter and there was a great deal of genuine happiness in her eyes. Peter grinned and walked over to her. "No it isn't is it?" he replied at last. The two of them started laughing and hugged each other hard.

"Nice capture, Peter," Lia whispered gently into Peter's ear.

"Thanks, Lia," he replied.

"So, what are you going to call your Pidgey?" Peter asked Lia as they continued down Route 1.

"Pidgey, of course," Lia said with a strange expression on her face.

Peter was about to rephrase the question, then decided not to. Not all Trainers named their Pokémon. Many, like Ash Ketchum and Gary Oak, actually claimed that doing so demeaned the Pokémon. That worried Peter, but Shadow, Buck, Bugsy and Avia (his Pidgey, who his Pokédex had revealed was a female) all seemed to accept their names with equanimity. Maybe it depended on the Pokémon, whether they _wanted _a name. "Well, whatever suits their fancy," Peter said.

"That's one thing I don't understand," Lia said. She lowered her voice and spoke to Peter in a discreet tone. "Why do you keep asking them if they want something?" she asked, genuinely puzzled. "I mean… surely we should lead them and train them to obey what we say?"

"Do you remember what Professor Oak taught us about the 'Happiness Quotient?'" Peter asked. Lia nodded. "That is a measure of their health, and it _is_ affected by how we treat them. If we treat them as 'things' and order them about, then, no mater how well we train them, they'll never be the best that they can be. They are intelligent creatures, Lia. I think we should treat them as friends, not property."

Lia nodded as she absorbed this. "Do you think I _should_ give my Pokémon their own names, then?" she asked.

Peter shrugged and grinned. "That is up to _them_, isn't it?" he said. Lia chuckled slightly in response.

"_Come one, come all!_" shouted an amplified voice. "_The Viridian City Pokémart is ready to serve all your needs!_"

"What the hell is that?" Peter asked.

Bizarrely, there was a wooden stall sitting in the middle of the forest path. The stall had a sign with the Pokéball emblem of the Pokémon League and the name 'Viridian City Pokémart' printed on it. A man wearing a bright waistcoat, a bow tie and a straw boater hat (with a 'smiley face' pin stuck in its' hatband) was shouting at them through a megaphone while waving a bamboo cane for emphasis. "_More brave young Novices!_" he blared through the megaphone. "_Step right up, my bold friends!_"

Feeling like they were in some kind of strange dream, Peter and Lia walked up to the stall. "Er… hi," Peter said. Lia waved nervously.

"_Welcome to the Promotion Stall, my young friends_," the man bellowed in their faces with his megaphone. Peter stepped back, squinting at the noise and the sheer weight of sound blew Lia's hair back as if she were walking into a strong wind. "_I'm sure you've found that your Journey is one full of many hazards! Fortunately you are not alone! The Pokémart at Viridian City has all the equipment you need to face any threat! From potions, to antidotes! From camping equipment to Pokéballs! We have it all!_"

Peter shook his head, his ears ringing. Lia's eyes were glazed and she looked like she was going into shock. After Peter was sure he could hear again, he looked at the grinning man uncertainly. "Okay, so what is it you want?" he asked lamely.

"_The Pokémart wants to help YOU!_" the man bellowed. "_We want you to know that…_" At that point, Peter grabbed the megaphone and pulled it away from the man's face. "Hey, what gives?" the man asked, looking a bit annoyed.

"If you don't stop screaming at us while we are less than three feet away, I will have my Pokémon feed that thing to you," Peter snapped. "Now tell us what you are selling!"

The man blushed slightly. "Ah… sorry, kid, I was getting a little carried away," the man said in an abashed tone of voice.

__

A little _carried away?_ Lia asked herself, shaking her head to try to restore her hearing to normal service.

"Anyway, we're just running a promotion for our services," the man explained to Peter. "We just want new Novices to know we're there, you understand?" Peter nodded and wiggled his pinkie in his right ear, trying to stop the ringing sound in his head. The man handed Peter an advertising flyer for the Pokémart. It included a map of Viridian City showing the location of the Pokémon Centre, the Earth Gym and the Pokémart. "We're doing a special on Treatment Creams this week," the man continued. "Burn Heal and Paralyse Heal creams are both at half price, don't forget to come in!"

"We won't," Peter said. "Thanks for letting us know, mister." Lia rolled her eyes, realising that Peter was playing the 'wide-eyed kid' just to get them away from the man. She couldn't blame him, as the guy made _her_ nervous too. "Anyway, we've got to be going," he continued. "Best of luck with your… er… work." That made Lia giggle a little.

"Oh, wait," the man said as the two youngsters moved off, "I forgot something." The man turned to his van, which was parked under a tree, and opened a plastic picnic hamper. He pulled out two plastic bottles, about the size of nail varnish bottles, of a blue fluid. "A free sample, just to show you what we offer," the man explained. "This is a single dose of Restore-HP Potion." Peter and Lia took the bottles with a nod of appreciation. "Best of luck on your Journey, kids," the man said and walked back to his stall. As Peter, Lia and Shadow continued on their way, they soon heard the man shouting through his megaphone again.

"Weird guy," Lia said.

"Well, at least he likes his work," Peter said with a wild grin. He looked at the potion bottle for a moment. "You know, I want to see if this stuff works."

"Shouldn't you keep it until you _really_ need it?" Lia asked.

Peter looked at her thoughtfully. "Um… I think I need it now," Peter said at last. "Buck was knocked out by that Pidgey, and I think I should try to heal him now."

Lia shook her head. "Look, Peter, how close are we to Viridian City?"

Peter pulled the map out of his jacket and looked at if for a moment. "Uh… we're going to be there in less than an hour," he announced.

"Buck can wait until we reach the Pokémon Centre," Lia said. "Keep the potion until you are in a corner and need to heal your Pokémon in a hurry." Peter looked at the bottle for a moment, looked at Lia and finally nodded in agreement. He slid the bottle into his medicine bag and tucked it away in his backpack.

Peter, Lia, Shadow and Chikorita were standing on a slight rise, looking at the sprawling conurbation before them. "There it is," Peter said. "Viridian City!"

"Thank God," Lia said with a slight smile. "I don't think I could take another day on the roads!"

__

You're tougher than you think, Lia, Peter thought and then shook his head to clear it. "I don't know," he said. "I've never liked the _smell_ of big cities." Lia chuckled a little. "Come on," Peter said with a grin. "Let's find the Pokémon Centre."

That was easier said than done in a city of two million inhabitants. Even with the map that the man on Route 1 had given Peter, finding their way through the city's dozens of criss-crossing streets was a difficult task at best. They got very comprehensively lost for some time and they had to eat their lunch at the point where Routes 1, 2 and 22 met. 

After circling for a little while longer, they came across an impressive building with two cylindrical towers rising above the main drum-shaped building. The sign sitting by the vehicle entrance read: 'Viridian City Earth Gym. Gym Leader Gary S. Oak.' There was also the Pokéball emblem of the League and the emerald green cross-in-a-circle of the Earth Badge.

Peter pulled the flyer out again and examined it thoughtfully. "So," Lia said into the silence, "should we challenge the Gym Leader for the Earth Badge?" She wondered briefly at how quickly it had become 'we.' Of course, she still was glad to have a companion.

Peter looked at Lia with an expression of shock. "You're kidding," he said. Lia shrugged, affecting a confident pose. "Lia, Gary Oak is the third best trainer in the League! Only Master Ash and Master Lance can beat him in competitive matches! We've been on the road for two days and have six low-level Pokémon between us. He would cream us! Our only hope would be for him to laugh so hard he sprains a muscle and has to concede the match on the grounds of injury!"

"I was only kidding," Lia groused. "No need to bite my head off. Now are we going to the Pokémon Centre or what?"

Peter nodded decisively. Peter pointed back towards the centre of town. "This way," he said. He didn't say it out loud, but Lia definitely heard the silent qualification: _I think!_

Surprisingly, Peter was right. Within five minutes, the two companions and their Pokémon friends had reached the Pokémon Centre. Like most of its' kind, it was a low, drum-shaped building like a tire lying on its' side. "Hooray," Peter heard Lia mutter and blushed slightly in embarrassment at having got lost so easily.

They entered through automatic doors, which slid open with a melodious 'bong.' Inside, the two Novices walked past the Aztec-style stone murals of the nine Legendary Birds, the three Legendary Dogs and Mew. A pleasant young woman in a nurse's uniform with red hair in tight, looped braids was sitting at the main desk. "Welcome to the Viridian City Pokémon Centre," she said pleasantly. "Can I help you?"

"Er, I hope so," Peter said after staring for a moment and getting Lia's elbow in his ribs for his trouble. "I'm Peter Croft and this is Lia McAlester. We're Novices and we'd like a room for the night."

"Of course," said the nurse. Her nametag revealed that her name was 'Joy Quinn.' "Could I see your Trainer IDs please?"

Peter and Lia got out their smart cards and handed them over to the woman, who ran them through a magnetic strip reader on her computer terminal. "You're both from Pallet Town?" Joy asked as she looked at the two database windows that had opened up on her computer desktop. Peter nodded. "And you are on the first year of your Journey!" Joy smiled. "Well, I must congratulate you on reaching your first Pokémon Centre!"

"Ah, it wasn't so difficult," Lia said in a tone of demur.

"_Lia_," Peter hissed, horrified at his companion's display of ego.

"What? I was only being polite," Lia hissed back.

"I can see you two are very close friends," Joy said with a laugh. "How long have you known each other?"

Peter and Lia both went bright red at that suggestion. "Known…? Er… two days maybe…" Peter mumbled, not daring to look in Joy's bright, intelligent green eyes. Joy was surprised to hear that and her expression reflected that.

"Well," she said after a moment, "we aren't so busy at the moment, so I can give you both individual rooms. Peter, you have room 115, and Lia, you have room 116. They're next to each other on the first floor, so you will be close to your friends on your first night in this _strange place_." Joy emphasised those last words and chuckled a little. Lia was about to say that Peter was her companion and colleague, not her friend, but something stopped her. "Can I heal your Pokémon?" Joy asked.

"Oh, yeah, they've all seen some action so far," Peter said, beginning to pull his Pokéballs off of his belt. "Can you check my Rattata carefully? He was knocked out while fighting a wild Pidgey." 

"I'll look him over myself," Joy promised. Peter enticed Shadow to jump up on Joy's desk and Lia lifted Chikorita up and placed him beside the Eevee. Joy grinned slightly. All Trainers soon got 'favourite' Pokémon who almost never were in their Pokéballs. It looked like these were the two young Novices' favourites all right. "Could you put your Chikorita and Eevee in their Pokéballs, please?" Joy asked. "It makes it a bit easier for us to move them about."

"Oh! Right!" Peter said, rather startled. He recalled Shadow to his Pokéball and Lia recalled Chikorita. Joy put the six Pokéballs onto a five-by-five pallet and gave them to a Chancey that appeared at her side. "Chancey, can you put these six Pokémon into the rejuvenator? And be especially careful with PHC-0002, he has been injured in a Battle."

"Chanc-cey-cey-cha!" Chancey said. She took the Pokéballs and walked through a set of double doors into the Treatment Rooms.

Joy handed Peter and Lia their ID cards and stood up. "I've just got to help a Wartortle that got badly hurt in a battle at the Gym. Make yourselves at home here at the Centre, or feel free to explore the city. There is a lot to see, you know."

"If it's okay, Nurse Joy, I want to wait until you've finished with my Pokémon," Peter said.

"Speak for yourself, Peter," Lia said with a laugh. "I'm going to have a shower, then I'm changing into some clothes that _don't_ smell of sweat and fear!" Peter shrugged easily and waved once as Lia walked off to the dormitory area of the Pokémon Centre.

Peter walked over to the Atrium's waiting area and sat down. As he watched, Nurse Joy entered the Treatment Rooms. The door closed and the red light with the silhouette of a hypodermic syringe on it turned on. Peter sighed, leaned back, closed his eyes and let himself relax.

"Been on the road for long?" asked a friendly feminine voice.

Peter nearly jumped out of his skin. Sitting on the row of benches opposite him was a teenage girl. She had been sitting so still that he hadn't even seen her before that moment. The girl had blonde hair and icy blue eyes (much like Peter's). She had the strangely rueful smile of someone who had to grow up far too quickly. She was wearing blue jeans, a white vest top and a sleeveless denim jacket. A Pikachu was sitting on her lap, who was grinning at Peter in a friendly way.

"Pikachu-chu-pi-pi-ka, Pika-ka," the electric type said.

"I didn't scare him, Pikachu," the girl said. "Did I, mate?"

"No, no I just was deep in thought, that's all," Peter replied, making the girl smile. "I'm Peter Croft from Pallet Town. In answer to your question, I've been on the road for two days now."

"Ann Starr from Pumello Island," the girl responded. "I've been Journeying, oh, for four years now." Peter was suitably impressed and it must have shown in his expression. Ann's world-weary face split open into a good-humoured smile. "Don't look at me as if I'm a creature from another world, Peter," she said. "I'm just like you, only I've got a few more Pokémon and a lot more bruises, right Pikachu?"

"Pika!"

Peter laughed. "Sorry, it's just that I haven't met anyone who has been Journeying as long as you have," he explained. "Your home is in the Orange Islands. Why aren't you competing there?"

Ann shrugged. "Been there, done that," she said. "I beat the Orange Crew to get my Challenge Cluster when I was 13. That was last year, by the way. I didn't beat Ash Ketchum's record, but even so I wanted to expand my horizons. I've come to Indigo in search of some new challenges."

Peter nodded. He could understand that. An adventure only remained an adventure when new things beckoned. "How are you doing?" he asked.

"I've reached my last Gym," Ann replied, with a little pride leaking into her voice. "Gary is a pretty tough opponent, you know. I'm here because Fireball, that's my Charizard, my Espeon and my Wartortle all got pretty badly beaten up in the Battle."

"Did you win?" Peter asked eagerly. Ann smiled tiredly and opened the lapel of her jacket. Proudly displayed on the inside of the lapel were all twelve Gym Badges of the Indigo Division, including the hellishly rare Unity Badge from Dark City and the Liberty Badge from Gunjo City. "As you can see, I won the badge," Ann said with a broad smile, tapping her Earth Badge. She yawned and rubbed her eyes in fatigue.

"Um… if you excuse me, Ann," Peter said hesitantly, "you don't seem too pleased."

Ann looked at him levelly. "Peter, I became a Trainer because my family was falling apart; my parents were getting divorced and they were planning on fighting over me as if I were part of the house's fixtures and fittings. Going on a Journey was a kind of escape for me." The girl paused before continuing. "It was nothing like I expected. It's been a hard fight, dodging Team Rocket and living hand-to-mouth. It is enough to take years off your life!"

"Well, at least I won't have to worry about Team Rocket," Peter said.

"What makes you say that"? Ann asked, suddenly alert. "Don't be fooled, Peter. Master Ash and his friends might have broken Team Rocket and put their boss behind bars, but there are a lot of them left out there. I should know! I've been fighting them on and off most of this year! Someone is trying to put the organisation back together and wandering Trainers are their number one prey."

Peter was shocked and couldn't reply as Ann continued, her voice returning to its' rueful, tired tone. "I'm going to try to beat Ash and the rest of the Indigo Crew this year for the Indigo Challenge Cluster… And then, win or lose, I'm going to go home."

"You mean back to your family?" Peter asked.

"My _new_ family yes," Ann confirmed. "My old one is dead and gone in my heart. My best friend, Claire, and her boyfriend Joe work at the Breeding Centre just outside Pumello City and _my_ boyfriend, Brett, is Gym Leader Drake's assistant at the Dragon Gym. I want to decide what I'm going to do with the rest of my life before I go running off to Johto or Crystal."

Suddenly, there was a movement at the other side of the atrium. "Trainer Starr?" called Nurse Joy as she walked out of the Treatment Rooms, stripping off sterile latex gloves as she did so. "Your Charizard, Espeon and Wartortle are all healed," she said. "I want you to go easy on Wartortle, though. He will take a while to get over those electric burns.

"Well, I was going to swap him for my Starmie anyway," Ann said. "He deserves a vacation after this! Thanks, Nurse Joy." Ann took the three Pokéballs and turned back to Peter. "Just remember, Peter," she announced, "this is going to be the best adventure you've ever had in your life. Just remember to have something waiting for you on the other side, or you are on a long, hard road to nowhere." Ann put the Pokéballs onto her belt and turned to leave. "Come on, Pikachu," she said with a grin.

"Pika-pika-chu-pi, Pika-ka," the Pikachu chattered. He ran over, jumped onto Ann's shoulders and the veteran Trainer turned to leave.

"Bye," Peter called.

"I prefer 'farewell,'" Ann called back. "Who knows? We might run into each other again!" Ann waved in a friendly way and her Pikachu waved too. He winked once at the boy before Ann walked through the automatic doors and into the city.

Peter was still pondering over Ann's parting advice as he waited for Joy to finish working on his Pokémon. Strange that a Trainer who had achieved so much could be so downbeat. Well, she had just finished a tough Gym Battle and she was probably tired. On the other hand, that comment about having 'something waiting for you on the other side' deserved a lot of thought.

"Hey Peter!" For the second time that day, Peter nearly went flying when someone sneaked up on him and touched him on the shoulder.

Peter blinked a few times and then smiled. "Hi, Lia," he said. His companion had changed into what Peter thought of as 'rich' clothes. She was wearing a fine silk blouse and a long skirt plus a pair of lace-up-the-shins sandals. She had combed out her black hair, which now flowed loosely down her back like an ebony waterfall. She had also got rid of her backpack, which was probably in her dorm room by now. "How was your shower?" Peter asked.

"Refreshing," Lia said. She walked forward and sniffed her companion. "_Yuck_, you need one too," she said. Peter was about to protest, but Lia hauled him to his feet and pushed him in the general direction of the shower stalls. "Go on!" she said. "I'll wait for our Pokémon, but you'll feel a lot better when you are _clean_!"

Some time later, Peter returned to the atrium, just in time to see Nurse Joy come out with his and Lia's Pokéballs. "Here you go," Joy said. "They're all back to full strength."

"Thank you Nurse Joy," the two Novices said. When they realised that they had said it virtually simultaneously, they started laughing. How could they not?

It was still early afternoon, so Peter and Lia went walking through the metropolis of Viridian City. There was a lot to do, and, for two starting Novices, the world was still a big and fascinating place. They visited the League Headquarters building in Victory Plaza, opposite the Indigo Division Stadium (the Champions' League Stadium at Indigo Plateau remained a vision for fantasies for now). They visited the Colonial History Museum, which told the story of Kanto, from the first tentative explorations in the 1700s, the long lost period, when the islands mysteriously vanished from the map, up to the rediscovery of the region in 1999.

Finally, they visited the commercial district. Lia was suitably impressed by the fashions in the boutiques and Peter, being a boy, was more interested in the wares of the sports and electronics retailers. 

"Hey, look at this one, Peter," Lia said excitedly, hugging Peter's arm.

Peter looked at the rather impractical gold dress in the boutique's window without enthusiasm. "Very nice," he lied.

"I don't think so," Lia replied with a grin. "It's just that my Mom was the one who designed it!" Peter shook his head and smiled at Lia in apology.

As the two of them walked north through the city, Lia asked a question. "Um… Peter," she said, "have you ever thought of having contact lenses instead of glasses? Or maybe even a corneal correction operation to cure your eyes?"

Peter shrugged. "You called me a 'Poor Person' once, Lia," he said quietly. "Unfortunately it's true. Corrective lenses are the best my family can afford, but I don't like contacts. Putting stuff _on _my eyes?" He shuddered. "For all they are impractical sometimes, I prefer my glasses."

Lia nodded quietly. One of the problems that people of average income levels in Kanto frequently faced was that, apart from emergency healthcare, you had to pay for medical treatment. Of course, there were medical insurance schemes, and the Governing Council had its' own state scheme, but only the richest could afford the miracle cures that the frontiers of medicine were beginning to provide in this latter half of the 21st Century. Lia herself had nanotechnology cochlea implants to correct a hearing malfunction. 

Suddenly, a mad scheme popped into her mind. Her credit card account was quite large, her father had seen to that. She _could_ pay for Peter to have the laser surgery that would correct his vision and cure him forever. Why couldn't she do that? She was shocked by her own thoughts. She had only known Peter two days and she was planning to spend most of her money to help him? Besides, Peter was proud. He didn't need her help anyway. He'd proven that to her.

Almost driven by an unconscious desire, the two youngsters turned west, following Route 22 out of Viridian City to the west. Route 22 was the main Journey trail to Dark City, the Burning Desert and, far, far to the west, Johto. However, what brought Peter and Lia to Route 22 was something else entirely.

"Victory Road," Peter said. They were standing in a small forest clearing by a mighty gateway built with two megalithic stones and a cross-lintel like something from a stone circle in Europe. They were looking past the gateway at the wide paved road heading north from Route 22. "Indigo Plateau is at the other end of that road, Lia."

"I know," Lia replied quietly as she looked down the road. "Only those who are ready to go to the Champions' League go down there." She shivered thoughtfully. "That seems so very far away, Peter."

"Hey, don't worry," Peter said with a wild grin. "We'll make it with _no_ trouble."

Then something startling and terrifying happened.

"Did you say _trouble_?" asked a male voice.

"Well prepare to make it _double_," continued a female voice.

Peter and Lia staggered back in amazement as a man with his hair dyed _purple_ and a woman with long blonde hair jumped out of cover and posed right in front of them. They were wearing black uniforms, the man's a kind of trouser suit and the woman's a one-piece dress with a miniskirt. Their gloves and boots (shoulder-length and thigh-length respectively in the woman's case) were pure white. On the centre of the chest of their black uniforms was a blood red stylised capital letter 'R.'

As impossible as it seemed, there was only one thing that these two young adults could be. Peter and Lia could only look on in shock as they began to recite something that seemed part motto, part song and part credo.

"To infect the world with devastation,"

"To blight all people in every nation,"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our wrath to the stars above!"

"Ned!"

"Kelly!"

"We're Team Rocket: circling Earth all day and night!"

"Surrender or die in the fight!"

"That's right!" This last stanza was delivered in unison.

"Team Rocket?" Peter blurted, unable to believe what he was seeing.

__

To be continued…

   [1]: mailto:BenRG@rgflat.freeserve.co.uk
   [2]: http://www.PokeMasters.com/



	4. Patterns of Darkness and Light

Pokémon - The Journey **__**

Pokémon

The Journey – A New Trainer story by [BenRG][1]

****

Legal Disclaimer

Pokémon, the Pocket Monsters and all characters and institutions connected with them are the property of Nintendo Entertainment, Game Freak Software and 4Kids Entertainment. This is a non-profit work written for free distribution through the world-wide web. No infringement of any copyright or legal property intended.

Peter Croft is entirely my creation, as are all the other original characters in this story, for now.

****

Author's Notes

Some New Trainer stories are good, some are not so good and some are just dire. I've never tried this genre before, so I'm going to try it now. If this is bad, then say so for pity's sake and I'll stop!

Okay, usual warnings apply. I don't know the continuity or the moves very well, so I'll be faking it most of the time. That _doesn't_ mean that I want all you smart-alecs out there who know everything to tell me where I go wrong. K? K. Otherwise reviews are welcome. If my grammar is wrong, my in-story continuity is tangled and mixed or if my story is useless, please let me know so I can improve my work.

I wish to give my thanks to the team at [www.PokeMasters.com][2] for their excellent R/B/Y walkthrough. It has been of inestimable help in letting me learn the details of the Pokémon world. If the direction some of the non-plot events of 'The Journey' take is familiar, it is because I have taken it directly from Pokémon Red/Blue's in-game story. Oh, I'm not going to _exactly _follow the in-game story, but I will be 'borrowing' quite a bit. Thanks Game Freak!

Text in _Italics_ is thought or psychic communication.

Text in "_Quotes and Italics_" is speech from some kind of loudspeaker, phone, etc.

Text in [Squared Brackets] is translated Pokémon talk.

****

Censor: PG – Because Pokémon fight, and fights can be unpleasant things.

Continuity Note: This story starts six years after Ash Ketchum started his own Pokémon Journey. 

****

The Story

__

Chapter 4 – Patterns of Darkness and Light

Peter could only stare at the two Team Rocket terrorists in a kind of blank amazement. This was something that simply wasn't supposed to happen in Kanto anymore. Team Rocket was _extinct_ for crying out loud! Their boss, Giovanni diRocketti, was mouldering behind bars in The Anvil, the UN's maximum-security prison in Antarctica. Yet here they were.

Although Peter was too surprised to even move, let alone speak, Lia was not so restrained. "What the hell is this?" she snapped acidically. "What travelling _circus_ did you two escape from?"

Kelly, the blonde-haired woman reacted with some surprise to the girl's fearless challenge. Her purple-haired partner, Ned, wasn't so restrained. "We're from the circus of nightmares, girlie," he said with a sick, sadistic smile. "Now, unless you two want to have you cute li'l faces pounded into pulp, hand 'em over!"

Peter and Lia looked at each other. Both the youngsters were frightened, of course, but neither of them were cowards. "If you think we're just going to hand over our friends to you, you are crazier than you look," Lia snapped.

"Yeah," Peter added. "If you're smart, you'll crawl back under whatever rock you came from! Everyone knows about Team Rocket, we read about your exploits in the 'Four-time Loser Annual Report.'" That made Lia laugh a little.

To their surprise, Kelly laughed too. "You two are brave," she said mockingly. "That does you credit. Tell you what, if you hand over your Pokémon now, we'll let you go, without stealing everything else you've got."

"Oh, you've got to be kidding," Peter sneered. "Go Shadow!"

"Help him out, Chikorita!" Lia added. The two youngsters' Pokémon materialised in between them and the terrorists.

"If that's how you want to play it," Ned snarled, pulling a Pokéball from his belt. "Go Magnemite!" The robotic electric-type materialised at Ned's side.

"Too bad kids, we'll try not to make this hurt too much," Kelly added. "Come on out, Spinarak!" The spider-like bug-type materialised at Kelly's feet.

"Shadow, use Sand Attack!" Shadow immediately reversed his position and kicked sand in Team Rocket's faces. The two humans and Spinarak reeled back, instinctively covering their eyes.

"Magnemite, use Thunder!" Ned shouted.

"Dodge!" Peter called. Shadow and Chikorita dodged to either side. Even so, they caught the edges of the electric attack, knocking them off their feet.

"Great shot, Magnemite," Ned crowed. "Over to you, Kel!"

"Spinarak, use Venom Bite!"

"Peter, Chikorita can handle the bug!" Lia shouted. She had remembered that plant-types had a type advantage against poison-types. "Chikorita, Tackle!" she ordered. Chikorita caught Spinarak as he was still charging and knocked him flying.

"Shadow, use Tackle now!" Peter added. His Eevee charged and slammed himself against the hovering electric-type. There was a 'clang' and the robot tumbled back.

"Hey, they're pretty good for kids," Kelly said, maddeningly calm for some reason. "Ned, use tactic alpha-three!" She turned back to the battle. "Spinarak, centre," she called. Her bug type jumped away from Chikorita and returned to standing in front of and in between the terrorists.

"Magnemite, centre," Ned added. His Magnemite floated over to hover over Spinarak.

Peter didn't know what 'tactic alpha-three' was, and he didn't want to wait to find out. "Okay, let's finish this," he said. "Shadow, use Tackle again!"

"Close in, Chikorita," Lia called, "then use Poison Powder!"

The two Pokémon charged their Team Rocket opposite numbers fearlessly. Ned grinned sadistically. "Magnemite, use Thunderbolt," he commanded.

"Spinarak, Net Cast," Kelly added. Magnemite released an enormous electric attack that flashed over Shadow and Chikorita, knocking them out. Simultaneously, Spinarak threw two nets of sticky silk that struck Peter and Lia, tangling them up. The two youngsters fell to the ground, helplessly bound. Every time they tried to escape, they got themselves even more tangled up in the sticky strands. 

"Ah, we win again," Kelly said. "It's getting a habit. Thanks for letting us exercise our Pokémon, kids!"

Ned snorted, pulled out a pair of Pokéballs and threw them, capturing Shadow and Chikorita. "Leave them alone!" Lia shouted. "They're ours!"

"Not anymore they aren't," Ned sneered as he picked the balls up.

Kelly rolled her eyes. "If you know what's good for you, brat, you'll shut up," she snapped. She walked over and flipped both youngsters onto their faces with an idle touch of her toe. She opened small cuts in the web nets using a sharp knife she pulled out of a scabbard on her right shoulder and pulled their other Pokéballs off their belts.

"What have they got, Kel?" Ned asked.

"Two Pidgeys, a Rattata and a Caterpie," Kelly replied. "Worthless. We can get _them_ anywhere. The Boss would probably fine us for wasting space on the transport with these." Ned nodded in agreement and Kelly threw the four Pokéballs back towards the helplessly tangled youngsters.

"You can't do this!" Lia shouted, crying now in frustration, anger and sorrow. "They're our _friends_."

"Cry me a river, wimp," was Ned's only comment.

"You'll never get away with this!" Peter cried. "We'll tell the police!"

"Ooh! I'm really scared!" Kelly laughed. "I'm sure the other two dozen or so Trainers we've robbed this month called in the cops too! Hasn't stopped us yet!" Kelly shook her head in a kind of condescending disgust. "You two are getting out of this alive," she said. "Be thankful for that small mercy." Kelly turned to leave, but then turned back at the very last moment. "Oh, and don't worry about your 'friends,'" she added. "Team Rocket treats its' Pokémon very well, really."

Ned laughed contemptuously. "Magnemite, Thunder," he ordered. The robotic electric-type fired another attack that flashed across Peter and Lia. The two youngsters screamed in agony and then everything was darkness.

The first thing Peter was aware of was a pain that filled his entire body, making him wish devoutly for the oblivion of unconsciousness to return. Then he heard a strange sound: A helpless, heartbroken weeping. 

Suddenly, memory returned and Peter felt tears force their way from his closed eyes too. He remembered the appearance of the two Team Rocket terrorists, the brief, unequal battle and them stealing… no, _kidnapping _Shadow and Chikorita. Finally, he was able to identify the noise. It was Lia, and she was crying. No surprise, he felt like doing the same.

"L… Lia…?" he said hoarsely.

"Peter!" Lia sobbed. "Oh thank God you're okay!"

__

Why is she surprised I'm okay? Peter asked himself in a confused way. _Oh, of course, I haven't opened my eyes yet._ Peter opened his eyes. He was still tangled in the web net cast by Kelly's Spinarak. He could see Lia just a few feet away. She was tangled up too, and was lying awkwardly with her back to Peter, looking over her shoulder at him. In between them lay four of their Pokéballs. Team Rocket, in their arrogance, hadn't judged Buck, Bugsy, Avia and Pidgey as being worthy of their efforts.

"Are you okay?" Peter asked.

"No!" Lia cried out. "No I'm not… I… we… we're failures!" Lia was trying to talk around her sobs. "We've lost our… our first Pokémon… and… and now we're going to lie here until we starve to death!"

"We aren't going to die!" Peter shouted, a little too loudly. Mentally, he kicked himself for letting his anger and pain get the better of him. "Lia," he continued more gently, "these web attacks disintegrate after a few hours! When they do, we're going to go and get Shadow and Chikorita back!"

"They'll be miles away by then!" Lia protested. "We… we'll never find them! Oh Chikorita! I'm sorry… please… I'm so sorry I was such a bad trainer…" The girl's voice degenerated into sobs again.

"Lia…" Peter trailed off. Lia was right, and so was Kelly. It was hopeless. They would never see Shadow or Chikorita ever again. The pain rose up and Peter curled up as best as he could while tangled up and began to cry too. His first Pokémon, a being who was fast becoming his best friend, gone in an instant. Oh, it wasn't the end by a long shot. He still had Buck, Bugsy and Avia. Somehow, however, it wouldn't be the same without Shadow and his continual wry comments…

Suddenly, Peter opened his eyes and stopped crying. They still had Buck, Bugsy, Avia, and Pidgey… Lia!" he called out.

"What? Leave me alone!" Lia shouted.

"Lia, there's a chance. We've still got the others. Can you move backwards towards me? Try it please!"

Lia looked at Peter through her red, tear-filled eyes. "What are you talking about?" she asked unsteadily.

"Lia, I can tell or I can do. Every second lets those two…" Peter's pre-teen vocabulary ran out. He was sure his mother would lock him in his bedroom without supper if he said the word that best described the Team Rocket agents. "It lets them get further away. Trust me, please."

With a few grunts of discomfort, Lia managed to jump back a few inches by throwing her tangled body into the air. She was very close to the four Pokéballs now. "Okay, Lia," Peter said, "just a little closer." Lia made another clumsy jump. Now it was up to Peter. He peered at the balls until he saw the one he wanted. He curled up again and then suddenly lashed out with his legs. He caught one of the balls and it rolled along the ground until it hit Lia.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Buck's Pokéball," Peter said. "It's right by your left arm. If you roll onto your back, you should be able to touch it."

Lia looked at Peter levelly. "Peter, you're crazy!" she said.

"Just do it!" Peter snapped, then kicked himself mentally again. "Sorry Lia. Look, I think we can still win this. Please do as I say!"

Lia rolled over, even thought that involved tangling her right leg uncomfortably underneath her back. She fumbled with her bound left hand and then grabbed the ball. "Well done!" Peter crowed. "Now release Buck!"

Lia bit her lip in discomfort and concentration. After no little fumbling (her hand was out of sight and she couldn't move far enough in the net to see it), she found the 'Release' touch pad and pressed hard. There was a 'pop' and Buck materialised in between Lia and Peter.

The Rattata stared at the two humans in surprise. [What in the name of MissingNo happened to you two?] he asked.

"I'll explain later, Buck," Peter said. "We need you to get these nets off of us. Can you chew through them?"

Buck walked over to Peter in a casual way and started to chew on the web net. [Yuck, tastes too much like dust,] he said. He stopped chewing and looked at his Trainer again.

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that," Peter said through gritted teeth. "Just _get this stuff off of us_!"

[Okay, okay, I was only kidding!] Buck protested. He bent to his task again.

Spinarak silk is strong stuff, but a Rattata's teeth are sharp and their jaws are strong. It only took a few minutes for Buck to cut his two human friends out of their bonds. "Great job, Buck," Peter said, hugging the Rattata warmly. Lia grimaced a little at the thought, but she was so pleased to be free, she gave the normal-type a small kiss on his snout. Buck went bright red and started acting all coy in embarrassment.

The two youngsters released all of their friends and quickly filled them in on the situation. Peter looked at his watch. He and Lia had been unconscious from the Thunder attack for only about ten minutes, so Ned and Kelly couldn't be more than half a mile away, assuming that they were moving on foot.

"Buck," he said, "I know that this is normally Shadow's speciality, but I need you to find the scent trail of two people who were in this clearing just a few minutes ago. Can you do that?"

Buck gave his Trainer a sceptical look, but did as he was asked. He sniffed at the ground for a little and then walked over to where Route 22 continued to the west. [They went down here,] he said in a tone of certainty.

"Okay then," Peter said, wearing a grim expression.

"Uh, Peter," Lia said. He turned to look at his companion. The girl had her Pidgey sitting on her head. Her silk blouse was dirty and torn and her face was dirty too. What caught his attention was the uncertainty in her eyes and posture. "Shouldn't we just call the police?" Lia asked. "Those two are pretty dangerous! We can't handle them ourselves! Can we?"

"Lia, it takes the police ages to do anything," Peter replied firmly. "If we ever want to see Shadow and Chikorita again, we are going to have to rescue them _ourselves_."

Lia stood there, uncertain, for a long moment. Finally, her face darkened resolutely and she followed Peter down the path.

Ned and Kelly were sitting in a small clearing, which served as their base camp for now. Both of them were in a good mood, partly because they had successfully stolen two more Pokémon, but primarily because The Boss had promised them a bonus and two weeks leave if they continued to perform so well. The pick-up of this month's catch was scheduled for tomorrow afternoon. They were both confident that The Boss would be _very_ pleased with what they had achieved.

As well as their tents and some equipment underneath a camouflaged cargo net, there was also a stack of five-by-five Pokéball pallets. Ned put the balls containing their newly acquired Eevee and Chikorita on the top pallet, making their grand total for the month 118. "Ah, the sweet smell of success," he said to himself. Ned walked over to his tent and reached in to pull out a bottle of his favourite libation. "You know, Kel," he said over his shoulder as he searched through his pack, "you really should just slit those little brats' throats when we finish with them."

"Yeah, that's right," Kelly said in a scornful tone, "become mass-murderers and have every SP in the region looking for us. The Boss wants us to _discreet_, knuckle-head!" Kelly had little use for Ned, who she regarded as violent, immature, dumb and clumsy. His only redeeming quality was he was a good fighter. Even that quality was beginning to be insufficient for her to tolerate him further. She hoped that this month's total would convince the Boss that they deserved promotion and she would be able to put in for a transfer away from the punk.

"Hey, enough with the insults," Ned snarled as he took a pull of his whiskey. "Discreet is for those who are scared. _I'm_ not scared." Ned looked on Kelly as being far too gentle-hearted for Team Rocket. She actually seemed to have some ideals. She also had a conscience, something Ned regarded as a serious impediment to getting your assignment completed. Well, she was a good tactician and she had proven useful in a fight. Who knows? She might finally admit to herself that she thought he was a great guy and start going steady with him!

Kelly didn't reply to her partner's comments. Although she was aware of his pitiful fantasy of a romance, she wasn't going to dignify it by laughing in Ned's face. Instead, she got into her tent, lay down on her sleeping bag and closed her eyes, intending to rest away from the unpleasant sound of Ned's voice.

As the two Rockets rested after their morning patrol, neither of them noticed the Pidgey watching them from a tree. After a few moments, it flew off.

Peter watched as Pidgey spiralled out of the air and landed on his Trainer's arm. "So, did you find them?" Lia asked eagerly.

[They are in a clearing less than a minute away from here,] Pidgey replied. [The male is pacing around their camp looking very restless. The female is in her tent.]

Lia looked at Peter who was thinking very hard. Suddenly, a nasty smile split his face. "I think I know what we should do," he announced.

The first hint of trouble Ned had was when, suddenly, Kelly's tent collapsed on her. He heard her cry of surprise and turned to see a Rattata darting away from the severed guy ropes. "Kelly!" he shouted. "Hold on!" _This _was his chance! Chicks always loved guys who did the 'hero' thing. He would save Kelly from her embarrassing predicament and she would give him her heart as payment.

"Pidg-EEEE!" screamed a voice. Ned screamed a few seconds later as a Pidgey slashed its' razor-sharp talons across his face. He instinctively covered his face, so he didn't see the other Pidgey land a Caterpie in the centre of the clearing. He found out about it when the little maggot used String Shot to tangle up his legs. 

"Crap!" Ned shouted, falling on his backside in a most undignified way.

While Ned floundered like a freshly caught Magikarp and Kelly struggled to escape the smothering embrace of her tent, Peter and Lia dashed into the Team Rocket camp. "Ha! This evens up the score, I think!" Peter crowed loudly.

Lia ran over to the stack of Pokéball pallets. "Peter, they're not marked," she called. "How do we find out which of these is Shadow and Chikorita?"

"Who cares which ones they're in?" Peter asked. "Take 'em all!" He ran over to Lia, who was standing by the cargo dump. He dragged a TR backpack out from under the net, tipped out its' contents (canned food, actually) and began to tip the Pokéballs into it in their place.

"Hold it right there!" shouted a feminine voice. Kelly had got free of her tent and was staring at the two Novices with a frankly _murderous_ expression. "You had your chance to walk away, brats," she snapped. "Don't blame me for the consequences because you threw it away. Go Vulpix!" Kelly released her fox-like fire-type, who looked at the intruders and snarled angrily. "Vulpix, use Flame-thrower! _Burn them alive_!"

"Oh heck!" Peter said. He shoved Lia out of the way and ate dirt as the fire attack flashed through the spot they had been standing a second ago. Peter got to his knees and saw more bad news.

Ned had finally cut through the silk around his ankles using his survival knife. He jumped to his feet, blazing mad now. "Okay, twerps, time to die!" he shouted. "Go Magnemite and Buttout!" Two Pokémon materialised, Ned's robotic electric type and the goat-like normal-type native to the Icy Mountains north of Pewter City. "Okay, Buttout, use Thunder Butt," Ned ordered. The goat charged, red-gold earth energy playing around its' metallic horns.

"Buck, use Tackle!" Peter shouted. He then pointed at Kelly's Vulpix. "Avia, use Razor Wing!" His Rattata shot across the clearing and collided with Buttout's legs. Both Pokémon went down in a tangle of limbs. Simultaneously, Avia slashed her wing across the surprised fox's muzzle, making it yelp in pain and surprise.

"Pidgey, use Gust!" Lia added. Her Pidgey slammed a powerful slipstream into Magnemite, sending it reeling away, desperately trying to stabilise its' attitude and motion.

A fast-paced melee developed. Peter double-teamed Buck and Bugsy against Buttout, tangling the goat's legs with a String Shot while Buck kept up a relentless series of Bite and Tail Whip attacks. Meanwhile, Lia's Pidgey kept Magnemite in a spin and Peter's Avia continued a series of fast-paced attacks on Vulpix.

Something had to give soon. Kelly suddenly shouted out. "Ned, tactic beta-one!" Ned nodded. "Vulpix, use Ember!" Kelly commanded. The fox fired a fireball, not at Avia, but at Buck, knocking the Rattata off Buttout's back. Simultaneously, Magnemite fired a Thunder attack that struck Avia, sending her tumbling away from Vulpix. She recovered, but her flight was very unsteady. "Now, Vulpix, get that little girl!" Kelly shouted, her eyes wide and staring.

Peter watched as Vulpix began to chase Lia, who screamed in panic. Peter was about to move to aid her when a black blur slammed into him, sending him tumbling to the ground, his body exploding with pain. Peter blinked stupidly, too stunned to move, as Ned knelt astride his body. The big Rocket's face was twisted with sadistic pleasure. "You know, you could have been the best one day, kid," Ned said in a strangely friendly tone. "It's almost a pity it has to end here and now." Ned laughed, a single, humourless bark, and reached forward, his big hands flexing in anticipation of squeezing the life out of the boy lying in front of him. 

Desperate and in a panic of mortal terror, Peter reacted instinctively. He lashed out blindly and caught Ned's jaw with a perfect right cross. Ned's head snapped back and he staggered to his feet, rubbing his injured chin, more surprised than hurt. A little blood was leaking from the side of his mouth where he had bit the inside of his cheek in surprise when Peter punched him. "Why you little…" he muttered and leaned forward again. Peter looked around desperately and saw Bugsy, standing victoriously on top of Ned's Buttout, which had been hog-tied and was bleating helplessly.

"Bugsy, use Tackle!" Peter shouted. Bugsy darted forward and slammed into Ned's chest, throwing him backwards.

Peter looked around and saw Lia suddenly stop and face the charging Vulpix. _What is the girl doing?_ Peter asked himself in panic as he staggered to his feet. "Lia! No!"

Vulpix, seeing his prey hesitate, threw himself towards the girl, ready to rip her apart. Lia smiled humourlessly, raised the small aerosol can in her hand and pressed the nozzle down. A jet of CS-gas spat right into the fire-type's eyes, making him squeal in agony. "Not just poison-types can use Venom Spit," Lia said, breathing hard and barely able to believe that her desperate move worked.

Vulpix had fallen to the ground and was rubbing at his eyes with the back of his paws, desperately trying to get the stinging fluid out. "Vulpix!" Kelly shouted. "You little _cow_!" Kelly raised a Pokéball and recalled her fire-type. She swapped balls and released her Spinarak. "Spinarak… _kill her_!"

__

Oh please, Peter thought. "Avia?" he called.

[Here, Peter!] Avia shouted from the branch where she had been sitting, trying to get her bearings back after Magnemite's Thunder attack. 

"Use Razor Wing and Peck on that bug!" Peter ordered

Avia darted forward, her wings whirring at maximum speed. Flying-types have an advantage against bug-types, no matter the relative experience levels. The battle didn't last long. The unconscious Spinarak landed right next to the hog-tied Buttout.

Peter looked around and saw Lia's Pidgey finally drive Ned's Magnemite into a tree branch with a well-aimed Gust attack. The electric-type staggered back, looking stunned. "Okay, now use Razor Wing!" Lia shouted. Pidgey darted forward and slashed her wing against Magnemite's metal body. There was a shower of sparks and the electric-type dropped to the ground, knocked off-line.

Kelly couldn't believe it. These two _Twerps_ were _winning_! How was this possible? She staggered over to Ned and helped him to his feet. "I don't believe this," the man muttered. "This can't be happening!"

Buck (who was singed, but still functional) and Avia joined Bugsy standing in front of Peter. Pidgey continued to circle around Lia's head. Ned and Kelly recalled their defeated Pokémon. The two Rockets looked at each other and came to an agreement. They both nodded seriously. "Okay, playtime's over," Ned said. He reached behind him and pulled a semi-automatic pistol from a holster on the back of his belt. Kelly drew a smaller pistol out of a holster on the front of her belt.

Lia screamed in panic as the two terrorists raised their guns. Peter, however, had been thinking on how to get rid of them, and he now used his idea. "Bugsy, use Stink Spray!" Bugsy sprayed a defensive pheromone from the red crest on his head. The smelly liquid, reputed to be twice as foul as that of the North American Skunk, sprayed onto Ned and Kelly's uniforms. There was the foulest odour in creation and Kelly screamed in disgust.

"Oh God… I… I can't breathe," Kelly wailed. "Let's get out of here!"

"What about the loot?" Ned asked, staggering back while trying to cover his nose, not realising that his clothes were impregnated with the fluid now and that he was actually putting the source of the smell _closer _to his nose.

"Who cares about the loot?" Kelly asked, crying involuntarily because of the stench. The two Rockets, beaten, demoralised, and only barely holding down their lunches, fled blindly into the forest.

There was a long pause as Lia and Peter looked at each other in surprise. "Did we just win?" Lia asked.

"Shh!" Peter hissed. "Don't jinx it!" When the terrorists did not return, the two youngsters grinned wildly, cheered and hugged each other in glee.

Officer Jenny Black of the Viridian City Security Police looked around the abandoned Team Rocket base camp in disbelief. She turned back to the two grinning novices whose telephone call had summoned her and several other officers to the site. "I just don't believe it," she said with a sigh. "You two are really lucky. You know that don't you?"

"Ah, we don't need luck for simple stuff like this," Lia said with a giggle, making Peter laugh too.

Jenny rolled her eyes. "Kids, they could have _killed _you!" Both novices went pale and looked at each other nervously. Jenny nodded severely. "Yes, you didn't think of that, did you?" Jenny sighed and knelt in front of the two children so she could look right in their eyes. "Team Rocket is too dangerous for… _children_ to deal with," she said. "I know you wanted to get your Pokémon back, but you took an incredible risk. I want you to promise me that you will never do this again, okay? From now on, if you are in trouble, _call the Security Police_. It is what we are here for, you know."

"We… we had to rescue our friends," Peter said at last in a frightened tone. He was feeling a big letdown after the adrenaline rush of the fight.

"I know," Jenny said. "That reflects well on you, but you could have been very badly hurt. Now, do I have your promise?" Peter and Lia both nodded silently, refusing to meet the policewoman's eyes. Jenny sighed, knowing all too well that they would break that promise without a thought. _Pokémon Trainers_, she thought, remembering what the ferry terminal manager at Vermilion City said to her cousin, Jenny. _'They do not know fear.' Maybe it is the price of their calling_.

"Officer Jenny!" called one of the other cops. "We've found their Pokémon!" 

The other cops were using scanners to identify the Pokémon in the TR Pokéballs by their sub-dermal ID transponders. Jenny stood up, walked over to her colleagues and took the balls from them. She turned to look at Peter and Lia with a broad smile. "Here you go," she said, and touched the 'release' controls.

Shadow and Chikorita materialised mid-air and ran over to Peter and Lia, dangerous in their delight at seeing them again. "Hello, Chikorita," Lia laughed, crying in joy. "I… I'm so glad to see you again! I'll never leave you, I promise!"

[I love you, Lia,] the plant-type cried and buried his face in Lia's long, tangled hair. Lia laughed again and hugged her friend even more tightly.

"Shadow," Peter said to his Eevee, who had stopped right in front of him.

[Hello Peter,] Shadow replied. Peter knelt and Shadow launched himself into his Trainer's arms.

"S'all right, pal," Peter whispered, his tears falling to dampen the trembling Eevee's fur. "I'm here, s'all right…"

So, Peter and Lia found themselves right where they started, in the Viridian City Pokémon Centre. Nurse Joy was giving their Pokémon a thorough check-up after their ordeal. The two human children had also been patched up and fed. Joy's first instinct had been to sedate them and put them to bed. She had only allowed them to stay up and wait for her to finish work on their Pokémon after both of them promised on their honour as Trainers not to leave the Pokémon Centre even for a second.

It was late evening when Joy finally finished her work and returned Peter and Lia's friends. Lia announced that she _had_ to have another shower after being in a full-blown fight and she also wanted to fix her torn blouse. She left Peter standing alone in the atrium.

Suddenly, the stress of the day all caught up with Peter and he felt ready to collapse. Right now, he only wanted to sleep. He staggered off towards his dorm room, which seemed impossibly distant. Suddenly, Shadow was standing in his way. [Are you forgetting something?] the Eevee asked. Peter looked at his friend in surprise. Shadow looked at the bank of videophones on the far wall.

Peter slapped his forehead. Of course! He had promised to call home from every Pokémon Centre he visited! He hadn't called during the day, as he guessed that his parents would have been out somewhere with Katie, as it was the school holidays. By now, they would be home. With a grimace, he realised that they would also shortly be receiving a visit from one of Pallet Town's Security Police force to notify them of his adventure that day. Better they hear it from _him_ than from the notoriously grim and humourless Officer Jenny, who all the kids in Pallet knew and loathed.

Peter sat down in front of a videophone. He pulled his Trainer's ID card off of its' plastic frame and stuck it in the phone's credit card slot. He quickly tapped in his home telephone number and waited as the dialling tone rang for a few seconds.

"_Croft residence. Speaking?_" Suzanne Croft said.

"Mom, it's Peter!" Peter replied. The graphic of a dancing Jigglypuff with the legend 'Audio Only Selected' suddenly turned into a picture of Peter's mother, smiling in joy and relief.

"_Peter! It's so good to see you!_" she shouted over her shoulder. "_Graham! Katie! Peter's on the phone!_" She turned back to the camera. "_How are you doing baby?_"

Peter blushed at the term of endearment. "I'm doing just fine, Mom," he said. "I've reached Viridian City, and I'm feeling great!"

Pretty soon, Peter found himself telling his mother all about his adventures. He spoke of his impressions of sleeping rough. He talked about what it was like training a Pokémon. He even shared a laugh with his family as he talked about the guy who was promoting the Pokémart. He talked easily and in great detail about Lia. When he identified his companion, he thought he saw concern on his father's face (for he had squeezed in beside his mother during the conversation) but maybe it was just his imagination.

Finally, he reached the bit he had been trying to avoid. "Mom, Dad, there's something I have to tell you," he said quietly.

Graham looked at his son levelly. "_What has happened, son?_" he asked.

"I… When Lia and I were looking at the Victory Gate, two people tried to rob us," he said. On the screen, his father scowled and his mother went pale. "Dad… They were from Team Rocket."

Suzanne barely avoided fainting in horror at the thought that the world's most feared terrorists had targeted her little boy. "_My God…!_" she whispered. "_Are you all right?_"

"Yeah," Peter said with a slight grin. "I'm fine. They tried to steal Shadow… that's my Eevee, Mom… and Lia's Chikorita. We managed to get them back but…" Peter swallowed. "I was so scared Mom. I thought that they were going to kill me…"

Suzanne was still too shocked to speak, so Graham asked the next question. "_Are you okay? Did they hurt you?_" Peter's father's voice was gentle, but Peter could hear the anger and fear underlying his words.

"I… I'm okay, Dad," he said. "They didn't hurt us… not much anyway."

"_Not _much_?_" his mother asked, her voice breaking.

"They shocked us with a Magnemite," Peter said quietly. "That hurt a lot, but I'm okay now." Peter's mother bent over slightly, and Peter could see the tears streaking down her cheeks as she bit her fist in worry. His father put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it in support. "Don't cry Mom," Peer said desperately, "I'm okay, I really am!"

"_I'm sure that you are, son,_" Graham replied. "_Do you need anything right now?_"

"No, I'm okay," Peter said.

There was a long, uncomfortable pause before Peter's father spoke again. "_I'm very proud of you, Son. Keep safe_."

There was a noise from off the camera and Suzanne turned around with a slightly annoyed expression. After a few more noises, she turned back to Peter. "_Katie insists on speaking with you_," she said with a slight smile.

Peter's parents moved aside and Katie, her eyes wide and excited, almost _jumped _in front of the camera. "_Hey, Peter!_" she almost shouted. "_I hear you've got to be a hero already! What's it like?_"

"Frightening," Peter said with a grin. "How are you doing Katie?"

"_Oh fine,_" Katie said in a bored tone. "_The usual summer holiday stuff._"

"_Would you prefer being at school?_" Peter heard his mother say from off-camera.

Katie went pale, looking at her mother in desperation. "_No!_" she cried out. She shook her head and looked back at Peter. "_So, what about our bet?_" she asked quietly, leaning forward confidentially.

"Bet?" Peter repeated stupidly.

"_Peter!_" Katie snapped. "_We agreed that if you couldn't capture a Pokémon before you reached Viridian City, you would get me a Pichu or something_!"

__

Now Peter remembered their little wager. "And that if I did capture something, you would give me your allowance for a month," Peter reminded his sister. "Okay, hold on," he said. He pulled his Pokéballs and activated them one-by one. "Katie, I would like you to meet Buck the Rattata, Bugsy the Caterpie and Avia the Pidgey!" Katie's mouth dropped open in surprise as the three Pokémon crowded into her view. Peter tapped his lap and Shadow jumped up so Katie could see him too. "Along with Shadow the Eevee, that makes four, I think," Peter said with a malicious smile.

Katie's face fell in such utter mortification that Peter felt like a heel for doing his job as a Trainer. "_Oh…_" she said. She sighed and looked miserable but resolute. "_Okay, I'll forward you your money when you reach the next Pokémon Centre._"

Peter shook his head and suddenly realised that he didn't want anything from his little sister. "Katie, I don't want your money," he said. "I would just like your congratulations and your best wishes."

"_But Peter, we had a bet!_"

"I'm calling it off," Peter said. "And Katie, I will still try to get something for your birthday in three months time, okay?"

"_Oh Peter, do you mean it?_" Katie gasped.

"Yes I do," Peter replied. "Trainer's honour."

"_Oh, thank you, Peter,_" Katie cried. "_Gee, I wish I could hug you! Congratulations on doing so well! I love you!_"

Katie ran off as fast as she could. Peter's mother returned to the camera, wearing a slight smile. "_Well, you've made her day,_" she remarked.

Peter laughed. "Well, I'm glad for that," he said.

There was a long pause. "_Be careful out there, Peter_," his mother said after a moment. "_These people are relentless. They will want revenge_."

Peter hadn't thought of that, but when he got over his initial shock of that revelation, he realised that it was no big deal. Two years ago, a Novice would have to spend all their time dodging Rockets anyway. If they could do it, so could he. "I'm sure," he replied. "I'll be careful, Mom. I'll also be _ready_ for them."

Suzanne smiled. "_I'm sure that you will. I love, you Peter._"

"I love you too, Mom. All my love to Dad and Katie." After a moment, Peter's mother hung up. Peter pulled is ID card out of the slot and recalled all his Pokémon except Shadow. He sat in front of the darkened telephone for a long while.

Peter stood up at last and turned back to look around the atrium. Nurse Joy was talking to a young brown-haired Trainer wearing fairly typical travelling gear. Peter recognised the boy immediately. He stepped forward. "Matt?" he asked. Matt Campbell was another of the 'D' class to leave Pallet Town this year. He was all right, in Peter's book, even if he was a bit too… _serious_ for Peter's tastes. Still, it was good to see a familiar face. "How are you doing, man?"

Matt turned and looked at Peter with his deep aqua-blue eyes. "Peter?" he blinked in surprise. "How long have you been here? I thought I was going to be the first out of the woods!"

"Me and Lia McAlester have been here about half a day," Peter said. "Have you run into any of the others?"

Matt shook his head. "As I said, I started down Route 1 right away, but I ran into some Spearows and I had to take to the river to dodge them. I didn't expect anyone to have got here before me!"

Joy coughed politely and the two boys turned to face her. "You'll be pleased to know that your Charmander and your Spearow are both fine, Matt," she said, passing two Pokéballs over to Matt. "Are you two boys both from Pallet Town then?"

__

Now, she knows that already, Peter thought. One thing that Peter had found out was that Joy had a fine talent for reassuring people. She could start a conversation and get you completely at your ease. It was good 'nurse' behaviour, he guessed.

"Yes, we were both in the fourth class in Pallet Town this year," Matt said, smiling slightly. Frankly, he didn't do that enough in Peter's view. Maybe having Pokémon was bringing the bookish boy out of his shell.

"Nurse Joy, did anyone from our class reach Viridian City before us?" Peter couldn't resist asking.

Joy frowned and tapped a series of commands into her computer. Finally she smiled up at Peter. "No, Peter. You and Lia were the first of your class to reach the Pokémon Centre." Peter managed to restrain a triumphant grin. It was an artificial victory, but it was still an achievement.

Matt made a noise of displeasure. "I bet you didn't catch any new Pokémon, and I bet your poor Eevee is under-trained!"

Peter lifted his chin in hurt dignity. He half-turned. "Count the Pokéballs," he instructed, gesturing to the four balls on his belt. Matt grimaced. "Now, scan Shadow," he continued, pointing at his grinning Eevee. 

Matt grumbled a little, but unholstered his Pokédex and did as he was asked. "Experience Level 4 already? You've only had him two days, Pete. What the hell did you do with him?"

"A couple of captures and a battle with Team Rocket obviously goes a long way," Peter said with a grin. With a slightly smug swagger, he strode off into the depths of the Pokémon Centre, leaving a surprised and chagrined Matt behind him.

Far, far away from Viridian City, two people named Ned and Kelly were trying desperately to get the most horrible smell they had ever encountered out of their lives.

Both Rockets had stripped off and burnt their uniforms. Ned had cut all his hair off and Kelly was washing her hair for the fifth time. Despite this, the stench lingered in their nostrils like a bad memory, and it was doing nothing for their plunging morale.

"Uh… Mr. Ned? Ms. Kelly…? Yuck!" Ned turned around, reaching for his pistol, but relaxed when he saw who was standing by their airship with the Meowth-shaped gas cell. It was Charles Reilly, their backup. Charlie was keen, eager to help and almost naively enthusiastic for the cause of Team Rocket. His continual wide-eyed enthusiasm and loyalty had earned him the nickname 'Rocketboy.' Wh… what the hell is that smell…?" he asked, staggering backwards and waving his hands in front of his face. Sinuous, his Ekans, had been sitting on his shoulder. He threw himself off his Trainer and fled for the air-conditioned comfort of the car of the team's blimp.

"That is what you get when you are nice," Ned explained, scowling at Kelly. He hadn't let her forget that the Twerps had only been able to inflict this humiliation because she had chosen to give them back their Pidgeys, Rattata and Caterpie. Ned had conveniently forgotten that he had agreed with her decision at the time.

Rocketboy opened his uniform tunic pulled one of the halves over his nose, trying to breathe despite the stench. "Uh… the… the Boss wants your report," he announced.

Ned looked at Kelly and he saw fear in her eyes. That was okay by him. He was scared too. Only an idiot would not be scared of The Boss, especially after the humiliating defeat they had just suffered.

Sinuous fled the airship's car as Ned and Kelly walked in. They stopped in front of the videophone screen and looked at the image of their supreme leader. As always, he was show in silhouette. Giovanni's defeat was directly linked to how his identity was compromised back in 2061. This new leader was taking no risks. "_Well, I'm waiting,_" The Boss said. "_What is your report?_"

"Uh…" Ned said and looked at Kelly.

"Boss… we regret to inform that we were defeated by a pair of Trainers," Kelly said. "As a consequence, we lost all the merchandise we had gathered this month. We… we're sorry, sir."

There was a long pause. "_You lost everything?_" The Boss asked without inflection.

"Everything sir," Kelly confirmed, looking down so that her leader wouldn't see the fear in her eyes. The rumours of what happened to Butch and Cassidy after they failed to assassinate the Pokémon Master, Ash Ketchum, were enough to keep every agent left in Team Rocket firmly in line.

"_Well, they must have been quite skilled Trainers to beat you two,_" the Boss said. "_What were they? Division Champions? Gym Leaders? Members of the Elite Four itself?_"

"Uh…" Ned said again.

"_Speak up, Ned,_" the Boss said. "_Unless the Meowth's got your tongue._"

"They were… first year Novices," Ned admitted at last, looking downwards too.

"_WHAT?_" Ned and Kelly jumped backwards at The Boss's furious shout. "_Do you mean you two… were beaten by _children_?_"

"Boss… I can explain…" Ned began, completely willing to blame everything on Kelly.

"_No! I am not interested in your excuses Agent Fallow!_" The Boss bellowed. There was a long pause, and then the man began to laugh. "_I thought you and Agent Roland were amongst my best agents!_" he chuckled. "_Yet a pair of _children_, barely out of diapers, defeated you, drove you off like stray dogs and took away every Pokémon you stole!_" The Boss laughed even harder. "_Oh, this is a wonderful day for Team Rocket indeed._" Then he stopped laughing and pointed at the two agents. "_You two _incompetents _are lucky you are not facing a _firing squad_! Do you understand me?_"

"Boss, we'll get them back!" Ned squeaked. "All of them! We'll find those kids, punish them for defying the Organisation and we will bring you _twice_ the number of Pokémon that we lost!" Kelly shot Ned a surprised and horrified look. She didn't even think that was _possible_.

"_No you won't,_" The Boss said. "_I am not having you two going racing off on a vendetta when the Organisation is in such dire need of rebuilding. You two will stay on station and continue to acquire Pokémon as per your orders! And consider yourself lucky that I am satisfied with issuing you a formal reprimand and fining you _six months pay_! Headquarters out!_"

The Boss's face disappeared. Ned looked at Kelly and Kelly looked at Ned. "So much for our bonus and our holiday," Kelly said at last, in a mournful tone of voice. Ned was scowling. "What is it, Ned?" she asked.

"We've got to get those damn kids," Ned growled at last.

"Ned, the Boss said that…"

"I don't care what the Boss said!" Ned shouted. He modulated his tone and continued. "We're in his bad books now, Kel. You know what happens to people he doesn't think are 'useful' anymore!" Both agents shuddered. They knew all right. "The only way we can prove to him that we can still make it is by finding those kids and taking their Pokémon away… And by _executing _them for resisting us."

"Maybe," Kelly allowed. "But we'll be defying his orders, Ned. If we succeed, he might forgive us. If we fail…"

"If we fail, we will probably end up as 'experimental subjects' like Butch and Cassidy did," Ned said, shivering involuntarily as he recalled again the rumours around Headquarters about what happened to them. "So we can't fail."

Kelly narrowed her eyes thoughtfully and, finally, nodded her agreement.

Lia frowned at the piece of chicken in her bowl for a moment before picking it up with her chopsticks. "When in Rome…" she muttered to herself.

"What was that, Lia?" Peter asked. He was already halfway through the evening meal served in the Pokémon Centre's canteen. Lia shook her head to and tried to apply herself to her meal. Like it or not, the glorious fare that was served at her table at home was now officially a thing of the past, unless she wanted to go back to Daddy with her tail between her legs and admit that she couldn't make a life for herself.

Lia turned slightly and watched Chikorita and Pidgey, sitting under her table and tucking into their own meals with gusto. _Well, if they can stomach it, so can I_. Besides, seeing her two friends reminded her everything she had gained over the last two days.

Peter was finishing his lunch and took a deep pull on his orange juice. "So, have you called your parents yet?" he asked.

"No," Lia said, toning that one syllable in such a way as to discourage any further questions on that subject. She had nothing to say to her parents. Besides, her father made it very clear the only time he wanted to hear from her was when she wanted him to bring her home. "So, you say that we were the first down Route 1 to Viridian City?" she asked, switching to a less caustic topic. "That's good isn't it?"

"Well, its kind of an informal competition," Peter said. "Whoever is the first through Route 1 is considered 'most likely to succeed.'"

Lia chuckled. "I like the sound of that," she said with a twinkle in her eye. She leaned back and grinned at her companion. "Of course, no one has to tell _me_ who is going to be the one who will succeed the fastest!"

"Why, thanks, Lia," Peter said with a grin of his own. "It's nice to know you have confidence in me!"

"What?" Lia stuttered. "No Peter… I meant… Oh, forget it!" The girl scowled and looked in the other direction. Peter laughed quietly and turned his attention to the most important subject of the evening: what dessert would he choose?

It was late at night, Peter knew that much. It was long after curfew and the lights of the Pokémon Centre had been turned down to their dim night levels. Nonetheless, sleep was still far away from the young boy. Too much had happened today. No matter how much he tried, he couldn't make his mind relax, and he couldn't get his mother's warning out of his head: '_They will want revenge_.' No matter how much he told himself he wasn't scared, Peter didn't like the thought of a pair of killers trying to get him and Lia.

Peter lay in the semi-dark of the dormitory room and listened to Buck snoring on the pillow beside his head. Shadow was curled up at his feet, Bugsy was sleeping on the room's one chair and Avia was perched on the bed's headboard, her sighing, musical in-and-out breaths strangely comforting. Maybe the Pokémon had the right idea. It was pointless fretting about things you can't change. Enough to worry about what was happening _now_ and simply prepare for whatever the future might hold by ensuring you and your friends were the very best.

Suddenly, someone was knocking quietly at the door. Peter frowned, picked up his watch where it was sitting beside Bugsy and looked at the luminous dial. It was half past midnight! Who else would be up at this time?

Moving slowly and quietly so as not to disturb his friends, Peter got up, padded over to the door and unlocked it. Perhaps he shouldn't have been so surprised, when he opened the door, to see Lia standing in the blue-lit corridor. "Lia?" Peter whispered. "What are you doing up so late? You'll get in trouble if they see you up after curfew!"

Lia shrugged. "I can't sleep," she said simply. She looked at Peter and grinned. Peter noticed the dimple in her cheeks when she smiled for the very first time. "Neither can you, I think," she added.

Peter chuckled a little. "Nah, too much has been happening. I'm still going to try though."

"Worrying about Team Rocket?" Lia asked.

"Worrying about _everything_," Peter clarified.

"Well don't worry," Lia said firmly. "Don't quote me on this, but I have the feeling that we might have gone through the worst of it today. Somehow, no matter how dangerous the situations we get in from now on, I'm sure that it will all seem easier."

"Maybe," Peter said. "Look, uh… Lia…"

Lia interrupted. "I just want to thank you for not giving up today. I'm glad I got Chikorita back, and only did it because of you. You are quite brave you know. I'm glad I asked you to join me on my Journey."

Peter started spluttering in surprise at the incredible condescension in Lia's remark. "Lia, _you_ asked to join _me_! I…" 

Lia leaned forward and placed a little girl's kiss on Peter's cheek, silencing him instantly. "I was only teasing," she said. "Goodnight Peter."

"Goodnight Lia," Peter said. He closed the door as the girl turned away to go back to her room. "Girls," he said, shaking his head in disbelief. He returned to his bed and, with his cheek still tingling, fell into a deep, restful sleep.

Elsewhere, the peace of a bedroom was suddenly destroyed. "_Ring, ring! Ring, ring! Phone call! Phone call! Ring, ring! Ring, ring! Phone call! Phone call! Ring, ring! Ring, ring! Phone…_"

The blonde woman with the strangely babyish face groaned and grabbed the receiver of the videophone beside her bed. "Domino," she groaned into the mouthpiece. There was a pause as she listened to the urgent voice talking on the other end of the line. She rolled over in her bed and began to shake the man lying next to her. "Max," she cooed gently. "Max, honey, wake up! It's for you!"

The man took the phone from Team Rocket's most dangerous operative. "Edison," he snapped. "This had better be good!" There was a pause as he listened to the urgent voice himself. "Really?" he said. "Well that is unsurprising." There was another brief pause. "No, no action for now. Make sure you keep a track of their movements, but that is all."

The man handed the phone back to his lover, who put the receiver back on its' cradle. "What is it, Max?" Domino asked.

"Ned Fallow and Kelly Roland have gone AWOL," he said. "I'm willing to bet that they are looking to find and capture those Novices who humiliated them today."

Domino processed that, her beautiful face cold and expressionless and her violet eyes showing no emotion at all. "What are you going to do?"

"For now, nothing," the man replied. "Ned was right about punishing those who dared to resist the Organisation. If they succeed, they will have done us a great service, even though I cannot officially condone their actions." Maxwell Edison, the new leader of Team Rocket lay back on his bed and hugged his favourite to him and began to stroke her soft, blonde hair calmly. "And if they fail, well then I'm sure they will pleased for the respite… when they finally arrive in Hell."

__

To be continued…

****

Afterword

__

Of Eevees, Earth Stones and Fan-Fictions – A response to GameGuardian2x

I was going to write a bit of a rant at the end of this chapter in response to GG2x's review of Chapter 2. However, I received a nice review by Balance of Judgement that made me feel better. Nonetheless, there are some things that I feel I should make totally plain to avoid any future confusion.

Firstly, look at the top of the page. Do you see this site's name? "FanFiction.NET – Unleash your imagination and free your **_soul_**." Cool name, huh? However, I think that everyone who has complained about my (and other author's) tendency to play fast-and-loose with the established continuity of the Pokémon universe should read that subtitle very carefully and consider exactly what it means.

One of the great advantages of fan fiction is that you are not necessarily bound by the continuity that must bind the show's scriptwriters and licensed storywriters. This means that you can take the basic concepts of the universe and go wild, creating your own wonderful world of imagination, where the characters can have adventures that you would _never_ see in the animé. Quite a lot of this violates the rules and established continuity of the 'official' or 'canon' universe. Personally, I think this is a good thing. Imagination and freedom of story telling is vital to maintain the health of any fandom. You only have to look how the obsession with continuity and canon fact have poisoned _Star Trek_ to see how dangerous it is to carefully check everything in a story to see if it follows the canon universe.

Therefore, I must conclude that those reviewers (who I am sure believe they are acting properly) who complain about continuity errors and divergences from canon behaviour, evolution rules and attacks are missing the point. This is fanfiction. It is the Pokémon world as re-interpreted by the author for his or her own purposes. To insist on slavish adherence to the canon universe as it appears in the games and the animé will achieve nothing except to stunt the imaginations of the fan authors.

This is not to say that I have no use for canon rules. I find the Pokédex on PokeMasters.COM an invaluable resource, and I am attempting to learn more about the canon attacks and evolution rules so I can make "The Journey" closer to the actual Pokémon experience.

However, I will not compromise from one principle. To me, the canon universe is a guide for my imagination, no more. I will not let any amount of complaints stop me from following my instincts in Pokémon storytelling, no matter how many rules that means I have to break.

With this in mind:

What the Hell have I done to the Eevee evolution rules?

I utterly **loathe**the Eevee evolution rules in Pokémon Gold/Silver with 'Happiness Quotients' and differing evolutions depending on the time. I dislike it so much that I have eradicated it from all my fanfiction universes. I will explain the workings of the revised system (as it appears in 'Avenger,' 'Team Rocket Neo' and 'The Journey').

Eevee is the base of a three-stage evolution chain like many others. In my universe, the three stages are Eevee = Umbreon = Eeveon. The Eeveon is a Pokémon I created (see 'Pokémon Purple/Orange' for more details). Suffice to say it is to Eevee what a Charizard is to a Charmander.

As well as the natural evolutionary chain, the Eevee can be force-evolved by the use of evolution stones. I modified the evolution of Espeon so that an evolution stone called the 'Sun' or 'Psi' Stone causes an evolution to Espeon. Yes, I know that isn't how it happens in G/S, but as I have already explained, I hate how it happens in G/S ;-)

As Umbreon is the natural second level of the Eevee chain, I had to find a prerequisite. I arbitrarily chose Experience Level 22. Just to make things interesting, I also made it possible for you to force this evolution (and the second evolution to Eeveon) using the appropriate evolution stone. For a while I called this the 'Earth Stone.' However, I found out the other day that it is, in fact, called the 'Moon Stone.' I only used the former name because I didn't know it existed in the canon universe, and I will be altering some of my stories appropriately.

Just as a note, one of the consequences of my rejection of the G/S Eevee evolution rules is that I have entirely eliminated the dark-type. Frankly, that had too many pseudo-religious connotations for my tastes. I will describe any dark-types in my stories by their primary elemental type (Houndour and Houndoom become fire-types; Umbreon is an Earth-type). I haven't decided yet, but I will probably get rid of the Steel-type too.

What on Earth is an Earth-type?

This one has caused more forehead-veins to pop than anything else has; however the answer is simple. I think that the normal-type is too large a category for my tastes, so I have split it into several other types. The Normal-type is those Pokémon that look like normal animals and doesn't have special elemental powers. The Morphing-type is those that can change shape (like Ditto). The Sonic-type is those Pokémon who use sound as a primary attack (like Jigglypuff and Zubat). 

The Earth-type is actually those Pokémon who use earth energy as an elemental attack (Hyper-beam, Metronome and Focus Energy). The Earth type has the following members (and this is a provisional list, I haven't gone through the whole Pokédex yet to check): Umbreon and Eeveon; Clefa, Clefairy and Clefable; Nidoking and Nidoqueen; Togepi and Togetic; Tauros.

The earth-type, like all the elemental types, has its' own evolution stone. In their case it is the 'Earth Stone' or 'Dark Stone,' which I have realised (too late) is, in fact, the Moon Stone.

Observant readers will remember that I made Togepi and Togetic a psychic-type in 'Avenger' and 'Team Rocket Neo.' This was a genuine error, as I didn't know what type the little egg was until I was halfway through 'Team Rocket Strikes Back.' It is too late to change it now. You will just have to accept that I got that wrong. In new stories, not part of any of my established continuities, I will make Togepi an earth-type, as he can use Metronome, and (I am certain) Hyper-beam.

BenRG's revised evolution rules

Just to clear up any confusion, in my stories, any Pokémon can either evolve at a prerequisite experience level or by evolution stone energy. Yes, I know that isn't how it is in the game, but I don't care.

What's that attack?

Pokémon is a game, and the battle mode is basically two stationary sprites throwing attacks at each other. In real life, the Pokémon would be fast, agile and continually moving. For this reason, I have tried to create new attacks, and re-interpret game attacks for a far more dynamic kind of battle. I know that this offends some purists, but I will not compromise on this.

A good example is what I call 'Horn Charge.' This is a generic attack for any horned Pokémon. Horn Charge is a physical attack (technically a normal-type attack) and spills across all types. Someone pointed out that, for example, in a Rhydon, the attack should be 'Drill Horn.' I agree, but what if the Trainer doesn't want Rhydon to expend time and energy in powering up his drill? What if he just wants him to throw his three-ton bulk at his opponent and stick him with the pointy thing on the end of his nose? Hence you have 'Horn Charge' the result of individual trainers giving their own little wrinkle on Pokémon combat.

I will often misname attacks, but only when I think my name is more descriptive. 'Wing' becomes 'Razor Wing.' Those wings must be sharp, or Pidgeotto wouldn't have been able to cut the crane cable in 'Clefairy Tales.' Because I didn't know the name 'Hyper-Beam,' I used 'Omni-Blast' instead, based on a half-heard description of a Nidoking's attack in the Season 2 episode on Pinkern Island. I've created a whole family of earth-type attacks based on Omni-blast, and it is too late for me to turn back now. Sorry about that.

Some errors are deliberate; others are accidental and caused by my lack of knowledge and, frankly, my lack of time to thoroughly research all the attacks. I've found a page of attack descriptions on the aforementioned PokeMasters.COM and I hope that my descriptions will become more realistic in time.

****

In Conclusion

A fan fiction is an act of imagination. This means that the canon universe's rules and workings must be put aside in the name of story telling. I am sorry if this offends anyone, but I will not apologise for the workings of my imagination.

My stories remain my own. Besides, if I ignore enough rules, maybe Nintendo won't sue the pants off of me ;-)

The final word is directed to GameGuardian2x. I know that you are acting in the best motives, my friend, but I must draw your attention to one of your reviews. You say: "I will rate this when i see some correct facts. I have yet to see any!!!!!!!!!"

Correct facts? Sorry, friend, but there are no facts, only the dreams of two different minds: the great Satoshi's wonderful world and my own humble interpretation of it. Perhaps our visions are different, but I think that he would prefer it that way. I know that I do.

__

Ben Russell-Gough

25 July, 2001

   [1]: mailto:BenRG@rgflat.freeserve.co.uk
   [2]: http://www.PokeMasters.com/



	5. A Task Worthy...

Pokémon **__**

Pokémon

The Journey – An Other Trainer story by BenRG

****

Legal Disclaimer

Pokémon, the Pocket Monsters and all characters and institutions connected with them are the property of Nintendo Entertainment, Game Freak Software and 4Kids Entertainment. This is a non-profit work written for free distribution through the world-wide web. No infringement of any copyright or legal property intended.

Peter Croft is entirely my creation, as are all the other original characters in this story, for now.

****

Author's Notes

Some New Trainer stories are good, some are not so good and some are just dire. I've never tried this genre before, so I'm going to try it now. If this is bad, then say so for pity's sake and I'll stop!

Okay, usual warnings apply. I don't know the continuity or the moves very well, so I'll be faking it most of the time. That _doesn't_ mean that I want all you smart-alecs out there who know everything to tell me where I go wrong. K? K. Otherwise reviews are welcome. If my grammar is wrong, my in-story continuity is tangled and mixed or if my story is useless, please let me know so I can improve my work.

I wish to give my thanks to the team at www.PokeMasters.com for their excellent R/B/Y walkthrough. It has been of inestimable help in letting me learn the details of the Pokémon world. If the direction some of the non-plot events of 'The Journey' take is familiar, it is because I have taken it directly from Pokémon Red/Blue's in-game story. Oh, I'm not going to _exactly _follow the in-game story, but I will be 'borrowing' quite a bit. Thanks Game Freak!

Text in _Italics_ is thought or psychic communication.

Text in "_Quotes and Italics_" is speech from some kind of loudspeaker, phone, etc.

Text in [Squared Brackets] is translated Pokémon talk.

****

Censor: PG – Because Pokémon fight, and fights can be unpleasant things.

Continuity Note: This story starts six years after Ash Ketchum started his own Pokémon Journey. 

****

The Journey

__

Chapter 5 – A Task Worthy…

"Okay, Lia, let's see whether all this experience is paying off. Go Shadow!" Peter pointed forwards and his Eevee charged to the centre of the Earth Gym's fighting Arena.

"I'll show you, Mister Ego!" Lia shot back. "Show him what you can do, Chikorita!" Lia's plant-type rushes forwards to face off against Shadow.

It was the day after that climatic battle against Team Rocket. Peter and Lia had both risen early, eaten quickly and had been at the Earth Gym when the Gym Leader's fiancée, Giselle Foster (a fine fighting-type trainer, by all accounts), opened the doors. She rolled her eyes when she saw the two novices in a way that seemed to indicate she was used to seeing eager fresh-faced youngsters standing and waiting for the chance to Train in the region's premiere Earth- and Normal-type Gym. 

However, it was unlikely that the Gym had recently seen a training session quite like this. Lia and Peter were on adrenaline highs and their two Pokémon were so excited that they were rushing around, seemingly at random. Peter was keeping Shadow just out of reach of Chikorita's ace card, his Poison Powder attack, and Lia was keeping Chikorita moving so that Peter couldn't use his Eevee's wide range of Normal-type attacks to best effect.

"Maybe it would be easier if I had a Kakuna for you to fight?" Lia taunted.

"Hey, I don't see you scoring any big hits!" Peter responded. However, Lia's taunt gave him an idea. "Hold it, Shadow. Let him come to you…" he ordered.

Lia held her hand up and looked at Pete suspiciously. Responding to her gesture, Chikorita froze for a moment. "Okay…" Lia said. "Chikorita, close in and use Poison Powder!"

Chikorita charged, but Peter didn't seem to notice. He was watching with a secret smile. At the very last moment, just as Chikorita was almost close enough to touch Shadow, he made his move. "Okay, Shadow, _Bite Toss_!" Shadow grabbed Chikorita by the scruff of the neck just as the plant-type released his Poison Powder attack. Both Pokémon vanished in the grey cloud of toxic spores.

A split second later, Chikorita emerged from the cloud… _airborne and upside-down_! He hit the ground with a loud thump and a cry of "Ko!" [Ow!]

Shadow emerged from the cloud, visibly weaker, but not out of the fight yet. "Now use Pound!" Peter ordered. The Eevee loped forward towards his opponent, who was lying on his back and was struggling fitfully to roll over again

"No, don't!" Lia shouted. Peter was shocked by the fear in his companion's voice and reacted at once.

"Hold it, Shadow," Peter said, raising his hand.

Lia looked at Peter a bit resentfully. "There's no need, Peter," she said, sounding unhappy. "There's no way I can win from this position. I yield."

"Now, there's no reason to do that," a voice said. "You never know what might happen in a bout, kid. You might still win it!" Peter and Lia turned to face the newcomer. It was a teenaged boy, quite tall for his age, with scruffy brown hair, long at the back and combed forwards from the fringe. He was wearing a long, purple Hawaiian shirt, dark slacks and a Ying-Yang medallion was visible through the open neck of his shirt. An Arcanine stood at his side, glaring at the two combatants fearsomely.

"G… Gary Oak?" Peter asked in amazement. 

"Hey, you were expecting maybe Giovanni diRocketti to still be here?" Gary said easily. "Good moves with your Eevee kid. Take it from someone who knows: Don't be in a rush to evolve him." Peter nodded dumbly as the Earth Gym Leader strolled easily into the arena. His power and skill as a Trainer were evident from the way Arcanine stayed glued to his side, watching Shadow and Chikorita for the first hint of hostility they might show towards her Trainer.

"It… It's a great honour to meet you Gym Leader," Peter managed to stammer out. "You are one of my heroes."

"Yeah, of course I am," Gary said without a hint of modesty.

Peter nodded eagerly. "I've followed your career from the first moment I was aware of the League! You and Master Ash are my role models! I'm going to be the very best, just like you two!"

It might have been Peter's imagination, but he later would swear that Gary visibly winced when he heard Ash's name. Still, if he felt any discomfort at hearing the name of his greatest peer and rival, Gary recovered almost immediately. "Yeah, well, people always know when they see the best," he said easily. "So what are you two doing here?"

"We're just getting some training in before heading off to Pewter City, Gym Leader," Lia said, entering the conversation for the first time from where she was tending to the stunned Chikorita. Unlike Peter, she wasn't even remotely impressed with Gary. She had seen many so-called 'Great Trainers.' Until she saw one walk on water or something, she wasn't going to treat them any differently from any other Trainer she met.

Gary nodded. "Your Chikorita looks pretty strong already, considering you could only have got them from Grandpa maybe a few days ago," he said. "So does your friend's Eevee…" Gary paused, realising he had forgotten something. "What was your names again?"

"Peter Croft," Peter said. "This is Lia McAlester. We're both from Pallet Town." Gary nodded. "We're just doing some exercises to get all our Pokémon over Level 5 before moving onto Route 2."

Gary nodded again and grinned in a vague way that seemed to indicate that his mind was elsewhere. "That's a good idea," he said. "I went onto Route 2 with just Eevee and Pidgey and nearly had my head handed to me by a pair of Nidorans. You would not believe how tough those little poison-types can be!"

Peter could well imagine. After the fright that Pidgey gave him when he knocked out Buck, Peter wasn't ever going to underestimate a Pokémon again. "Anyway, we're sorry for bothering you, sir," Peter said.

"No bother," Gary said with a smile.

"Gym Leader, would you like to try me out?" Lia asked, her eyes innocent. Behind Gary, Peter began to wave his hands frantically and shake his head in warning. Lia just ignored him and looked at the Gym Leader, waiting for his response.

"Is that a challenge, girlie?" Gary asked with a slight sneer.

Lia shook her head. "I just want to see if you are equal to your reputation," Lia replied with a grin. "No Gym Badge on the line, just you and me, one-on-one for the sake of some practice!"

Gary nodded quietly. "Okay, your courage does you credit, Lia, even if it does seem to be giving your friend an ulcer." Gary turned to Peter (who was still frantically gesturing to Lia, trying to tell her to back off) and winked in a way that Peter chose to interpret as being reassuring. He felt that Gary was promising not to hurt or humiliate Lia, which was a good thing. Peter would hate to see her hurt. Gary turned back to Lia. "You first, Lia," he said, gesturing easily.

Lia pulled out a Pokéball and tossed it forwards. "Go Pidgey!" she shouted. Her Pidgey materialised in a hover right beside her. Peter had to give Lia credit: she was taking this seriously. Pidgey's experience level was already 6 when she caught him. Since then, battle and Training had taken it up to 10. "And you, Gym Leader?" she asked.

Gary looked at the hovering flying-type for a moment before pulling out a Pokéball. "Okay, it's up to you, Marowak. Don't let me down!" Gary kissed the ball and threw it forwards. The ball split open revealing the ground/fighting-type with exoskeletal skull armour. "Ladies first," he said, gesturing to Lia.

Lia growled. "Okay, use Razor Wing!" she shouted. Pidgey shot forward towards Marowak.

"Bone Club, now!" Gary countered. Marowak touched his arm and pulled a long bone from a skin pouch. He swung like a major league batter and connected with Pidgey, sending him tumbling across the arena, knocked silly. "Are you really sure you want to do this, Lia?" Gary asked. "Marowak is a level-41 _and_ he has a type advantage. Your Pidgey doesn't really stand a chance against him."

"I'm not scared," Lia insisted. "Again, Pidgey, use an evasive approach this time!" Pidgey shot in and avoided the Bone Club. He slashed his wing across Marowak's face. "Now Peck!" Lia ordered. The flying-type responded as best as he could, but Marowak's head armour prevented the attack from causing too much damage. 

At Lia's command, Pidgey shot around behind Marowak and tried another Razor Wing attack. This time, he slashed across Marowak's rump. The ground/fighting-type rolled forward, but Peter could tell it wasn't a sign that the hit had affected him much, he was simply moving clear. "Okay, now use Gust to knock him over!" Lia shouted as Marowak turned to face Pidgey again.

"Leer," Gary said, his face deadly serious. Marowak stared at Pidgey and grinned maliciously. Pidgey froze for a moment, and a moment was all the Gym Leader needed. "Now use Focus Energy!" There was a smell of ozone and the end of Marowak's club began to glow red-gold with Earth-type energy. There was no fast movement this time, rather Marowak simply touched the club to Pidgey and discharged the attack, blowing the flying-type across the arena again.

"Oh no, Pidgey!" Lia gasped as the bird tumbled to the ground. "A… Are you all right?" The flying-type didn't respond, as he was unconscious. When Lia realised that he was out of the fight, she recalled him to his ball. She turned to Gary and managed a single stiff bow. "Your Battle, sir," she grated out. Then she turned and fled the arena.

Peter ran after her and found her sitting on the stairs beside the entrance pillars, crying her eyes out. "Oh, Peter, I feel like a failure!" she wept.

Peter felt helpless in the face of her heartbreak. "It was just one Battle, Lia," he said lamely. "And against one of the very best. You've only just started out. You'll get better quickly enough!"

Lia turned her tear-streaked face to Peter. "But… but if I can't beat Gym Leaders, then I can't win Gym Badges! I won't achieve _anything_!"

Peter sighed, sat down beside Lia and tried to comfort her. "Lia, you will win some badges, but you've got to train first and prepare. Gary specialises in Normal- Earth- and Ground-type Pokémon. Neither of us is ready to face a top Trainer in those types yet. We've got to prepare first."

Lia sighed and sniffled a little. "I… I thought it would be easy," she said quietly. "After what has happened over the last couple of days… I thought… that I could take on the world!"

"I guess after beating Team Rocket, we've both been a bit cocky," Peter admitted. He put an arm across Lia's shoulders and hugged her in reassurance. "Maybe we needed this little wake-up call." Lia felt good that Peter included himself in his comments. She managed a slight smile and disentangled herself from Peter's hug. "Wait until we reach Pewter," Peter said. "By then, nothing will be able to stop us!"

"I guess," Lia replied. She wiped her face and stood up. "Look, Peter, I've got to take Chikorita and Pidgey to Nurse Joy," she said.

Peter nodded. "I'm going to stay here and talk to Gary a bit more," he said. Lia nodded and walked off.

"Is your friend going to be okay?" Gary asked. His Arcanine seemed to be in the middle of a deep conversation with Shadow and the two Pokémon were ignoring their Trainers.

"She's suffering from a little dose of reality," Peter said. "So am I, for that. I suddenly realised how far we have to go before we're ready to enter the League."

"Don't worry about it," Gary said easily. "We all have to start somewhere. Hell, when Ash started out, he barely could even figure out _how_ to train his Pikachu. I wiped the floor with him out on Route 22." Gary grinned at what was clearly a sweet memory. Then he frowned slightly. "Of course, that was also the last time it was so easy. Ash improved very quickly." Gary shook his head and looked directly at Peter. "And if _he_ can, so can you. So don't fret kid."

Gary turned to leave, but Peter suddenly felt the need to say something. "Gary, have you got any advice that might help?" Peter asked.

Gary turned back and grinned. "I hoped that you were going to ask that," he replied. I've got quite a bit as it turns out." Peter stepped forward to listen to the Gym Leader, forgetting for a moment that he was only seven years older than he was.

Gary drew in a deep breath before starting. "The first thing is to remember that your Pokémon are more than just tools. That was my biggest mistake. I crashed out of the Indigo League in my first year because I'd spent so long becoming a skilled Trainer, I had forgotten to be a _caring_ Trainer. Half my Pokémon only did what I asked grudgingly." Gary shook his head as he recalled his youthful arrogance and his many mistakes. "The oath doesn't even begin to explain what is involved in this, Peter. They aren't just your friends, they are your comrades in battle and your lifelong brothers and sisters," Gary said, suddenly sounding very serious. "Accord them all the love and respect that they deserve as your closest and dearest friends. They are willing to fight for you and die for you, so you have to be willing to _fight_ for them and _die_ for them."

That shocked Peter, but before he could say anything, the Earth Gym Leader continued. "My second pearl of wisdom is this: Don't worry about 'catching 'em all.'" Gary grinned. "I reached my first League season with examples of all 146 Pokémon that a Trainer could hope to have at the time. The problem was that I hadn't had the chance to train them properly, as I felt the need to keep swapping 'em around. Ash has the right idea, as amazing as it is to say. He has a core group of… oh, I'd say no more than fifteen Pokémon who he has Trained to the point where they can beat almost any opponent. On top of that that he has about another fifty different Pokémon of all kinds, but which he rarely uses for Battle unless the situation specifically demands it. Some accuse him of neglecting those other fifty, Lance especially, but in truth, they are all cared for. He just doesn't use them all that much."

"I know I've never seen him without his Raichu and Bayleef," Peter said.

Gary nodded. "Those two are the closest to him by a long way," he confirmed. "If there is any Pokémon he can't defeat with them, I haven't heard of it." Gary thought for a moment. "His fighting line-up also always includes at least two of the following: a Blastoise, a Venusaur, a Charizard, a Quilava, a Croconaw, a Butterfree, a Heracross, an Alakazam, a Gyarados and a Joerilla. They are his best-trained Pokémon and they would literally walk through Hell itself for him."

Gary shook his head and continued. "Next: Don't ever, _ever_ force your Pokémon to evolve. I made that mistake with my first Eevee. I tried to evolve him into a Vaporeon, specifically to use against Ash's Pikachu. He actually ran away. Eevee and I were so close, but I nearly lost him because I ignored what _he_ wanted." Gary shook his head. "I made that mistake a few other times. One of the reasons my Starmie never listened to me was because I evolved him without asking and he never _really_ forgave me. Why should he?" Peter was in shock at these revelations.

"Finally, my biggest bit of advice is this." Gary paused and knelt beside Peter to look into his eyes. "Have a cause, Peter. Have something to make you want to attain to this goal. When Ash and I started our journeys, all we wanted was to become a Pokémon Master so we could rub the other's face in that fact. We wanted the fame that came with the title and didn't think about anything else. It was such an insipid ambition that it never really motivated us enough to put effort into our calling. That is why we were both so poor Trainers at first. It wasn't until Ash found a cause to follow that he really started to do real damage. He wanted to be a Master to improve the standards that Pokémon Trainers everywhere lived by. Given the number of cowboys and abusive Trainers like that idiot Damien that he met, I can't blame him. I didn't really start to improve until I first became the leader of this Gym. I had a name to defend and a cause to uphold."

"So, what are you saying?" Peter asked quietly. He remembered what Ann Starr said to him yesterday in the Pokémon Centre.

Gary sighed. "It isn't enough to just want to be the very best," Gary said. "You have to have a reason to drive you to that goal and beyond, or you will never be _really_ motivated to realise it. Who would want to become a Pokémon Master and then have nothing else to do with their lives?" Gary laughed. "Look at Ash. He's decided to be a teacher." Peter's face must have revealed his shock. "Yes, you heard me right," Gary said. "He's going to build his own gym in Pallet that he and Misty are going to run together. It is going to be the first all-types Gym. What he really wants to do, though, is to teach Trainers how to learn how to be a brother and partner to their Pokémon and how to develop integrated skills that will serve them in their post-journey lives." Gary continued. He laughed and shook his head ruefully. "He's actually going to try to change the whole concept of Pokémon training, making less a sport and more a culture, a different way of life. That will probably take him the rest of his life, but he doesn't care. It is something that is important to him." Gary smiled and seemed to look inward. "To think he was such a loser when we started out," he said quietly.

Peter was stunned. He really didn't know what to think. "It will be years before you have to make these decisions," Gary said, "but it is never too early to start thinking about it. Ask yourself this: What will Pokémon Master Peter Croft do with the power and fame that comes with the name? Only when you've answered that will you really be able to start on the path to being a Master, because only then will you really _want_ the title."

When Peter left the Gym, he found that Lia wasn't in the Pokémon Centre's atrium waiting for Joy to finish healing her Pokémon. Nor was she anywhere else in the Pokémon Centre complex. Concerned, but not really worried, Peter decided to take the opportunity to use the Centre's laundry. He also spent some time giving his Pokémon a thorough grooming and cleaning. 

Peter walked out into the atrium again wearing a clean set of clothes and with Shadow's fur gleaming with health. He was planning to ask Joy whether Lia had returned, but she was talking to a young black-haired girl with a narrow oriental face that he didn't recognise. The girl turned around after she had taken her two Pokéballs and grinned when she saw Peter. Whoever she was, she clearly recognised him. "Hey, Peter!" she said, pirouetting around. "What do you think of the new look?"

Peter's jaw dropped open when he suddenly realised who this stranger was. "Lia?" he asked stupidly. 

Lia laughed and nodded. "Yep, it's me!" She had, as they had discussed yesterday, cut her hair to shoulder length and had tied it back in a tight braid. She was also wearing clothing that looked much tougher than her previous 'designer label' look. "I went out shopping to try and clear my head, and while I was out there, I suddenly figured it all out! I realised that being a Trainer isn't easy and that I would have to start thinking the right way," she said. "Getting rid of the 'rich girl' look was the first step."

Peter looked at the radically changed girl and grinned. "It's a start," he said.

"That it is," Lia said with a firm nod. "After Shadow beating Chikorita and Gary's Marowak beating Pidgey so easily, I realised that I had to take this more seriously. There'll be no more whining from me, I can promise you that!" The girl grinned. "Are you ready to take the heat from the new, improved me?" she asked.

"I'll give it my best," Peter said, tipping his head slightly in acknowledgement. "I was just heading out to the Pokémart to stock up on some supplies. Do you…?" That was as far as he got. Lia grabbed Peter by the arm and dragged him out of the Pokémon Centre in the direction of the Pokémart as fast as they could go.

Joy watched them go with a broad smile. Yes, they were adapting to their new circumstances already.

Peter looked around the Pokémart and shook his head a little in disbelief. It wasn't that there was nothing here he wanted. The shop sold a great deal of equipment, some of which he already had, and some he didn't. The problem was budgeting himself so that he didn't run out of money. He had about K$1,000.00 in his account. Although he imagined that Lia had much more money, he had enough pride not to want to beg from his friends… _There's that word again!_ he thought in irritation.

Peter looked at where Lia was looking thoughtfully at a gold-and-white Ultra-type Pokéball that she was holding and wondered how he could know someone for only three days and think of them as a friend. It wasn't as if he and Lia were remotely likely to have become friends under normal circumstances. Hell, they seemed to be arguing most of the time. Nonetheless… Nonetheless she was quickly becoming a part of his life, and he was sure he would miss her if she decided to go her own way.

Peter shook his head and looked at the Pokéball rack in front of him. He had already used up three of the five Pokéballs that Professor Oak had issued to him on the first day of his Journey. His first priority had to be to top up on this most vital of resources for a Trainer. He had put five of the red-and-white standard-types in his shopping basked and a single of the blue-and-white Aqua-type Pokéballs, optimised for catching water- and ice-types.

"Hey, Peter, look at this," Lia suddenly announced. Peter went over to join Lia and looked at the device she was holding. It looked a bit like a fishing rod, except that it didn't have a hook on the end of the line, but a blue-and-red Pokéball. "It's a Lure Rod," she said. "You use this and the Lure-type Pokéball to catch water-types."

"Well, it's going to be some time before that comes up," Peter said. "We're pretty far inland."

"We'll be in Cerulean City before you know it," Lia insisted. Peter could tell that it was only a token protest for her pride's sake. _Well, maybe he's right_, Lia allowed silently. She put the Lure Rod back on its' rack and walked off to the medical department without a single glance back.

The medical stuff was important. It took weeks to travel in between the towns and cities with Pokémon Centres. On that way, both youngsters aimed to do a lot of Battling, both against wild Pokémon and against other Trainers. It was important to hone their own skills and that of their friends before they reached the first Gym City on the standard Indigo circuit: Pewter City.

The League had issued Peter and Lia a basic medical kit before they set off. Two bottles, each of ten doses of Standard Potion (capable of restoring a Pokémon's health by twenty Standard Health Index points). They also received a single bottle of General Antidote and tubes of Burn, Paralyse and Ice Heal creams. However, now that they were preparing to begin their Journey in earnest, that small amount of medical equipment was not enough.

Peter and Lia both bought a single bottle of Standard Potion and a single bottle of Antidote. Making use of the special offer the guy on Route 1 had told them about, they also bought two tubes of Burn and Paralyse Heal creams. Lia thought that such extravagant spending was a bit excessive and said so. "Lia," Peter said, "who knows what we'll come up against before we reach the Pokémon Centre in Pewter City? We should be ready for anything." _More with the 'we' stuff_, Peter added silently. _This is starting to get worrying!_

They also stocked up on Pokémeals (buying some different flavour selections). Peter also bought a 1-litre bottle of fruit juice as a change from the water in his canteen. At the end of all this, both youngsters' credit accounts were pretty badly depleted, but they felt it was worth it. "Thank you for shopping at Viridian City Pokémart," the pretty blonde lady clerk said as she handed Peter his purchases in a plastic bag. "Please come again."

"Not for a long time, Miss," Peter said. "I've got a lot of Gyms to visit before I come back this way."

"That's what they all say," the clerk said, rolling her eyes. "I'll be impressed when I see all twelve badges on your coat." Lia was ready to explode at the condescension in the woman's voice. Peter trod on Lia's foot to shut her up before she could shout at the woman.

"You will see it," Peter said.

"Yeah, and you'd better be impressed then, too," Lia added snootily. As the two of them left the Pokémart, Lia continued in a snide tone of voice. "_Peasant_! She should learn a little respect!"

Peter debated replying, but he didn't really feel like an argument right now. He contented himself with just directing his steps towards the west and Route 22. It was late afternoon, and Peter had decided not to try to make it onto Route 2 tonight. However, both of them wanted to see the site of their first major battle, against Team Rocket perhaps, but still their first, once again.

Peter and Lia were standing by the Victory Gate looking down Victory Road once more. "You know," Peter said, breaking the thoughtful silence, "it doesn't really seem so long, does it?"

Lia wasn't listening to her companion's thoughts on the symbolic length of the Victory Road. Something had caught her attention, something in the bushes behind her. She swallowed her nerves and turned to look at the bush carefully. _I'm not going to be caught out twice_, she promised herself. "Go Chikorita," she ordered, releasing her first Pokémon.

Peter turned around wearing a surprised look on his face. "What's up Lia?" he asked.

"Let's find out," Lia said. She pulled a Pokéball out of her belt pouch and maximised it. She didn't set it to 'capture' mode; she just threw it into the bush. There was a rustle and a blue-purple blur shot out of the bush with a panicked squeak. "It's a Rattata!" Lia almost screamed. "Chikorita, use Tackle!" Chikorita shot right at the panicked rodent-like Normal-type and struck it head-on. The Rattata went sprawling onto its' back. Lia cheered loudly. "Well done! Now use Poison Powder!"

[You got it, Lia!] Chikorita chirped, running over to the Rattata. Peter watched as plant- and normal-type both disappeared in a grey cloud of spores. The wind was fairly strong today and the attack quickly dissipated. The Rattata was out cold. Lia pulled out another Pokéball and threw it at the Rattata. The ball sucked the creature in without a twitch of protest. 

"Yeah!" Lia shouted. "I got it!" She turned to Peter with an excited expression, overjoyed by her victory. 

Peter scowled at her slightly. "Hey, aren't you supposed to be scared by Rattatas?" he asked suspiciously.

Lia was about to explode when she realised she was being teased… again. "Oh… _you_!" she hissed. She picked up her capture and rescued her other Pokéball from the bush. "I told you that that first Rattata caught me by surprise!" she snapped.

"Hey, I believed you then, I believe you now," Peter said, letting his scowl turn into a smile. "That was a great capture!"

"Yeah, against a Rattata! The question is how well will she do against _real_ opposition?" shouted another voice.

Peter turned from Lia with a suspicious look on his face. At his side, Shadow groaned. [Watch out, folks,] the Eevee groaned, [the Giant Ego is here!]

"Adam," Peter hissed. Adam Bryant, the worst bully in his elementary school, probably the nastiest person Peter had ever met, was leaning against a tree further down Route 22, grinning at Peter and Lia in an infuriating way.

"Hey, you survived long enough to get to Viridian City," Adam quipped easily. "Maybe there _is_ a God!"

Peter rolled his eyes and tried to keep himself calm by counting the thousands of people who he would rather meet. Strangely enough, even Ned and Kelly were higher up his contact list than Adam was. "Yeah, I survived, Adam," Peter replied. "I prospered too. When did you get in?"

"Well, I've been taking my time picking up two of everything that scenic Route 1 has to offer," Adam replied. "However, I see that you've picked up a bit of baggage, Petey-boy." Adam sneered slightly. "A girl, now _that's_ a surprise!" The bully walked forward with a self-confident swagger. He walked right past Peter and towards Lia, sticking out his hand for a shake. "Hi there, Miss," he said. "I'm Adam Bryant, the guy who is going to beat Ash Ketchum's record and be the youngest Pokémon Master ever."

Lia immediately earned points in Peter's book by bursting into gales of laughter. "Oh wow, you really do have an ego problem, don't you Bryant?" she giggled.

Adam scowled as he noted Peter's grin. "I'm sorry…?" he said dangerously. "What did you say?"

"I said you have as much of an ego problem as your _nouveau riche_ father!" Lia said. "My Dad always says that if Eric Bryant had the level of breeding his wealth usually demands, he would still be vulgar!"

"Your…?" Adam had gone bright red. Suddenly he cocked his head and started in surprise. "Talia McAlester?" he asked in surprise. "What are you doing here with _him_?"

"We're travelling together, dumb-ass," Peter said. "What do you think we're doing?"

"Shut up, Wimp!" Adam shouted at Peter and turned back to Lia. "So how about it, McAlester? What's the story? Do you need him to carry your heavy gear? Is he useful in keeping the rest of the peasantry at bay? Or have you just decided that you want a bit of rough for variety's sake?"

Lia went bright red when she heard Adam's incredibly insulting remarks. "If you must know, Peter has agreed to help me get used to camping out!" she snapped. "He is a good Trainer and he is helping me a lot!" 

"Peter Croft being useful?" Adam laughed derisively. "Now _there_'s a contradiction in terms!" Adam grinned at Lia. "I'll just show you _who_ is a good Trainer, then you can come with me on _my_ Journey. Doesn't that sound nice?" Lia's jaw dropped open at Adam's daring and she was unable to reply as Adam turned around to his favourite victim. "Okay, Peter, no dodging this time," Adam announced. "It's you against me, one-on-one! Don't worry, I won't hurt your pitiful little fox too much."

Peter scowled at Adam and Shadow looked ready to take the other boy apart. Lia, however, saved Peter, the trouble of attacking. "How _dare_ you?" she shouted. "Peter is a fine Trainer, Adam, and Shadow is the best Eevee I've ever seen in action!"

Adam turned back to Lia with a sneer. "Aw, how cute," he said with an insulting edge to his tone, "you've got yourself a pet!"

"Why you filthy… Say that to my face!" Peter shouted, suddenly more angry than he had ever been before.

"You _slime_!" Lia shouted. "Peter is my _friend_, Adam! He is a better person than _you'll _ever be!"

"F… friend?" Adam said, suddenly laughing so hard that he was nearly choking. "You, the ultimate baby aristocrat, are friends with Mr. Charity Scholarship? You really are _pathetic_, McAlester! I wonder what your _daddy_ would say if he knew that his precious little girl was consorting with the peasantry?" 

__

D… did she just call me her 'friend?' Peter was so shocked by Lia's words that he barely noticed Adam pulling a Pokéball off of his belt. 

"Let me show you exactly what your 'friend' is worth," Adam sneered. "Go Charmander!"

Adam released his first Pokémon, who materialised in between his Trainer and Peter. "Chaarrrr!" it roared.

Peter scowled. What Adam had said days ago at the Trainer's Monolith in Pallet Town was true. He _did_ owe Adam a lot of pain for years of bullying. Now he was insulting Lia too, someone who, despite their differences had just said she was his friend. However… "I will fight you, Adam," Peter announced, "but only on my terms."

"Your 'terms?'" Adam asked, his eyebrows rising in humorous disbelief. "Okay, Wimp, let's hear them."

"Simple," Peter said, "this is a battle between two Novices, pure and simple. We are fighting for the honour of our Pokémon and our own as Trainers. There is nothing in this about you and me and all the bad blood between us." Peter dragged in a deep breath before continuing. "Why? Because a good Trainer _never_ involves his Pokémon in personal disputes."

Adam's jaw had dropped open in surprise. Lia was smiling in pride. _He really is a good guy_, she told herself. _I never thought I would ever meet anyone who subscribed to that old code!_

Adam took some time to gather himself. "Okay," he said quietly, "as you said, this has nothing to do with our history. It is you and me for the sake of finding out who is the best Trainer." 

Peter nodded in agreement. Shadow loped forward until he was just two yards in front of Charmander. "You challenged me, Adam," Peter said, "you make the first move."

"Okay," Adam said, his lips curling cruelly in anticipation. "Charmander… Ember!" Charmander breathed in and spat out a single red-orange fireball. Shadow was already moving and dodged out to one side as the fireball hit the spot he was just a fraction of a second earlier. "Damn," Adam snapped. "Back off, Charmander, get some distance!" Charmander turned to face Shadow and took a few steps backwards. "Okay… and… _Tackle!_" Charmander charged.

"Tackle low!" Peter responded. Shadow went in low and struck the bipedal reptile against his legs, sending him tumbling across the ground. "Great job, Shadow!" Peter yelled.

"Use Tail Whip you stupid lizard!" Adam shouted. Charmander responded immediately. The dinosaur-like fire-type lashed out with its' muscular tail and struck Shadow hard against the muzzle sending him tumbling. "Okay, Ember again!" Adam shouted. Charmander fired off another fireball. This one struck Shadow hard against his left side, making him squeal in pain.

"Shadow!" Peter shouted. "Oh _no_!" Peter could see that his friend was hurt and he had to fight down the panic rising in his chest.

"Be careful, Peter!" Lia cried from one side.

"Okay, let's finish this," Adam said. "Close in and use Slash, Charmander," Adam said. The fire-type moved forward, intending to use the deadly sickle-shaped claws that extended from his fingers.

Peter suddenly had in inspiration. "Steady, Shadow," he called. "Face me… and…" Peter waited until Charmander was almost on top of Shadow before he gave his order. "Sand Attack, now!" Shadow immediately started kicking up dirt. The hail of dirt, sand, grit and small stones struck Charmander right in the face as it closed in for his final attack. Surprised, temporarily blinded and hurt, he reeled back, shaking his head violently.

"Damn, use Ember," Adam commanded. Peter just pointed to the right. Shadow easily avoided the still-blinded fire-type's untargeted attack.

"Tackle!" Peter ordered. Shadow slammed into the disoriented Charmander's legs again, once again sending him sprawling. "Okay, and now use Pound," Peter called, excitement filling his voice. Shadow leapt forward and stamped all four of his legs hard against Charmander's chest. The creature breathed out a long trail of flame as the attack knocked all the breath out of him. "Yeah! You're winning Shadow!"

[He's not down yet,] Shadow replied. His burns were aching and he could see that Charmander had finally cleared his eyes after the Sand Attack.

"Use Tail Whip!" Peter ordered. Shadow complied immediately, slapping his tail over the fire-type's muzzle several times. Charmander staggered back; he was now visibly weaker.

"Oh… _no_!" Adam shouted. "This isn't supposed to happen! Back off again, Charmander!"

"Tackle again!" Peter countered. As Charmander tried to get more room to manoeuvre, Shadow darted forward, zigzagging to avoid any sudden Ember attack, before slamming his weight into the fire-type's side, knocking him down again. Charmander rolled over from the force of the impact. He struggled for a moment and then his head sagged back against the ground. He had fainted.

"YES!" Peter shouted. He knelt on one knee and held out his arms to Shadow so the Eevee could leap into his arms. "You did it, Shadow! Your first Trainer Battle and you _won_! Fair and square!"

Adam's round face took on a positively violent aspect as he studied his fallen Pokémon. Without a single word, he recalled him to his Pokéball. He turned towards Peter and began to stalk forwards, his fists clenched. "You… little… _cheat_!" Adam snarled. "I am going to make you sorry that you ever became a Trainer and I am going to break your mangy mutt's neck!"

Peter stood up and Shadow turned to face the belligerent human, snarling fearsomely. Suddenly, Lia interposed herself in between Adam and Peter. "Hey! Cut it out!" she ordered. "He won fair and square! There's no reason for you to threaten him like that!"

"Give me a break," Adam replied angrily. "You should be on _my _side, not his! He is a little downtown _nothing_ and we are part of the town's elite!"

"We are _Pokémon Trainers_," Lia snapped. "Beyond that the only division that matters is whether we are a _good_ Trainer or a _bad_ Trainer." She smiled at Adam in a way that conveyed no warmth whatsoever. "And you, Adam Bryant, are a _bad_ Trainer."

Adam snarled and slapped Lia across the face, making her gasp in surprise. "Okay, if that's the way you want it," he said in a deadly monotone, "I'll deal with you after I've dealt with him!" Adam pushed Lia onto her backside and turned back to face Peter. Much to his surprise, the other boy was standing right in front of him.

"You _leave my friend alone_!" Peter shouted and drove his left fist into the unprepared bully's gut. Adam's eyes bugged out as the breath was driven from his body. Peter followed through with a right uppercut to the jaw. Adam went flying and hit the ground, his eyes glassy and unseeing. Peter turned his back on Adam and offered Lia his hand. "You okay?" he asked.

"Fine," Lia said, feeling warm as she thought of the way Peter had said 'friend.' She had many other friends, but oddly enough, she never felt that anyone had meant the word in quite the same way as he had. "Thanks for the rescue, Peter." She smiled slightly. "It would have been easier just to get Bugsy to use String Shot and tie him up."

"Maybe," Peter said. "However, I don't involve Pokémon in personal matters, like I said. When he threatened my friend, he made this very, _very_ personal."

Lia smiled at Peter in a very warm fashion. "Now you've done it," she said. "You've said it twice. Now I guess we're going to be friends forever now! I'll never be able to get rid of you!"

"Friends forever," Peter said. "I like the sound of that!"

After that little run-in, Peter and Lia decided that it would be better if they were some way away from Viridian City when Adam finally got around to trying to look for him. Peter knew the bully well enough to know he would want revenge as a first priority.

Therefore, after getting their Pokémon healed, they hit the roads. By the time the sun began to set and they made camp, they were four miles onto Route 2 and Viridian City was lost to view.

"Well, the practice is over," Peter said as the watched the fire. "From now on, this is for real. I figure it will take us about a week to reach Pewter City and our first Gym Badge battle."

Lia nodded thoughtfully. "I guess," she said quietly. She smiled at Peter. "It is easier to have a friend around, though."

[Hey, what about us?] Chikorita wanted to know.

Lia laughed and hugged her first Pokémon. "I meant 'human' friends, Chikorita," she said. "You already know I'm your friend."

Peter grinned as he watched this and began to tickle Shadow between the ears. The Eevee leaned into his caress happily. "Yes, it is good to have friends," Peter said.

Shadow looked up at him. [Don't forget it,] he said.

"You know, I have been thinking about what Gary said to me today," Peter suddenly announced. Lia looked up from where she was tickling Chikorita on his belly. Peter had told her about this conversation and it had given her food for thought too. "After running into Adam, I think I have some idea about what I want to do in the long run." Lia looked at him and waited for him to continue. "I will be a Master and make sure that people become Trainers for the right reason. There will be no more glory-hounds, no more bullies wanting to increase their power and no more bad Trainers whose Pokémon become 'stupid' or 'useless' when they lose a single Battle. That is a task worthy of a Master, I think."

__

To be continued… 

****

Afterword

Okay, folks, this is a fairly good spot to pause the action, so I'm going to leave it here for a while. I want to do some work on 'Avenger' and 'Team Rocket Neo' now, but 'The Journey' will continue in September at the very latest.

Don't forget to keep those characters coming in, folks! Peter and Lia are going to meet and fight lots of fellow Novices on the road, so I need lots of Lads and Lasses with low- or mid-level Pokémon teams! Click the hyperlink below to send your details to me. I need a character name, basic background, a physical description and the core six Pokémon on your team.

Yes! I want to be a Guest Trainer!

Terms of Acceptance – 

No Legendary-types (like Lugia, Entei or Mewtwo); 

No hybrids, canon Pokémon only (although you can use some from my 'Pokémon Purple/Orange if you like); 

I will consider all entries, but I will be more likely to reject characters with really unusual backgrounds or special powers.


	6. For Real

The Journey **__**

The Journey

An Other Trainer story by BenRG

****

Legal Disclaimer

Pokémon, the Pocket Monsters and all characters and institutions connected with them are the property of Nintendo Entertainment, Game Freak Software and 4Kids Entertainment. This is a non-profit work written for free distribution through the world-wide web. No infringement of any copyright or legal property intended.

Peter Croft is entirely my creation, as are all the other original characters in this story, for now.

****

Author's Notes

Some New Trainer stories are good, some are not so good and some are just dire. I've never tried this genre before, so I'm going to try it now. If this is bad, then say so for pity's sake and I'll stop!

Okay, usual warnings apply. I don't know the continuity or the moves very well, so I'll be faking it most of the time. 

What I call a Super-type Pokéball is what is called a 'Great Ball' in the Pokémon games. I think that 'Great Ball' sound silly, so I'll use 'Super-ball.' Don't you like me casually ignoring the established facts of the games? Well, _c'est la vie_, my friends.

Text in _Italics_ is thought or psychic communication.

Text in "_Quotes and Italics_" is speech from some kind of loudspeaker, phone, etc.

****

Censor: PG – Because Pokémon fight, and fights can be unpleasant things.

Continuity Note: This story starts six years after Ash Ketchum started his own Pokémon Journey. 

****

Chapter 6 – For Real

"Route Two," Lia announced as she looked along the forest trail from Viridian City to Pewter City. "I guess that we are going to have to start earning our keep now, right Peter?"

Peter was just finishing packing up his camping gear. He looked up too and smiled slightly. Lia was still very nervous. For a rich girl who had been given everything she had wanted on demand up to recently, living out in the wild and trying to support herself was quite a new experience. Still, it was a good sign that, despite her understandable nervousness, she was still pushing ahead. "I guess," he replied at last, pushing his glasses up his nose. "Another day with more Pokémon to catch and more miles to walk."

"Pessimist," Lia responded with a teasing wink. "Look at it this way: Yet more friends to make and yet more new things to experience."

Peter cocked his head and considered that for a few moments. Yes, that was a far better way of looking at things than his summary. Peter took a long look around the forest clearing where they had spent the night. Although they were only a few miles outside of Viridian City, there was still a sense of unspoilt beauty and _wildness_ about the place.

[You know, I'm looking forward to this,] Shadow said, grinning eagerly.

[Yeah! This is going to be fun,] Chikorita agreed.

"Peter?" 

Peter blinked and turned from his consideration of the forest around him and looked at Lia in some surprise. "Huh?" he blurted. He shook his head and focussed on his friend. "What is it Lia?"

Lia had shouldered her backpack and was smiling at Peter in an infuriatingly patronising way. "Don't you think we should get going?" she asked gently.

Peter recovered well. He slung his pack to his shoulders and recalled Avia, Buck and Bugsy to their Pokéballs. "I was just going to say that," he said smoothly. "Come on, Lia." Lia grinned, but she didn't complain as she followed her friend out of the clearing and further north towards Pewter City.

As the morning progressed, the two friends and their Pokémon made good time. They crossed over the stone bridge over the River Viridian that took them officially out of the Viridian City area and into he wild. As they walked along 2, Peter pulled out his Pokédex and called up the file on Route 2.

"**_Route Two_**," the Pokédex intoned. "_Route 2 is the primary route taken by Pokémon Trainers travelling between Viridian City and Pewter City. The landscape in this area is dominated by flat, rolling terrain covered by deciduous forests. _

"_Although a fairly unspoilt area, the close proximity of the Viridian City conurbation and the agricultural areas situated around nearby Route 16 and 17 mean that all but the smallest wild Pokémon cannot be found here. Amongst those Pokémon commonly encountered on Route 2 are Pidgey, Spearow, Rattata, Caterpie, Weedle and Nidoran._

"_Route 2 boasts two locations of interest to the wandering Pokémon Trainer. The most important of these is the Viridian Forest Wildlife Trail approximately five miles north of Viridian City. Although technically a wildlife preserve, any Trainer who can present a valid Trainer's ID card at the entrance gates may capture any Pokémon within its' limits, including rarely-found electric-type Pokémon. The other point of interest is Diglett Cave, a large underground cave system that dominates this part of Kanto's geology. While the main axis of the cave between Pewter City and Vermilion City are both well explored and clearly marked for Trainers' use, other caves exist whose exits and conditions are unknown. Safety note: It is not recommended for Novices to explore Diglett Cave without highly-trained rock- or ground-type Pokémon such as Sandslash or Onyx._"

"That Wildlife Trail sounds interesting," Lia said as soon as the Pokédex had finished its' recitation.

Peter nodded excitedly. "I bet that there's all kinds of rare Pokémon that you can capture in there!" He reached into his jacket and pulled out his map. "Okay," he said after looking at it for a few seconds. "According to this, the entrance to the Trail is just north of here and is well sign-posted. We should get there before noon."

"Great!" Lia said.

The promise of a destination filled with such potential gave a little extra boost to the two youngsters, and they increased their pace. They weren't so excited that they stopped looking around them, however. Shadow kept his nose to the trail, seeking interesting scents. Lia released her Pidgey, asking him to fly around the area and see if he could find anything interesting. 

It wasn't too long before they did find something. [Lia! Come quickly!] Pidgey called out loudly. Everyone's heads snapped around as the flying-type came out of the woods to their right, looking extremely excited. [Lia, there is a stone lying on the ground,] Pidgey continued in an excited tone of voice. [It glows!]

Peter and Lia looked at each other, their faces alight with glee. "A glowing stone?" Peter asked rhetorically.

"That means an Evolution Stone," Lia responded with a wild grin.

With Pidgey in the lead, Peter, Lia and Shadow (Chikorita was resting in his Pokéball) barged into the forest towards the flying-type's discovery. It took a few minutes to cover the distance, and there was a horrible incident while they tried to get through some young and extremely tough saplings that blocked their way. However, in the end, they reached their goal. 

The stone that Pidgey saw lay at the base of a tree, softly glowing with a rich pink-white light. "Woah!" Peter said. "What is that?"

Lia, feeling afraid for no reason that she could identify immediately, quietly walked up to the glowing stone and knelt before it. Not daring to touch it, she looked at the stone. It was a perfect sphere of crystal, glowing from within. As if in a dream she unholstered her Pokédex, pointed it at the stone and pressed the 'Scan' button.

"**_Moon Stone_**," her Pokédex announced. "_The Moon Stone is a concentrated piece of Ley energy, part of the natural energy of the planet. This Evolution Stone induces evolution in normal- flying- and earth-type Pokémon._"

"A Moon Stone," Lia said reverently. She reached out and touched the stone. While there was a strange vibration in the crystal, there were no ill effects that she could detect. "Cool," she said to herself. She picked up the stone, tossed it up into the air and caught it again. "This is great!" she said. "I'll need this to evolve my Clefairy into a Clefable!"

There was a slight pause. "You don't have a Clefairy," Peter said in his best reasonable tone of voice. "However, I _do_ have an Eevee, who I could evolve into an Umbreon using that stone."

"I _will _have a Clefairy," Lia said firmly. "Besides, it would be cruel to evolve Shadow right now. He's not even reached Experience Level 10 yet."

"I don't want to do it _now_," Peter replied, rolling his eyes in vexation. "I'm just saying that…"

"I know what you're saying," Lia said. "Don't worry, Peter, just like you might want to evolve Shadow one day, I will have a Clefairy to evolve one day." The girl winked and slipped the stone into her jacket. Peter scowled.

[Would you use that stone on me?] Shadow wanted to know. He didn't really know what he thought of evolution. His sire was a Flareon and his dam was an Espeon, but that didn't make him too eager to completely change his body _just_ yet.

"Not for a while yet, Shadow," Peter replied, tickling the Eevee in reassurance. "I want you to learn lots of attacks and get stronger first."

[But you do want to evolve me eventually,] Shadow said, pursuing the subject.

"Eventually, yes," Peter said. He could see how uncertain his friend was and remembered what Gary Oak had said about evolving Pokémon. "Only when you're ready, though," he said. "I won't force this on you, Shadow."

Shadow looked at his Trainer levelly for a moment. [I believe you,] he said at last.

Peter eyed the Rattata carefully. "Okay," he said. "Hold steady Bugsy" Both his Caterpie and the opposing Rattata had landed one solid Tackle on the other. So far, the Battle seemed to be evenly matched. Peter wasn't about to take a chance with a hasty attack.

The young man standing not too far away from him, Joe Dalton of Vermilion City, grinned confidently. "Don't worry about that bug, Rattata, use Body Slam!"

"Rattata!" the normal-type shouted, jumping forward.

"Dodge!" Peter shouted. Bugsy jumped to the left, avoiding the charging Rattata. "That's great!" Peter said. "Now use String Shot! Aim low!"

Bugsy swung around and fired a string of sticky silk from his mouthparts. The jet of protein chains, proportionately tougher than steel, tangled the Rattata's legs and sent it tumbling onto its' face. Peter grinned in triumph, glad that the combination dodge-and-attack he had been practising with Bugsy was working out. "Yeah! Go Peter!" Lia shouted.

"Chiko-ri-ri, Chi-ri-ko! Ta-ri-kori!" [Keep going, Peter! You're winning!] Lia's Chikorita added, squeaking in excitement.

"Ow!" Joe said, grimacing. "Okay, Rattata, don't panic now, use Bite to get yourself out of that snare."

Peter wasn't about to give Joe's Pokémon the chance to escape however. "Use Stink Spray, Bugsy," Peter instructed. The Caterpie sprayed his foul-smelling pheromone over the Rattata, who began to writhe, rolling his eyes and unable to concentrate on anything except how _horrible_ the spray smelt. He would recover enough to attack in a few seconds, Peter knew, but he wasn't going to give the other Pokémon a chance. "Now use Rollout!" Peter commanded.

[Yeah! Rock and Roll!] Bugsy hissed. The Caterpie rolled up into a wheel shape and rolled forward as fast as he could. The spinning bug-type shot towards Rattata and struck him hard, sending him flying. Bugsy struck Rattata another four times as he rolled past like a living high-speed tyre.

"Yes! You've done it!" Peter cried as the last attack slammed into the Rattata. The normal-type skidded to a halt at his Trainer's feet. He wasn't about to get up any time soon. "Great work, Bugsy!" Peter shouted. The Caterpie curled over to his Trainer as fast as he could. "You did great, pal!" Peter said. He hugged the bug-type, who cooed appreciatively. "You are the toughest bug of them all!"

[This goes without saying,] Bugsy said smugly. 

Suddenly, the bug began to glow. "What the…?" Peter asked himself as Bugsy twisted in his arms and began to spray out silk as fast as he could, tying himself up in the process. The light grew brighter and brighter. Although it went against Peter's instincts to abandon a friend in distress, self-preservation insisted that he put Bugsy down before he was either burnt, cocooned or whatever. Bugsy disappeared in the light. After a moment, the light cleared to reveal a green-grey creature with a banana-shaped body and a blocky head with two eyes peering out. The creature had no limbs that he could see. 

Peter, very surprised, pulled out his Pokédex, which identified it as a 'Metapod' the intermediate form between Caterpie and Butterfree. Bugsy had evolved. Peter sighed and shook his head. This shouldn't have come as a surprise. He had been training regularly with Bugsy since the moment he had captured the Caterpie. He was already at level-5 when they left Viridian City, and Peter suspected that teaching him the Rollout attack had probably raised his experience a lot. Caterpies evolved at only level-7, after all. He walked over to the Metapod and patted him awkwardly. "Well done, Bugsy," he said.

[Thanks, I think,] Bugsy replied. He felt _very_ awkward in this current form. Peter laughed and recalled him to his Pokéball. 

Joe, meanwhile, had fed his battered Rattata a standard potion and had recalled his dazed friend to his Pokéball. He had figured these two fresh kids would be an easy win for him before he reached Pallet Town and Route 21. However, things hadn't gone as he had planned. First the girl's Chikorita had suddenly learned Vine Whip and used them to pull his Diglett out of the ground and set it up for a knock-out use of Poison Powder. That had cost him a cool twenty Kanto Dollars. He had hoped to recover that against the boy's Caterpie, who should have been easy meat for his level-10 Rattata. _So much for that idea!_ he thought unhappily.

"So, I think the amount you mentioned was K$20?" Peter said reasonably.

"Double or nothing," Joe said, determined to finish the day on top.

Peter hesitated for a moment. Joe had told him he had been on the roads for four months now. Who knows what high-level Pokémon he might have up his sleeve? However, Peter had his pride, and his confidence in his friends was newly enhanced by this latest victory. "Okay," he said at last. "Double or nothing it is, but this is as far as it goes, Joe. If you lose this one, you pay up."

Joe nodded and pulled out a Pokéball. "Okay, go Nidorino!" There was a flash of white light that resolved itself into a large rabbit-like creature with lilac fur. It also had a single horn on its forehead and two pairs of bony plates extending like saw blades from its' back. Peter recognised the second-level evolution of the poison/normal-type rodent family immediately.

__

Heck, that thing must be at least a level-22, Peter realised. _It might even be as high as level-40!_ Although he was hesitant, he wasn't going to forfeit the match, and not just because of the money involved. Bugsy's victory and subsequent evolution had done much to boost Peter's confidence in his friends and his own abilities. "Okay, Shadow, I choose you!" he said. Shadow didn't even hesitate. He ran forwards to face off against Nidorino, who was actually slightly bigger than he was.

Joe sneered, his confidence restored by the opposition that Peter had offered. _If this is the best he can do, then this won't take long,_ he told himself. "Don't bother with anything elaborate, Nidorino," Joe said calmly. "Use Poison Dart!"

"Dodge!" Peter shouted immediately. Shadow swerved and managed to avoid the poisonous darts that shot from Nidorino's forehead horn. Some, but not all. He took several hits to his haunches and yelped in pain. Peter winced. "Don't panic, Shadow," he said. "Get in as close as you can." Peter figured that the only way he had to beat the massive experience differential between Shadow and Nidorino would be for Shadow to get near to his opponent and use his superior speed and agility to his advantage.

Shadow ran right up to Nidoran who sneered at him. [Hold still, little one,] he said. [I'll make this as painless as I can!]

[You don't scare me,] Shadow responded confidently. [The bigger they are, the harder they fall!]

"Nidorino, use Poison Sting!" Joe commanded. Nidorino reared up onto his hind legs and prepared to drive his venom-laced horn into his opponent's body, a winning blow against opposition of this type.

"Shadow, hold fast!" Peter commanded. Shadow shot his Trainer a disbelieving look, but did as he was instructed. At the very last moment, just as Nidorino dropped down to attack, Peter shouted out another command. "Left!" Shadow leapt to one side and Nidorino's horn stabbed the earth with a loud 'thump.' Such a violent missed attack was embarrassing and possibly damaging too. Peter was ready to take advantage. "Now use Sand Attack!" Shadow leapt around and began to kick sand in Nidorino's face. The poison/normal-type yelped in pain and surprise. "Okay, and now use Tackle!" Shadow hit the side of Nidorino's head and sent him sprawling onto the ground.

"Ouch, back off Nidorino," Joe said with a grimace. "Use Toxic!" As Peter watched, Nidorino's fur began to glisten with secretions and wisps of vapour began to drift from his hide. 

Peter didn't know what that was, and he wasn't about to wait to find out. "Use Tackle again," he ordered. Shadow charged and the impact sent his opponent sprawling again. However, this time Shadow looked as hurt as his opponent. He staggered away and stood for a moment, shaking his head. "Shadow, are you okay?" Peter asked in concern.

[I… don't know,] the Eevee said. [I feel sick all of a sudden.]

Joe grinned slightly. "Okay, Nidorino," he said, "move a little closer to that Eevee."

Peter could only stare in surprise at what happened next. As the Nidorino moved closer to Shadow, the Eevee moved back, trembling even harder than before. Peter shook his head and tried to work out what was happening. _Joe ordered a 'Toxic' attack, whatever that is._ Peter considered the problem for a moment. Until he had it figured out, he had to keep Shadow away from whatever Nidorino was doing to make him sick. "Shadow, start dodging around," he ordered.

"Get him, Nidorino," Joe responded. "Don't let him get away!"

Peter suddenly realised what was happening. Toxic had to be some kind of area affect poison-type attack. Just getting close to a Pokémon using this attack must weaken an attacker. This left Shadow at a real disadvantage, as all his current attacks were normal-type ones, requiring physical contact. Peter considered the problem and decided that the only solution was to finish this _quickly_. The question was how? All Joe had to do was keep Nidorino close to Shadow, but not _too _close.

"Nidorino, use Horn Attack!" Joe ordered.

"Right!" Peter responded. Shadow dodged the attack, but was weakened further by the toxic emanations from the poison type. "Use Sand Attack!" Another impromptu sand blasting drove Nidorino back a few paces. 

Shadow turned around, although he looked a lot weaker and seemed to be having trouble focussing his eyes. Suddenly, he started making a deep growling noise in his throat. Peter frowned and touched the centre of his chest. He could feel Shadow's growl through the whole of his body. Nidorino shook his head and took several steps backwards, shaking his head and seeming unable to concentrate on anything.

Peter looked at Lia. His friend looked as confused as he felt. She the palm of her hand pressed to her forehead and her eyes were a bit glassy. Chikorita seemed frozen to the spot. Peter pulled out his Pokédex and opened it. "Dexter, what is that noise Shadow is making?" he asked.

"**_Growl_**: A sonic-type attack," the Pokédex reported. "_Pokémon learn Growl when they can add an infrasonic element to their natural growl sound that induces panic and paralysis in other Pokémon. When a Pokémon uses Growl, there is a 2-in-3 chance that its' opponent will be paralysed and unable to attack or dodge for up to 10 seconds following the cessation of the attack_.

"_Eevee learns Growl at Experience Level 8._"

"Snap out of it Nidorino!" Joe called desperately. "Come on, it's only Growl! You've beaten this before!" Unfortunately for Joe, his Pokémon wasn't in a fit state to listen to him. It could only stare at Shadow in terror.

Peter knew that this was his moment. He had to use this advantage and he had to use it right now. Unfortunately, doing so would inevitably hurt Shadow, but being defeated would hurt more. "Okay, Shadow, use the combination attack I taught you," Peter instructed.

Shadow immediately launched himself forwards and Tackled Nidorino on the side of his body. The poison-type fell on his side. Although Shadow wasn't using Growl anymore, he was still too stunned by the combination of the sonic attack and the sudden impact to respond when Shadow used Bite Toss. Although Nidorino was quite big, Shadow was able to toss him (although he had to throw himself on his back to do so). The poison-type hit the ground with a loud grunt of pain.

"Now use Pound!" Peter commanded. Shadow jumped forwards and drove his feet into Nidorino's exposed belly, making it cry out in pain. "Okay, Shadow, _back off_!" Peter instructed. Shadow complied immediately. The combination of prolonged proximity to Nidorino and _biting_ the damned thing looked like it had wiped a round 50% off of his health level. He was trembling and little flecks of foam were visible at the edges of his mouth. "Shadow, I know you hurt," Peter called, "but you are doing great! You are so brave and strong! I'm proud of you. Just keep going for a little longer and we will win this thing, you'll see! I believe in you!"

[I… I won't… let you down… Peter…] Shadow growled, trying to focus his eyes on Nidorino, who was struggling fitfully to get to his feet.

After a few moments, Nidorino managed to stagger to his feet. If Shadow was weak, Nidorino obviously had very little left to give. "Use Horn attack, Nidorino!" Joe called. "Come on, you can win! He's only and Eevee!" Nidorino growled and charged forwards at Shadow. However, his charge wasn't very steady and he kept on staggering and swerving from side to side.

"Okay, Shadow," Peter called. "I need you to give me one last Tackle! You can do it!" Shadow jumped forward and knocked Nidorino's legs out from underneath him. The poison-type rolled over and over for several yards before ending up on his back, his eyes crossed over.

"Nidorino… get up…" Joe called hopelessly. "Aw… _NUTS_!" The boy immediately recalled his beaten poison-type.

"Shadow, you did it!" Peter shouted, running over to his friend. He engulfed the Eevee in a hug. The normal-type was clearly suffering. He was feverish and was trembling. His eyes were unfocussed and he didn't seem to really _see_ Peter. He literally fell into his Trainer's arms, as if his legs could not support him any longer. 

[Did… did I… beat him…?] the Eevee murmured. 

"Yeah, you beat him. You did just great, Shadow." Peter suddenly felt very afraid for his clearly weakened friend. "Hold on pal," he said. "I'll stop you hurting and help you get strong again. Just try to hold on." Peter raised his Pokédex and did a statistic scan. Shadow's health was hovering at 15% and he had a high level of toxins in his blood according to the blinking red message on the screen.

Peter almost panicked, but he remembered what happened when Lia's Chikorita beat Buck. The Rattata had been suffering just like this. It was merely an effect of the poison-type attacks. He had cured Buck, and that meant that he could cure Shadow. Peter ran over to his pack and pulled a dose of General Antidote and a bottle of Standard Potion out of his medical kit. He used the disposable hypodermic to inject the antidote into the scruff of Shadow's neck and then poured the potion down the Eevee's throat.

"Peter! Is Shadow going to be okay?" Lia asked, running over. Peter watched the Pokédex's screen. As he watched, the blinking red warning that his Pokémon had been poisoned suddenly disappeared and the Eevee's health rose steadily to about 95%.

"I… I think so," Peter said after a moment. "Now the antidote has neutralised Nidorino's poisons, he should heal quickly." He stroked Shadow's flanks and was relieved to see that the Eevee's eyes were focussed and he clearly recognised his Trainer again. "You did great, buddy," Peter assured the Eevee. "I'm so proud of you. How do you feel?"

[Tired, sick and hungry,] Shadow replied quietly. [I think I'll be okay, though.] 

Peter nodded thankfully. "You bet you will," he replied. "I'll make sure of that. I think you should rest in your Pokéball now, though."

Although Shadow didn't like it, he realised that he did need rest right now. He looked at his Pokéball unsteadily and then looked into his Trainer's eyes. Seeing the love and concern there, he nodded his agreement. Peter recalled Shadow to his Pokéball, knowing that his starter Pokémon would appreciate a long rest.

"I'm glad he'll be okay," Lia said, touching her friend on the shoulder. Peter covered her hand with his own and looked up at her, nodding in thanks.

After a moment, Peter stood up and walked over to Joe, who was tending to Nidorino. "Okay, Joe, I won it," he announced.

The other boy scowled. "I would really like to know how you did that," he said bitterly. "That Toxic attack should have beaten your Eevee all by itself!"

"Tough," Lia said. "You played dirty, my friend, so don't come crying to us that it blew up in your face!"

Joe was about to take umbrage at Lia's accusation. Lia looked ready to use the magical word 'cheat.' Peter felt warm that she was so worried for Shadow's sake, but he wasn't about to let his hot-tempered friend start a fight. "Lia," Peter interrupted in a quiet, firm tone of voice. "It was a fair move. Shadow was never in any real danger." _I hope_, Peter added silently. Lia closed her eyes and drew in a deep breath to try to calm herself down. "Now, I think it was double or nothing," Peter continued to Joe in a more normal tone." Joe sighed and reached inside his jacket.

Some time later, and with Peter's wallet heavier by K$40, the two youngsters were on the way again. Soon, they found something of interest. 

"I wonder who dropped this," Peter said, looking at the hypodermic syringe in the black medical pouch with a silver caduceus emblem embroidered on it. It was a dose of HP-Up potion, formulated to boost a Pokémon's base health and its' resistance to injury. 

"I don't know," Lia said, peering at the medical item in fascination. "Whoever it is, though, must miss it. They cost about K$100 at most Pokémarts!"

Peter looked at Shadow, who he had released from his ball so he could eat his lunch. Although Peter was still worried about his friend, Dexter's statistic scan showed no hint of poison still in the Eevee's system and his health remained stable at 95% of its' maximum level. 

Peter was feeling a bit guilty now about continuing the battle after seeing what Joe had selected. Money was money, and he could always make up the difference later. However, Shadow was his friend, and he could have been seriously hurt fighting Joe's behemoth. Although Dexter had confirmed that the Eevee had reached Experience Level 8, Peter wasn't about to hurry him into battle any time soon. He was realistic enough to know that Shadow had only won against Nidorino because of luck and a little overconfidence on Joe's part.

Peter and Lia were currently resting and eating their lunch just outside the southern entrance gate to the Viridian Forest Wildlife Trail. They were in a small picnic area near a visitor's car park. A small ticket office was attached to the gate, and there were public restrooms and a few vending machines by a gift shop. After walking through a virtually wild wood for the last day, coming across a tourist stop was something of a shock.

Peter was watching Shadow carefully as the Eevee ate a Pokémeal. He seemed to be back to his old self after the hard-fought battle and he insisted that he was well enough to walk with his friends again. [Peter, it is rude to stare,] he suddenly announced in an amused voice.

"Hey, I'm sorry for being worried about you," Peter said quietly, looking away.

Shadow laughed. [It was a battle, Peter,] he said. [In battle, Pokémon get hurt. You have tended to me to the best of your abilities and I am feeling better now. That speaks well of you. What I really appreciate, however, was your belief and your firm and unyielding directions in battle. It is good to know that you can rely on your Trainer to lead you to a victory.] 

Peter smiled in embarrassment. "I guess that shows me," he said. Lia giggled slightly.

The Park Ranger looked at Peter and Lia's ID badges one last time before handing them back to the two Novices. "So, you two kids have just started your journey have you?" she asked. 

Peter peered at the woman. She had dark hair which was shaded almost blue and a long, honest face. Both features reminded him of someone. "That's right, Ranger Jenny," Peter replied. The woman's face did not flicker and Peter congratulated himself on recognising yet another cousin or some other relation of the policewoman from Pallet Town.

"All right, just remember one thing," Jenny said. "No tearing around and causing havoc. You are allowed to capture wild Pokémon here, but I don't want you causing a disturbance. This is _still_ a wildlife preserve even though the League worked out a special arrangement for you Pokémon Trainers. Got that?"

Peter and Lia both nodded, wearing their best eager-yet-innocent-pre-teen expressions. Jenny wasn't fooled for a second. She laughed. "Okay, enjoy your time in Viridian Forest," she said."

From the bushes, two black-clad figures watched through binoculars as Peter and Lia walked out of the gatehouse and into the forest trail. "Well, well, look who it is!" the man said. "Still going blithely on their way."

"No reason for them to worry," the woman replied. "They are Trainers in an enclosed area that has its' own police force." She laughed. "It will be good to re-introduce ourselves!"

"That's right," the man said. "The time has come to teach those two brats that there is nowhere you can hide from the vengeance of Team Rocket! Right Kelly?"

Kelly rolled her eyes and lowered her binoculars. "You are too melodramatic for my tastes, Ned," she replied. She immediately edited her thug of a partner from her awareness and began to think up a plan to capture the two Novices responsible for their recent humiliation.

Peter and Lia were enjoying the walk through the peaceful wildlife trail. The sun was warm and the carefully tended flora leant the place a sense of security and comfort that they appreciated. They had stood in amazement, watching several dozen young Rattata playing in a clearing and they had watched a pair of Pidgeys chattering about something. Lia had picked several dozen flowers and made herself a simple floral crown that she had placed on her head. Peter thought that looked silly, but his experience with Katie told him that girls tended to think differently than boys about such things, so he kept his peace.

There was a lot of stuff that had been dropped in the forest by people who had come through before. They had both found bottles of Standard Restore-HP Potion. They had also found someone's medical pack, which they had decided to hand in at the northern entrance gates when they reached there sometime tomorrow.

"Hey, what's this?" Peter asked, spying something in the long grass. He ran over with Shadow dancing at his side, looking healthy and content. Peter picked up the grey-and-white Super-type Pokéball. "It's a Super-ball," he said.

"What's in it?" Lia asked excitedly. Her excitement was understandable, as the Super-type was used to capture tougher Pokémon. It was most frequently used to capture psychic-types and powerful elemental types, so finding one was a major discovery.

Peter checked the ball's sides and frowned. "There's no trainer's ID serial number and all the status lights are off," Peter announced. "It must be empty, but I couldn't tell you who dropped it and why." Peter hefted the ball in his left hand for a moment. He pressed the 'minimise' button twice and the ball shrank to its' 'storage' size. He squeezed the ball and it immediately expanded to its' operating size. Peter shrugged and minimised the ball again. He slipped it into his pouch. "It works just fine. Someone must have thrown it without setting it to capture," he suggested. "Well, their loss is my gain."

"Welcome to my world, Peter," Lia said with a laugh.

Peter, Lia, Chikorita and Shadow were still enjoying their walk when Shadow froze. [There are several Pokémon ahead!] he hissed.

Peter and Lia immediately tensed and looked at each other. They silently reached an agreement and sneaked forwards. They had reached a bend in the forest trail and had to push through several tough bushes to continue in the direction from which Shadow had detected sounds.

They looked into a picturesque forest glade filled with grass and flowers. Two creatures, yellow rodent-like animals with jagged tails, prehensile ears and black stripes across their backs, were moving around the glade, occasionally chewing on a leaf or a flower.

"Are they what I think they are?" Lia asked, her eyes alight with anticipation. Peter waved at her to be silent and pulled out his Pokédex. He pointed the device at the two Pokémon and pressed 'scan.'

"**_Pokémon #025 – Pikachu_**, an electric-type Pokémon," Dexter reported. "_Pikachu is a small rodent-like animal capable of delivering powerful electric shocks from two bio-electric glands on its' cheeks. Pikachus are smart, aggressive and typically very independent, making them difficult to train. However, they are also loyal, powerful and friendly, making them ideal for Trainers willing to make a long-term investment in training a Pokémon._

"_At experience level 48, or upon the application of a Thunder Stone, Pikachu evolves into Raichu._"

Both young Novices looked at each other in excitement. "Pikachus," Peter said with a grin.

"Well, no time like the present," Lia said. She began to crawl through the bushes towards the Pikachus with Chikorita in tow. Peter thought about protesting for a moment, but then decided that his friend was right. There _was_ no time like the present. Who knew when a chance like this could come up again?

Peter had learnt that Lia preferred the simple tactic of smashing right through the centre and damn the consequences. The first hint of trouble that the two Pikachus has was when Chikorita knocked one of them flying with a Tackle attack.

The two electric-types were pretty startled to say the least. "Okay, Chikorita, use Vine Whip!" Lia ordered. Chikorita reached out and struck the nearest Pikachu, throwing it on its' back. The other glared at the Plant-type and jumped forward a few paces, sparks of electricity beginning to flash around its' cheek pads.

"Pika… CHUUU!" It shouted. There was a blue-white flash and, with a cry of surprise, Chikorita was blown onto his side by a Thunder-shock attack. 

Peter winced. He pulled a Pokéball off his belt and threw it forwards. "Go Buck!" he ordered. His Rattata materialised in the middle of the glade. "Use Fearsome Face," Peter ordered. Buck rushed forward and snarled at the second Pikachu, who reared back in surprise. "Now use Tackle!" The impact knocked the Pikachu on its' rump.

On the other side of the glade, Chikorita had bound the other Pikachu in his vine whips. There was another blue-white flash as the electric-type used another Thunder attack on its' tormentor. "Use Poison Powder!" Lia called out.

[Right!] Chikorita called. He and the Pikachu both disappeared in a grey-white cloud of poisonous spores. When they cleared, the Pikachu was staggering about, clearly very weak.

Meanwhile, Buck had driven the Pikachu back several yards with a relentless hail of Tackles. It suddenly responded with a Thunder attack that knocked the Rattata back several feet. "Don't panic, Buck," Peter said. "Use Tackle again!" Once again, the impact knocked the Pikachu onto its' backside. "Now use Pound!" The impact knocked the breath from the electric-type's body. "Great work!" Peter shouted. He pulled a Pokéball from his pouch and threw it at the Pikachu, which was lying on its back, struggling rather weakly. 

The ball struck the creature on the chest and split open, sucking in the Pikachu in the form of a flash of light. Simultaneously, Lia made her own captures. There was a long silence in the glade. "We caught Pikachus!" Lia shouted. Peter cheered too. The two youngsters picked up their Pokéballs, linked arms and danced a wild jig of glee. "Wow, that wasn't as nearly as hard as I thought!" Lia added in a breathless tone of voice.

After treating Buck and Chikorita's electrical burns and giving them a potion each to boost their strength, the time came for a difficult introduction. Neither Trainer had yet tried to convince as wilful a creature as a Pikachu to join them. Additionally, in the wild, Pichus evolve into Pikachus at Experience Level 12, so these little electric-types would already be the highest-level Pokémon either one of them had tried to convince to obey them.

"Uh… you first," Lia said.

Peter swallowed and pressed the 'release' pad on his Pokéball. Pikachu materialised right in front of him. The little electric-type still looked a bit woozy from his capture. He stared up at Peter angrily. "Pi-pi-chu-chupi-ka, Pikachu-chu-pi-pi!"

Peter looked at Shadow. He got the impression of anger and a demand in the Pikachu's squeaky voice, but he didn't yet have any clear impression of what the Pokémon was saying. [She wants to know who in the name of Zapdos you are and demands that you release her immediately,] Shadow explained.

__

She's mad all right, Peter concluded, mentally noting that the Pikachu was a female, according to Shadow. He knelt in front of Pikachu and looked at her thoughtfully. Pikachu looked back resentfully and very angrily. "Hello, Pikachu," Peter said at last. "My name is Peter, and I want to be your Trainer."

Peter didn't need Shadow's services as a translator for what Pikachu said next. The sound of disgust and disbelief in her response made it clear that she was saying something like: [You are what? In your dreams, human!] She also obviously repeated her demand to be released immediately. Then she fired off a Thunder-shock attack that blew Peter back a few feet.

Peter lay on his back and smouldered for a while. While that was nothing near what he expected a Pikachu's maximum-power attack would be like, it had certainly made her feelings plain. Shadow and Lia's faces appeared in his field of vision. [Are you okay, Peter?] Shadow asked, looking at the electric-type angrily. 

"Are you okay, Peter?" Lia asked, breathless and a little afraid.

"I'll be okay," Peter said. He got up again, as if the electric attack hadn't even happened and returned to kneeling in front of Pikachu. "Aren't you even a little curious as to what I have to offer?" Peter asked with a little sly smile. Pikachu frowned and did not reply. She was obviously impressed by Peter's response to her angry attack. "You are already pretty strong, Pikachu, as Buck, my Rattata, would be glad to testify!" Was it Peter's imagination or did Pikachu look smug? "But I want you to be stronger. I want to teach you how to fight and teach you how to use your powers in ways you just couldn't imagine just yet."

Pikachu cocked her head curiously. "Chu-ka-pi-chu-chu-Pikachu?"

[She wants to know what is in it for you,] Shadow explained.

Peter laughed. "That's a good question, Pikachu," Peter replied. "I'm a Pokémon Trainer. That means I train Pokémon to fight in competitive battles. I won't lie to you, Pikachu. I will ask you to fight other Pokémon on my behalf. However, I will never put you in danger. I will never make you fight a battle that I don't believe that you can win."

Pikachu shot Peter a calm and measuring gaze. "Pikachu-chu-pi-pi-ka-pi?"

[She wants to know if this means that she is your slave,] Shadow translated.

"Of course not!" Peter said immediately. "Pikachu, you have my promise that I will never force you to do _anything_ that you don't want. I will never hurt you or beat you. I promise that I will care for you if you are ever hurt in a battle. I will feed you and care for you. I will let you have as much time out of your Pokéball as you like. If you want to do something, I will let you do it." Peter laughed slightly. "Within reason, of course." 

Pikachu smiled too. "Pi-pi-pikachu-chu-chu-ka-pi-pi-ka-chu?" she asked, her expression thoughtful.

[She wants to know how you will react if she asked to be released,] Shadow explained.

Lia gasped slightly and waited to see how Peter would react. Peter drew in a deep breath. "I'll make a deal with you, Pikachu," Peter said. "Let me train you. Let me teach you how to fight and how to beat your enemies in battle. If at the end of that time you think I am cruel or if you don't want to stay with me… I'll let you go. If not… If you want to stay, then I would be proud if you would let me be your friend."

Pikachu looked very shocked at hearing that. She took a few hesitant steps forward and said something else. [She wants to have your promise,] Shadow said. He turned to Pikachu and offered his own testimony before Peter had the chance to formulate a reply. [My little sister, I have known Peter for only a short time, but in that time I have come to trust him. He always keeps his promise. He cares for all of his Pokémon. Frankly, he cares for us more than he frequently cares for himself.]

Pikachu gave Shadow a look that seemed to imply that she didn't want the Eevee's opinion. She looked at Peter again. "You have my promise, Pikachu," Peter said.

Pikachu grinned and jumped forward to touch her nose to the tip of Peter's outstretched hand. What she said next came through to Peter loud and clear. [Mister, you've got yourself a deal!]

"You've convinced him to stay?" Lia asked hesitantly.

"I've convinced her to give me a chance," Peter explained. "I get to train her and she will stay with me if she is satisfied that I am a good Trainer." Peter shrugged when he thought about that. "When you think about it, that is more or less the deal I've made with all of my Pokémon." Pikachu's ears pricked up at hearing that.

"Well, what do you think I should say to my Pikachu, then?" Lia asked.

Peter thought about that. He was just about to reply when Pikachu tugged on the legs of his pants excitedly. "Pichu-pi! Pi-pi-chu-kachu-pika-pika!"

Peter didn't get all of that, although he immediately realised that 'Pichu-pi' was 'Peter.'

[If Lia will make the same promise that you have made,] Shadow explained, [then Pikachu says that she will convince her friend to give Lia the same chance she has given you.]

Peter turned to Lia and passed that message on. Lia seemed surprised, but was willing to make the promise. When Lia released her Pikachu, the conversation between the two electric-types was brief and to the point. As it turned out, the other Pikachu (he was a male) had always wanted to travel and see new places. He was very excited at the thought of going on a Journey with Lia. He didn't need any special promises from Lia to agree to stay with her. Peter felt that his own Pikachu had expected this. She seemed slightly… rueful, as if she was used to her friend being like this.

Peter and Lia spent a little time healing their Pikachus after the capture battle and feeding them a Pokémeal. "Okay, would you like a nickname, Pikachu?" Peter asked as his Pikachu finished off her food bar.

Pikachu gave her new Trainer a level look. [A nickname?]

"Yeah, it seems silly just calling you 'Pikachu' all the time," Peter said. "I would like to give you a special name that describes you to anyone who meets you." Pikachu didn't reply at first, but she didn't seem particularly offended by the idea. "How about Shock Dance? As you are an electric type and you are so agile…"

[Shock Dance…] Pikachu said thoughtfully. [No. It is too long-winded and makes me sound like some kind of folk dance. No, I like the thought of being called 'Shock.' It is clear and to the point. Besides, it serves as a fine warning to those who would oppose me.]

Maybe there was meant to be a threat in that last statement, but Peter ignored it. He laughed and shook Shock's paw, making her give him a confused look. "Okay, Shock it is!" he said. He reached forward and tickled the Pikachu in between her ears. She closed her eyes and involuntarily purred a little at the good sensation.

[Pleased to meet you, Shock,] Shadow added.

[Why do you tolerate this, Shadow?] Shock wanted to know. [The notion is something I would expect from a Pichu!]

[He is only a child in human terms,] the Eevee reminded the Pikachu. [I would have it no other way, for he is still innocent. Regard this as a sign of his determination to win your friendship.]

[How strange that he should care about such things,] Shock commented thoughtfully. None of this fitted in with the horror stories that her sire and dam had told her of the fierce and violent humans known as 'Trainers' who kidnapped Pokémon and forced them to fight endless battles for their diabolical amusement. She hadn't expected one to be so… caring.

Peter and Lia were soon involved in the 'Training' aspect of training. They had, after all, promised Shock, and Lia's Pikachu (who had enthusiastically embraced the nickname 'Spark'), to train them to be strong and powerful fighters.

Peter quickly established that Shock already knew Tackle, Slap and Thunder-shock. His Pokédex reported that the Pikachu's experience level was 12, and she confirmed that she had only just evolved from a Pichu in the last few months. Peter immediately commenced teaching her new attacks. He started with two simple normal-type attacks, Pound and Tail Whip, and then tried to teach her the more difficult Quick Attack. Peter thought she did very well at learning the fast moves required, so he consulted the Pokédex as to how to teach elemental attacks, the most difficult attacks of all to teach.

The Pokédex recommended teaching the Pokémon to recognise the sensations of an attack and encouraging them to change the sensation. 

With a little bit of work, therefore, Peter and Lia set about teaching Thunder-wave and Thunder Wall. The former was a slow-moving wave of electricity that caused a little bit of damage but, most importantly, also held an agile Pokémon immobile for a few seconds. The latter was a pure defensive move that could deflect or stop incoming attacks.

They managed Thunder-wave quite well, but Thunder Wall seemed a bit beyond both Pikachus at the moment. Peter imagined that they would have to wait until their experience level had increased a bit before they could learn that skill.

"Do you think we could teach them Growl?" Lia asked. 

"I don't know," Peter admitted. "I still haven't figured out how Shadow learnt that one yet!"

Meanwhile, Shock and Spark were showing off their new abilities. They both used a simultaneous Thunder-wave attack, which combined mid air and interacted, throwing off little lightning bolts. Peter smelt ozone and all the hairs on his body stood up to attention. Every metal fitting on his clothes sparked with electricity. "Woah! Watch out, guys!" Peter said. Shock and Spark gave the humans a funny look, not understanding what the problem was. 

"You two will have to be careful," Lia said. "As you learn more and more powerful attacks, you will have to learn to control them or you might inadvertently hurt someone."

Spark looked penitent, but Shock looked haughty. [Don't blame me if you can't control what you create in us,] she snorted.

Peter interpreted Shock's words as playful (when they were, in fact, an expression of scorn). "I think I can control you, Shock," he said, and suddenly charged the cute electric rodent. He ignored a light Thunder-shock, grabbed the little creature and began to tickle her mercilessly. She began to giggle in her native tongue and fired off another shock, this one a bit stronger due to her excitement. Peter fell over this time and the world went away for a second. When Peter came to, Shock was standing on his chest looking worried.

[Are… are you okay?] she asked quietly.

"I'm fine, Shock," Peter replied. "You caught me by surprise, that's all." To Peter's surprise, the Pikachu was crying! "Hey, what's wrong? You aren't hurt are you?"

[Yes I am! Inside! I attack you and your first concern is _me_,] Shock replied, sounding very distressed. [All you want is to be my friend and to fight alongside me! You are kind and caring and how have I repaid this? In anger and suspicion! I'm _sorry_, Peter.]

"Hey, you don't have anything to be sorry about," Peter said, stroking Shock's cheek. "I am asking you to change your whole life for me, so you have a right to be uncertain. You are learning to control your powers well, and I'm looking forward to working with you."

[Thank you,] Shock said quietly. It was strange, Shock later recalled, but at that moment, she was so concerned for Peter's heath and so ashamed at what she saw was her ingratitude for the human's kindness, that she forgot all about being captured and taken from her home. She realised that, at that point, Peter had stopped being just her captor and Trainer and had started on the road to being her friend.

After a while, the two Novices decided to move on. Spark was glad to rest in his Pokéball, but Shock didn't look too happy when Peter took hers off of his belt. "Don't you want to go inside?" Peter asked. Shock shook her head firmly. "Okay, you can ride on my shoulder then."

Shock was surprised by that offer. She sniffed at Peter's outstretched left hand for a moment. Then she slowly clambered his left arm and settled on his left shoulder. "All set?" Peter asked. She nodded. "Okay, then, let's go," he said. 

With Shadow at his side and Shock on his shoulder, Peter walked off. Lia took a long look at the three of them together and laughed gently in amazement. "Now _that_ is a cute sight," she said quietly with a strange smile. "I wonder if I'll ever figure out how he did that?" Then she ran off to catch up with them.

Ranger Jenny was going through the mounds of paperwork that formed most of her day's duties when the intruder alarm for the perimeter fence sounded loudly. Cursing angrily, she jumped from her desk, pulled her M-50 rifle from its' locker and ran to her jeep.

When she arrived at the sector of the fence where whatever it was had tripped the alarm, she found nothing of particular interest. There was no sign of anyone having cut through the fence or even climbed it. Any lingering suspicions she might have had about the possible cause of the alarm were settled when she saw a Vulpix with it's orange mane caught in the fence.

"Vul-ul-pix-piiix," the fire-type whined pitifully.

Jenny sighed and knelt beside it. "Take it easy, little one," she said with her best reassuring smile. She used her knife to cut through the fur that it had somehow got caught in the chain links and stood back to watch it go. "Damn alarms have a hair trigger," she muttered as she walked back to her jeep.

Because she left so quickly, Jenny did not see the Vulpix recalled into its' Pokéball. Nor did she see the purple-haired man and blonde woman in black paramilitary uniforms who moved away, keeping in the shadows until the forest swallowed them up.

A little later, Lia and Peter were walking deeper into the forest wildlife trail. Shadow and Chikorita were still at their Trainer's side. Shock was sitting on Peter's shoulder and was looking a bit smug at having a human to carry her around. 

Having captured Pikachus had done a lot for their confidence and both of them were on an adrenaline high, ready for almost anything. Lia proved her confidence by capturing a Spearow only a few minutes after they set off. Peter congratulated her; Spearows were notorious for their bad temper and were difficult to catch. This made Lia's already extremely high morale jump up several more notches.

The two friends and their Pokémon were walking through an open area surrounded by trees when they saw another opportunity. "Hey, look at that!" Peter blurted as both humans and all three Pokémon froze in surprise. There were about a dozen rabbit-like creatures moving around the glade. Two or three of them were a lilac colour, and the others were a deep indigo shade. They all had small single horns on their foreheads and pairs of bony spines extending from their backs.

"This must be our lucky day!" Lia blurted in surprise. "Two different kinds of high-potential Pokémon in just one afternoon!"

Peter pulled his Pokédex off of its' belt loop and scanned their finds. "**_Pokémon #029 _**and** #032 – Nidoran**, a poison-type Pokémon," Dexter reported. "_Nidoran was the first Pokémon to have its' gender defined before Professor Madeline Ivy of Valencia Island successfully developed a non-invasive gender test for Pokémon. As both genders have markedly different appearances and evolutionary paths, they have always been classified separately._

"_Nidoran is a rabbit-like rodent, common to all forested areas of Kanto and Johto. They are renowned for their loyalty to their Trainers and their determination in battle. Although they do not develop particularly powerful attacks until after they evolve to their second level forms, they are nonetheless effective fighters in the hands of competent trainers._

"_At experience level 22, male Nidorans evolve into Nidorino, while female Nidorans evolve into Nidorina at the same experience level. These Pokémon then evolve again at Experience Level 44 or upon application of a Moon Stone. Nidorino evolves into Nidoking, while Nidorina evolves into Nidoqueen._"

"Okay," Peter said, "let's do it."

"You got it," Lia said. She drew a Pokéball and prepared to release her choice.

[Are you sure about this?] Shock suddenly whispered into Peter's ear. Peter turned his head to look at his electric-type questioningly. [The Long-Ears are quite stupid creatures,] the Pikachu continued. [I don't think that they would be of any use to you.]

"You never know, Shock," Peter replied with a smile. "Everyone has a potential that they can realise with effort. Part of being a Trainer is helping Pokémon realise their potential." Shock sighed, but didn't seem inclined to pursue her objection. 

Lia threw her Pokéball and released Spark. "Hold Spark back for a moment," Peter advised. "I've got an idea. Shadow, I chose you!" Lia nodded, willing to let Peter lead off if he had a plan. Shadow loped forward towards the Nidorans, who reacted fearfully when they saw the evolving fox. The sight of a predator made them move closer together for mutual protection. "Okay, Shadow, use Growl," Peter ordered.

Shadow began to use the new attack he had only learnt this day. The Nidorans were all affected one way or another by the sonic-type attack. Most ran, but a few froze to the spot. "Nice job, Peter, and you too, Shadow!" Lia crowed. "Okay, Spark, use Thunder-shock on the nearest Nidoran!" Lia's electric-type jumped forward a few paces and then fired a blue-white storm of electricity. A blue-coloured Nidoran, one of the females, fell onto its' side with a squeak of surprise.

"Okay Shadow, use the combination attack!" Peter ordered. Shadow charged forward as he had been commanded and Tackled one of the male Nidorans. Before the poison-type had a chance to react, Shadow turned and used Bite Toss, throwing him over a shoulder and across the glade. "Great, now use Pound!" Peter cried. Shadow did as he was commanded and the impact stunned the male Nidoran, who could only thrash helplessly for a moment.

Peter pulled out a standard-type Pokéball, set it to capture and threw it at the male Nidoran. The ball acted exactly as advertised and Peter had caught a sixth Pokémon. Lia had Spark follow up his Thunder-shock with a pair of Slap attacks, which knocked the female Nidoran onto her rump. Lia pulled out an unassigned Pokéball and also made a capture.

Both the youngsters cheered and ran forwards to collect their captures and congratulate their friends on their quick and decisive victories. [They're getting cocky,] was Shock's opinion, delivered in a whisper to Chikorita.

[They have a right to be,] Shadow stated fiercely from where he was being hugged tightly by his Trainer. Shock grimaced; she had forgotten how acute an Eevee's sense of hearing was. [They are skilled and have great potential,] Shadow continued firmly. Shock nodded and tried to hide her cynical expression during what was supposed to be a time of joy.

The two Novices that Peter and Lia encountered soon afterwards were named Paul Darrow and Janet Chapel. They were both from Cinnabar Island and were heading north to Pewter City too. Feeling confident, Peter and Lia accepted their challenge to a two-on-two battle.

Paul decided to try out Lia. She demonstrated that she wasn't to be taken lightly by knocking his Butterfree out with her new Spearow. Then she used Chikorita to deal out a similar fate to the boy's Squirtle.

Peter found himself facing off against Janet. Her first selection was a Rattata, who Peter expected was probably around level-8, a bit like his own Buck. On a whim, Peter decided to try out his new Nidoran, who he had named Thumper. Unfortunately, a level-2 fresh capture is hard pressed to beat a trained Pokémon. Peter revised his estimate of Rattata's experience level up to at least level-13 when it used Hyper Fang to knock Thumper down. Peter recalled his new Pokémon before it was seriously hurt.

"Okay, Shock, this is your moment," he said. Shock was surprised and gave Peter a slightly accusing look. However, she didn't hesitate, rather she jumped from his shoulder and landed just a few feet in front of Rattata.

"Don't hesitate, Rattata," Janet called, "use Quick Attack!"

"RAT-AT-AT!" Rattata squeaked as he charged forwards. The sudden attack took Shock by surprise and the impact knocked her on her behind. Rattata swung around and immediately followed up with a further tackle, making Shock squeak in pain and fear.

[Peter, he's too fast!] she cried out.

"Don't worry, Shock," Peter called. "You can win this if you focus. Jump back! Now, use Thunder Wall!" Shock leapt back as commanded, avoiding the second part of Rattata's Quick Attack. Then she unleashed the new trick that Peter had taught her earlier that day.

"What the…?" Janet blurted as the massive crackling wall of electrical charge blazed from Shock's cheek pads, freezing Rattata in mid-air as he charged towards the Pikachu.

"Great job, Shock," Peter said. "Didn't I tell you that you could handle him? Now use Tackle!" Shock charged and knocked the Rattata from the electrical wall. "Okay! Now use Thunder-shock!" Peter ordered. The electrical discharge flashed from Shock's cheek-pads and consumed the Rattata, making it thrash and squeal.

"Oh no!" Janet groaned. She immediately recalled Rattata before he could be knocked out by a follow-up attack. "Okay, Peter," she continued, scowling at her peer in annoyance. "You've asked for it, now you'll get it! Go Bulbasaur!" She released what was obviously her starting Pokémon, the reptile with the symbiotic plant on its' back. "Bulbasaur, use Razor Leaf!" A hail of razor-sharp leaves flashed towards the startled Shock. Peter yelled at her to dodge, but she was just a split second too slow.

Peter winced when he heard her cry of pain. "Shock!" he called. "I know you're hurt, but I believe in you. I know that you can win, but you _must_ obey my commands as quickly as you can, got that?" Shock looked at him thoughtfully, but nodded in agreement.

"Use Tackle, Bulbasaur," Janet ordered. Once again, Peter ordered Shock to dodge and she complied immediately this time. Bulbasaur shot past her and skidded to a halt.

"Thunder-shock!" Peter cried. The blue-white electrical pulse flashed over Bulbasaur, making it roar in pain. "Great shot!" Peter said. "Now use Quick Attack!" Shock shot forwards and struck Bulbasaur over the nose. She dropped to the ground, turned around and immediately leapt back towards the Bulbasaur, Tackling it again.

"Bulbasaur back off!" Janet ordered. Bulbasaur took a few steps back. He and Shock faced each other warily. "Now, use Vine Whip!" Two vines snaked from Bulbasaur's back and lashed towards Shock.

Peter had been thinking on how to beat Vine Whip ever since Lia's Chikorita learnt the attack. He thought he had it figured out. "Shock, run forwards!" Shock thought that was a bad idea, so she dodged to the left and was immediately snared. "Ouch! Shock, I said _forwards_," Peter said as the vine whips wrapped around the electric-type and lifted her from the ground.

[Have you got… ugh… any more clever ideas?] Shock groaned and Bulbasaur began to squeeze.

"Shock, I want you to release your electricity from your body in every direction," Peter ordered. "Don't try to aim, just let it go."

Shock wound her eyes around to look at her Trainer. [What… what good is… that supposed… to do?] she growled around the pain.

"Please, Shock! Just trust me and do it!" Peter pleaded.

"I think you need to train your Pikachu a bit more, Peter," Janet laughed a little scornfully.

"Shock…" Peter said, acting as if Janet hadn't said anything. "I told you I'd help you. Have I lied so far? Trust me, _please_!" Shock looked levelly at Peter for a moment, wincing with pain. Then, realising that she didn't have any reason to mistrust him, she did as he ordered. The electricity flowed from her body and down the Vine Whips into Bulbasaur. The plant-type shrieked in pain and released the electric-type immediately. Shock landed on all fours, hurt but still able to fight. "Great!" Peter said. "One more Thunder-shock, Shock!" The Pikachu responded immediately and Bulbasaur was knocked down for the count.

"What…? Oh no! How is this possible?" Janet gasped. She scowled and recalled her beaten Pokémon. "Okay, you win," she said resentfully. She reached inside her jacket for her purse. She also decided that she would _never_ underestimate another Trainer again.

Meanwhile, Peter had run over to Shock and had swept her up into his arms. With Shadow jumping around him, barking excitedly, he was dancing in glee, hugging a very embarrassed Shock and congratulating her loudly for her bravery and power.

Evening turned into night. Peter and Lia made their camp by a stand of trees. They spent some time tending to their Pokémon's battle wounds and ensuring that everything was arranged comfortably. After they had eaten their evening meal, the two young humans settled down to sleep; they were _very_ tired.

[Peter?] Shock called as Peter settled down in his sleeping bag.

"Yeah, Shock?"

[I… want to apologise for not being quicker to obey you during that battle earlier today,] the Pikachu announced. Peter was about to tell her she didn't have anything to be sorry about, but she interrupted him. [Please listen, Peter. I should have trusted you, but I didn't. I forgot your promise to help make me a winner and I thought I could do everything myself.]

"No one can do everything themselves," Peter responded, feeling more and more sleepy.

[I know that now,] Shock said quietly. [You are keeping your promise to help me become strong and formidable in battle. Now I have to make my own promise: I promise to be a good Pokémon and obey you quickly and without question. I did not think that I could learn anything from a human, or feel anything but fear and contempt for you, but I was wrong about that too. I think that the next few years are going to force me to revise many more of my illusions.]

Peter laughed. "That's called 'growing up,' Shock," he said. "I'm told it happens to all of us."

[Maybe,] Shock replied. Her voice sounded amused.

"Will you two pipe down," Lia said querulously from her side of the darkened camp. "Some of us are trying to sleep!"

Peter and Shock both apologised to the girl. Peter settled down into his sleeping bag. Just before he fell asleep, leaning against Shadow's warm body, he felt something crawl into his sleeping bag and tuck itself against the small of his back. "Goodnight Shock," he said quietly with a slight smile, and surrendered to the darkness.

Peter felt Shadow nudge his side. [You'd better get up, Peter,] the Eevee said.

Peter yawned. "What is it, Shadow?" he asked. He rose slightly and immediately realised that he and Lia were not alone in the campsite. There were several figures surrounding them, although he couldn't see them clearly without his glasses. "What the…?" Peter blurted. He jumped into a sitting position, feeling suddenly afraid.

[Don't make any sudden moves!] Shadow snapped. [Take everything nice and slow.]

Peter swallowed and slowly reached towards his pack. He pulled out his glasses and put them on. He then gaped in surprise at what he could now see. There were about two dozen Pikachus and four or five Raichus standing around him and Lia, all looking _very_ upset. "What the…?" Peter said for the second time today. "What is this, Shadow?"

[I'm not sure,] Shadow replied nervously, looking around at the angry electric-types.

Shock crawled out of the sleeping bag and peered around at the morning visitors in surprise. [Oops,] she said.

"Do you know them, Shock?" Peter asked. The Pikachu did not immediately reply.

"Raichu-rai!" one of the Raichus shouted and skipped forward. "Rai-ai-chu-chu-ra-chu-rai-rai-riachu!"

Shock walked forward to stand in front of the Raichu, looking like a child who had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar. Peter was concerned and a little afraid. Frankly, he didn't like the odds. "Be careful, Shock," Peter warned. "Do you know what the want?"

[Um… yes, I do,] Shock said at last. She turned back to the Raichu. [Hi, Mom,] she said. [Listen, this isn't what it looks like, okay? I have a really good explanation for all of this.]

Peter was amazed at hearing Shock call the Raichu 'Mom.' He didn't understand everything the larger electric rodent said, but he bet it was something like 'You had better have a good explanation, young lady!'

Peter looked at Lia in surprise and amazement. They had no idea what was going to happen next.

__

To be continued…


	7. Shocking

The Journey **__**

The Journey

An Other Trainer story by [BenRG][1]

****

Legal Disclaimer

Pokémon, the Pocket Monsters and all characters and institutions connected with them are the property of Nintendo Entertainment, Game Freak Software and 4Kids Entertainment. This is a non-profit work written for free distribution through the world-wide web. No infringement of any copyright or legal property intended.

Peter Croft and Lia McAlester are entirely my creations, as are all the other original characters. Keep your eyes open, for there could be an FF.NET author in there somewhere!

****

Author's Notes

Some New Trainer stories are good, some are not so good and some are just dire. I've never tried this genre before, so I'm going to try it now. If this is bad, then say so for pity's sake and I'll stop!

Okay, usual warnings apply. I don't know the continuity or the moves very well, so I'll be faking it most of the time. 

Text in _Italics_ is thought or psychic communication.

Text in "_Quotes and Italics_" is speech from some kind of loudspeaker, phone, etc.

****

Censor: PG – Because Pokémon fight, and fights can be unpleasant things.

Continuity Note: This story starts six years after Ash Ketchum started his own Pokémon Journey. 

****

Chapter 7 – Shocking

Peter and Lia looked around at the band of electric-type rodents nervously. There was no immediate threat coming from the masses of Pikachus and Raichus, who had started to talk among themselves in a hushed tone, but it was clear that they were very unhappy with the two humans. Peter and Lia's understandable nervousness was transmitted to their Pokémon, who were also started acting nervously.

"What do they want, Shock?" Peter asked as he pulled on his shirt and jeans.

Peter's Pikachu turned to face her trainer. Peter had only known the cute electric rodent for about eighteen hours, but he was already getting used to the expressions on her incredibly expressive face. Right now she seemed _embarrassed_! [They… er… came to rescue Spark and me,] Shock said.

"Well, can't you tell them that you don't _need_ to be rescued?" Lia asked nervously, looking at the three Pikachus that were staring at her angrily.

[I… don't think that they would believe me, Lia,] Shock replied.

[Yeah, everyone knows that Trainers brainwash poor innocent Pokémon into obeying them!] Spark added in a chagrined tone of voice.

"We don't do anything like that!" Peter protested. The thought of _forcing_ a Pokémon to obey him or using any kind of persuasion except kindness and good training on a Pokémon was foreign to the boy's thinking.

[You know that; I know that _now_, but _they_ don't,] Shock reminded her friend.

[So what do they want with our Trainers?] Shadow asked, looking thoughtfully around at the electric-types. [Are they going to harm them?]

[I don't know,] Shock admitted. [My dam is talking with the others now. They don't seem to be sure what they want to do themselves.]

"Okay," Peter said. "Look, I know this sounds stupid, but I think we should act like they are not here." There were a lot of surprised looks shot Peter's way, especially by Lia. "What I mean is, we should carry on with our morning routine. If we start getting nervous and looking like we want to do something sneaky or aggressive, it might make _them_ nervous and dangerous."

Lia swallowed and looked around. She wasn't sure whether she could eat her breakfast while surrounded by scowling electric-types. However, try as she might, she couldn't think of any alternative. There were too many to fight and the two youngsters' Pidgeys were too small to carry their Trainers away by air. Besides, neither of them knew Fly yet. "Uh… okay," Lia said at last. "I… I think I would like an apple-flavour bar this morning, Peter."

Peter, still looking very afraid, handed his friend the requested breakfast bar and began to set out food and water for his Pokémon.

After a very hushed breakfast, Peter and Lia tried to get ready to leave as if they were not surrounded by angry electric-types. The first hint of trouble was when Peter reached for Bugsy's Pokéball, so that he could recall the Metapod for another day's hardening. Almost instantaneously, a small but painful shock hit him in the hand. "Ow!" Peter cried out, more in surprise than in pain and dropped the ball, shaking his stinging hand.

Lia and all the others jumped. "Peter!" Lia almost screamed, terrified that they were about to be attacked. 

The Pikachu responsible was almost instantly sent flying by a powerful Tackle from Shadow, who charged into the mass of electric-types. [Leave my friend alone!] he barked furiously. The Pikachus scattered before turning around, their cheeks sparking with electrical power as they prepared to counter this sudden threat. Shadow immediately began to use Growl and glared around at the smaller but far more powerful Pokémon fearlessly. [Come on then,] he snarled. [Who's first? Who thinks that they are _hard_ enough?]

The Pikachus and Raichus looked uncertain, doubtless affected by the Growl. Then, without warning, one of the Pikachus unleashed a massive Thunderbolt attack at Shadow. The blue-white blast of electricity arced through the air towards the Eevee, only to be intercepted by another electrical pulse, this one fired off by Shock. The two attacks interacted and then mutually annihilated with a blue-white flash and a crackle of static that made every hair on every being's body stand on end for a moment. [Shame on you Uncle!] Shock squeaked angrily. [Since when do we attack a Pokémon for protecting his friend?]

The Raichus looked confused and the Pikachus backed off a little. Finally, the very largest Raichu stepped forward. He gestured to Peter before shooting off a rapid-fire series of squeaks and squeals that Peter couldn't understand. [Yes, he is my Trainer now,] Shock announced, the tone of her voice still an angry one. [He has offered me his friendship and guidance in exchange for which I have given _him_ my loyalty.] The Raichu said something in a contemptuous tone of voice and Shock drew herself up to her full height in offended dignity. [Is it so difficult for you to imagine that I might have made an arrangement with this human that benefits us both?] she asked. [I am _no one's_ slave, Father. You of all beings should know that!]

There was another pause as the Raichus and Pikachus milled about in confusion. "Shock," Peter said, "can you ask them to let me put Bugsy in his Pokéball, please? He is vulnerable out in the open like this."

Shock looked up at Peter for a moment in surprise. She had been so focussed on her kin that she had almost forgotten him and the others. She turned back to the other electric-types and relayed that request. There was a brief discussion before the Raichu that Shock had addressed as being her mother spoke a few brief phrases. [They will allow it,] Shock relayed to her Trainer. [They tell you to take it nice and slow, and not to try anything stupid.]

Peter managed a slight smile as he pulled out Bugsy's Pokéball. He pointed the device at the Metapod and pressed the 'recall' pad. [About time too,] Bugsy muttered as he dematerialised and was sucked into his ball. The wild electric-types drew back from the flash of red light in fear. 

Peter listened to the fearful mutters of 'Pika!' and 'Rai!' and thought for a moment. "I think I'm beginning to understand what is going on here," Peter said.

Lia was way ahead of him. "They think that Trainers are a sort of monster that enslaves Pokémon," she said with a slightly shaky smile.

[I am no slave,] Shadow growled, looking around at the electric-types angrily.

"Whatever it is, they obviously don't like Pokéballs," Peter said as he put Bugsy's Pokéball onto his belt. "It might be a good idea to keep all of our Pokémon out for now." Lia nodded in agreement, though she didn't look forward to trying to keep Pidgey and Spearow from sniping at each other while they were both out at the same time.

There was another discussion, this time between Shock's parents, as Peter and Lia finished packing up their backpacks. Shock listened in with an increasingly grim expression. Peter turned around and watched as Shock and Spark exchanged some quick-fire comments with their wild kin. Finally, the electric-types moved to form a wedge-shaped cordon around the two humans. "Bad news?" he asked Shock.

[Possibly,] Shock said thoughtfully. [They were very surprised when Spark and I told them that we wanted to stay with you. They have decided that we must go before our tribe's elders to decide this matter.]

"Okay, we'll wait here for you," Peter said.

Shock gave him a curious look. [They mean _all_ of us, Peter,] she explained.

"Gee, that sounds nice," Lia said. "But maybe we could do that the next time we're in the area…?" She backed off a little and three Pikachus leapt forward to block her path, their cheek-pads sparking. "I… guess not," she concluded, looking a bit nauseous.

Peter considered all the options for a moment. This was probably the most frightening situation that he had ever been in. Even facing Team Rocket would not be so bad. Well, one way or another, he had to see this through. This was not something that he could run away from. "Well, let's go then," he said quietly.

Peter didn't know what he expected to find when he arrived at the electric-types' home burrow. He was half-afraid that he would have to crawl into a warren of narrow tunnels or something similar. 

There _were _small burrows for the families of electric-types to live in, but Peter and Lia were not led to any of them. Instead, much to his surprise, he saw a huge tree with a massive cave dug under its' roots. The cave was large enough for Peter to sit on the floor without bending his head.

The journey to the 'village' had been a bit nerve-wracking. Not only would Lia's Pidgey and Spearow not stop arguing about which of them was responsible for this crisis, but he had to continually restrain his Nidoran, Thumper, from trying to attack the Pikachus. Just to make things perfect, Shock had insisted on riding on Peter's shoulder, as usual. Her wild kin did not like that demonstration of trust and loyalty one bit.

"So what do you think is going to happen?" Lia whispered, looking very worried. Peter shrugged. He had no idea. "You are a lot of help," Lia snorted and turned back to looking at what seemed to be a dais at the other end of the cave. The wild electric-types stirred and glared at her angrily.

[Shh,] Shock whispered. [Stay quiet, and only speak when the elders speak to you directly.]

Then there was a stir of movement. Three Raichus walked out from behind the dais and sat down on their haunches, eye-to-eye with the two young humans. The Raichu in the centre looked _old_ somehow. His muzzle was greyed with age and his fur seemed wrinkled and tattered. _The elder of the 'tribe' maybe?_ Peter asked himself. "Shock," he whispered, "is the one in the middle the head elder?"

Shock nodded. [That is my great-great-grandfather,] she replied quietly. [He is the oldest Raichu I have ever heard of. He must be at least 70 years old, but no one is sure exactly how old he might be. He _claims_ to remember when the first humans came to our land.]

"Rai-chu-ai-ai-ra-chu. Rai-ai-chu. Raichu-ai-ai-ra!" the old Raichu declared firmly. "Rai-raichu-ai-ra-chu?"

Shock translated and Peter concentrated on her words, not wanting to distract himself by listening to two voices saying the same words. [He welcomes you to our homes,] Shock explained. [He says that our tribe only wants to live in peace. He wants to know why you have kidnapped Spark and me.]

Peter drew in a deep breath before replying. "Sir, I haven't _kidnapped_ anyone," Peter said. "I didn't come here seeking to do harm to anyone."

The old Raichu (who Peter had started thinking of as 'Gramps') looked at the young human levelly. Then he spoke again in a sly tone of voice. [He says that your actions speak louder than words,] Shock said. [We are here, enslaved and at your sides. That tells him all he needs to know.]

"Shock and Spark aren't slaves," Peter protested. "It is true that we captured them, but we don't treat Pokémon as slaves but partners. I captured Shock intending to teach her how to be strong, so that we can face any threat in the world side-by-side. Tell him, Shock."

Shock rolled her eyes, but she couldn't deny what Peter had just said. [It is true, Grandfather. Peter has not restricted my movements, nor has he abused me in any way. He has treated me well, and I do not fear him.] The Raichu made a few comments and Shock laughed. [Yes, it is odd to think that I, She Who Wields Her Independence as a Sword, should willingly become a Trained Pokémon, but nonetheless…]

[Nonetheless, we have no reason to complain,] Spark shot in. The other Pikachu jumped from Lia's lap and ran forward to glare at Gramps defiantly. [Peter offered to release Shock if she so wished,] he declared. [He promised that if she stayed with him, he would train her to be strong, and he has kept his promise! Not a day ago, he was able to direct her to defeat a Rattata and a Bulbasaur in battle!]

Lia grimaced. Spark had probably said the worst thing imaginable. The wild electric-types thought that Pokémon Trainers were tyrants who profited from a Pokémon's pain. Telling them that Peter had battled with Shock would only confirm that impression.

The Raichu chattered angrily. Shock didn't translate, but replied herself. [Do I look injured?] she squealed angrily. [Do I look battered or hurt? After that battle, Peter placed healing my wounds before even finding food for himself! Does that sound like the act of a monster?]

There was a long silence, and Peter decided to add something himself. "I asked Shock to fight for me," he said, keeping any hint of uncertainty out of his voice. "I did not _demand _it. If she had refused, I would not have forced her to fight."

Gramps looked at Peter thoughtfully for some time. Then he turned his attention to Lia, who shifted nervously, feeling like she was in school again, under the scrutiny of some wise old teacher. The Raichu spoke a few phrases. [He wants to know if you would release us if we asked,] Shock translated.

"Yes," Peter said without hesitation. "If a Pokémon doesn't want to stay with their Trainer, they would be useless for our purposes anyway. No Trainer who _forces_ his Pokémon to do anything has ever prospered. We all know that."

Lia raised a hand uncertainly. "Uh… sir?" she added. "If I can say something…?" Gramps looked at her, surprise twisting his cute face. "I just want to say that we never try to hurt our Pokémon. We are always worried when they are injured in battle." She sucked in a breath before continuing. "We learn to feel their feelings, including pain," she said. "If we don't, we are no good as Trainers."

Gramps nodded his head and said a few phrases. [I have chosen to stay with Peter for now,] Shock declared. [He has promised to teach me and make me strong. I wish to give him a chance to fulfil that promise.]

[All my life, I have wanted to see the world,] Spark added. [Lia has given me that opportunity. She has also offered me unconditional friendship and love. How can I not stay with her?]

Gramps spoke again. Shock seemed a bit surprised, but translated. [My Grandfather wants Shadow to tell him how he met you,] she told Peter.

Shadow had been lying next to Peter, glaring angrily at the electric-types surrounding him. The Eevee jumped a bit when the old Raichu spoke directly to him. He sat up and looked at the elder fearlessly. [I am not like you,] he said. [I _am_ a slave, and the child of slaves, born in a Breeding Centre. All my life, humans have considered me the property of one or another of their kind. In my heart, however, I have always been free, for as long as you refuse to allow your soul to be restrained, no being can call you 'slave.'] Shadow padded forward to sit right in front of Gramps and stared at the older Pokémon without a hint of deference or fear. [The humans took me from the place where I was born, from my family and friends, and chose me to accompany Peter in his Journey to maturity. Since the moment he released me from my Pokéball until now, Peter has not restrained my movements or demanded anything I was unwilling to do. He has taught me strength and has cared for my battle wounds. When I hurt, he feels a pain worse than death. In the few days I have known him, my Trainer has taught me more and let me experience more liberties and greater happiness than I have ever even dreamed of before. Peter has not _enslaved_ me. Instead, he is the one who set me _free_. He would fight for me and die for me,] Shadow concluded firmly, [how can I do any less?]

Peter felt tears prickling at the corner of his eyes as he listened to that declaration of loyalty from his first Pokémon. Lia smiled in a strange way and touched his hand.

[Ask any of us,] Shadow said, waving his head at the other eleven Trained Pokémon in the cave. [We will all say the same thing. Peter and Lia have not _forced_ us to do anything. We are not slaves, but partners. Our Trainers love us, and we reciprocate.] The others replied loudly in affirmation (except for Thumper and Nidoran, who had both fallen asleep).

"I won't lie and say that there are no Trainers who treat their Pokémon badly," Peter added. "They are the minority though. I would never dream of forcing one of my friends to fight, or make them do anything that they didn't want to do."

There was another long pause. The other two Raichus looked at Gramps and there was a quiet discussion. Then Gramps rose onto his hind legs and spoke loudly. [He says that the elders must consider this,] Shock translated. [As we have spoken so passionately in your defence, you are free to move about the village as you please. However, they will not allow you to leave the glade until the elders have decided on your fate.]

Peter swallowed and managed to nod towards Gramps. "Thank you sir," he said quietly.

Ned and Kelly had panicked when dozens of Pikachus and Raichus suddenly surrounded their targets. They didn't want to lose their prizes to an unexpected example of Pokémon militancy. More importantly, they were very nervous about being the electric-types' _next_ targets.

Because of these fears, they followed Peter and Lia at a much greater distance than usual, and were now hiding in a tree north of the glade where the wild electric-types' lived. "What is going on?" Ned whispered.

Kelly grimaced and turned down the gain on her parabolic microphone. "_Shut up_," she hissed. Ned raised his hands in surrender and nearly fell out of the tree. Kelly listened some more. "The Twerps are trying to convince the boss Raichu to let them go," she said. She grimaced. "There is a lot of _very_ sugary stuff being said about love and loyalty."

"Losers," Ned grunted. "I would just capture the lot of them and be merrily on my way."

"Well, not everyone is as success-oriented as you are, Ned," Kelly said sarcastically. Ned beamed, missing the sarcasm. "You know, if we were to get the Twerps _and_ bring in hundred of Pikachus, Pichus and Raichus, the Boss would be _very_ pleased with us," Kelly said with a slight smile that looked more like a sneer. "He might even see his way clear to forgive us for our recent… indiscretions."

Ned gave his partner a shocked look. "Capture 'em all? How can we do that?" he asked, forgetting his previous contempt towards Peter and Lia for not trying that themselves.

"Oh, I think I can come up with a way," Kelly said with a gentle laugh. "After all, they are all concentrating on the Twerps right now." Kelly raised her binoculars and watched as Peter and Lia crawled out of the meeting cave and into the sunlight.

Peter, with a very nervous Shadow at his side and Shock riding on his shoulder, was walking around the area. Lia was with him, looking as nervous as he felt. Spark was sitting in the crook of her left arm, smiling smugly at his kin.

At first, the village seemed deserted, but then yellow and tan heads began to poke from burrows and glare at the two humans and their Pokémon in a suspicious way. Some left their burrows and sat in the middle distance, glaring at the humans in fear and uncertainty.

Peter sat on one of the hillocks in the glade and tried to relax. He had no idea what the tribal elders might decide to do, and he had even fewer clues how he would react if he didn't like what they had to say. [Don't worry, Peter,] Shock whispered. [Grandfather might like playing the curmudgeon, but he is always fair. I have had reason to learn that in my time.]

Peter laughed and stroked Shock's soft cheeks gently, making her purr in pleasure. "I guess I didn't know wild Pokémon feared Trainers so much," he said.

[It isn't as much Trainers as it is the unknown,] Spark said. [Our kin fear what lies beyond the edge of their small world. I should know! They consider me crazy for wanting to see what lies beyond this forest!]

[You are considered crazy because someone the size of a Pikachu doesn't go wandering off alone to face who knows what threats in the world at large,] Shock replied repressively. [There is more than enough adventure in just this forest for me. I don't understand you, Spark. I never will.]

[Aw, you know you like my adventurous streak,] Spark said with a wink.

[I do _not_ like _anything_ about you!] Shock shrieked, making Peter and Lia jump. [If it wasn't for the fact that we _have_ to stay together, I wouldn't even come into the same half of the forest as you!]

[Ah! So that is why you are always suggesting that we go off alone together,] Spark replied.

[I… I… It is expected of me!] Shock said weakly.

Spark giggled. [Of course! That is why we also go out secretly at night time, when you know that we are not allowed out of our burrows,] he said.

[I am hoping that I can get you in trouble and _exiled_,] Shock screeched, electricity crackling around her cheek pads. [Then you will be _out of my fur, _once and for all!]

[Aw, you know that you would come with me,] Spark said, his eyes twinkling mischievously. Shock growled and almost fired off a Thunder-shock. Only the fact that Lia was in the way restrained her.

[You… _idiot_!] Shock hissed.

[Stuck up rich girl!] Spark replied, his own cheek pads beginning to spark.

"Woah, guys!" Lia said, looking at the two furious Pikachus in amazement. "Chill out!"

"What is it with you two anyway?" Peter asked. "You were in that glade together, but I really get the impression that Spark embarrasses you, Shock. I also think that this is an _old_ argument between you two. What is the problem?"

[I don't want to talk about it,] Shock said morosely.

"Shock…" Peter said in a gentle, warning tone of voice.

[Give it up,] Shadow advised. [He'll just badger you until you tell him!]

Shock sighed. [Spark is my betrothed,] she said at last. [Our parents arranged our mating when we were just Pichus. I haven't been able to keep him away from me since!] She glared at Spark. [And I _want_ to keep him away from me!]

[Shock,] Spark protested. [You know I don't want to cause you problems!]

[Then tell your parents that you don't want this mating!] Shock cried. _Even if that means that I will never see you again,_ she added silently. _And I don't want that, even if I am too afraid to ever admit it!_

[I would, if I thought that it was what you really wanted,] Spark replied in a quiet tone, so quiet that it only reached Lia's ears. Lia sighed and tickled Spark's cheeks, reflecting that adolescence doubtless brought many different problems. She hoped she wouldn't ever be in Spark and Shock's position, emotionally attached, but too proud to admit it.

Peter gently lifted Shock from his shoulder and gave her a little hug. The Pikachu clung to her Trainer, fighting conflicting emotions in her heart.

Shortly after Shock and Spark's argument ran out of steam, the first curious Pikachus began to approach the two Trainers. One stopped right in front of Lia and looked up at her. The little electric-type squeaked out a phrase. [He wants to know if you have come to steal him away,] Spark translated.

"Of course not," Lia said. "I don't 'steal' anything or anyone!" The Pikachu turned and called out. Several of his kin hopped over. The largest said something that didn't need any translation. "No, of course I won't hurt you!" Lia laughed.

That opened the floodgates. Pretty soon, about three dozen Pikachus and Pichus, who were all clamouring to be heard, surrounded Peter and Lia. They were all full of questions about the humans and their intentions. There were also questions about what kind of place humans came from.

"Well, I'm from Pallet Town," Peter said. "That's down the Viridian River… you know, the big running water flowing towards the sun rising?" the electric-types nodded. "Pallet Town is where that meets the sea. I lived with my parents and my little sister, Katie."

A Pikachu chattered something. [She wants to know why you left your home territory,] Shock said.

"Lots of reasons," Peter said. "I've always wanted to learn to train Pokémon. Mostly, though, I want to see what is out in the world. I want an adventure."

[My kind of guy,] Spark said, making Shock grimace.

"Anyway, Pallet is a nice place," Peter continued. "We live in above-ground boxes called 'houses.' My mom works at an estate agents' offices… I guess you wouldn't understand what that is… and my dad is a construction worker. He helps build new houses and other human things." The Pikachus nodded wisely. 

Suddenly, Peter felt something tugging at his belt. He looked down and saw the cutest Pichu that he had ever seen. The gorgeous little electric-type looked up at him with fearless brown eyes before continuing to tug at Peter's Pokédex. She finally pulled it out of its' belt loop and turned it over in her paws, trying to figure out what it was.

"That's my Pokédex," Peter told the little creature. "It's a sort of talking book that can tell me stuff about Pokémon and the area I'm travelling through." The Pichu looked up at Peter in incomprehension. "Here, let me show you," he suggested. He took the Pokédex and opened it. The Pichus and Pikachus all jumped back in surprise at the three-tone 'bleep' that signified that the device was on-line. The little Pichu who had approached Peter immediately walked back over. She sniffed the appliance and looked up at Peter questioningly. "Watch," Peter said. He pointed his Pokédex at Pichu and pressed the 'scan' button. Then he turned the device around so Pichu could see the screen.

"**_Pokémon #172 – Pichu_**, an electric-type Pokémon," Dexter reported in his loud, cheery voice. "_Pichu is the juvenile form of Pikachu…_" The electric-types were all surprised and suspicious, except the bold Pichu. She sat entranced as Dexter played the entire entry on her species. She giggled in delight and pawed the screen with the animated graphics. 

After a moment, she jumped away and began to fiddle with Peter's belt pouch containing his Pokéballs. [Be careful Pichukachupipikapi!] Shock hissed. [You might _capture_ yourself!]

The little Pichu looked up at Shock and grinned smugly. [No worries, Sis,] she said. Peter was amazed at how clearly he understood that.

"Did she just call you 'sister?'" Peter said in surprise.

Shock looked abashed. [Yes, this is my younger sister,] she admitted. [Her name is 'She Whose Curiosity Impels Her to Search Under Every Leaf.']

Peter watched as the Pichu pulled one of his Pokéballs from his belt and began to play with it. He took it from her before she could activate it. "That's an appropriate name," he said. Pichu giggled in delight and skipped up Peter's right arm, trying to take the Pokéball back. After a moment, she became fascinated with Peter's spectacles and tried to position herself on the human's head so that she could see through the lenses.

"It is rather long-winded," Lia said gently. "I think I'll call her 'Curious.'" She smiled at the Pichu and tickled her in between the ears. "Would you like us to call you that?"

Pichu replied enthusiastically and then turned to Spark and said something else. [Of course she's nice, she's my Trainer,] Spark said in an annoyed tone. [And will you stop calling me 'Dumb-dumb!'] Curious giggled, stuck out her tongue and pulled down an eyelid.

Suddenly the electric-types parted. Shock's father skipped over and said something. Peter felt Shock tense. "What is it?" he asked.

[The elders have come to a decision,] Shock reported. [We have to go to the council cave.]

Peter assumed that the gathering of ten Raichus and three Pikachus standing on the dais in the cave were the tribe's full council. They were doing a good impression of a panel of human magistrates as the two young humans tried to settle themselves in the cramped cave. They were looking at Peter and Lia levelly and emotionlessly.

After a moment, Gramps began to speak. Shock translated for her Trainer's benefit. [My Grandfather says that you have proven that there is no wickedness in your hearts,] she said. [He is satisfied that you have not come here with any evil intent, and he sees no reason to punish you.] Peter breathed out a sigh of relief. Suddenly he felt Shock tense. [How… however,] she continued uncertainly, [however, this does not change the fact that you captured Spark and me and have also captured these others. No matter how we feel about our association with you, it is still slavery, and something that he cannot abide. He will allow you to leave only if you swear that you will free all of your Pokémon and return to your homes, there to stay for the rest of your lives… Grandfather! How could you? We _want_ to stay with them! Doesn't that mean _anything_ to you?]

The Raichu looked at Shock levelly and said something. Peter got the gist that Gramps didn't think that either Pikachu was mature enough to make their own decisions on this matter. [He… he says that he will have you punished if you don't agree, Peter,] Shock said, suddenly in tears. [He will have you both shocked until you agree!]

Peter's heart had turned into a block of ice and he didn't know what to say or do. The thought of giving up his new friends and returning home a failure was more terrible than he could imagine, but what other choice did he have? He had to fight down tears. _Calm down, Peter_, he counselled himself. _There has _got_ to be a way to convince them…_

[And what if we don't want to be 'freed?'] Shadow suddenly barked, jumping forwards. Lia's Chikorita ran forwards to join him. [What if we want to stay with our friends, and will accompany them with our without your approval? What then?] Gramps said something, his voice filled with disbelief. [Did you hear nothing I said?] Shadow asked in contempt. [They are not those who enslaved us! They are those who set us free! And we will stay with them!]

[I will stay with my Trainer, my friend Lia!] Chikorita announced. All Peter and Lia's other Pokémon were loud in protest.

There was utter chaos in the cave as the wild electric-types tried to absorb this amazing protest. Who could have expected that these Pokémon would prefer to stay with their human friends?

At that point, there was a loud concussion and the roof fell in. Peter blinked in the sudden sunlight and saw a Buttout struggle to its' feet, having obviously smashed the roof in with a Fissure attack. _Aw no…_ he thought. He wasn't surprised when a male and a female voice began to recite a motto.

"Prepare for trouble like you've never seen!"

"And make it double, if you know what I mean!"

"To infect the world with devastation,"

"To blight all people in every nation,"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love,"

"To extend our wrath to the stars above!"

"Ned!"

"Kelly!"

"We're Team Rocket, circling Earth all day and night!"

"Surrender or die in the fight!"

"_That's right_!"

The sheer speed of the unexpected attack paralysed everyone for a moment. Peter was the first to recover. "Shadow, use Tackle!" he ordered. Shadow darted forward and tackled Ned's Buttout, knocking the goat-like earth-type onto its' back.

Peter didn't have the time to order a follow-up attack. Ned released his Magnemite. "Magnemite, use Screech!" he ordered with a sneer. The electric/steel-type darted dropped into the cave and began to emit the most nerve-jangling sound that Peter had ever heard. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Lia holding her hands to her ears and screaming silently into the cacophony. He watched as the writhing Pokémon succumbed to the attack one-by-one, and finally the darkness closed in upon him too.

Peter awoke to the most hideous headache he had experienced so far in his short life. The whole world was a single ball of humming pain concentrated in the very centre of his frontal lobe. "Gah…!" he groaned to himself.

"PETER? ARE YOU AWAKE?" a voice screamed from somewhere nearby.

"Don't… shout…" he groaned.

"But I'm not," Lia said, sounding puzzled and frustrated.

Peter groaned again and opened his eyes. He immediately saw Lia, who was sitting beside him. She had clearly been tied up hand-and-foot, and was looking very angry. Peter tried to move his hands and realised that he had been tied up too. They were both propped up against a tree near the council cave. The electric-types' village was eerily quiet and Peter could see a pile of Pokéballs in the centre of the glade. "What happened?" Peter asked at last.

"You blacked out," Lia said unnecessarily. "So did everyone else. Ned and Kelly captured all the Pokémon and tied you up. Without the Pokémon, I couldn't fight, so they grabbed me and tied me up too." Peter was looking around him and Lia understood what he was wondering. "They've gone off to find any Pokémon that might have escaped," she explained. "And they told me…" Lia paused and shivered. "They said that they would deal with us once they got back." Peter's youthful imagination couldn't figure out what the two terrorists might do to them, and he was glad for that.

"We have to get free," Peter said. He tugged at his bonds but there was no give. Of course: Spinarak silk; It was proportionately tougher than steel. Lia nodded grimly. "How come you didn't black out?" he asked.

Lia smiled. "I was born functionally deaf," she said. "I've got nanotechnology implants in my ears that increase the sensitivity of my aural nerves. One benefit of that is that they automatically filter out noises that could hurt me. I didn't even hear that Screech attack, I just felt the resonance in my skull!"

Peter shook his head. "Well, we have to get out of here," he said. He looked at the pile of Pokéballs in frustration. "If only one of them were free, they could bite through this webbing!" Suddenly, there was a brief movement. Peter looked down and saw a familiar face. Curious the Pichu was looking up at him, tears in her cute eyes. "Curious! Are you okay?"

Curious chattered quietly. Peter understood enough to know that she was fine, but very scared. She also wanted to know who Ned and Kelly were. "Very bad people who want to hurt us and your family," Peter replied. Curious looked shocked. She was essentially too good natured toe believe that anyone was inherently 'bad.'

"Your grandfather was worried about people wanting to make slaves of Pokémon," Lia said. Curious nodded. "Well, these are the people who do it! Team Rocket does all kinds of horrible things to enslave Pokémon!"

Curious burst into tears when she heard that. She certainly didn't want to be a slave, nor did she want that to happen to anyone else. "Easy Curious," Peter said, wishing that he could hug the Pichu to reassure her. "Easy now, we won't let that happen." Curious looked up at Peter again. She clearly wanted to know how they would do that. "Curious," Peter said, "we need to get this stuff off of our wrists and ankles. Can you chew them off for us?"

Ned and Kelly were heading back to the electric-types' village with their latest haul. "I can't believe how far and fast those rats have run!" Kelly said.

"What I want to know is why _I_ have to carry the load," Ned growled. He was carrying a backpack with two dozen Pokéballs within.

"Now, now, Ned," Kelly laughed. "We all have our roles to play. Mine is strategist, and yours is…" she smiled. "Well, I'm sure that you can figure it out!" Ned grumbled and looked away. Kelly pulled her nasty knife out of the scabbard on the shoulder of her left glove and began to brush her fingertips across the edge. She was looking forward to using the latest techniques in field interrogation on those two Twerps. They didn't know anything she wanted to find out, she was just looking forward to using them.

Suddenly, a red-and-white blur shot out of the surrounding shrubs and slashed its' talons across Ned's face. Ned screamed.

"SPEAR!" the Spearow shouted and shot away from the two Rockets. Before either of them could react, Ned was suddenly lighter. Both Rockets were too stunned to respond as two Pidgeys used Wing to slice off the straps of Ned's backpack. The flying-types caught the pack and all three flew off into the woods.

"Hey…!" Kelly said uselessly. She finally regained her wits. "Hey! Come back!"

The two Rockets ran after the flying-types. Within a few seconds they ran into a forest glade to see something that was both surprising and irritating. "You!" Kelly shouted to Peter and Lia. "How did you get free?"

"You could say we have connections," Lia said. The two youngsters were standing in a combative pose. Peter had Thumper sitting at his feet and Pidgey was sitting on Lia's head, glaring at the two Rockets dangerously. It hurt both Rockets' professional pride that neither child seemed even remotely afraid. Of course, inside the two young Novices, it was a different story. They were afraid, but they realised that they had to win this fight to protect the wild electric-types.

…

Unseen by Ned and Kelly, Curious, Shock and Spark were frantically pressing the 'release' buttons on Pokéballs as fast as they could.

…

"Magnemite, use Screech!" Ned commanded. That familiar, terrible scream began to echo around the small clearing.

"Don't panic, Thumper!" Peter cried. "Counter it with Leer!"

[Comin' up, Boss-man,] Thumper squealed and glared at Magnemite. Taken completely by surprise by the evil emotions projected by the Nidoran's attack, Magnemite stopped its' penetrating sonic attack and scooted back a few feet.

"Great job, Peter!" Lia said. "I'll take it from here! Use Tackle and then Quick Attack, Pidgey!" Pidgey shot forward and collided with Magnemite, sending it tumbling end-over-end.

"Fry that rabbit, Vulpix!" Kelly shouted. "Use Ember!"

"Dodge it, Thumper!" Thumper barely dodged the fireball spat at him by the TR Pokémon. "Now, use Stink Spray!" Thumper reversed his position and sprayed a foul-smelling fluid from glands either side of his anus. Vulpix staggered back, rubbing his nose desperately with his paws.

Simultaneously, Pidgey was chasing Magnemite around the glade. The robotic electric/steel-type was too busy staying in one piece to respond to his Trainer's urgent commands. Finally, Magnemite was free and clear for a second. "Use Thunder!" Ned shouted. The massive electrical discharge flashed around Pidgey, but the flying-type was too tough to be knocked out by one attack.

"Use Sand Attack!" Lia shouted. Pidgey dived, picked up some sand and threw it at Magnemite, disorienting the robot. "Okay, now use Wing!" Pidgey shot forward and slashed his wing across the electric/steel-type's flanks, creating a shower of sparks.

Peter focused his attention on Kelly's Pokémon and realised that the Rocket had a vulnerable spot. She preferred to use ranged attacks, so the trick was to get in close. "Use Confusion!" Kelly commanded her fire-type. Confusion was a ghost-type attack, and was deadly, but only if you gave it a chance to effect your Pokémon.

"Focus on my voice," Peter urged. Thumper looked at Peter and the light of awareness in his eyes became stronger. "Now, use Tackle!"

"Watch out Vulpix…! Ouch!" Thumper's charge knocked Vulpix on his side.

"Okay, now follow up with Venom Bite!" Thumper drove his sharp incisor teeth deep into Vulpix's flank, injecting powerful venom along with the physical damage caused by the attack. Vulpix shrieked in pain.

"Shake that little monster off and back away!" Kelly called.

"Okay, use Leer again!" Peter ordered as soon as there was a separation between the two Pokémon. Vulpix froze for a moment instinctively reacting to the fierce glare the smaller poison-type was directing at him. "Tackle again!" Peter ordered.

"Damn it, concentrate!" Kelly shouted. "Dodge it!" Vulpix was still frozen by the Leer and couldn't respond quickly enough. Thumper charged and hit Vulpix right in between the eyes.

"Vul!" Vulpix barked in pain. Thumper broke off and backed away. Vulpix looked unsteadily at Thumper for a long frozen second and then tumbled onto his side, quite unconscious.

Simultaneously, Pidgey used a ferocious Peck to slam Magnemite into the ground. The flying-type was smouldering a little from a Thunder attack, but he was still functional, which was more than Ned could say for Magnemite.

"Damn it!" Ned hissed. "Magnemite, return! Go Buttout!"

"Come out Spinarak!" Kelly shouted, her face twisted with fury.

Suddenly Shock, Spark and Curious ran over. [We've done it!] Shock cried out as Curious jumped into Peter's arms.

"Great!" Peter said. He and Lia recalled Thumper and Pidgey. "Catch us if you can, Losers!" he taunted the Rockets and then led a general retreat.

"You won't get away that easily, Twerps!" Kelly shouted. "Let's get them!" Both Rockets recalled their Pokémon and chased after what they were presuming to be vanquished enemies.

They charged into another forest clearing just in time to see Lia dive over a fallen log into cover. Breathing heavily, the two Rockets lurched to a halt. "Come on out, Twerps," Kelly shouted. "Surrender and we'll go easy on you!"

Peter stuck his face over the log. "Funny you should say that…" he said. Kelly's mouth dropped open as about seventy Pikachus, Raichus and Pichus stepped out of the cover of the undergrowth and formed a two-layer cordon around them. More electric-types ran out from the path the two Rockets had just run down and blocked their only escape route.

Ned and Kelly looked around in panic trying to think what they should do now. Peter smirked slightly. "I think I will let our little friends explain their feelings," he said. 

Shock, who had jumped up onto the log, smiled smugly at her Trainer. She pointed at the Rockets and uttered just one word: "Chu." [Shock.]

Cued by the Pikachu, all the recently freed Pokémon began to charge up to attack. "Raiii…"

"Pikaaa…"

"Piii…"

"_CHUUUUUU_!" There was a blue-white flash brighter than the sun. 

The glowing image of Ned and Kelly's skeletons were briefly flash-seared onto Peter's retinas before the two Rockets were physically blown out of the glade by the power of the attack. "Now it looks like we're blasting off as well!" they cried as they shot towards the horizon. Peter and Lia followed their flight. Just before Ned and Kelly vanished from view, there was a little sparkle of light off of a metal fitting on one of their uniforms, then they were gone.

"Bye, bye!" Lia called with a laugh, waving the direction that the two hapless villains had flown off. "Ha! We win it!" she added, pumping her fists at the sky. She and Peter turned to each other and hugged each other in glee. Shadow, Chikorita, Shock and Spark joined in the celebrations as the wild electric-types looked on in a thoughtful way.

Peter and Lia, with Chikorita and Shadow standing beside them, Shock on Peter's left shoulder and Spark sitting in Lia's arms, were saying their final farewells. "Thanks for letting us go our way with our friends," Peter said to Gramps.

The old Raichu smiled at the human boy indulgently. [Well, they _wanted_ to go with you, after all,] he said with a chuckle. [Besides, when those villains attacked, you could have just freed your friends and left us to our fate. Your actions _proved_ that you value freedom and the rights of creatures to liberty. I think I can trust my young kin to your care.]

Peter nodded. Lia smiled. "You are all wonderful… beings," she said. "I hope everything goes well for you."

There was a chorus of [Bye!] [Farewell] and [Take care!] from the wild electric-types as their human allies turned to depart the village. 

Peter and Lia waved over their shoulders as, with Chikorita and Shadow skipping along besides them, they headed off back to the Viridian Forest Wildlife Trail and the path towards Pewter City and their first Gym Badges.

Shock's mother looked around her in confusion as the two humans and their friends vanished from sight. [Where can she have gone?] she asked herself.

Shock was enjoying riding on Peter's shoulder. Suddenly she saw a movement in her friend's backpack. Suspicious and a little afraid she moved the top flap of the pack and saw two familiar intelligent, fearless brown eyes looking out at her. She was about to cry out in surprise, but Curious put a little finger to her lips and winked mischievously. Shock shook her head. Something told her that this was going to be a long, _long_ Journey.

__

To be continued…

   [1]: mailto:BenRG@rgflat.freeserve.co.uk



	8. Bugs in the System

The Journey **__**

The Journey

An Other Trainer story by [BenRG][1]

****

Legal Disclaimer

Pokémon, the Pocket Monsters and all characters and institutions connected with them are the property of Nintendo Entertainment, Game Freak Software and 4Kids Entertainment. This is a non-profit work written for free distribution through the world-wide web. No infringement of any copyright or legal property intended.

Peter Croft and Lia McAlester are entirely my creations, as are all the other original characters. Keep your eyes open, for there could be an FF.NET author in there somewhere!

****

Author's Notes

Some New Trainer stories are good, some are not so good and some are just dire. I've never tried this genre before, so I'm going to try it now. If this is bad, then say so for pity's sake and I'll stop!

Okay, usual warnings apply. I don't know the continuity or the moves very well, so I'll be faking it most of the time. 

Text in _Italics_ is thought or psychic communication.

Text in "_Quotes and Italics_" is speech from some kind of loudspeaker, phone, etc.

****

Censor: PG – Because Pokémon fight, and fights can be unpleasant things.

Continuity Note: This story starts six years after Ash Ketchum started his own Pokémon Journey. 

****

Chapter 8 – Bugs in the System

"Okay, Peter, be very, _very_ careful," Lia McAlester said quietly as she looked at the Pokémon opposite her friend a bit nervously.

__

Thanks; I already figured out that bit, Peter thought as he looked at his opponent, who looked extremely confident. Her name was Maggie Buckley and she was from Pewter City, apparently. The woman with a close fitting cap of black hair described herself as a 'Bug Catcher.' Peter thought that was weird, but he needed to build up his fighting skills before he reached Pewter City and his first Gym Badge Battle. When Maggie had described the large number of Bug-types that she, her Pidgeotto and her Raticate had caught, Peter had agreed to a two-on-two Battle. Maggie had surprised him by selecting a huge beetle-like creature with a long head-mounted horn, which his Pokédex identified as a 'Heracross.'

"So, kid, what are you going to do about this?" Maggie asked with an engaging smile.

Peter thought furiously for a few seconds before making his choice. Bugs were bugs, no matter their size. "Avia, this one is all yours," he said, pulling a Pokéball off his belt and throwing it forwards, releasing his Pidgey.

"Good idea, kid," Maggie replied. "Well, let's get this show on the road! Heracross, use Horn Attack!"

"CROSS!" the massive bug-type bellowed and charged at Avia.

"Dodge it!" Peter yelled. Avia flapped her wings fast and barely dodged the oncoming behemoth. "Okay, now use Wing!" The Pidgey turned and slashed her razor-sharp wing-edges across Heracross' armoured body. There was no visible damage, although Heracross did seem to rock away from the strike.

"Use Focus Energy," Maggie responded. Heracross' horn began to glow red-gold with power and the massive beetle swung the club-like growth at Avia, knocking her tumbling through the air. 

Peter winced in empathic suffering, 'feeling' Avia's pain and shock at the sudden unexpected earth-type attack. It was only a miracle that she hadn't been knocked out by such a powerful attack. "Don't panic, Avia," Peter called, "use Gust!" Avia began to flap her wings hard and generated a powerful wind that blew a cloud of dust and debris into Heracross' face. The Bug-type took a few steps back and dropped down onto all six limbs, trying to ride out the attack. "Follow it up with Tackle!" Peter instructed. Avia did as Peter had commanded her, but it was difficult to tell who came out worse when the little flying-type bounced off the bug-type's armoured head.

"Use Leer," Maggie instructed. Heracross pirouetted on the spot and glared at Avia, his eyes beginning to glow with power. Avia, who had been sitting the ground, trying to recover from the impact of the Tackle, saw the attack and froze in instinctive fear. "Okay, now use Horn Attack again," Maggie shouted.

"Avia, focus on my voice," Peter pleaded. "Use Sand Attack!" Avia looked at Peter stupidly for a second before suddenly responding, leaping into the air and throwing sand into Heracross' face. The bug/fighting-type roared in pain and shot right past his target, disoriented. "Now use Tackle again!" Peter called, excitement leaking into his youthful voice. Combined with Heracross' already great momentum, the force of Avia's tackle sent her massive opponent tumbling across the ground. After several somersaults, Heracross banged against a tree and lay at its' base, shaking his head in a dazed way.

"Yeah!" Peter said. "Great job, Avia! Use Wing attack and then finish it with Peck!" Avia flashed forwards. She swept her wings across Heracross' face and then brought her beak down _hard_ on his forehead, knocking him out. Peter cheered in glee, Lia just as loud in congratulations. "Well _done_ Avia!" Peter held out his hand and let his Pidgey land there. She was grinning smugly.

[No mere bug is a match for _me_,] Avia said.

"Don't celebrate too soon, kid," Maggie said, her confident smile unaffected. "I only caught Heracross a few weeks ago and I've been meaning to try him out. Let's see how you do against my first and my best!" Peter tensed slightly. He didn't like the sound of that one bit. He watched as Maggie recalled Heracross and swapped balls. "Okay, out you come, Butterfree!" A large butterfly-like bug-type materialised in front of Peter, one with the strangest fractal patterns on its' wings.

"Okay, Avia, let's do it," Peter said, raising his arm so his Pidgey was leaning forwards towards her target. "Use Gust!"

[Rock and roll!] Avia responded, leaping off Peter's forearm and flying towards the bug-type with a blur of wings. Avia took up station in front of Butterfree and began to flap her wings very fast.

Maggie's response was instantaneous. "Use Confusion, Butterfree!" Butterfree didn't seem to respond, but the effect on Avia was immediate and dramatic. The Pidgey seemed to lose her sense of direction and balance and she stopped attacking. "Okay, now use Gust!" Maggie commanded. The sudden blast of wind from the bug-type's massive wings blew Avia right into the ground, where she lay for a moment, shaking her head and trying to get up.

"Come on, Avia, get up," Peter pleaded.

It was too late. "Use Sleep Dust, Butterfree," Maggie ordered. Butterfree began to shedding a sparkling silver-white dust from its' abdomen. The dust covered Avia, whose eyes rolled back into her head. Within seconds, the Pidgey was snoring in her soft, musical way. "Not so cocksure now, are you kid?" Maggie asked.

Peter looked up at the young woman thoughtfully. Despite her mocking words, there was no malice in her smile. Peter managed a threatening smile of his own, despite his concern for Avia. He recalled the Pidgey to her Pokéball, knowing that she would wake up in eight or so hours with a fierce headache. "Like you said earlier, Maggie, 'don't celebrate too soon.'" Peter pointed forwards. "Okay, Shock, it's up to you now!"

"Pikaaa!" Shock cried out, jumping from behind Peter and taking up a position in front of Butterfree.

Maggie frowned. "Okay, don't hesitate, Butterfree," she said. "Use Confusion again!"

"Brace yourself, Shock," Peter said. "Concentrate on my words."

[My… head hurts…] Shock said uncertainly, shaking her head.

"Don't focus on that, focus on me," Peter responded. Use Thunder-Shock!" Shock growled and unleashed a massive blue-white whiplash of lightning that slammed into Butterfree, blowing the bug-type back several yards. "Yeah! Great shot!"

"Don't panic Butterfree," Maggie called. "Use Agility to get in close!"

"Thunder-Shock again!" Peter responded. However, Butterfree's agility let it avoid all but a few glancing blows from Shock's attacks. In seconds, it was hovering right above the Pikachu.

"Use Poison Powder!" Maggie called.

"Dodge forwards!" Peter called. Shock was already responding to his desperate gesture, pointing forwards. The little electric-type easily dodged the spray of grey spores that Butterfree spat at her. "Okay, now use Thunder Wave," Peter commanded. Shock turned and unleashed a glowing wave of power that flashed forwards and crackled all around Butterfree.

"Break loose, Butterfree," Maggie called urgently. "Come on, pal, you can do it!" Despite her encouragement, the bug-type was unable to break free of the crackling electrical field.

"Nice work, Shock," Peter said. "Okay, use Tackle!" Shock leapt forwards and struck Butterfree in the middle of the back, knocking it tumbling away to fall to the ground mid-way between the two battling Trainers. "Yeah! Now use Thunder-Shock!" Peter commanded. Shock twisted agilely mid-air, turning to face her opponent and, the moment she landed, unleashing another massive discharge from her cheek-pads. The flashes of electricity slammed into the fallen Butterfree.

"Free!" the bug-type cried out as Shock's attack struck home. Peter gestured and his Pokémon returned to his side.

"You okay, Butterfree?" Maggie asked.

"Free-butter-ee-ee, Free-ter," Butterfree groaned as it smouldered. It was struggling to get up, but wasn't getting very far.

"Okay," Maggie said wryly. She raised her Pokéball and recalled her Butterfree. Maggie watched for a moment as Peter congratulated Shock on her victory. "I guess you win, kid. It was K$30, wasn't it?"

__

She doesn't seem to care, Peter thought in surprise as he nodded in agreement. "That was a good match, Maggie," he said, feeling the silence a bit. "You've trained your Butterfree very well."

"You've trained your Pikachu and Pidgey just as well," the bug catcher replied. She grinned and thumped the boy on the shoulder. "Ya know, you're the best opponent I've had in _weeks_!" Peter's expression must have told a story all of its' own. Maggie laughed. "Hey, kid, get over it! Can't two Trainers challenge each other just for the sheer joy of it?"

"I think so," Lia suddenly said. She stepped forwards. "Would you like to make up your losses, Maggie?"

Maggie looked at Lia appraisingly. "Why not?" she said. She reached for a Pokéball. "I hope you are as good as you are confident, kid."

"I… guess I'll need to train a bit more," Lia said. "I just wasn't ready for her to use her Pidgeotto instead of another bug-type."

"Come on, you didn't do too badly," Peter said, trying to encourage his currently rather morose friend. "Pidgey took down that Beedrill without any problem and Spearow really gave her Pidgeotto a run for his money!"

"I guess," Lia sighed. "I still want to do more flying-verses-flying training, though," she added.

Peter grinned. "Hey, you're the one with two flying-types," he said. "I want to work with Buck and Thumper today." Lia nodded, not really listening. She was already thinking of what training scheme it would be best for her to use.

The two youngsters were sitting down and eating a lunch. Two days had passed since they had left the Viridian Forest Wildlife Trail, and Peter's calculations put them no more than two days from Pewter City. Nothing much had been happening in that time, apart from the occasional encounter with another Trainer or two. Both of them had done very well in the Battles that followed, which was one of the reasons Lia was a bit off-balance. Maggie was the first Trainer to beat her in a Battle since Gary Oak.

While Peter and Lia were talking… well, while Peter was talking and while Lia was thinking out loud… Shock had slipped away from her friends. She had been very careful over the past two days, because she really didn't know how the humans would react if they learnt about their 'stowaway.' She made sure that Peter and Lia were not looking, and then opened the main flap of Peter's backpack. [Here you go, Curious,] she said, handing her kid sister a Pokémeal bar.

[Thanks Big Sis,] Curious the Pichu said. [You did very well in fighting that Butterfree!]

Shock blinked in surprise. [You watched my battle?] she asked. Curious nodded, looking very smug. Shock sighed. [Curious, you _have_ to stay out of sight,] she said. [If they see you…]

[What?] Curious complained, her voice taking on a whining tone that younger siblings of all species are adept at using. [You know that they won't hurt me!]

Shock sighed again. She had tried to explain this to her younger sister, but Curious was too much like Spark, Lia's Pikachu, to understand her big sister's concerns. It was probable that if Peter discovered Curious, he would feel obliged to catch her in a Pokéball so that he could care for her properly. As much as Shock had decided that she didn't mind being a Trained Pokémon, she didn't want to see her free-spirited younger sister trained to fight. Maybe it was silly for her to feel that way, but she just didn't want it to happen. [Curious, just trust me on this,] she said. [I don't mind you coming along with us, but you really must stay out of sight. It is for you own good.]

Curious pouted and skipped away from the humans, sniffing at the ground and knocking bits of ground cover away so she could see what might be hidden. Within a few minutes, the Pichu was gleefully chasing an elegant butterfly, giving her elder sister the beginnings of an ulcer as she fretted that her human friends would hear the Pichu's ecstatic squeaks and squeals.

Shock looked over her shoulder and was reassured that both Peter and Lia were very busy. Lia was encouraging Spearow and Pidgey to fly rings around each other. Meanwhile, Peter was training Thumper with the help of Buck the Rattata. Buck had recently learnt Quick Attack, and Peter was using that to train Thumper in quick dodges. Shock would have been less reassured if she were listening to what Peter and Lia were saying to each other.

"So, I've been checking our inventory and something weird is going on," Lia was saying as she watched her two flying-types perform their intricate aerial ballet.

"Yeah? Like what?" Peter asked in a distracted tone of voice.

"We're low on Pokémeals," Lia said. "It is as if one of the guys were eating more than their share. That's it, Pidgey, use Wing whenever you're close enough!"

Peter frowned. "That can't be," he said. "They're all eating their rations, just like us." He turned and looked slightly to see Buck easily dodge another attempted Tackle from Thumper. "Okay, Thumper, you're learning, but you _have_ to stay in closer."

[Easier said than done,] the Nidoran grumbled, but endeavoured to get closer to Buck, who was shouting an unending series of taunts at the poison-type.

"Well, maybe one of them is sneaking a bite or two when we're not looking," Lia suggested.

"Only a few of our Pokémon are regularly out of their Pokéballs," Peter said thoughtfully. "Just Shock, Spark, Shadow and Chikorita."

[I certainly hope you aren't accusing me,] Shadow said in a dark tone of voice. The Eevee was guarding the peacefully snoozing Avia and Bugsy the Metapod, who was still hardening away. [I am certainly not going to over-eat! _I _have to stay trim and athletic!]

Peter laughed. "I'm not accusing anyone of anything, Shadow," he said. "We've probably miscounted or something."

"Hey, thanks for your vote of confidence," Lia said in a snide tone of voice. Peter rolled his eyes and decided to shut up. This was one of those conversations where it was impossible to say anything without offending someone.

A few hours later, the two young Novices were back on the road. Having done some training, Peter was now keen to get a few more miles travelling done before nightfall. As they were walking along, however, Peter could feel a slight nervousness. It wasn't him, and it wasn't Lia. Oddly enough, it was Shock. "Are you okay, Shock?" he asked.

The little Pikachu reacted so violently to that question that she almost fell off his shoulder. [Of course I am! Why shouldn't I be?] she said, almost _too_ quickly.

"Well, you seem a bit up-tight," Peter said. He reached up to stroke her soft, furry cheeks and was worried at the tension he could feel in her body. "Are you feeling all right?"

[Um… I guess… Er… I guess it must be being so far from home,] she said. [Yeah, that's it!]

Peter sighed and stroked his little friend's face again. "I felt bad too, at first," he said. "I was lucky enough to find some friends to help me out." He leaned over to stroke Shadow once. The Eevee shivered in delight, but Peter noticed that he was looking at Shock thoughtfully.

[You'll get to enjoy it!] Spark called from where he was dancing along in front of Lia. [This is a _great_ adventure already!] Shock sighed and looked away from the Pikachu that she secretly liked, but found incredibly _wearing_.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Peter asked gently.

Shock looked into her Trainer's eyes and felt like a very low form of life for not telling him everything. Still, she was sure that she was doing the right thing. [No,] she finally said, trying to muster a smile. [I'll be okay.]

Peter was about to rephrase the question when a loud cry interrupted him. [Hey, look at this!] Spark suddenly called in excitement. Everyone turned to look at the tree the Pikachu was pointing out and Shock felt very grateful for this distraction.

Lia's mouth dropped open as she looked at the tree before she laughed slightly. "Well… I guess it must be hatching day," she said at last.

Peter nodded in agreement. "Will you look at that?" he asked. Caterpies literally covered the tree. There had to be at least a hundred of the green bug-types crawling over it and munching on the leaves in a single-minded fashion. After a few seconds, Peter overcame his astonishment and reached behind him for a Pokéball. Bugsy would evolve again soon, Peter was sure of that, so having another Caterpie would temporarily fill a gap that had appeared in his team.

Lia was way ahead of her friend. "I need a bug-type or two," she announced. She wound up and threw a standard-type Pokéball with a picture-perfect pitch. The Caterpie she had aimed for was a fat one hanging from the bottom of a large limb. The Pokémon just had time to react to the ball striking it before it transmuted into red light and the device sucked it in. The Pokéball snapped shut and dropped to the forest floor. There was a deep, electronic thrumming sound. Before the Pokéball had even stopped moving, it turned into a swirl of golden-white sparkles and quickly faded away.

"Hey, what happened?" Lia asked, then slapped herself on the forehead. "Of course! The auto-retrieval system! We can only keep six Pokémon with us at a time, so any new capture is automatically sent back to our home Pokémon Centre!"

"Or Professor Oak's laboratories in our case," Peter added, throwing a Pokéball of his own.

Shock watched as the Pokéball sucked in another hapless Caterpie and froze in horror. Two black-tipped spear-shaped yellow ears were poking out of Peter's backpack. Curious was watching the action with a rapt expression. Shock shifted slightly so she could reach Curious and push her back into the pack. [Nice capture, Peter,] she said as loudly as possible to drown out Curious' complaints at her rough handling. 

Peter laughed. "Thanks, Shock, but Caterpies are no challenge," he said.

[Don't tell Bugsy that,] Shadow said in a reflective tone of voice. He was looking at Shock in a very measuring fashion. Something odd was going on.

That evening, the travellers had made camp for the night. Peter and Lia had just distributed food to their friends and were working on their own evening meal. "A good day, overall," Peter surmised.

"Even if I am thirty dollars poorer," Lia said reflectively. Peter opened his mouth, but Lia interrupted him. "Oh, don't worry, Peter," she laughed. "I'll get over it! Besides, there'll be plenty of time to make this up before we reach Pewter!" _Not that I need to_, she added silently. 

Peter nodded in response. While Lia continued to stir the potluck stew that he had knocked together from various dehydrated ingredients, Peter decided to check their inventory himself. It wasn't too long before he realised that Lia was right. "We are about two ration bars short," he said. "Its' funny, but I can't see how it is possible!"

Lia smiled slightly; she was pleased to receive such a public vindication. "It _must_ be one of our Pokémon," she said. "One of them is sneaking extra food."

[Where is Shock?] Shadow suddenly asked. Peter turned around to look at his first Pokémon. [She has a tendency to go off by herself at mealtimes,] the Eevee continued. [Maybe it is her?]

[Shock isn't the sort to sneak extra food,] Spark contradicted loyally. Shadow just looked at him sceptically. [I mean it!] Spark insisted. [She would never steal from the rest of us!]

"Look, Shadow," Peter said. "We know that Shock is an independent sort. Maybe she just needs some time away from the rest of us to keep her head level or something."

[Maybe,] Shadow said thoughtfully. 

Peter was continuing. "Anyway, I'll put the Pokémon food at the bottom of my pack from now on. If anyone wants to sneak a bite or two will _have_ to make a noise to get at it."

"Unless they have sharp teeth and can chew through the bottom," Lia said. She looked at the stew thoughtfully. _Should it be this shade of green?_ she asked herself. "Its' hardly critical," she continued. "We've got enough, but it would be nice to know who is over-eating." Peter nodded.

While the humans ate their meal, Shadow got to his feet. Avia had recently awoke from her Sleep Dust-induced slumber (with the predicted headache). Along with Thumper and Buck, she was more than capable of looking after the nearly helpless Bugsy. He wanted to check this whole situation out. 

Peter was naturally a trusting sort, and Shadow appreciated that quality. However, Shadow's senses were far more acute than those that his human friend had to rely on were. He had noticed Shock's furtive behaviour. He also noticed how she seemed to be continually on-edge. There was no doubt that the electric-type had some secret to keep. The question was what?

Peter had chosen well when he had named his first Pokémon, Shadow. As the Eevee moved out of the circle of light cast by the campfire, he became a moving bit of night; silent, invisible, but completely aware of everything around him. For thousands of years before humans came to Kanto, Eevees and Umbreons were the dominant night hunter in the area now known as Viridian Forest. A combination of directional hearing, superb scent identification and acute night vision meant that they could literally find anything anywhere, even in total darkness; and the darkness was far from total this moonlit night.

Shadow didn't have to travel far. Almost as soon as he was out of earshot of the camp, he could hear two voices, one youthful and filled with fearless strength, and one more tired and cautious. Shadow dropped down as low as he could go and stalked towards the source of the sounds.

[Curious, stay close,] said the older, cautious voice. It was Shock! And Shadow, was really, _really_ surprised when he saw who she was talking to in the moonlit clearing. It took all of his self-control not to jump up into a sitting position and compromise his cover. As he looked on in disbelief, the fearless Pichu with the cute face jumped up onto a fallen tree trunk and stick her tongue out at her elder sibling. 

__

Curious? Here? Shadow knew his duty to his friends. As soon as he had recovered from his surprise, he began to sneak away the direction that he had come.

[Hey, I can manage a log, Big Sis,] Curious said fearlessly. She danced along the log. [This area is a whole lot more _wild_ than our bit of the forest,] she continued. [So many new things to see and experience!]

[And many new predators to fear,] Shock added in a dark, dangerous tone of voice. [I don't want you hurt, Curious, so please stay close to me.]

Curious rolled her eyes and laughed. [Don't worry, Shock,] she said in an elaborately patient tone of voice. [I can handle anything that comes my way!] The Pichu leaned forward to look at her older sister. [If you really want to go back to camp, than go back! I'll be along a little later!]

Shock frowned at that. She appreciated her sister's fearless nature, but this was not the time or the place for her to exercise it. [So you can handle anything, can you?] she asked. Suddenly, Shock launched herself forward in a Quick attack and knocked her sister off the log. Curious hit the ground hard. 

For a long moment, Curious lay there, staring at her sister, with a hint of tears in her brown eyes. [Wh… why?] she asked at last.

Shock sighed and skipped over to her. [Because I had to show you that you _aren't_ ready for anything,] she said. She leaned forwards and nuzzled Curious' face. [Curious, you are brave and you will be strong one day,] she said. [But you are only young, and you only know Tackle and Slap right now. You can't defend yourself properly until you've learnt Thunder-Shock, and even then you will be safer with me until you evolve.] Shock hugged her sister. [I care for you, and I don't want you to get hurt. Please trust me and do as I say.]

[Okay,] Curious said, sounding very subdued. Shock nuzzled her sister's face again and then helped her stand up. After a few moments, the two electric-types set out for the campsite.

As they got closer however, they were stunned when a bright light suddenly shone in their faces. Curious made a primitive sound of fear and Shock jumped in between her sister and whatever it was in front of them, her cheek-pads sparking with power. What could it be? Suddenly, a very, _very_ familiar voice spoke up. "Shock? Is that you?"

There was a long dumbfounded pause. [Peter?] Shock asked, and blew out a little white cloud in relief. Then she remembered that she wasn't alone and tensed up again. Peter lifted his three-mode Baygen clockwork torch and switched it over to 'lantern' mode. The fluorescent light illuminated a small patch of forest and Shock could see Shadow standing beside Peter, looking intolerably smug. [Um… hello,] Shock said, sounding a bit embarrassed. 

Curious stepped out from behind her sister and looked up at the human. [Uh… Am I in trouble?] she asked.

"Is that you, Curious?" Peter asked, sounding very surprised. Curious walked forwards a few paces and looked up at the human, looking a bit afraid. "What are you doing so far from your home?" Peter asked.

[I… wanted to stay with you,] Curious admitted at last. [What you said about your journey sounded so exciting… and I wanted to see what it was like.]

Shadow looked at Peter with a slight smirk. [At least we know now who has been eating all the ration bars,] he said, sounding smug.

Peter didn't reply immediately. He knelt and held out his hand so Curious could walk over and touch his fingers. "You've been with us since we left your village?" he asked. Curious nodded. Peter sighed and shook his head. "Well, we _could _go back, but that wouldn't stop you sneaking off on your own to find us, would it?" Curious shook her head, looking smug. Peter shook his head again and laughed. "Well, in that case I guess that you'd better come with us," he said.

Shock suddenly bounced over. [Don't capture her, please,] she begged. Peter was surprised. [She is so young…] Shock continued, tears in her eyes.

"Shock, don't worry," Peter said. "I know that Curious is still only a baby in Pichu terms. It would be wrong to make her fight just yet." Peter sighed and tickled the Pichu's head. "Besides, if I were to put her in a Pokéball, she would be teleported back to Pallet Town until I could recall her from a Pokémon Centre, and I don't think she wants that, do you?"

Curious didn't understand all of that, but she knew what she wanted. [I want to stay with you,] she said again.

Peter nodded. "Well, it's late," he said. "You'd best come back to camp with us." Peter let Shock climb up onto his shoulder. On a whim, he picked up Curious and put her on Shadow's back.

[Hey, I'm not a Ponyta!] the Eevee protested.

"You found her, you can carry her," Peter responded with a malicious smile. Curious giggled and Shadow scowled deeply.

[Okay, kid, hang on,] Shadow said. [Just don't wiggle around too much.]

[Okay, Uncle Shadow,] Curious replied, sounding incredibly innocent and cute. Peter and Shock started laughing as they took in her coy expression and Shadow's look of infinite martyrdom. After a few moments, they were able to start out for the camp.

Lia was a little surprised when Peter returned to camp with Shock and Curious, and she was even more surprised when the little Pichu explained why she had decided to come along on their journey. "I guess you have a talent with Pokémon, Peter," Lia said easily. "You only have to talk to them and they follow."

Peter blushed brightly. "It isn't' like that," he insisted. "She's just… suffering from a case of wanderlust, like Spark."

[Hey, I am _nothing_ like Dumb-dumb,] Curious insisted, making Shock laugh. Spark seemed to blush a bit and turned away.

"Whatever," Lia said with a slight smile. She knelt before the Pichu. "Still, anything this cute is welcome with me!" She stroked the small electric-type until she was completely relaxed and then picked her up and nuzzled her soft fur with her nose. "Cute, soft and warm," she whispered as Curious began to purr in delight.

[Hey, what about me?] Chikorita wanted to know.

"You're cute too," Lia said with an indulgent smile, tickling her starter Pokémon under the chin.

After a little re-organisation of sleeping arrangements, the humans and their thirteen companions settled down to sleep.

…

Next morning, Peter and Lia were tidying up after breakfast. Lia was looking at the Pokédex entry on Route 2 again, while Peter was looking at the entry on Eevees.

"According to this, Beedrills are common on Route 2," Lia said. "I wonder why we haven't seen any yet?"

Peter shrugged. "Just because a Pokémon is found in a particular area, doesn't mean that _you_ will find one. I wouldn't have caught Buck if he hadn't chased you up that tree and scared you so bad that you screamed for help!"

Lia sighed. "You'll never let me live that down, will you?" Peter gave her such a funny look that she realised that she was attaching far more importance to the incident than Peter was. She shook her head and tried to get her mind back on track. "What are you looking at?" she asked.

"Well, Shadow is at level-10 now," he said. "At level-12, Eevees learn an earth-type attack called 'Focus Energy.' It is pretty powerful, and can let you score one-attack critical hits if you use it properly." Lia nodded. Gary's Marowak had used Focus Energy on Pidgey, and Maggie's Heracross had used the attack on Avia yesterday. "Anyway, I was seeing how I should train Shadow so that he learns the attack properly."

"Well, it's an elemental attack," Lia said. "I suppose it is the same as teaching Shock how to use new electric-type attacks."

"Not quite," Peter said. "Earth-type attacks are drawn from the energy in the Earth, not from special muscles in the body." Still, maybe Lia was right. "Shadow, can you come over here for a moment, please?" 

Shadow looked up and then bounded over. [What is it?] he asked eagerly.

"I want to try something new," Peter said. "I need you to concentrate for this one, okay, pal?" The Eevee seemed to shrug and then looked at his Trainer again. "Reach out with your feelings," Peter said. "Can you feel a power flowing under your feet?" Shadow looked downwards with a confused expression. "No, don't look, feel," Peter said. "It is something invisible, but it is there. All Eevees can feel it, I'm told."

Shadow closed his eyes. Now that Peter mentioned it, he _could_ sense something under his feet. There was a thrill of power, like the pulse of a living thing. [Yes, I do,] he said at last. [How odd that I haven't noticed it before…]

"Focus on that," Peter said. He looked at his Pokédex again before continuing. "Okay, now draw on that power. Try to pull it towards you. Feel it run up your legs into your body."

Shadow concentrated again and shivered slightly, the strange sensations making him feel uncertain. [This is… odd…] he said.

"Don't worry," Peter replied. "This is a new attack. It involves using this energy, so you have to get used to it. Come on, I know you can handle something this simple!"

[Easy to say,] Shadow said. Still, Peter's confidence and encouragement helped Shadow to concentrate on the strange sensations. [Maybe I can do it,] he continued quietly.

Lia leaned forwards in interest as Peter continued to coax his Eevee in a gentle tone of voice. "Okay, Shadow, you're doing just fine," he said. "Now, I want you to draw that power forwards into the core of your being. Let it grow, but be ready to release it."

As Peter, Lia and the others looked on, Shadow began to glow with a red-gold energy that seemed to come from inside of him. The energy got brighter and brighter. Suddenly little arcs of energy began to flash off his body and strike objects, knocking them about. "Okay, that's fine, Shadow," Peter said. "Release it now."

[How?] Shadow asked as the glow got brighter and brighter. There was now a definite warmth emanating from the Eevee and Peter jumped back as a hum of power began to be audible, quickly growing louder.

"Peter, he's building up too much charge!" Lia shouted.

"I know!" Peter blurted. "Shadow, release the charge!"

[I don't know how!] the Eevee blurted, on the edge of panic, staring around him in terror.

Peter was panicking too, but suddenly he realised that was the worst thing to do. Shadow needed him, so he _had_ to focus… But what could he do? Then, like a momentary flash of light, inspiration hit him. "Shadow, force the energy into your muzzle and then touch it to the ground! Let the power flow out through that connection! Then stop drawing on the power in the earth!"

[O… Okay…!] Shadow replied. He touched his muzzle to the ground as requested and there was an enormous golden flash of light and a deafening concussion. For a moment, Shadow disappeared in a cloud of debris. 

Peter, heedless of the danger, ran towards the epicentre of the explosion. "Oh my God!" he blurted. "Shadow? Shadow, can you hear me?" He would never forgive himself if his friend had been hurt because of this experiment. "Shadow!"

The Eevee was standing in the middle of a wide but shallow crater, looking a bit chagrined, but otherwise unharmed. [Something tells me that it shouldn't work like that,] Shadow remarked. Peter, too relieved for words, fell to his knees and hugged his friend.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I shouldn't have rushed this. I could have hurt you!"

Shadow sighed as he felt the human's tears dampen his fur. [I am okay,] he said. [I just need to get used to these sensations, that's all.]

Peter was startled. "You mean that you don't mind?"

[I wasn't hurt,] the Eevee said in his usual forthright tone. [Is this my special power, as electricity is for Shock, Spark and Curious?] Peter nodded. [Well, then I wish to continue,] he said. [I wish to master this power.] He looked around at the crater and the settling debris. [I… think that I will have to work a little harder at it, too.] Peter started laughing and hugged Shadow again.

Virtually all attention was now focussed on the rather embarrassed Eevee and his slightly hysterical Trainer. Therefore, it wasn't too surprising that Curious was able to get further away from the campsite than was strictly safe. All the little Pichu's life, her friends and kin had known her for her tendency to wander off after the slightest interesting smell, sight or sound. Right now, bored with the 'adult stuff' of teaching and perfecting attacks, she was pursuing a strange high-pitched humming sound that was emanating from near the campsite.

Curious rounded a particularly wide tree trunk and found the source of the sound. A large wasp-like creature with a wingspan greater than that of a Pidgey was busy boring into the tree-trunk with drill-like forelegs. The large bug-type didn't notice Curious, being too massively focussed on its' current task, whatever that was!

[Hi there!] Curious said in a friendly tone of voice. The large insect did not respond. [I said 'Hello,'] Curious said, a bit more firmly. _Dumb creature, why won't it talk to me?_ she thought in an exasperated tone of voice. Curious had an idea. She spied a small rock, just large enough for her to hold in one of her forepaws. Before she had a chance to think twice (or think at all) she threw the small stone at the bug, hoping to get its' attention.

The rock bounced off the bug-type's carapace and it blurred around to face the Pichu, glaring at her with an expressionless chitinous face. "Bzeee-Drizzzllll!" it hummed dangerously and lunged forwards.

Curious yelped in fear and surprise as the big bug shot towards her, its' foreleg drills whirling. [Hey! Watch it!] Curious cried out, backing off as quickly as she could. For a Pichu, 'quick' is incredibly fast, and she easily avoided the Drill attack. Acting on instinct, she leapt forwards and landed a quick Slap attack on the creature's face, making it reel back. It staggered to its' feet and looked at Curious again. Curious wasn't sure, but she had the feeling she had just been promoted from 'irritation' to 'threat.'

[GUYS? PETER? SIS?] she yelled at the top of her voice as the creature charged again. Curious leapt forwards and tackled the bug-type and then followed up with a quick pair of slaps. The combined force of her attacks sent it reeling away. [Help me someone!] she cried out again. _Why isn't anyone coming to help me?_ she thought desperately, not knowing that in her explorations, she had got out of earshot of the campsite.

The battered bug-type rose of the ground, began to fly away. [Ha! I win!] Curious shouted, thinking that it was running away.

"BZZZEEEEEEEEE!!!" the creature buzzed in an ear-splitting loud voice.

Curious looked around as suddenly four more of the creatures emerged from the undergrowth, all buzzing dangerously. [Oops…!] she said to herself.

Peter was training Avia the intricacies of fast flying, hoping to teach her Quick Attack soon, when the loudest, most heart-tearing scream that any of the friends had ever heard echoed through the camp. "PIIIIIIIIIIII!!!" [HEEELLLP MEEE!!!]

[_Curious_!] Shock squealed. In a blink of an eye, she leapt away from the snoozing Bugsy and ran in the direction of the plaintive cry, the rest of the travellers less than a heartbeat behind her.

They reached the clearing just in time to see a big Beedrill lifting a limp Curious off of the ground and fly off with her. [Curious! Leave her alone!] Shock screamed at the top of her lungs. She immediately began to charge up for the most powerful Thunder-Shock she could deliver.

Suddenly, Peter grabbed her hard. "Don't do it, Shock!" he yelled. Shadow dived in front of Shock, blocking her line of fire. Shock froze and looked at Peter in incomprehension, an expression of betrayal on her face. "She's been poisoned from the looks of it," Peter said urgently. "If you use an electrical attack, it will hit her too. It might _kill_ her!"

Shock looked on in horror as the Beedrill flew off, still carrying its' prey. [But my sister…] she murmured, her ears drooping in grief and pain.

"Don't worry, Shock, it won't get far," Lia promised. She released her Spearow and Pidgey. "Okay guys, I need you to find the Beedrill that just grabbed Curious. Find it fast and then lead us to it!" Peter sent Avia off after the marauding Beedrill too.

Peter had picked up the trembling Shock. "Don't fret Shock," he said. "We'll find her before they hurt her, you'll see." Shock managed a half-hearted nod, but seemed to have gone into a trance.

Lia walked over and touched Peter on the shoulder. "Come on," she said quietly as her two flying-types departed on their mission. "We'd better pack up the camp and get ready to get moving." Peter watched Spearow and Pidgey vanish from sight and then nodded decisively.

Curious was aware of nothing for a long moment, but, at last, she awoke. She was in a semi-darkened hexagonal chamber surrounded by what looked like wax or paper. Her last memory was being attacked by what had to have been a Beedrill, one of the half-dozen or so she had so foolishly disturbed. Right now, she ached all over. She figured that one of the bug-types must have poisoned her with its' Poison Sting attack. 

Curious felt tears tracking down her face as terror beyond anything she had experienced before closed around her like a damp clammy fog. _Big Sis, why didn't I listen to you?_ she asked herself plaintively. If only she had stayed closer to camp. If only she hadn't been so headstrong and careless. If only…

"_Weedle_!"

[What the…?] Curious stared around her in the claustrophobic chamber. Was there something _moving_ in the shadows? Yes! Several worm-like somethings… [Er… Hello?] she called out nervously. [My… My name is Curious… What's yours?]

"_Weedle_! _Weedle_!" the voices continued to echo in an emotionless, flat tone of voice. Then the first one came into view, an orange-tan worm with a bright red nose and a deadly-looking horn in between its' dead, soulless eyes. "Wee-weedle-wee!" it hissed.

[Can… can I help you?] Curious asked, her voice trembling in fear. She took a few steps back and backed right into _another one_!

"WEE-dle!" [Hungry!] the Weedle hissed. Curious jumped back. About half a dozen more Weedles had appeared out of the shadows and were glaring at the baby electric-type dangerously. There were many more hissing cries of [Hungry!] and [Food!]

[Um… sorry, guys,] Curious said weakly. [I haven't got any food with me… Er…?] Suddenly, with horrifying clarity, Curious suddenly realised what and _who_ was on the menu for these Weedles and began to scream in terror.

Suddenly, the nearest Weedle lunged forwards and _bit_ her on the arm. The bite didn't break the skin or draw blood but Curious screamed like a lost soul nonetheless. [_Leave me alone_! HELP!] she screamed at the top of her voice.

Another Weedle lunged forwards and Curious, terrified and way beyond panic, responded with a Tackle, knocking it backwards. There was a sudden pause and Curious wondered if she had scared them off. Then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw another Weedle charge her. She turned just in time to be jabbed in the right shoulder with the bug-type's horn. Curious screamed in pain and terror. Then a curious sensation of warmth, nausea and disorientation washed over her. _Poisoned!_ she realised in a horrified moment of clarity. _That horn has a poison sting!_

Weakened and dizzy, the Pichu dropped to one knee as the other Weedles began to move forwards towards her, hissing dangerously, clearly confident that their _dinner_ had been immobilised. Suddenly, Curious went berserk with terror. She felt a massive power growing in her and her cheeks burned with heat that she didn't understand or even _want_ to understand. Instinctively, she pushed the power outward and _willed_ the heat to radiate out from her in all directions.

"Piii-CHUUU!" The entire chamber was illuminated in a surreal blue-white shade of light and the Weedles were all blown backwards by the massive power of the Thunder-Shock attack.

…

Flying through the forest, Spearow was just beginning to despair that he would _never_ find Curious. _Dumb, stupid rat_, the flying-type thought angrily. _It is her own fault. Why should I have to strain my wings because she was stupid enough to pick a fight she couldn't win?_

Spearow began to question if he could convince Lia that he _had_ completed his sweep and found nothing if he returned early. Then, he saw something that caught his attention in an instant. A tree, with a massive hole in its' thick trunk. What brought that tree to his attention was the fact that the hole suddenly vomited a massive fountain of blue-white sparks. _That's my sign!_ Spearow thought excitedly. 

All thoughts of disobeying Lia were instantly forgotten and Spearow shot off to find his Trainer, certain that his success would bring a great reward and finally promote him over that cream puff Pidgey as her favourite flying-type.

…

Curious felt weak and disoriented. Her whole body ached and the smell of burning filled her nostrils. She had no idea what had happened, except that the Weedles were all lying on the floor of the chamber, twitching and moaning. Massive scorch marks decorated the walls. _Did I do that?_ she asked herself in shock. She had seen Shock and Spark use their special powers enough times, but she had never expected to learn to use this power herself, and especially not in _these_ circumstances.

[Ha…! I… I won!] Curious said weakly to herself. She waddled over to one of the semi-conscious Weedles and kicked it. The creature rolled away and moaned incoherently. Curious winced and felt the burns all over her all the more acutely. One other difference between her and Shock was now apparent. Shock never suffered electrical burns when she used Thunder-Shock. Curious had. She felt as weak as the Weedles obviously were and she couldn't think straight.

Suddenly there was a blast of moving air and the Pichu whirled. A Beedrill, one even larger than the one that had attacked her before, was standing over her. Ignoring the electric-type, the bug/poison-type nudged one of the Weedles with its' impressive heart-shaped armoured head. The Weedle moaned and groaned in pain. The Beedrill looked at the Pichu and Curious was certain that she could sense _fury_ emanating from that impassive face.

[Here we go again!] Curious thought, backing up as fast as she could as the Beedrill advanced, raising its' fore-claws and abdomen to deliver a triple Pin Missile attack. Curious was desperate and began to cry again. She didn't think that she could take another dose of poison, or the pain of another Thunder-Shock. Hell, she wasn't even sure if she knew how she did it the first time!

The Beedrill poised itself for an attack, and Curious closed her eyes, wanting to say farewell to her friends and kin. But the attack did not come. The Pichu opened her eyes and saw that the Beedrill was staring blankly off into space. "BZEEE!" it cried out and launched itself up into the depths of the hive. At that moment the wall behind Curious was torn away. Blinking in the sudden sunlight, she could see Rattata and Buck grinning at her. The two normal-types had literally ripped the wall of the hive open.

[Come on, kid,] Rattata cried urgently. Overhead, Avia, Pidgey and Spearow were dog fighting with legions of Beedrills. Every few seconds, Spark or Shock would unleash a Thunder Wave attack and bring down dozens of the monsters. Still more would then join the attack. 

Confused and disoriented, the little Pichu could only sit there and cry in terror as the battle progressed. [We don't have time for this, little one!] growled a familiar voice. Curious looked downwards and into Shadow's face. [I know you are scared, but we must get away! Come now; climb on me as before! _Come on_!] The urgency in the Eevee's voice suddenly freed Curious from her paralysis. She leapt from the breached hive and onto his back.

"Okay, let's get out of here!" Peter yelled. He recalled Buck as Lia recalled Rattata. Shock and Spark leapt forwards and unleashed a simultaneous Thunder-Shock, knocking down dozens of Beedrills. The bug/poison-types withdrew for a moment. The Trainers recalled their flying-types and fled into the forest. In moments, the Beedrills regrouped and launched themselves forwards in pursuit.

"So, how many of them do you think there are out there?" Lia asked in a vague way, clearly not really interested in the answer.

Peter didn't even deign to look up from Curious, who he was trying to comfort. "I stopped counting after I reached a hundred," he replied disinterestedly. He had healed the Pichu's _physical_ injuries, but her terror was a lot harder to fix. It had taken a lot of coaxing to get her to let go of Shadow so that he could treat her. Now she was huddled into his crossed arms, trembling violently.

Peter, Lia and their friends were just inside the entrance to Diglett's Cave. Outside were uncountable Beedrills who, in their fury, had chased the humans and their Pokémon through the forest in an unending pursuit. Just when it seemed that it was hopeless and that fatigue would betray them, the two young humans had spotted the signs pointing to the entrance to the cave. Once inside, it was fairly easy for Shock, Spark, Spearow, Pidgey and Avia to keep the Beedrills out.

"How long are they going to wait out there?" Lia asked nervously. Outside a few of the Beedrills buzzed dangerously.

"They've got all the time in the world," Peter said morosely. "According to the Pokédex, they pursue their prey to the death in hunts that can last _weeks_."

"Well, we can't wait weeks!" Lia shouted. "Our food won't last that long!"

"What are you shouting at me for?" Peter snapped back. The two Trainers glared at each other before drawing in deep breaths. "Sorry," Peter muttered.

"It's the tension," Lia said quietly.

"Well you two look like you're in a fine mess," a friendly voice announced.

Peter turned around and gasped as he looked into an elongated stone snout with glowing yellow eyes and a massive barbed horn curving back from its' forehead. _A talking Onyx?_ he thought in fear and amazement. Then he saw the source of the voice, a short, squat and heavily built man with an unremarkable face and brown eyes. The man wore a miner's helmet, complete with Safety Light. A Sandslash, an Umbreon and a Dugtrio accompanied him.

"Hi," the man said. "What brings you two into Diglett's Cave on such a sunny day?"

"Who are you?" Lia asked suspiciously.

The man laughed. "Where are my manners? I'm Barney Stone. I'm a spelunker. That means that I kind of live down here in the cave system with my friends." He gestured to his Pokémon and then looked up at Peter and Lia questioningly.

Peter looked at Barney blankly for a moment before his brain kicked into gear again. "Oh, I'm Peter Croft and this is Lia McAlester," he said. There were handshakes all around.

Barney looked out of the cave and noticed the Beedrills. "What has got them all riled up?" he asked. "I haven't seen so many Beedrills in one place for… oh, since Ash Ketchum rescued his first Metapod from one of their nests!"

"More or less the same thing," Peter said at last. "A Beedrill caught…" he briefly paused, wondering how to describe Curious and decided to use the least complex version of events. "It caught my Pichu and we had to tear open a nest to get her back."

Barney nodded wisely. "Is she okay?" he asked.

Peter nodded and stroked Curious' head, making the Pichu snuggle deeper into his arms. "I gave her an antidote and a dose of Potion. She's going to be okay."

"Sir, could you help us out here?" Lia asked plaintively. "We seem to be trapped, but you have so many powerful Pokémon…"

Barney laughed. "Don't think I don't sympathise, Lia," he said. "But I'm not so stupid to put my Pokémon up against a tribe of Beedrills on a vendetta!" The spelunker shook his head. "No, there's only one way to get away from them, and that is to go underground. Beedrills don't like enclosed spaces and they hate the dark, so if you go through the caves, they'll not be able to follow." Barney smiled slightly. "Despite their reputation, they don't have much taste for an extended hunt. If you exit the tunnel out of scent range, they'll just forget about you."

"That's great!" Peter said, as his subconscious provided a full plan to escape. "Sir, you know these caves, could you lead us to an exit that will get us away from them?"

"I _could_," Barney said. He stood back and scratched his nose. "The question is, do I _want_ to?" He shrugged again. "I'm no charity, kids," he said. "I will be glad to help _if_ you can make it worth my while."

There was an appalled pause as the two Novices absorbed the spelunker's mercenary position. "Maybe you've missed a bit of this conversation," Lia said, aghast, "but they are trying to _kill us_! If you don't help us, we could die!"

Barney smirked. "You wouldn't be the first first-year novices to die out in the wild, and you wouldn't be the last," he said. "I'll be brutally honest, kids: As I've said, I'm no charity. There are things that I need. If you can help me get them, then I'll help you. If not, I'll wish you good luck and a firm _adieu_."

Peter's mouth opened and closed for a while before Lia sighed and pulled her purse out of her backpack. "Okay," she said. "How much?"

To her surprise, Barney started laughing. "Come on!" he chuckled. "Money? What use have I got for that? I've got access to the funds of every wishing well in Kanto!"

Peter considered the spelunker for a few seconds. _I could offer to battle him…_ he thought. He considered the size of Barney's Onyx and the fact that all of his other Pokémon were evolved forms. _On second thoughts, I won't bother. _"Well, that's all we've got, unless I can interest you in some food or medical items," Peter said, nervous and terrified that the man might actually do as he had threatened and leave them to their fate.

"Nope, not interested," Barney said. "I've really got all that I need down here already, except some special items." The man turned to leave.

"WAIT!" Peter shouted. He turned to his companion. "Lia, you've still got that Moon Stone, haven't you?"

Barney's eyes lit up. "Moon Stone did you say? _Now_ you've got my attention!"

"Peter!" Lia hissed. "I need it…"

"Yes I know," Peter growled. "But you aren't going to get the chance to evolve this hypothetical Clefairy if you are _dead_!" Lia groaned and shot Peter a hurt and despair-filled look. Peter sighed, but remained resolute. "Lia, we might find another one of them one day," he reminded his friend. "But we need to get out of here soon!"

Lia chewed over that fact unhappily. Finally, with an air of great reluctance, she pulled her Moon Stone out of her jacket and held it out to Barney. The man's face seemed to glow in the evolution stone's supernatural radiance. "Now we've got your promise," Lia said. "I give this to you and you will lead us to a safe exit of the cave."

Barney nodded. "Kid, you've got yourself a deal _and _a guide." Lia sighed and handed the Moon Stone over. Barney stared at the evolution stone for a moment, his unremarkable face filled with wonder. "Kids, watch this," he said. "Who knows when you might see the like again?" The spelunker reached into his waterproof coveralls and pulled out a strange length of metal like a sort of hula-hoop. "Cruncher, come here, please," he said quietly.

There was a grinding noise and the Onyx glided over to its' trainer. Barney fastened the metal band around the rock-type's throat and stood back for a moment. Peter, confused pulled out his Pokédex and had it scan the metal band.

"**_Metal Coat_** – a special item," Dexter reported. "_The Metal Coat is shed by Steel-type Pokémon every year as they continue to grow. When applied to certain Pokémon, it increases the power of steel-type attacks and also is vital for inducing the evolution of Onyx and Scyther to their next-level forms._"

"Okay," Barney said, "watch this!" The man stepped forwards and touched the glowing Moon Stone to the Metal Coat and almost instantly an amazing process began. The Onyx turned into a glowing pink silhouette that seemed to radiate warmth. As the humans and Pokémon looked on, the glowing shape began to change, developing spines along its' length. Then the light was gone. Barney dropped the grey and discharged Moon Stone, useless now, and reached out to stroke his friend's face. The massive Pokémon had radically changed in shape and even in the semi gloom of the cave, its' hide clearly shone like metal.

Peter pressed 'scan' again and waited. "**_Pokémon #208 – Steelix_,**" Dexter announced. "_A steel-type Pokémon. Steelix is the evolved form of Onyx. Steelix is a powerful burrowing Pokémon, able to travel large distances underground at high speeds. By changing from rock-type to steel-type, Steelix loses the Rock-type's traditional vulnerability to water-type attacks, but it also loses the type's immunity to electric-type attacks._

"_Like all Steel-types, Steelix has a type advantage over plant-types, but it has a type disadvantage to electric-type attacks. Steelix do not naturally occur, but must be evolved from Onyx with the use of a Metal Coat energised by a Moon Stone or a Thunder Stone._"

"I've wanted to evolve Cruncher for years now," Barney said with a grin. With a strange excess of love for such a mercenary man, he leaned forward to hug his evolved Pokémon with a suspicion of tears in his eyes. Then he stood back and cleared his throat. "Now, I think we should get going. I know an exit to these caves about halfway along Route 2. You'll lose about a day's travel to Pewter City, but you will be far, far away from the Beedrills."

"That's fine by us," Peter said.

Barney nodded. "Then let's get going," he said. He clicked on the light on his helmet and gestured into the darkness of the cave. "Nightwatch, use Flash," he commanded. His Umbreon began to glow with a warm golden light that emanated from the yellow rings on its' coat. The light illuminated the cave in a reassuring way. "Come on," Barney said.

Peter took one last look at the Beedrills waiting beyond the cave entrance, and then hurried off after the others.

That night, Peter, Lia and their friends were camping out underneath the stars.

Barney was as good as his promise. He had led the two Novices to a cave entrance that was literally within sight of the Route 2 trail. Although their underground short cut had taken them a day away from their objective, neither of the youngsters minded much, as they were far away from the Beedrills.

While Peter was updating the log file in his Pokédex, Lia was grooming Chikorita's green fur. "Peter," Lia asked, "what do you think happened to turn Barney so nasty?"

Peter thought about that for a moment. "I don't think he is 'nasty,'" he said at last. "I just think that being on his own except for his Pokémon has turned him a bit strange, that's all. Maybe he's spent so long away from humans that he's forgotten how to think human."

"Maybe," Lia said thoughtfully. She shook her head and continued in a firmer tone. "Or maybe he's always been like that, and eventually his hatred for other people drove him to live underground, alone except for his Pokémon." Chikorita, responding to his Trainer's anger, nudged Lia's hand reassuringly. Lia sighed. "Still," she continued in a gentler tone of voice, "we managed to catch a Beedrill and a Weedle each. Today won't be a total loss."

"Maybe," Peter said thoughtfully. He looked down and stroked Curious, who had tucked herself in tightly in between Shadow and his leg. "Are you going to be okay, Curious?" he asked.

There was a pause before the little Pichu responded. [I… think I'm okay now, Peter,] she said. [I've got over my scare!] There was another pause as she looked at Shock. [I'm sorry that I caused so much trouble, Shock,] Curious announced. [I should have listened to you. Because I was so proud and stupid, I could have got you all hurt.]

Shock swallowed her automatic reply of 'I told you so,' and hopped forwards. [The important thing is that you are okay,] she told her little sister. [If you've learnt your lesson, then all this was worth something.]

Curious nodded. [Peter,] she said at last, [can you teach me to be strong as my sister is?] Peter looked at the Pichu in surprise. [I don't ever want to be helpless again.] Shock reacted with some surprise to her sister's request.

Peter managed a slight smile and tickled Curious under the chin. "In good time," he said. "You're still young yet Curious, but I promise that I'll take care of you, and I'll make sure that you grow up so you can learn to be strong." With that, the Pichu seemed content for now.

__

To be continued…

   [1]: mailto:BenRG@rgflat.freeserve.co.uk



	9. Just Visiting

The Journey **__**

The Journey

An Other Trainer Story by [BenRG][1]

****

Legal Disclaimer

Pokémon, the Pocket Monsters and all characters and institutions connected with them are the property of Nintendo Entertainment, Game Freak Software and 4Kids Entertainment. This is a non-profit work written for free distribution through the world-wide web. No infringement of any copyright or legal property intended.

Peter Croft and Lia McAlester are entirely my creations, as are all the other original characters. Keep your eyes open, for there could be an FF.NET author in there somewhere!

Karlie Chuchino Scott is based on FF.NET author Chuchino the Cabbit. Chuchi, this is my way of making up for all those times I've been mean to Tracey in my other fics.

****

Author's Notes

Some New Trainer stories are good, some are not so good and some are just dire. I've never tried this genre before, so I'm going to try it now. If this is bad, then say so for pity's sake and I'll stop!

Okay, usual warnings apply. I don't know the continuity or the moves very well, so I'll be faking it most of the time. 

Three chapters in one week? Thank the human Rhinovirus, known to its' enemies as the Common Cold. I've been restricted to my house with a running nose and a sore throat, so I've had lots of time to write!

Sharp-eyed readers will notice that I have moved the action forward a year in the Animé continuity. That is just the result of a recent midnight brainstorming session. There are no other changes.

Text in _Italics_ is thought.

Text in "_Quotes and Italics_" is speech from some kind of loudspeaker, phone, etc.

****

Censor: PG – Because Pokémon fight, and fights can be unpleasant things.

Continuity Note: This story starts seven years after Ash Ketchum started his own Pokémon Journey. Tracey is 23 years old.

****

Chapter 9 - Just Visiting

The female Nidoran was enjoying the day as she sat in the forest glade somewhere along the hiker's trail that humans called 'Route 2.' She bent her head to taste some of the delicious dandelion flowers that grew in this season when, suddenly, a movement right ahead of her made her sensitive whiskers twitch. She looked up suspiciously, preparing to run or fight depending on what it was in front of her. To her surprise and relief, it wasn't anything dangerous. 

It was another rodent-like Pokémon, a small yellow-furred creature with red cheek pads, a black ruff of fur around its' neck, a black thunderbolt-shaped tail and black-tipped spear-shaped ears. [Hello there,] the Pichu said, posing coyly. [My name is Curious. Are you having a nice day?]

[Who's asking?] the Nidoran asked suspiciously.

[I was only being polite,] Curious replied with elaborate patience. [I will say this, though. If you _are_ having a nice day, and want to keep it that way, I wouldn't turn around.]

Now that was a dead give-away. The Nidoran spun on the spot and found herself staring into the brown eyes of an Eevee. The big (to her) fox-like Pokémon began to growl and the Nidoran froze, unable to move or even think clearly. There was a sudden motion and she was suddenly airborne. She hit the ground with stunning force and could only lie there, gasping for breath, until a red-and-white sphere suddenly dropped out of the sky and struck her on the head. The sphere opened up and Nidoran felt her body dissolve around her. There was a strange, euphoric swirling sensation, a flash of red light brighter than the brightest sun and then she was aware of nothing at all.

"Ha! I caught a Nidoran!" Peter Croft said, pumping his fist in triumph. As he watched, the standard-type Pokéball dematerialised, teleporting back to Professor Oak's laboratories in Pallet Town. "You did great Shadow!"

Peter's Eevee didn't acknowledge his Trainer's praise. His attention was elsewhere. [Curious, what in Lugia's name did you think you were doing?] he growled.

[Helping you, what did it look like?] Curious replied. [I distracted that Nidoran so you could get close enough.]

[I don't need your help,] Shadow responded scowling at the little electric-type.

As Peter and Lia McAlester looked on in fascination, Curious adopted an incredibly coy posture and looked at the Eevee with watery, innocent eyes. [Aw! I was only trying to help you, Uncle Shadow!]

Peter could feel Shock the Pikachu, Curious' older sister begin to shake with laughter as she sat on his shoulder. He looked over at Lia and saw that she was covering her mouth in an attempt to keep her own laughter in. [For crying out loud!] Shadow protested. [I'm not your 'uncle' anything!]

Curious' eyes took on a positively tearful aspect and she started sniffling. [Don't… don't you like me?] she asked mournfully, her bottom lip twitching with sadness.

Shadow sighed. If there was one thing that he couldn't stand, it was emotional females about to bawl their eyes out because of some imagined insult on your part. [Yes, Curious, I like you,] he admitted.

[Goody!] Curious skipped over and placed a little kiss on the Eevee's cheek. [I love you Uncle Shadow!]

[Will you _stop that_?] Shadow growled.

"Okay, guys, cease and desist," Peter said with a broad grin. "Shadow was right, Curious, you should stay out of sight." Curious did the 'watery eye' trick with him too and he sighed deeply. _How do kids know how to yank your chain?_ he asked himself. "Come on, let's get going."

Shadow rejoined his Trainer and Curious leapt up into Peter's arms. The little mouse tucked herself into the travelling sling that Peter had rigged out of some tent repair material, allowing him to carry the Pichu without tiring his arms out. 

The travellers were quickly on their way again, heading north for Pewter City and the first Gym Badge battle on the Indigo circuit.

Peter found himself looking down at Curious, who was leaning out of the sling and staring around her in fascination. Although he didn't think of himself as Curious' Trainer, it was obvious that she felt he was. The baby Pichu had even started trying to join in with his team's exercise sessions. However, she was young, and Peter didn't feel it right to try and train her as a fighting Pokémon just yet, something that he could tell was a great relief to Shock.

"The look on Shadow's face when Curious kissed him," Lia said with a grin. "He looked ready to die on the spot!" Lia shook her head before continuing. "You know, I think that she really likes him! She won't leave him alone for a second!" As if to emphasise Lia's words, Curious suddenly leapt from the sling, ran over to Shadow and climbed onto his back. Peter smiled as he saw the way she snuggled into the fox's mane.

"Yeah, I think everyone's favourite baby mouse has a crush on Shadow," Peter said, from the elevated heights of a boy not yet eleven years old. He looked at Shadow, who was leading the two humans, his nose to the trail as he looked for interesting scents. "Hey, Shadow!" Peter called. His starter Pokémon looked back at him. "I think you'd make as good a father as you do an 'uncle.'" Peter had to grin at the look of profound suffering his Eevee shot him. "That's a compliment, by the way."

[Glad he thinks so,] Shock muttered. He tried to be grumpy, but the way Curious was purring contentedly as she rode on his back made that difficult.

[Just call me 'Papa Eevee,'] Lia's Pidgey laughed as he soared overhead.

Shadow shook his head. _This is a humiliation that is just going to run and run and run_, he predicted darkly.

The day was going fast and well as the two (human) friends and their many Pokémon friends continued to head north. It was one of those days when you could forget your worries and just enjoy the sun, the breeze and the company that you were in. Peter and Lia were chatting about unimportant things and generally enjoying themselves when, suddenly, Shadow stopped dead in his tracks. Curious stood up on his shoulders to look over his head.

In the middle distance, walking the other way down the trail, was a fourteen-year-old boy with long, messy hair (which he had dyed green for some reason). Peter and Lia stopped and watched as the boy, obviously a Trainer from his clothes and Pokébelt, walked towards them. "Hi there!" the boy called out.

"Hi!" Lia replied. "I'm Lia McAlester and this is Peter Croft."

"Jordy Mostyn," the boy replied as he walked up to the two youngsters. "I hale from Icebound City and I'm heading to Viridian to get my last Gym Badge. Where are you going?"

"Opposite direction, different end to the Journey," Lia replied. "We're going to Pewter to get our _first_."

Jordy nodded and looked around at the Pokémon accompanying the other two Trainers. "You've got a pretty nice bunch there," he said. "Why are all these Pokémon out of their Pokéballs?"

Peter shrugged. "They prefer it outside," he said, as if that explained everything. Jordy shot Peter a look that seemed to say 'What has _that_ got to do with anything?' Peter smiled slightly. Not all Trainers seemed to have the same approach to keeping their Pokémon happy. He preferred his own method to the 'teach them obedience and they will learn to enjoy it' school of thought. "Anyway, if I have them out of their balls, I can get them into action quicker."

Jordy laughed. "Well, I suppose that you _could_ say that it is an advantage."

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" Lia asked. Pidgey landed on her shoulder and glared at the new human dangerously.

"My Pokémon obey _me_," Jordy replied. "They do as I say, not the other way round. You two are going to have a hard time achieving _anything_ if you don't learn to keep your Pokémon firmly under your control!"

"Now there's a nice, enlightened point of view," Peter said with a smirk. "I work with my Pokémon, not order them around." Peter sighed slightly and looked at Jordy mockingly before continuing. "I guess that you've forgotten the oath already."

Jordy scowled. "That was written by hippie-types," he said. If you want to be the best, you have to be strong and make sure they understand who is the boss." Suddenly, Jordy grabbed a Pokéball from his belt. "I can tell that you don't believe me," he said. "So I'll prove to you kids what training method is best! I'll take _both_ of you on, two-on-two. If I win, you'll put your Pokémon in their balls and learn to _lead_ them. You'll thank me for it."

__

Weird, Peter thought. _Some people get a Weedle up their butts over the strangest things._ "And if we win?" he asked.

Jordy didn't think that was much of a possibility, but he was sporting enough to offer a stake of his own. "I've got a copy of Blizzard and Ice Punch," he said with a shrug. "I was going to use them on my Slowbro, but if you win, you will have them."

"Okay, you're on," Lia announced. She raised her hand and Pidgey hopped along her arm to perch on her hand.

"A flying-type?" Jordy asked with a smile that just stopped short of being a sneer. "Oh, I _love_ flying types. You'll see what I have done with them in a few seconds!" He threw the Pokéball to the ground. "Go Pidgeotto!" he called. The evolved form of Pidgey materialised and stared at the two new humans and their Pokémon dangerously. "Okay, Pidgeotto, use Whirlwind."

"Use Wing Attack, Pidgey!" Lia responded. Her flying-type shot forwards and slapped Pidgeotto across the beak before it could even begin to circle. "Ha! Now follow that up with Peck!"

"Use Mirror Move," Jordy responded. This skill literally turned Pidgey's attack around, causing equal damage to both Pokémon, but allowing Pidgeotto to avoid being stunned by the attack. "Now use Whirlwind again."

Lia didn't respond as her stunned Pidgey was swept up in the mini-tornado created by Pidgeotto's fast circling flight. Peter shot her a strange look and was surprised when she caught his eye and winked. "Okay, Pidgey," she called, "Use Quick Attack!"

As Peter looked on, much impressed, Pidgey suddenly emerged from the top of the whirlwind funnel and arced around, knocking Pidgeotto back with a tackle. Before Jordy's flying-type could respond, Pidgey returned and used Scratch. Pidgeotto tumbled to the ground, hurt and disoriented. "Don't give up, Pidgeotto," Jordy said. "You are stronger! Use Swift!"

Pidgeotto turned into a blur shooting straight at the hovering Pidgey. Swift was so fast that it was theoretically impossible to Dodge, but Lia wasn't worried. She had faced this attack before and she had worked out a counter move. "Use Feather Throw, Pidgey!"

Pidgey unleashed a hail of razor-sharp feathers from his wingtips that slashed through the oncoming Pidgeotto. As well as doing cutting damage, the feathers were laced with venom, so it also poisoned the other flying-type. Although Pidgeotto still struck his target, he was much weaker and tumbled away. "Use Gust and then Peck, Pidgey!" Lia called. Pidgey swept in and attacked as directed. The gust blew the weakened Pidgeotto into the ground and then the Peck put him down for the count.

"Damn!" Jordy said as he recalled his Pokémon. "Okay, Lia," he said, "you were lucky that time, but you'll need more than that for your second bout! Go Noctowl!" He released a brown owl-like flying type with bright yellow-irised eyes. Peter frowned, pulled out his Pokédex and scanned the Pokémon.

"**_Pokémon #164 – Noctowl_**, a flying/psychic-type Pokémon," Dexter reported. "_Noctowl is the evolved form of Hoothoot. It is a powerful Pokémon that, although it does know some flying-type attacks, specialises in psychic attacks. Note especially Noctowl's powerful Dream Eater attack that can disable even the most powerful Pokémon._"

"A psychic-type," Peter said grimly. "Be careful Lia."

"Hey! I'm always careful," Lia said with a grin. "Are you ready Pidgey?"

[I… I think so,] Pidgey said. He had landed in between Lia and Jordy, looking very uncomfortable. As the three Trainers looked on, he began to glow brightly. The flying-type suddenly turned into a bright light which swelled up and grew until it had almost doubled in size. Then the light faded.

Lia grinned. "He's evolved into a Pidgeotto!" she cried out in glee. This wasn't really a surprise. Pidgey had been at a pretty high level when Lia caught him and she had trained him well since then. "Okay, now I can't lose! Hit him with Gust, Pidgeotto!"

Pidgeotto rose into the sky and began to flap his wings fast, blowing dust and debris in to Noctowl's face. "Use Reflect, Noctowl!" Jordy ordered. Noctowl began to glow a glassy shade of blue and the wind was suddenly blowing in Pidgeotto's face. Lia's flying type stopped his attack and backed off slightly. Lia remembered from her lessons that Reflect, a psychic-type defence, was ineffective against contact attacks, so she ordered Pidgeotto to use Wing. "Use Fly," Jordy responded.

Pidgeotto slashed his wing across Noctowl's body just as Noctowl swept past him. The owl-like Pokémon swung around and used the attacking part of Fly, a combination of Wing and Gust to send Pidgeotto tumbling through the air. Lia's flying type crashed to the ground and was stunned for a second. "Use Hypnosis, Noctowl," Jordy called confidently. Noctowl's eyes glowed blue and Pidgeotto's eyes crossed over as he was entranced. "Now use Dream Eater." There was an itching in the air and a cloud of blue energy was sucked from Pidgeotto and drifted across the trail to Noctowl. Pidgeotto fell onto his side, out of the fight.

Jordy grinned in satisfaction. "Very good, Noctowl," he said as his Pokémon landed in front of him. "I'm pleased with you." Jordy turned away from his Pokémon to smirk at Lia and Peter. "See what I mean about discipline?" he asked smugly.

"This isn't over yet," Lia replied. She drew a Pokéball and threw it to the centre. "Go Chikorita!" Lia's starter Pokémon materialised and landed in front of his Trainer. Lia recalled poor Pidgeotto and waited for Jordy to decide on his next move. 

Jordy grinned. "Plant-type? This will be easy. Noctowl, use Hypnosis again!"

"Chikorita, use Reflect," Lia responded. Jordy's mouth dropped open as the hypnotic waves from Noctowl seemed to turn around in mid-air and returned to entrance Noctowl. Lia grinned at the older Trainer in an infuriating way. "I guess you forgot that Chikoritas know that move too! Okay, now use Tackle!" Chikorita launched himself forward and sent Noctowl tumbling across the ground. "Use your Vine Whips!" Lia ordered.

"Use Fly you dumb bird! Focus on your job! Quickly!" Jordy shouted angrily. Noctowl responded quickly and rose into the sky, avoiding Chikorita's attempt to bind him. "Okay, now use Confusion!" the waves of disorienting energy began to flash from Noctowl's eyes and Chikorita staggered, unable to keep his balance or even concentrate.

"Chikorita, focus on the sound of my voice," Lia called. "Come on, Chiko, I know that you can do it! Trust me!" Chikorita looked at Lia unsteadily. "Come on, Chikorita, you can do it! Focus on me!"

"Don't waste any more time, Noctowl," Jordy ordered. "Use Psy Beam!"

"Use Reflect again!" Lia ordered. 

"Ha! He can't do that while he's still confused!" Jordy replied confidently. The flying/psychic type unleashed a blue-white pulse of concentrated psychic energy, which struck Chikorita's Reflect defence and struck Noctowl in the centre of the chest. Noctowl went down again. "Huh?" Jordy couldn't believe it. "Noctowl! You can't have done Confusion properly! Get up and try again! _Do it right this time_!"

"Actually he did do it right," Lia said with a laugh. "A little belief can go a long way. Snare that bird with your Vine Whips, Chikorita, and then take him out with Poison Powder!"

[You bet!] Chikorita growled in a pleased tone of voice. The vine whips ensnared the shocked Noctowl and dragged him over the ground to Chikorita. [Lights out, feather-breath!] Chikorita laughed before expelling a cloud of poison dust from his skin. 

"No!" Jordy couldn't believe that this had happened. "Damn it, no! How did you get your Chikorita to shake off Confusion like that?"

"Like she said, belief goes a long way," Peter said. "If your Pokémon believes in you, they will obey you, even if they are confused and afraid."

Jordy growled. "Enough with the mumbo-jumbo," he hissed. "Let's get on with this. I haven't lost until you beat me, Peter, and I can promise you that you won't do that!"

[He is arrogant,] Shock growled into Peter's ear. [Let me deal with this, Peter.]

Peter smiled. He suddenly had an idea, one that had been in his head from the moment Jordy had started shooting off his mouth. "Don't worry, Shock," he said, stroking her cheek. "I know just who I will ask to show this guy the error of his ways." Peter reached behind him and pulled out a Pokéball. "Okay… Go Bugsy!"

Jordy stared at the Pokémon that emerged and began to laugh. "He… he's a… Metapod!" he spluttered. "You can't even think…?" He shook his head. "Type disadvantage _and_ one of the most pathetic bug-types of them all! I can't…!" the older boy pulled out a Pokéball, still laughing. "Okay, I'll go easy on you and use my newest Pokémon. Go Spearow!"

"Peter have you gone insane?" Lia asked, aghast. Peter just smiled confidently and gestured for Jordy to begin.

"Spearow, use Peck!" Jordy ordered.

"Bugsy, use Harden!" Peter responded. Spearow launched herself forward and pecked the Metapod right on the top of his head. The impact sounded like someone banging hard on a wooden door, but Bugsy didn't seem to take any damage. "That's it, Bugsy," Peter encouraged. "Keep using Harden as much as you can! Pour it on!"

"You are asking for it, man," Jordy growled. "Okay, Spearow, use Fury Attack!"

"SPEEEAAARRR!" Spearow screamed at the top of her voice and launched herself forwards with a series of Wing, Peck and Scratch attacks. Bugsy just lay there (not that he was able to do much else).

"Yes! You're doing it, Bugsy," Peter said. "I know that you're scared, but you are doing well! Keep using Harden and you can take anything that she throws at you!"

Lia's mouth had dropped open as she watched the enraged flying-type throw everything she had at Bugsy. However, Harden had made his skin tough and nearly impenetrable. Simply put, a low-level Spearow who hadn't learnt any powerful flying-type attacks yet didn't have anything that could scratch him. 

Finally, after spending at least five minutes in utterly futile assaults, Spearow landed beside Bugsy, panting hard and looking completely exhausted. "I didn't say you could stop!" Jordy raged. "Use… use… use something! _Take that Bug down_!" Spearow shot her Trainer a scornful look and continued to pant, blinking tiredly at the Metapod. "I… I guess it is a draw," Jordy said at last.

Peter felt very pleased that his idea had worked out. He was even more pleased at Bugsy's performance. "Who said anything about a draw?" he asked. "Bugsy, you've done well so far, now I want you to try something for me. I know it will be difficult, but I _know_ that you can do it. Use Tackle!"

Lia and Jordy's mouths both dropped open as Bugsy, with a growl of effort, lifted his heavy body into the air and dropped it down on top of Spearow, flattening the flying-type underneath his considerable bulk. After a moment, Bugsy managed to roll off his opponent, who didn't look inclined to move much. "S… s… s…" Jordy stuttered for a moment in disbelief. "Spearow, return," he said. The little bird Pokémon vanished in a flash of red light and was sucked into her Pokéball. For the first time, Peter saw respect in the other boy's eyes and felt good about that.

[Now that is what _I _call winning with style,] Shadow said with a vulpine grin. Curious was applauding, while Shock just looked at Jordy in a very scornful way.

"Nice work Peter," Lia said, putting a hand on her friend's shoulder. Peter nodded in acknowledgement. Suddenly, Bugsy started to glow. "Hey, do you think…?" Lia didn't get a chance to finish asking her excited question. The Metapod split open like a banana skin and something like a worm made out of white light pushed out of the split. The light seemed to grow delicate extensions to either side of its' body. Then, the glow faded. 

Peter smiled. "Two evolutions in one afternoon! Well, I guess this is our lucky day," he said to Lia, who nodded, looking incredibly happy. 

Bugsy the Butterfree rose from his discarded pupal shell and flew over to his Trainer for a congratulatory hug. [At last I can move properly again!] Bugsy cooed happily, making Peter laugh. 

Jordy cleared his throat. "We've got a battle to finish," he said. "I warn you, Peter, this won't be easy for you! Go Zubat!" The boy released the bat-like sonic/flying-type and directed it forwards. "Use Screech, Zubat!" The wide-angle sonic-type attack blew into Bugsy and Peter, knocking them both back a few steps.

"Hey, watch it!" Lia gasped. Jordy didn't listen. His face was twisted with fury at the humiliating defeat of his Spearow. He was going to get even. "Now use Wing Attack!"

"Dodge," Peter shouted. He ducked and Bugsy went up. Zubat shot in between them both and then swung around, heading back for a second attack. "Use Confusion!" Peter cried. Bugsy began to glow and Zubat seemed to stagger in mid-air, crashing into a tree branch.

"Get up! Remember your training!" Jordy called, virtually dancing with anger. "Get into the air and use Leech Life!" The energy from the attack curled forwards like a malevolent spirit and struck the bug-type, sucking out some of his strength and donating it to Zubat's own health. Jordy grinned when he saw the attack worked. "Ha! Great, now use Supersonic!"

"Use String Shot," Peter countered. Bugsy spat out a long string of silk that lashed around Zubat and tangled up his wings as he fluttered towards him. Zubat fell to the ground, so startled that he forgot to attack as ordered. "Okay, let's try something new," Peter said. "Use Air Slam! Pick him up and slam him into a tree!" Bugsy dived down and snatched the ensnared Zubat. He flew up into the air and shot towards the nearest tree. At the last moment, the Butterfree released Zubat and peeled off to one side. Zubat continued in a straight line until he struck the tree branch.

"Zu!" the bat cried out as he tumbled to the ground.

"Great work, Bugsy," Peter said. Bugsy swung back towards his Trainer and hovered in front of him, his whole posture slightly smug.

Jordy seemed to have to chew over things for a while. Finally, he recalled Zubat and strode over to Peter and Lia. "Your _cheating_ let you two win on the small scale," he hissed, "but we'll have to see if your weak training methods will do you any good!" Jordy pulled two plastic packets out of his backpack and threw them to the dirt at the two friends' feet. "Here you go," he growled. "I won't say 'see you in the Leagues,' because I know that you'll never qualify!" 

Peter watched in some distress as Jordy stormed off down the path. On Peter's shoulder, Shock sighed. [Some humans revel in being the 'Master,'] she said in a firm tone of voice. [They cannot stand it if they are shown that friends fight harder than slaves do.]

Peter nodded sadly. "I wish I could explain to him what he is doing wrong," he said quietly.

"He's a creep," Lia said in her usual forthright tone of voice. "Forget about him!" She picked up the two TM powders that their erstwhile opponent had left behind. "Blizzard and Ice Punch. Which do you want?"

"Man, the look on his face when Bugsy dropped himself on top of his Spearow was just a picture!" Lia said with a laugh. "I just couldn't believe that _anyone's_ mouth could open that wide!" Lia was still going on about the afternoon's victory as the sun began to drop towards the horizon. Not that Peter was complaining. It had been a sweet victory, showing that blowhard the error of his ways.

"I just didn't like him throwing the word 'cheat' around," Peter said.

[Sore loser,] Curious said sleepily from her carrying sling. Peter laughed at that wry comment.

"I think we should look for somewhere to camp out," Peter said, looking at the length of the shadows. "The sun will be setting soon."

[Maybe we can camp with some others,] Shadow suddenly said, his whole posture of his body one of alert attention. [I smell wood smoke!]

Peter looked at Lia and translated for her. Lia shrugged. "Why not?" she asked. "It might be an interesting meeting!" Peter grinned and gestured for Shadow to lead them to the source of the smoke. 

The travellers were expecting many things, but not what they saw as they emerged from the woods near the Viridian-to-Pewter highway. A medium-sized single-storey pine cabin sat just off the road, a Subaru Rhino 4WD van parked beside it. Smoke poured from the chimney and there was a cheery glow of lighting and warmth from within.

"Someone's holiday home?" Lia asked, her elegant eyebrows touching her hairline.

Peter shrugged. "Well, we might as well find out if they can put us up for the night," he said.

"Do you think that's all right?" Lia asked.

Peter laughed. "It's that or sleeping out with the bugs and nocturnal Pokémon," he reminded his friend. Lia shuddered. She might have got _used_ to camping out, but that didn't mean that she had got to _like_ it. Peter saw the look in her eyes and walked boldly up the cabin and tapped on the door. It was only about 6PM, so the occupants _had_ to still be awake…

The door opened. "Hello, Ma'am," Peter said to the woman who answered the door. "My friend and I are Pokémon Trainers. We were about to make camp for the night, but we saw your cabin and we wondered… if… if…" Peter trailed off, looking a bit surprised.

Lia scowled. The last thing she needed was for her friend to suddenly get an attack of politeness and go all tongue-tied. She strode forwards and was just about to complete the request for a night's shelter when she recognised the woman standing in the doorway. Although she looked a bit harassed and tired, there was absolutely no doubt that the woman staring at them through her glasses was Karlie Chuchino Scott, girlfriend (fiancée, according to some rumours) of Tracey Kenji Sketchitt, who, in turn, was assistant to Professor Oak.

Karlie sighed and brushed some of her long black hair away from her eyes. "You wondered what?" she asked at last, in a slightly impatient tone of voice. 

Peter was still tongue-tied. Shock rolled her eyes and gave her Trainer the lightest possible shock. "Oh!" Peter blinked. "We wondered if we could stay in your cabin tonight, Ms. Scott," he said. "We've got sleeping bags and have our own food, but having a roof over our heads… you know…?"

"How did you know my name?" Karlie asked. The week had been a trying one for her, and she was feeling a bit paranoid about the world in general. Then this boy turns up at her door and knows her name? _What next? _she asked herself. _Ash's buddies, the Legendary Birds, roosting on the roof?_

"Oh, we started out from Pallet Town just over a week ago," Peter said. "I saw you with your Togepi while I was waiting to get my starter Pokémon."

Karlie peered at Peter thoughtfully. No, she still didn't recognise him, but he _did_ look familiar. Her attempt to concentrate was thwarted by a sudden loud whining from inside the cabin. She slowly turned around, her face twisting angrily. "Mister Mime!" she shouted. "If you don't turn off that _damn_ vacuum cleaner _right now_…!" The sound ceased.

"Mime! Mime!" another voice cried.

"Now he's… _dusting _again!" Karlie screamed and dashed into the cabin, leaving Peter, Lia and their Pokémon standing at the door, feeling like they had just stepped into the Twilight Zone. "Give me that feather duster you overgrown Mankey!" they heard Karlie shout from within. "Tracey! _Help me_!"

There was a series of noises that indicated that a violent struggle was taking place within the cabin. Peter looked at Lia. "Maybe we should just leave before she starts shooting," Lia suggested. 

At that point a man with dark hair held back with a red headband appeared at the door. "Yes, can I help you?" he asked. He looked at Peter and Lia, then he grinned. "Novices Croft and McAlester! What brings you to my door?" Peter blinked and tried to focus his mind. He didn't do too well, so it was left to Lia to repeat their request for a night's shelter. "Why not?" Tracey said with a friendly smile. "It will be good to have some company." _And maybe it will help keep Karlie's mind off of Mimey_, he added silently.

Tracey let the two Novices in and offered to take their backpacks. Peter looked around the cabin, which was furnished in the Scandinavian style, and saw Karlie again. The dark-haired woman was glaring at a Mr. Mime, who was trying to wrestle a feather duster away from her. "Look you _vermin_!" Karlie hissed. "I can dust my own home, thank you very much! I do _not_ need you to _continually_ clean up this place for me!"

"Mi-ime-ime-mi-ister!" Mr. Mime replied firmly. He used a light Confusion attack to make Karlie let go of the duster and immediately started dusting the TV set. Karlie growled in a feral way deep in her throat and touched one of the six Pokéballs attached to the braces that were holding up her full-length jeans. 

Tracey cleared his throat. "Um, Karlie, dear?" he called quietly. Karlie whirled, her face angry and her eyes cold. "Kaz, this is Peter and Lia. They're from Pallet and I thought that they can stay in the spare room for the night."

"Great, more mouths to feed," Karlie said. She smoothed down her hair and tried to smile at the two novices in a welcoming fashion. "Well, welcome to _Chez Sketchitt_," she said with a slight smile.

"We… we've got our own food," Peter offered with a nervous smile.

"Nonsense, we wouldn't dream of having you as guests and not offer you all the courtesies, would we Kaz?" Karlie looked at Tracey in a way that suggested that _she_ would prefer the two youngsters to eat their own food. Tracey gave her one of his patented 'kicked puppy' looks that could melt the hardest heart. Karlie sighed. She couldn't resist that look, no matter how much she wanted to.

"No," she said. "Tracey's right. If you are staying under my roof, you'll eat my food." _And may God have mercy on your souls_, she added silently. Suddenly she winced as she heard a squeak. "He's… cleaning the windows again," she said, shivering with fury.

"Now, now, Karlie," Tracey said nervously, "you know that he is only happy…"

"Tracey…" Karlie said, her voice rising again. "Mimey is supposed to be here on a _rest cure_! He's been sick and is supposed to be _relaxing_!" Karlie stepped forwards and began to poke her boyfriend in the gut to emphasise every word. "_How_ can he relax… _if… he's… cleaning… all… the… time_?"

Tracey caught Karlie's hand and squeezed it. "I know he's a bit trying, Kaz," he said quietly. "Look, you know that Mimey loves doing this stuff. It _is_ rest for him!"

"But _why_ must he just keep going and going and going?" Karlie wailed. "Tracey! The noise! The disruption! I don't think that I can take it much longer!" The woman started to sob and collapsed into Tracey's arms. 

Tracey hugged her, trying to soothe her shattered nerves. Ever since he and Karlie had finally decided to start living together (after something like a decade dodging around their feelings for each other), she had suddenly become incredibly aware of her relative lack of traditional home-making skills. Mr. Mime, who was the perfect housekeeper for the Professor and Delilah, was only making that feeling of insecurity worse than it was before.

"Um… we'll… put our stuff away now," Peter said nervously. The two novices sneaked off, wondering if they would have been better off camping out.

Fortunately, Karlie's nerves were a bit more settled later that evening, so that the dinner in the cabin's small dining nook went off fairly peacefully. If Karlie scowled at Mr. Mime when he picked the dishes off of the table and began to clean them before she could even move to do so herself, she didn't explode into violence. At least not this time.

"So… uh… what's the story with the Mr. Mime?" Lia asked, trying to make small talk.

"He is a demon from Hell sent to torture me… OW!" Karlie said and then stopped when Tracey kicked her shins under the table.

"He's Delilah Oak's Mr. Mime," Tracey explained. "He came down with Pokémon Influenza last week and the Professor asked me to take him out of Pallet for a rest cure. Unfortunately, as soon as he was back on his feet, he started cleaning again, which is something he just loves to do."

"Isn't that… er… a good thing?" Peter asked. "I mean, you can relax while he does all the work, right?"

"I… don't… need… any… help!" Karlie grated out, getting in Peter's face.

"Okay, jeez, I believe you!" Peter said, leaning back nervously with his hands raised in surrender.

Karlie ran a shaking hand through her hair. "Sorry," she said. She closed her eyes and tried to calm herself down. "I shouldn't take it out on you, Pete. It isn't your fault that I have to help my boyfriend baby-sit a DEMON!" That last bit was screamed at Mr. Mime, who was industriously cleaning the kitchen sink and draining board. "It _should_ be a nice to have someone do all the chores for us, but I can't even _turn around_ without him cleaning, dusting or polishing. He is _everywhere_! I sit down and he starts vacuum cleaning the carpet where I stood! I stand up and he is brushing the chair where I was sitting! I make myself a coffee and he cleans the cup the moment I've finished it! It's like having… a continual on-going hygiene inspection! It is just so… _stressful_! And the noise while that damn creature is continually scrubbing or washing or dusting or vacuum cleaning! I can't take it anymore!"

Tracey winced and patted Karlie on the shoulder rather awkwardly. He looked over to the housecleaning Pokémon. "Mr. Mime?" Mimey looked around. "Uh… could you get lost for a while? Maybe play in the garden?" Mr. Mime looked out into the garden. It was dark out, but that didn't really faze him. He nodded excitedly and ran off.

Karlie was clutching desperately at her last frayed nerve. "Why does he listen to you and not me?" she asked in a broken tone of voice. Tracey didn't want to say that, maybe, Mimey would listen to Karlie if she didn't scream at him so much. There was an embarrassed pause before Tracey offered the Novices some dessert. 

Pretty soon all four of them were in the living area and talking about Peter and Lia's adventures so far. "So, you ran into Team Rocket, eh?" Tracey said thoughtfully. "I heard there were still a few hold-outs left on the loose after Ash, Misty, Brock, Jessie and James levelled the organisation's HQ on Black Island, but I didn't know they were so dangerous or ambitious!" The Pokémon Watcher was stroking his chin thoughtfully. "Well, I guess I should tell Ash so he can decide what he wants to do about that."

Peter and Lia were both in awe at the easy way that Tracey spoke about the Pokémon Master and his famous allies. "So… uh… are you going to see Master Ash soon, then?" Peter asked.

Tracey nodded. "I hope so," he said. "Anyway," he continued. "You two are lucky that you came tonight. We're both leaving tomorrow morning to go to Pewter City. Mimey has finished his course of treatment and we're going to pass him over to a few friends who will take him back to Pallet Town for us." Tracey didn't mention that the original plan called for Karlie and him to take Mimey home. He had revised his plans when he decided that his girlfriend's nerves couldn't take the company of the psychic-type for one minute longer than absolutely necessary. "Anyway, afterwards, _we're_ going on our own rest-cure in Fuchsia City."

Tracey and Karlie looked at each other in a strange way and their body language made Peter and Lia feel uncomfortable and slightly nauseous. _Gooey adult stuff_, Peter decided.

After a few moments, Tracey and Karlie finally broke their eye contact and Tracey turned back to Peter. "Anyway, as we're heading in the same direction, we can go to Pewter together," Tracey continued. "What do you think of that?"

Peter shrugged. He wasn't enthusiastic about the thought, but he wasn't going to say anything rude. "Why not?" Lia said happily. "I think we could both learn something!"

Suddenly, the room was filled with a loud whining. Everyone looked around and saw that Mimey had started vacuum cleaning the floor of the dining nook. Karlie shuddered with fury. "Er… Kaz…" Tracey said, grabbing her hand to restrain her. 

Karlie shook his hand off and stood up. She plucked a Pokéball off of her braces and flung it to the floor. "Raticate, I choose you!" she declared. The evolved form of Rattata materialised and snarled at Mr. Mime, reacting to his Trainer's anger. Mimey just grinned inanely and continued to clean. "Raticate, use Hyper Beam, now!"

"Karlie, _no_!" Tracey shouted. It was too late. The massive earth-energy blast struck home dead on target… and blew the vacuum cleaner into a spray of shrapnel. 

Mimey looked at where the cleaner's air hose ended with a singed and tattered loose end and looked at Karlie thoughtfully for a moment. Then, with infinite care, he went to the cleaning cupboard, got out a dustpan and brush, and cleaned up the ruins of the vacuum cleaner before going off to find an inaccessible corner to hide from his hostess for the rest of the night.

Karlie recalled Raticate to his Pokéball and sat down opposite her guests. "So," she said with almost surreal calm, "what were we talking about again?"

Lia awoke next morning on the comfortable futon that Tracey had pulled out of the apparently bottomless furniture storage shed behind the cabin. She sighed in pleasure and luxuriated for a moment in waking up in a _bed_ rather than in a sleeping bag and covered with dew. She looked around the sparsely furnished spare room of the couple's cabin and noted the unmistakable sign of any spare bedroom anywhere in the world. The clock on the nightstand was flashing '12:00' over and over again, a sign that no-one thought to re-set this clock after a power cut some time in the past.

Lia blinked and looked around her, trying to clear the sleep from her wits, and noticed that the other futon, which Peter had been sleeping in, was re-made and empty. Her nose twitched as she smelt cooking from the kitchen area. _Time to get up, Lia_, she told herself.

Blinking slightly, she got up and grabbed her jeans and tee shirt from where she had left them last night. She frowned when she noticed that her Pokédex was gone.

After getting dressed, she walked into the cabin's living area. "Hey, Peter, where's my Pokédex?" she asked her friend.

"Good morning to you too, Lia," Peter said, looking up from his cereal with a slight grin. Lia rolled her eyes, set her hands on her hips and waited for him to answer her question. "Tracey took our Pokédexes," Peter said. "He said that he wanted to check something out." Peter gestured over his shoulder at Tracey. The Pokémon Watcher was in a small office-like area, working on a computer. The computer had two slots, like over-sized game cartridge ports, which were occupied by the two missing Pokédexes.

Karlie walked in the front door at that moment, having just put out food for the hungry masses of Pokémon, hers, Tracey's and the kids'. "Well, someone's returned to the land of the living," she said. "Good morning, Lia."

"Coffee! Real coffee!" was Lia's reply as she pounced on the decent percolated coffee in the pot in the centre of the table.

"So, she isn't into instant coffee?" Karlie asked Peter, who grinned and shook his head.

"She isn't into instant coffee, breakfast bars, pre-cooked meals, sleeping in the open or washing in a river or lake," he replied with a broad smile.

Karlie took that in with a slightly confused expression. "Why did you go on a Pokémon Journey anyway?" she asked the black-haired girl.

"Long story," Lia said, making it clear by her body language that she wasn't going to say anything else.

"Well, that was illuminating," Tracy said, before Karlie could press Lia for more details. He handed the two Novices their Pokédexes. "You two have seen quite a few rare Pokémon already, even if they had already been captured by someone else." Tracey took a glass of fruit juice from the kitchen counter and sat down. "Still, for two novices who have only been on the roads for ten days so far, you have done very well. Peter has captured ten Pokémon already, and Lia has captured nine! I think you can both be proud." Tracey grinned slightly. "Of course, but this point in his journey, Ash had only caught three Pokémon: His Pikachu, a Pidgeotto, which later evolved into his Pidgeot, and his first Caterpie."

Peter tried not to swell up too much in pride at Tracey's comments, but Lia felt no such restrictions. "Hey, you know when you meet the best!" she said. Peter looked horrified, Tracey's face was unreadable and, behind Lia's head, Karlie covered her mouth to hold in her laughter.

"Anyway," Tracey continued, "I think I should give you both a reward for doing so well." He handed the two youngsters what looked like a plastic box with a few wires, ending in skin contact tabs, coming from an aperture in one end. There were two buttons on the top of the box marked 'OK' and 'Cancel.' They were marked with a blue lightning bolt logo.

"What's this?" Peter said, turning the box around in his hands.

"These are Hidden Machines," Tracey said. "They are devices that teach certain Pokémon special skills, which they can't learn normally, that are useful both on the arena and in the field. There are eight different Hidden Machines that the League has licensed for use on Pokémon. This particular one is HM05, known to its' friends as 'Flash.' A Pokémon who uses flash emits a bright light." Peter nodded in understanding. He remembered Barney the spelunker's Umbreon using this ability. "It is useful for getting around in the dark," Tracey continued, "and it can stun an opposing Pokémon when you're in a battle. As a rule, any fire- electric- or earth-type can use it, but there are exceptions."

Peter already had his Pokédex out and was looking at the entry on HM05. "What's the hurry?" Lia asked. We won't reach Mount Moon for at least another two weeks!"

"No time like the present to ensure that your Pokémon have new skills," Peter replied. According to Dexter, Pikachus and Pichus were compatible with the HM, but Shadow would only be able to use Flash after he evolved into an Umbreon.

"Well, if you are all almost finished with your breakfasts," Karlie said, "I think we should be ready to go. The sooner we leave, the sooner we reach Pewter City."

"Where's Mimey?" Tracey asked. 

Karlie just smiled and showed her boyfriend a grey-and-white super-type Pokéball. "Let's just say that he is as eager to see Mrs. Oak as I am to see the back of him," Karlie said.

After Tracey and Karlie locked up the cabin, the two novices were on the road again, heading north for Pewter City. The difference was that, this time, they were riding in Tracey's Rhino 4WD. A journey that would have taken at least another day would now only take a few hours. "I hope we aren't missing any rare Pokémon," Peter said as he watched the forest blur past the windows.

"On Route 2?" Karlie asked with a laugh. "Not likely! You two pretty much got the best on offer when you captured your Pikachus and Nidorans."

"Do you think that you're any good?" Tracey suddenly asked. 

Peter looked up and tried to read the young researcher's expression. He failed comprehensively. "Good enough," Peter said with a modest shrug. "I've gone undefeated for fifteen battles."

"Not bad at all, for someone who hasn't even won his first badge," Karlie said. "Tracey, I've got to check this out." To Peter's surprise, Tracey pulled over and parked on a grassy verge. 

"Let's battle," Tracey said. "I'll try out Lia. Karlie will fight Peter."

Peter swallowed nervously, but Lia wasn't so troubled. "You're on!" she cried.

Peter stepped out of the van and looked at Karlie nervously as the young woman jogged around to stand opposite him. "Okay, how does three-on-three sound to you?" she asked. Peter nodded. "Okay," she said. "Try this one out. Go Raticate!" Karlie's powerful normal-type materialised. After last night, Peter knew that the Pokémon knew several powerful earth-type attacks, and members of the Rattata evolutionary chain could also use the complete range of water-type TMs. This could be tough.

Peter looked at Karlie levelly. "Okay, let's do this," he said. "Go Shock!" His Pikachu leapt from his shoulder and landed opposite Raticate.

"Use Focus Energy!" Karlie shouted. Raticate charged.

"Dodge it, Shock," Peter ordered. His Pikachu dodged the charging normal-type. The Focus Energy attack dissipated against the ground, raising a cloud of dust. "Now use Thunder-Shock!" The attack flared into the dust cloud, and some of it must have struck Raticate, who cried out in pain. "Now use Quick Attack!"

"Dodge it, Raticate," Karlie replied. Unfortunately, Raticate had been briefly paralysed by the electric attack and wasn't able to dodge. Shock laid into her opponent with several slaps and tackles, knocking the normal type further and further back. When the Quick Attack ended, Karlie responded in kind. Peter had Shock catch Raticate with a Thunder-wave before using another Thunder-shock to knock the normal-type out.

"Not bad at all!" Karlie said, sounding like a teacher who had found unexpected depths in a dense pupil. "Now let's see how you handle _real_ opposition!" She recalled her fainted Raticate and pulled another Pokéball off her braces/bandoleer. "Go Togepi!"

The small egg-like baby Pokémon materialised opposite Shock, who looked flabbergasted at what she was seeing. [I'm supposed to fight _this_?] she blurted. She looked at Peter. [This smacks of beating up a newborn,] she said, looking very reluctant.

"Well, let's make it quick," Peter said. "Use Thunder-Shock."

There was the usual crackle-boom of an electric-attack, and Togepi definitely took damage, but Karlie seemed very confident for some reason. "Okay, Togepi, use Charm," she ordered. Togepi danced forward and began to perform a series of graceful movements that belied its' portly body and stumpy limbs. Shock seemed completely entranced by the movements and was unable to respond when Karlie ordered a follow-up. "Now use Sweet Kiss!" Togepi danced forwards and placed a kiss on Shock's lips, leaving her totally disoriented and confused. She could barely even stand up.

Peter winced. There was no point leaving Shock out there with her in that state. "Okay, Shock, you did your best. Now, return." For the first time since he captured her, Peter recalled Shock to her Pokéball. He figured that she would need to rest inside to regain her strength after that experience. He pointed forwards. "Okay, it's all yours now, Shadow!" Peter's Eevee ran forwards.

"Use Charm again," Karlie ordered her earth-type.

"Use Growl!" Peter responded. To his surprise, Togepi was completely frozen by Shadow's attack, unable even to continue his charm dance. "Okay, now use Focus Energy!" Shadow began to glow red-gold and he threw himself forwards. He struck Togepi head-on and there was a bright flash of red light as the attack discharged. Togepi, folded up into an egg shape, rolled to a halt at his Trainer's feet.

Karlie grimaced. "Too bad, Togepi," she said. "Still, you're getting better all the time. Return now." She recalled the egg and drew another Pokéball. "This time we'll really test you Peter. We'll use my starter Pokémon. Go Venusaur!" Peter's jaw dropped open as the two-ton plant/poison-type materialised in front of him and created its' own miniature eclipse.

"Don't hesitate, Shadow," Peter called. "Use Focus Energy again!"

"Use Leaf Screen," Karlie countered. Venusaur's back-mounted plant began to shed leaves into the air, creating a thick wall of flying foliage. As Shadow launched himself forwards, the leaves got in the way and the earth energy he had built up discharged uselessly. All he scored was a simple Tackle attack. 

"Damn," Peter hissed. "Okay, let's go to plan-B," he said.

[Plan B?] Shadow asked. Peter shot his Pokémon a look that communicated the fact that he was making this up as he went along. "Use Sand Attack," Peter called.

"Use Sweet Scent," Karlie called. Shadow completed his attack, but his movements had become slower. Something to do with the attack Karlie had just ordered, Peter presumed. 

"Okay, now use Bite," Peter instructed. Shadow drove his teeth into Venusaur's flank, making the big creature roar with pain. Still, it had a lot of reserves of strength left.

"Use Leech Seed," Karlie responded. A seed arced away from Venusaur's back plant and landed in front of Shadow, who staggered back a few paces. There was a hum in the air and Shadow fell, his strength literally stolen away. Peter was much impressed and didn't respond at first. "Do you want to forfeit?" Karlie asked sweetly.

"No way!" Peter declared. He recalled Shadow and pulled another Pokéball. "Go Bugsy!" he ordered, releasing his Butterfree. "Okay, use Confusion!" Peter ordered.

Venusaur growled and staggered unsteadily as the psychic attack washed over him. "Don't panic, Venusaur," Karlie said, sounding completely cool. "Just ride it out, you know you can do it!"

Peter scowled. "Okay, now use Stink Spray!" Peter called. Bugsy shot the stinking fluid right in Venusaur's face, making the big plant/poison type stagger back a few paces. However, something was wrong. Venusaur wasn't getting any weaker, while Bugsy was visibly weakening by the moment. Peter suddenly realised that the Leech Seed was still active. It was draining Bugsy's strength and sending it to Venusaur. "Blast," he hissed. "Bugsy, get that Leech Seed and throw it as far away as you can!"

Bugsy did as he was commanded, but it gave Venusaur the chance to recover enough to attack. "Use Razor Leaf," Karlie ordered. The razor-sharp leaves cut through the air just as Bugsy was flying towards Venusaur. They all struck home and the weakened bug-type tumbled to the ground, defeated. 

Peter let out a deep breath in amazement as he realised he had been beaten. "You did your best, Bugsy," he said quietly, recalling the bug-type to his Pokéball.

"Not bad at all," Karlie said, she was hugging Venusaur around his thick neck and petting him on the top of his huge head. "You really are good, Peter. With more powerful Pokémon, you would have won!"

Lia looked nervous as she faced off against Tracey, and with good reason. If Karlie was good, Tracey, more experienced trainer still, would be even better. Still, Lia had her pride, and she wasn't a quitter, no matter how difficult the battle was promising to be.

It all seemed to be going her way when she beat Seeker, Tracey's Azumarril with Spark, her Pikachu. Then Tracey released a Scyther called Sabredance and he beat all three Pokémon Lia chose: Spark, Pidgeotto and Chikorita. Lia recalled her last Pokémon with an air of disbelief as Tracey offered his Pokémon his respectful thanks. "H… how did you do that?" she asked.

Tracey smiled. "Sabredance is a lot older than you might think, Lia," he said. "I'm not sure exactly how old he is, but he is at experience level 65. So, frankly, you didn't stand a chance. Nonetheless, I think you did very well with what you had to hand. Both of you did." Tracey grinned without a hint of condescension or smugness. "You are both fine Trainers, and you will go a long way. Come on, Pewter City awaits."

Pewter City, as its' name suggested, was a city of brown shades and modest down-to-earth folk. Colonised primarily by ethnic Japanese during the first decade of the 21st Century, Pewter had become the commercial hub of the mining industry in Kanto until all mineral extraction industries went off-planet to the Moon and the Asteroid Belt in the early 2050s.

The city's Pokémon gym, the Boulder Gym, was a towering cathedral-like structure with tall towers over a low-slung circular fighting arena renowned for being strewn with obstacles that made winning the Boulder Badge all the more difficult.

Tracey parked his 4WD outside the Pokémon Centre and the four travellers (plus Pokémon) entered the standard tyre-shaped building through its' automatic doors. The interior proved to be very different from the Pokémon Centre in Viridian City. The atrium was a plain area, decorated with a few polished obsidian busts of famous Trainers from Pewter City and dominated by a rendition of the League's Pokéball logo in polished coloured stone. One thing that was the same was the woman at the main desk.

"Good morning," Nurse Joy Burke said with a neat, professional smile. "Welcome to the Pewter City Pokémon Centre. Can I help you?"

"Very professional, Jay," Karlie said with a grin.

Joy laughed. "It's good to see you, Kaz! How are you doing?" The two women hugged happily for a moment before separating. "And it's good to see that you're still towing your man around," Joy continued. "Are you going to tie him up and force him to propose any time soon?" Tracey went bright red and Peter and Lia looked on in profound incomprehension.

"Nah, why spoil the fun?" Karlie asked.

"Um… Nurse Joy?" Lia asked. Joy seemed to metamorphose from a mischievous young woman to a professional Pokémon Nurse in a blink of an eye and smiled at the two novices. "I'm Lia McAlester, and this is Peter Croft. We'd like to book in to the Pokémon Centre, please."

"Of course," Joy said. "Can I see your ID cards please?" Once the formalities were completed, Joy took the youngsters' Pokémon off for healing and Peter and Lia went off to settle their stuff in the dorm rooms that Joy had assigned to them.

When they returned to the atrium, Tracey and Karlie were still there. "We're meeting the three people who will take Mimey to Pallet Town here," the Pokémon Watcher explained. Suddenly, a shadow fell on the square outside. "Maybe that's them now!"

As they looked on, a Charizard, a Dragonite and an Aerodactyl landed outside the Pokémon Centre. Peter could only gape in surprise. As the three Trainers riding the Dragon-types pulled off their aviator's flying goggles and dismounted, Peter suddenly realised that he recognised all three of them. The first to dismount was Aerodactyl's Trainer. It was a tall man, oriental like Lia, with untidy black hair and wearing a green body warmer with dozens of pockets over his orange tee shirt.

Next off was Dragonite's Trainer. She was a tall woman with the build of a dancer, thin but far from scrawny. She was wearing long jeans, a white blouse, open at the neck, and a denim jacket. She wore her medium-length ginger hair in a single ponytail.

Finally, Charizard's Trainer dismounted. He was a tall, muscular young man with a firm but friendly face. He had neat black hair with a spiky front fringe. He was wearing a black shirt, blue jeans and a brown bomber jacket. As Peter looked on, he pulled a battered red-and-white League baseball cap out of his jacket and put it on. A Raichu jumped off of Charizard's back and climbed up the man's back, hanging onto the back of his jacket so he could see over his right shoulder.

The three Trainers recalled their mounts and walked into the Pokémon Centre, looking very confident. "Hi, Trace, Kaz," the man wearing the baseball cap called out. "How are you doing?"

"Fine, Ash," Tracey said easily. "How are you doing? And you Misty, Brock?"

"We're just fine," the woman (Misty?) answered. "Glad to be going home."

"And how about you Raichu?" Karlie asked, stepping forward so she could tickle the electric-type between his ears.

"Rai! Ai-rai-ra-chu-aichu-rai-ra!" the Raichu replied enthusiastically.

"Ash Ketchum?" Peter squeaked as the five friends shook hands and exchanged hugs. Lia just remained silent, her mouth hanging open with surprise.

__

To be continued_

   [1]: mailto:BenRG@rgflat.freeserve.co.uk



	10. Burdens (Boulder Badge Part I)

Chapter 10 – Burdens **__**

The Journey

An Other Trainer Story by BenRG

****

Legal Disclaimer

Pokémon, the Pocket Monsters and all characters and institutions connected with them are the property of Nintendo Entertainment, Game Freak Software and 4Kids Entertainment. This is a non-profit work written for free distribution through the world-wide web. No infringement of any copyright or legal property intended.

Peter Croft and Lia McAlester are entirely my creations, as are all the other original characters. Keep your eyes open, for there could be an FF.NET author in there somewhere!

Karlie Chuchino Scott is based on FF.NET author Kaz-Ohki. Kaz, m'dear, this is my way of making up for all those times I've been mean to Tracey in my other fics. As promised, the mystery of Karlie's Togepi is (partially) explained in this chapter.

****

Author's Notes

Some New Trainer stories are good, some are not so good and some are just dire. I've never tried this genre before, so I'm going to try it now. If this is bad, then say so for pity's sake and I'll stop!

Okay, usual warnings apply. I don't know the continuity or the moves very well, so I'll be faking it most of the time. 

Text in _Italics_ is thought.

Text in "_Quotes and Italics_" is speech from some kind of loudspeaker, phone, etc.

****

Censor: PG – Because Pokémon fight, and fights can be unpleasant things.

Continuity Note: Ash is 17; Misty is 18, nearly 19; Brock is 25; Tracey is 23.

****

Chapter 10 – Burdens (Boulder Badge Part I)

Samuel Oak looked at the tall younger man standing before him suspiciously. He turned to his wife, his eyes narrowed with worry. This… _Trainer_ had caused her a lot of pain in the past. "Are you sure about this Delilah?" he asked.

"For all the good times we shared, I owe him one last hearing," Delilah replied serenely. 

Oak drew in a deep breath and decided that the time came to live up to that part in his wedding vows about 'honouring' his wife. If she had made the choice… He turned back to his visitor. "You have five minutes to say your piece, Master Trainer," he growled, "then I want you out of my house."

The visitor nodded once, a little nervously. In his day, Samuel Oak was a fine Trainer, and he was now the top researcher in Kanto. He was not to be taken lightly. Nor was it wise to underestimate the amount of damage he could do to a reputation with one angry complaint to the League Commissioners. Oak shot his visitor one last angry look and then left the small drawing room in his home, closing the door behind him.

There was a long drawn out pause before Delilah spoke. "Well," she said coldly, "why don't you say your piece and go Michael? No, sorry, it's 'Lance' now, isn't it? 'Lance Knight.'" Delilah laughed hollowly. "Now there's a case of misdescription if I've ever heard one!"

The former Pokémon Master visibly winced when he heard Delilah's dismissive comments. "I…" he stopped and caught his breath. He had to focus and refuse to be put off by her self-centred feelings of hurt. "Thank you for seeing me on such short notice, Delilah," he said at last. "I hope that we can put our bad history behind us and do what is best for our son."

There was another long pause. Delilah walked boldly over and looked Lance in the eye. "And what is that?" she asked quietly.

"Delilah, that boy needs his father," Lance said. "You've done a fine job raising Ash, he is a credit to you. But he's the Pokémon Master now, and he needs a man's example to follow. I want to help him, but he won't even see me!"

"And that surprises you?" Delilah asked. "Mike, you walked out on us when he was only four years old! Bonnie wasn't even _born_! In that time you have not contacted us once and you never gave us a hint of support! Now Ash has grown up and has achieved his lifelong goal, you suddenly want to know him again! Can't you figure out why he just _might_ suspect your motives?"

"He is suspicious of me because you… _poisoned_ him against me!" Lance Knight, once Michael Ketchum, shouted at his ex-wife. "He is my _son_, Delilah! You had no right to make him think that I am a _monster_!"

Delilah looked at her ex-husband levelly. "I told him that you were dead," she said at last. 

Lance's jaw dropped open in horror. "Dead? My _God_, Delilah! Why?"

"Because you _were_ dead!" Delilah growled. "You announced to me that you were going to be the Pokémon Master and that you were not going to let _anything_ stand in your way. You walked out of our home without telling me where you were going or when… or even _if_ you would be back!" Delilah started to cry as she recalled her heartbreak from thirteen long years ago. "Mike, I was four months pregnant! I had to pack boxes at a factory for ten hours a day to support Ash and myself! I… I almost miscarried Bonnie twice because of the stress! If it hadn't been for Sam's charity…" Delilah turned away and began to cry. She wasn't going to let Michael… no, _Lance_ see that, though. She was damned if she was going to show _him_ any weakness.

"Delilah, it was my destiny…" Lance said weakly. "It was something that I had to do! I thought you understood!"

"Understood?" Delilah said, her voice shrill with disbelief. She turned around and began to bear down on the former leader of the Elite Four. Lance backed up fast, terrified by what he could see in her eyes. "_Understood_? Oh yes, _Lance_, I understood all right. I understood that you decided that your wife and children weren't worthy of you and that your search for personal glory was more important to you than _anything_! I understood what it meant when you changed your name and even altered your appearance so that no one would connect you with Michael Ketchum and require that you live up to your responsibilities as a husband and a father. I understood what it meant when I saw you in the newspapers and on TV with that endless parade of _sluts_ with whom you favoured with your attentions! _I understood that being Pokémon Master was more important to you than _ANYTHING!" Delilah's voice suddenly softened to a quiet, desolate tone. "I understood that your wife and children meant nothing to you. That you didn't care for us, and that you probably didn't even think of us anymore." Then she began to cry openly. For all it had been over a decade, the wounds were still fresh and only thinly covered with sensitive scar tissue.

Lance tried to find something to say in reply, anything. But he could not, because every word was true, and that frustrated him. 

"You had killed Michael Ketchum," Delilah said at last, sniffling occasionally, her voice stuttering around her sobs. "He had ceased to exist. So I told Ash the truth: That his father was a fine Trainer, who died somewhere out there on the roads." Delilah sucked in a deep, shuddering breath before continuing. "But I know you, 'Lance.' I knew that you would use any means necessary to keep your damnable title. I _knew_ that you would use your biological relationship to my son to hurt him and distract him when he faced you for the Mastery. So I made sure that he knew everything, without any hypocrisy, untruth or subjective memory. I confessed to my lies and to my sins and let him make his own judgement."

Lance remembered that hellish moment on the arena floor of the Indigo Plateau Stadium only too well. 

FLASHBACK – FOUR MONTHS PREVIOUSLY 

Lance confidently strode forwards in his leather 'battle armour,' threw aside his velvet cape and smiled at Ash contemptuously. As if this _kid_ could beat him! Even so, only an idiot didn't use every weapon at his disposal. "Just before we begin," Lance shouted, "there is something that you should know, Ash." Ash looked at him curiously. "I am your long-lost father," Lance announced and grinned, waiting for his revelation to have the desired effect by ruining the boy's concentration at this critical moment.

To Lance's surprise, there was no surprise and no mixed emotions in his son's eyes. Instead, nightmarishly, Ash smiled at Lance in a way that made the older man think of hungry Feragatyrs. "I know," the young challenger said jovially. "But no good trainer uses his Pokémon to settle personal scores, 'father.' I'm here for your title, not to punish you for your sins." Ash grinned ferociously. "That's just a bonus," he added.

FLASHBACK ENDS 

The battle had been ferocious, and Lance had found himself doing things that, in retrospect, made him shudder with horror. He tried to get Dragonite to _kill_ Ash's Raichu! If the kid hadn't evolved his Pikachu, increasing the Pokémon's speed by several times, the move might have even worked! Lance had been desperate, but nothing he could do would even slow Ash down. 

Lance had finally got his bearings back and he focussed his attention on Delilah again. He _had_ to make her understand! Ash's victory had _ruined_ him, and it was only right that his son help him regain what he had lost. "Delilah, the past is past," he said at last. "I have been a bad person, and I know that. But Ash needs me. I have contacts in the League and I know how the job works. I could _help_ him! I am willing to work with him to ensure that his reign as Pokémon Master is long and successful. If you'd only tell him to give me a chance…" Lance smiled and tried to look as sincere as possible. "You must understand that I am only trying to do what is right for him!"

"I understand that you still want prestige and the power that comes from being the Master," Delilah said coldly. She snorted. "If you can't get it yourself, you want to get it through my son. You want him as a prize you can show off!" Delilah's tone turned sarcastic. "Your brilliant son who has conquered all comers! Thanks to you, of course."

"Delilah, I…" Lance was startled by Delilah's attitude. Of course he wanted to show the boy off! Couldn't this stupid woman see that it was his right to have a share, the greatest share, of his son's glory? Ash would be _nothing_ if it were not for his example!

"I'm not going to listen to your lies, Lance," Delilah said firmly. "Ash is his own master and he will make his own decisions. If he wants to forgive you, that is his business. However," here Delilah smiled dangerously, in a way so like the way Ash had smiled in the arena, "I think that he has already made his decision about you. He is a smart boy, Lance. I think that he knows what you want from him and I think he has decided how he is going to respond to that." Delilah looked at her watch. "Your five minutes are over, 'Lance.' All our debts are settled now. If you ever try to see me again, I will have a restraining order imposed on you. Get out."

Lance was about to say something, but he realised that it was futile. Delilah was so selfish in her feelings of hurt, that she would never understand him, or that the glory of being the Pokémon Master belonged to him and him alone. He turned away to leave. "Oh, and Lance?" he turned back. Delilah walked over with a malicious smile and ran her hand through his hair. "I would bleach my hair again if I were you," she said. "Your roots are showing. People might think that you have something to hide!"

***

Peter and Lia were still staring at the Pokémon Master and his allies when Nurse Joy walked out of the Treatment Rooms. "Novices Croft and McAlester?" she called. "Your Pokémon are all healed and… and… _Brock_!" Peter and Lia jumped back in amazement and even Joy's Chancey looked surprised as Joy vaulted over the main desk and ran towards Brock Slate.

"Joy!" Brock called out, opening his arms wide. Joy ran into the man's arms and the two of them hugged before exchanging a blisteringly passionate kiss.

Karlie looked at Tracey in a way that made her boyfriend come out in a cold sweat while Ash and Misty just smiled at each other in a supremely _happy_ fashion. "Not so pathetic, Brock-o," Ash announced. "You are getting there."

"Oh shut up," Brock said as he came up for air. "I've waited long enough, Ash!"

Ash laughed. "That's right, man, you have," he agreed.

Suddenly a quiet cough echoed through the Pokémon Centre's atrium. Everyone froze and looked at Peter and Lia. Peter looked extremely embarrassed while Lia was looking on with a slightly sardonic smile on her face. "Could we have our Pokémon back, please?" she asked in a good-humoured tone.

Joy blushed bright red and self-consciously tried to adjust her uniform and hair, which Brock's embrace had left completely dishevelled. "Of course," she said. She walked back to the desk and passed the two Novices their Pokéballs. Peter immediately released Shock and Shadow. 

Curious, who had been sleeping in her 'carrying sling' awoke at this moment and stuck her head out. She looked around at the various humans in the chamber. She was amazed. She had never seen so many humans in one place at the same time. [Wow!] she said. [Lots of humans! Where are we, Peter?]

"This is a Pokémon Centre," Peter told the Pichu. "It is a place where Trainers live and where hurt Pokémon get better."

"Rai-chu-chu-ai-ra-chu-rai-ai!" Ash's Raichu said. He leapt down from his Trainer's back and scampered over to Peter. "Chu-raichu-rai?"

[My name is 'Curious,'] Curious replied. [This is my sister, Shock, and my Uncle Shadow.]

"Oh that Pichu is adorable!" Misty gasped out, walking over to Peter. Ash joined her and Peter immediately went into deep shock at being so very close to two such famous Trainers. "She reminds me of Raichu and Static's first youngsters!" Misty continued. She reached forwards, touched Curious on the scruff of the neck, and moved her finger around the Pichu's throat, waggling it slightly. Curious went into a far-off land of pleasure in response.

"She is pretty isn't she," Ash admitted. "I'll bet that she'll grow up strong like her big sister too."

[You understood her?] Shock was surprised.

"I can understand every Pokémon language," Ash replied. He knelt down and stroked Shadow. "You've got a nice strong Eevee too, kid."

"Gah," Peter said at last. _What is that supposed to mean? _Peter silently raged at himself. _They will think you are an idiot!_

Ash looked up. "I'm sorry?" he asked.

"Can I have your autographs, please?" Peter blurted. Lia rolled her eyes at her friend's hero-worshipping gaze. She was not easily impressed, and so far, she had seen nothing out-of-the-ordinary here.

"Sure," Ash said. "Got a pen and pad?"

***

"Can I have your autograph!" Lia hooted. "Peter, do you have _any_ idea how stupid you looked this morning?"

Peter scowled at his friend. Lia didn't go in for hero worship. In fact, Peter doubted that she even believed in 'heroes' at all. "Lia, can you please get your head around the fact that Master Ash inspired me to be a Trainer?" he requested. "I have looked up to his example for years!"

Lia did relent a little. "Well," she said, "everyone needs an example to follow," she said. She shook her head. "But Peter, I mean… _please_! You were acting like an idiot around him and his friends! So what if they are famous?"

Peter just rolled his eyes. "They are national heroes, Lia," he said weakly. Lia snorted, obviously not impressed by the concept. "Isn't there _anyone_ who you would react to strongly if you met them? What about if you ran into 4Boyz?" Lia's eyes immediately misted over as she imagined meeting the famous American boy-band. Peter grinned maliciously. Seeing this, Lia realised that she had been caught out. She stuck her tongue out at Peter and looked away in a sulky way. 

Peter had swapped Avia for Hornet, his new Beedrill, and Buck for Lola, the female Nidoran. He was planning on doing some training on the grassy knoll just next to the Pokémon Centre. Lia, too, had swapped around her Pokémon team, withdrawing her Caterpie and her Weedle in favour of her two flying-types, and she was looking forward to getting to know their fighting styles.

"Of course, I have come out of this with one big prize," Peter said. Lia looked at him curiously. "Those Trainer cards are now worth about three times as much now they are autographed!"

As the two friends walked into the Atrium, they passed Nurse Joy, who seemed to have quite recovered from her glee at seeing her boyfriend again. "Peter?" she called quietly. Peter looked up. "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

Peter walked over to the front desk. "I'll see you outside, okay Peter?" Lia called. Peter nodded and waved as she walked out of the automatic doors.

"Peter, do you still have your Pichu with you?" Joy asked. Peter nodded and showed her Curious, who was currently fast asleep in her carrying sling. The Pichu slept and ate a lot, but Peter had enough vague memories of Katie's first year of life to expect that. "You know, technically you aren't allowed to have more than six Pokémon with you at any time," Joy said. "Even if one of them is only a baby."

"Well, that's okay," Peter said. "She isn't really 'mine.' She's just travelling with me."

Joy blinked. "So you are saying that she is a wild Pokémon?" she said in some surprise. "Why is she staying with you?"

"It's a long story," Peter said. "The short version is something like this: She's Shock's younger sister, and she sort of stowed away in my backpack after I captured her big sister." Peter smiled down at the cute Pichu and tickled her. Curious sighed delightedly in her sleep and rolled over slightly, further into the sling. "She just wants to see the world, but she is too young to fight. In any case, I don't want to capture her when she is so young."

"Peter," Joy sighed and shook her head. "I am sorry, but if you won't capture her, you will have to either release her into the wild or trade her to another Trainer who will train her." Peter looked at Joy in surprise. "You can't keep a wild Pokémon as a pet," Joy said sympathetically. "If you won't keep her as yours, you aren't allowed to keep her at all."

"But… she isn't a pet or anything," Peter protested. "She is a friend who is travelling around with me."

"I'm very sorry," Joy said. "The League's rules are clear. If you won't be her Trainer, then I will have to have her returned to her natural habitat."

"But…" Peter protested again. "Joy, she will try and find us if you do that! She couldn't possibly make it all the way here from Viridian Forest! She might die!"

"I don't want to sound heartless, but that is not your concern if you are not her Trainer," Joy said as gently as she could.

Suddenly, Shock leapt from Peter's shoulder and interposed herself in between Joy and Peter, her cheeks sparking. [Do not touch my sister, human,] she growled. [You will not do _anything_ to her or to Peter if you value your life!]

"Novice Croft, restrain your Pikachu!" Joy said firmly, her voice suddenly laden with authority. Peter jumped involuntarily. "Either call her off or recall her to her Pokéball if she will not obey you!" Joy realised that the situation was tumbling out of control. Peter was clearly disoriented and didn't know what to do. Shock, meanwhile, seemed likely to act on her own initiative if Peter didn't take charge of her immediately. "Novice Croft, I said, _restrain her_!" Joy said firmly. "You know the licence penalties that the League will impose if you let her assault a human."

Yes, Peter did know. His licence would be suspended for a year, and he might possibly lose all his Pokémon except his starter, Shadow. Certainly, Shock would be put to sleep if she seriously hurt a human in any circumstances other than defending herself or her Trainer. "Shock, please calm down. I won't let her hurt Curious," Peter said. Joy smiled slightly, noting how the young novice had termed his command to his Pikachu. The boy had obviously figured out the little electric-type's psychology. Shock looked strangely at Peter out of the corner of her eye. However, she did back away from Joy to stand right in front of him, still maintaining a very aggressive posture. Peter took a few seconds to think before saying anything. "I won't let you take Curious away from her friends and from Shock," he said at last.

"Peter," Joy said gently, "you don't have a choice! The League's rules…"

"SHUT UP!" Joy jumped at the way the ten-year-old had just shouted at her. "I'm trying to think!" He was crying! That broke Joy's heart. She was tough and loved fighting in the local Amateur Pokémon Trainer tournaments with her band of rescued Pokémon, but that didn't stop her from being caring. The poor kid was going through an emotional hell right now. He had obviously fallen in love with the little Pichu and did not want to capture her. It was strange, but he valued her _wildness_.

"If I put her in a Pokéball," Peter said at last, "she will go to the Research Centre in Pallet Town. I could teleport her back at once, but I would have to send one of my fighting Pokémon back to Pallet to make room." Peter closed his eyes for a moment before looking at Joy again. "I won't ask her to fight for me, Joy, she's only eight months old, and it would be cruel to send her to the Research Centre far from her friends! Isn't there anything you can do?"

Joy opened her mouth to say 'no,' but stopped. "There is one technicality," she said at last. "A Pokémon doesn't have to be in a Pokéball to be owned, you know. They only have to have an ID transponder."

Peter thought about that for a moment. [Peter,] Shock whispered. Peter looked at her. [Don't put her in a ball, _please_. She is too young to be… a… a slave.]

"Shock," Peter sighed. "Shock, don't you trust me yet? I won't see Curious as a slave, even if she were a fighting Pokémon like you!" Peter touched the Pikachu, heartbroken by her look of despondency. "Do you trust me?" he asked her.

[Yes,] Shock said. [I do. But this is my sister!]

"Trust me now," he said. With a deep sigh, he pulled a Pokéball out of his belt pouch and maximised it. Shock looked on in terror. To her utter surprise, Peter pushed a mechanical switch on the opposite side of the ball to the recall lens. The ball sprang open, but remained deactivated. "Nurse Joy, can you put this Pokéball's transponder into Curious for me?" he asked.

"Of course," the head nurse replied. "But Peter, you will still have one too many Pokémon…"

"I said that she isn't a fighting Pokémon," Peter said firmly. "I won't treat her as one either. She stays with me, as well as my six fighters, until she is old enough to start Training properly, which won't be in anything less than four months from now." Joy opened her mouth to protest, but Peter beat her to the punch. "That is my decision as her Trainer," Peter announced with considerable pomposity for a ten-year-old. "If the League Commissioners want, I will tell them so to their faces!"

"Do it," said another voice. "My authority." 

Joy looked up in some surprise when Ash walked out of the shadows. Peter nearly jumped out of his skin. Who knew how long Master Ash had been observing this little drama? "Ash!" Joy protested. "There are rules…"

"Yes and the most sacred rule is that a Pokémon's Trainer is the final and absolute arbiter of where that Pokémon goes and what it does," Ash said, his expression cold. 

Joy shivered involuntarily, not liking the sub-zero look Ash was aiming at her. It was as if three years of close friendship (through their respective relationships with Brock) had never happened. "Ash…" she protested hopelessly.

"Peter, as Curious' Trainer, has made his decision, and, as the Pokémon Master, I am hereby _ordering_ you to comply with that decision, Head Nurse Burke." Joy opened and closed her mouth like a landed Magikarp for a few seconds at the harshly formal tone of Ash's voice. The hostile way that Ash's Raichu and Bayleef were staring at her made her feel very nervous. "The League wants Trainers to view Pokémon as friends rather than possessions," Ash said in a strangely gentle tone. "We have to decide whether we mean them to live by that policy or not. Peter will not see his friend separated from her friends and kin. We should respect that. So long as he does not use her as a fighting Pokémon, he is not violating any rules by keeping her with him." Ash smiled slightly, thinking of a certain egg-like Pokémon who was the seventh Pokémon accompanying a certain ginger-haired mermaid of his acquaintance for a while. "Please do it now," he said quietly.

"Y… Yes, Master," Joy said at last. She picked up Peter's open Pokéball and turned back to the young Pokémon Master again. "This is going to cost me my job, you know," she commented in a wry tone of voice. She realised that she had been outmanoeuvred. The Pokémon Master's word was law to all League personnel. She couldn't reject Peter's somewhat… _irregular_ idea now that Ash had suddenly turned it into an order.

"No it won't," Ash said, "because Peter will be nice and discreet and won't mention this little misunderstanding. Will you?" Peter shook his head fiercely. "I didn't think so," Ash said with a smile.

As Shock looked on in confusion, Peter gently lifted Curious from her carrying sling and laid her on the desk in front of Joy. Joy had pulled a microchip out of the Pokéball and inserted it into a device that looked like a fountain pen that she had pulled from a tray of medical instruments that her Chancey brought out to her. Joy touched the 'nib' of the device to Curious' scruff and pressed the top of the device. There was a quiet pneumatic hiss and then Joy put the device away. She pulled out a device that looked like a hand-held metal detector and waved it over the Pichu. The device bleeped and an LED display on its' back lit up with a serial number. 'IND-PAL66D-PHC-0011.'

"It's done," Joy announced, feeling a curious mix of exhilaration and chagrin about how Ash had manoeuvred her into breaking all kinds of rules to do the right thing. _Maybe I could get used to this_, she thought.

Peter gently resettled Curious back into her sling. [And she didn't even wake up once,] Shock said in a curious tone. She smiled and jumped back onto her Trainer's shoulder as he snapped the Pokéball closed and tucked it into one of the inside pockets of his jacket. [Thank you… Pokémon Master,] she added, nodding once to Ash.

"The pleasure's all mine," Ash said with a smile.

***

"So, what did Nurse Joy want?" Lia asked, looking up from where Caterpie and Weedle were glaring at each other.

"Oh, just some bureaucratic stuff about Curious," Peter replied easily. "She had to register her as one of my Pokémon because of some silly rule. Just routine." Lia accepted that without question and turned her attention back to her two bug-types.

***

"Well it was a hard decision," announced Flint Slate, Leader of the Boulder Gym. "However, I think that the young novice handled it as well as possible."

"I still think it was a bad idea," Joy said, the harsh tone of her voice completely at odds with the relaxed way she had snuggled against Brock's side. "If the League finds out…"

"If the League finds out, it will be my responsibility," Ash interrupted. "Don't worry, Joy. I think you'll find out that everything will work out just fine." The young Master leaned back, enjoying Misty's close proximity. "That little Pichu is so cute! I just have the feeling that she will solve the problem for her Trainer without him even having to ask."

"My hero," Misty whispered into Ash's ear. "Besides," she continued aloud, "baby Pokémon are exempt from a lot of rules. When I first got Togepi, I didn't keep her in a Pokéball for over four years."

"Yeah, well the Demon Eggs can get away with a lot because everyone is afraid to cross them," Karlie said tartly.

"I really thought that having a Togepi of your own would change your attitude, Kaz," Misty said with a sigh, rolling her eyes at Karlie's oft-stated mistrust of Togepis. "Can't you see they are just harmless babies?"

Karlie snorted. "My Togepi is one of my toughest fighters!" she said. "'Harmless' isn't a word that I would use to describe _him_!" She shook her head. "I still can't figure out how you persuaded me to adopt him!"

"It took about three seconds after you saw how powerful Togetic is now," Misty responded with a sly smile. "Togetics are the most powerful of the earth-type, and you _love_ earth-types." The former Cerulean City gym leader grinned maliciously at her friend. "Unfortunately for you, you have to get Togepi to experience level 28 to evolve, and I bet you still have a _long_ way to go!"

Flint grinned at Karlie's expression of disgust and anger. Having these young people around was always a refreshing experience. Even though his kids were fun, they were growing up and spending more time with their friends. The Gym Leader's residence was almost empty some evenings apart from himself and his wife of three years, the local Officer Jenny. Maybe he should suggest to her that they do something about that… Suddenly something caught his eye. As Misty settled back next to Ash, she reached forwards to twine hands with him. Both young people wore a gold ring with a solitaire diamond on their left ring finger. "Oho! What is this I see?" he asked. "Those aren't your 'Promise Rings!'"

Ash went bright red, and so did Misty. Joy leaned forward with a gasp of appreciation. With a delighted squeal, Karlie virtually jumped from Tracey's side and grabbed Misty's left hand, staring at her friend's new ring. "Oh Misty! Does this mean what I think?" Karlie asked.

Brock's mouth dropped open. "Wa!" he cried. "When did this happen?" he asked desperately. How could he have been so wrapped up in himself that he missed something like this?

"At the ball after Ash was declared the Pokémon Master," Misty said with a curious expression. "We kept it secret because we didn't want a media feeding frenzy." Everyone nodded wisely at that necessary precaution. Ash _was _a public figure, after all, and whatever he did was bound to attract tabloid scrutiny. 

"So, when is the big day?" Tracey asked, recovering from his shock.

"Next spring," Ash said. "I'll be eighteen then, and legally free to marry. It isn't that I don't think that Mom would give her consent, but I don't want to put her on the spot like that." No one really doubted that Delilah would hesitate for a second before giving her son permission to wed, but it spoke well of Ash and Misty that they didn't want her to have to take the responsibility. Everyone in the room had been waiting for this moment. Ash and Misty had been a couple for two years now and nothing had come close to separating them.

"A spring wedding, that is _sooo_ romantic," Karlie said, her eyes misting over.

Flint grinned to himself and waited for Joy and Karlie to stop 'oohing' and 'ahing' over Misty's ring. "Well, this is a day to remember," he said jovially. "I hope that you are paying close attention to this moment, son; you too Artist."

Brock blinked and looked up at his father. "Why, Dad?" he asked. Tracey was looking at the Gym Leader in a questioning way too.

"Because Ash is the youngest of you and yet his is _still_ the first in this group to give his woman a ring," Flint said with a broad grin. "You two have a _lot_ of catch-up to do." Karlie and Joy turned away from Misty and looked at their respective boyfriends in a strange way. Brock and Tracey began to sweat heavily.

***

"Okay, Chikorita, use Vine Whip!"

"Use Horn Charge, Thumper!" Peter's male Nidoran dodged through Chikorita's flailing tendrils and struck the plant type clean in between the eyes with the bony horn in between his eyes. Chikorita squeaked in pain and fell over, his eyes crossed over.

"Ah… _blast_," Lia said, waving her hands in vexation. She recalled her fainted Pokémon to his Pokéball. "How did you do that, Peter? Poison-types are weak against plant-types _and_ Chikorita is at a higher experience level than Thumper!"

"Yeah, but remember that plant-types are also weak against poison-types, and normal-type attacks are good against everything except ghost-types," Peter said with a grin. He knelt and held out his arms so Thumper could rush over and enjoy a congratulatory hug. "That gave Thumper an advantage."

Lia thought about that and nodded. "So, you should use non-native attacks in native battles," she said. "Even if the Pokémon is technically at a disadvantage, some of the attacks might still be good… Hmm… Interesting." Lia was looking inward and pulling at her lip as she thought about changes to her tactics.

"Let's get back to the Pokémon Centre," Peter suggested quietly. Lia jumped as her friend's words interrupted her introspection. When she saw that the sun was setting behind the Silver Mountains to the west, she realised that it was, indeed, late and that she was hungry.

If Nurse Joy seemed to be behaving oddly when she took their Pokémon, Lia thought nothing of it. What _did_ surprise her was Peter suddenly pulling Pokéball from his jacket and recalling Curious to it. Peter coolly asked Joy to give the Pichu a full check-up. Joy seemed to be on the verge of laughter for some reason. Lia swore to herself that she would get the whole story out of Peter if it was the last thing that she did.

***

Peter looked up at the impressive gothic façade of the Boulder Gym a little uncertainly. 'Intimidated' wasn't a sufficient term for how he felt.

Lia, not easily impressed by anyone or anything, barged forwards through the entrance arch. Two huge statues of Rhydons were the supporting columns for the entrance. A small notice board was pinned up behind one. "Hey look at this, Peter!" Lia called.

Peter walked over. Lia was staring angrily at a notice up on the board headed 'Recent Winners of the Boulder Badge.' The most recent name was nauseously familiar. 'Adam Bryant.' "How did he get here before us?" Peter asked loudly. "We were a good half a day ahead of him when we left Viridian City!"

"Sorry?" asked another voice. A girl, about thirteen years old as far as Peter could tell, walked over. She was oriental looking like Lia, but her shoulder-length hair had touches of brown in it. A football-sized lump of rock with arms was hovering at her side: A Geodude. "Hi, I'm Ruby Slate, the Gym Leader's daughter," she said with an infectiously good-natured grin. "Can I help you?"

"Maybe," Peter said. "Do you remember this guy?" He pointed at Adam's name.

Ruby frowned. "European-looking boy?" she asked. "About your height with dark hair? Smiles a lot, but not in a nice way?" Peter nodded. "It's no secret," the girl said. "He arrived on the bus from Viridian City. He had lots of Pokémon though! Dad said that his Nidorans were really tough!" Ruby turned away and walked off, her Geodude sticking loyally to her side.

Peter and Lia stared at each other in disbelief and anger. "What…? How?" Lia blurted. "If he took the bus, he would have missed all the Pokémon on Route 2!"

Peter was thinking furiously. Among the notices and posters was the bus timetable for all the local routes. One route came from Viridian City and stopped at Viridian Forest's southern entrance. "I know," Peter groaned. "He must have stopped off at the forest, picked up all the Pokémon there were there and then took the bus on to Pewter City. That is how he has managed to get ahead of us!"

"Lousy cheating son of a…" Lia scowled and fell silent. Peter was surprised that Lia knew such language. Then again, from what his Dad had told him about Sean McAlester, her father, he wasn't _that_ surprised.

"Well, we're playing catch up," Peter announced. "No more time to waste." With that, he led Lia into the interior of the Boulder Gym.

The fighting arena was much as Peter had heard it described by older Trainers. As well as the 200-metre by 50-metre fighting area, there were also high bleachers for spectators along the long sides of the fighting area. The Gym Leader's platform was slightly raised at the far end of the area and huge boulders littered the area, making it that bit harder to fight here.

As Peter and Lia entered, an oriental boy intercepted them. He was about sixteen, maybe, and wore glasses like Peter's. "Hi," the boy said. "I'm Shale, the Gym Leader's son," he said. "You two are new here! Are you looking to fight my Dad for the Boulder Badge?"

"Eventually," Peter said before Lia could announce the imminence of her victory. "We're looking to get our Pokémon ready first, though."

"Speak for yourself," Lia said with a laugh.

"It's no laughing matter," Shale said firmly. "Dad is tough, and his Pokémon aren't like any you've faced before, I'll bet." Both novices looked at the boy expectantly and waited for him to explain. "Rock- and ground-types have very high defence levels, even when they are at low experience levels," Shale explained. "You have to be cunning and have to know how to conserve your Pokémon's health in battle. Additionally, electric-type attacks just won't work, so your Pikachus won't be much use here."

Shock snorted and looked away in disgust. She clearly didn't think much of that prediction. Spark looked like he couldn't wait to prove Shale wrong. "No offence intended, Lady Pikachu" Shale said and bowed respectfully to Shock, which seemed to mollify her a little.

"I heard that Master Ash won using only his Pikachu," Peter said.

Shale laughed. "Well, Uncle Ash is an exception to lots of rules," he said. "His Pikachu is pretty tough as it is and Dad helped a little by letting Ash boost his power from a generator he had in his pottery shop." Shale saw Peter and Lia's confusion, so he explained. "Brock was the Gym Leader then, as Dad had kinda disappeared a few years before. Anyway, Dad liked Ash so he helped him out. I think Ash would have won, if we kids hadn't interfered. Anyway, Brock liked Ash's style so much that he gave him the Boulder Badge anyway, for being a caring and kind Trainer." Shale shrugged. "Go figure."

Across the arena, something was happening and it caught Peter's attention. "Go Sandshrew!" someone shouted. It was someone who looked like a younger Brock, but with longer hair and more casual clothes. "Use Slash!" The sandy-coloured ground-type that the young man had just released leapt towards Master Ash's Raichu, who was glaring at him confidently.

"Raichu, use Agility," Ash shouted. Raichu turned into a blur and dodged the clumsy attack effortlessly. "Okay, now follow up with Tail Whip!" The Raichu's long tail struck the Sandshrew around the face and sent it sprawling onto its' back. "Yeah! Now use Swift!" Raichu, still an indistinct tan blur shot forwards and hit Sandshrew hard, just as it was struggling to his feet. The ground-type went sprawling again.

"Be careful, Sandshrew!" the Brock look-alike shouted, looking genuinely distressed at what was happening to his Pokémon. "Use Cut!"

"Use Growl!" Ash countered. Sandshrew slowed right down and stared fearfully at Raichu, completely flummoxed by the power of the sonic assault. The Cut attack, when it finally came, was almost half-hearted and Raichu barely seemed to notice it. "Okay, now use Body Slam!" Raichu slammed into the Sandshrew and knocked it down, this time for good.

"Poor Steel," Shale said quietly. "He's my oldest brother, next to Brock. He is pretty good, and was Brock's assistant for a while before Dad came home. He is a good Trainer, but he just can't get his head around the fact that Uncle Ash is a better Trainer than him, for all he is three years younger than him."

As the three watched, Steel released a Diglett and Ash responded by releasing a beautifully groomed Umbreon. The earth-type scored an opening strike with Quick Attack, but a Dig attack knocked it flying seconds later. Umbreon was clearly strong enough to handle one or two hits, even from such a formidable attack. Steel decided to try the same attack again. However, Ash responded with another Quick Attack and the impact sent the mole-like ground-type tumbling across the arena. Steel pleaded with Diglett to get up, but the small Pokémon was too stunned to respond before Umbreon finished the matter with a Hyper Beam.

Peter was astounded at seeing the Pokémon Master in action _in real life_. Ash was faster and more decisive than he ever had imagined. He watched, entranced, as Flint and Ash both commiserated with Steel. "He is incredible!" Peter breathed. "I mean… Umbreon shouldn't have stood a chance against such a strong Diglett!"

Lia was impressed too. "He really is a Master," she admitted quietly. "Beating two ground-types with an electric-type and an earth-type… That isn't supposed to be possible."

Shale grinned. "Uncle Ash is a great Trainer," the boy said with a broad smile. "We're lucky to have him come here! If Steel ever could admit that Ash could teach him something, he would be great too!"

Ash had noticed his audience when Misty elbowed him in the ribs and pointed them out. "Well, its' Peter and Lia!" he called out. "Nice to see you two kids. Do you think that you would do better than Steel here?"

"Jeez, Ash, give it a rest," Steel protested weakly.

"S… sir?" Peter stuttered nervously.

"Do you want to battle me?" Ash clarified. "Six on six, say the loser gets to buy the winner a dinner or something?"

Peter had to restrain his instinct to bolt. "NO!" he said firmly, almost fearfully. "No sir, I think I would like to train my Pokémon a little before trying something like that."

Oddly enough, Ash didn't seem flattered by Peter's caution but insulted. "Peter, you can't run away all your life," he said. "You must have faith in your Pokémon and in their abilities. They can do wonders, but only if you believe in them." Peter seemed confused by that. Surely there was nothing wrong in knowing your limits! Ash walked over and spoke in a way that made Peter wonder if the Pokémon Master could read minds. "You don't know your limits yet, Peter. You won't find them until you try. Never be afraid, just keep pushing forwards until you hit the wall."

"And when you hit the wall?" Lia asked in a curious tone.

"Then you keep beating your head against that wall until it falls down," Ash said with a grin.

"Which is easy when you have as hard a head as Ashy-boy here," Misty added.

"_Misty_," Ash protested weakly as his fiancée laughed at his pained expression. "She is such a tease," Ash explained to a startled Peter and Lia. "It helps her make up for the fact that she has _never_ beaten me once."

"Luck is everything," Misty shot back tauntingly. Ash smirked at her, an eyebrow raised in a mocking fashion. Misty responded by sticking out her tongue and pulling down an eyelid.

***

Pretty soon, Peter was entranced as he listened to Ash explain his strategies, his methods and his many mistakes. Peter had Shadow, Shock, Avia, Thumper, Lola and Bugsy sitting around him while Ash had his Raichu, Umbreon, Gyarados, Espeon, his Nidorino (named 'Spike') and his Nidorina (named 'Azure').

Lia sneaked off after a few minutes. She was naturally curious and inquisitive and she had noticed Ruby telling her father something. The Gym Leader had scowled and walked out of one of the gym's side entrances. With Peter completely involved in his one-on-one tuition from Ash, Lia decided to check it out.

As she sneaked out into the loading dock behind the gym, she heard two masculine voices raised in argument. "Flint, you are a hypocrite," said the first. "For God's sake, you abandoned your family for four years while you were trying to become a League Trainer. What is the difference between you and me?"

The next voice was the Gym Leader's. "Don't make the mistake of thinking we are _anything_ alike," Flint said, calmly but angrily. "I have made my mistakes, but I am sorry for them. I have spent every moment of the last seven years trying to atone for them!" Making herself as small as possible, Lia edged around the corner to try and see whom he was talking to. To her utter shock, it was the former Pokémon Master, the one that Ash beat and claimed his title from, Lance Knight. The man was pacing up and down in front of Flint, looking very frustrated.

"Flint, I am trying to atone for my mistakes now," he said. "I want to help Ash in his new role. I have contacts and experience that he would find invaluable. Delilah is so bitter that she has poisoned his heart against me, but if you and Brock intervene, he will listen to you."

"Lance, you are not trying to atone for anything," Flint said contemptuously. "I know Ash, and, through Brock, I know a little of this story. I know enough to know that you don't feel sorry for one thing that you have done since you abandoned your family. You walked out on them and tried to edit them out of your life _permanently_. But now the tables are turned, and if you want to continue to live the life to which you have become accustomed, you will have to rely on your son's reputation and position." Flint laughed harshly. "You aren't trying to atone yourself to Ash, Lance," he said. "You are trying to _use_ him to sustain your own position!"

Lance had stopped pacing and was staring Flint in the face, flexing his hands into fists and grinding his teeth. "Has it occurred to you," Lance growled, "that the only difference between you and me is that I _succeeded_ and you _failed_?"

"You may be right," Flint said with a shrug. "What does it matter? What matters is this: I recognised that what I did was wrong. In true repentance, I came crawling back on my hands and knees to my family and they were willing to take me back, something for which I have never stopped thanking God." Flint sucked in a deep breath and looked Lance firmly in the eye. "You don't see anything wrong about anything you did to Ash and his family, Lance. Your only motive for trying to get close to Ash now is that you are _jealous_ of his newfound status, and you want to use him for your own benefit."

"Are you so sure?" Lance rasped.

"Your actions prove it," Flint said. "You had a chance to tell Ash your real identity when he first won the Indigo League, but you didn't. You only revealed yourself to him when you thought it would win you an advantage in your battle with him earlier this year." Flint shook his head and laughed quietly before continuing. "Has it occurred to you to go to Ash and beg his forgiveness for abandoning him?" From the startled expression on Lance's face, it was obvious that it hadn't. "You have tried to sell yourself to him as if this was a business arrangement, Lance. In doing so, you have clearly exposed your _selfish_ motives to your son. No amount of endorsements from Brock, myself or anyone else could change that." Lance looked down and turned away. "If you truly want his forgiveness," Flint added, "then Lance Knight must die. Only Michael Ketchum can ever earn his son's love again."

Lance turned and looked at Flint, his face void of expression. "Mike Ketchum was weak; a loser held back by his caring for anyone except himself." he said quietly. Flint could tell that these were words that the other man had said to himself many times. "I _am_ Lance Knight, the rightful Pokémon Master, and Ash is going to help me retain the glory, fame and wealth that is _mine by right_ one way or another. I am willing to let him profit by this, as he is my son. It is more than he deserves for _stealing_ my title away." Lance whirled and pulled a Pokéball. "Go Aerodactyl!" A huge flying Pokémon materialised in the loading area. "Look, Flint, no matter what you think of my motives, I am willing to help Ash make the most of his little moment of fame," Lance said. "Tell him that, and tell him that I am not willing to wait forever. The next Pokémon Master might value my friendship far more."

"And with those words you show your true self," Flint said in a disgusted tone. Lance snorted contemptuously, jumped onto Aerodactyl's back and the Pokémon launched itself into the sky.

Lia sneaked back into the Gym, her mind whirling with what she had just heard. Lance was Master Ash's father! He had run away from his family and now wanted to come back! She had a lot to think about.

***

Two people in black paramilitary uniforms had paused at the entrance to Pewter City. Ned and Kelly were not in the best of moods. After a _very_ hard landing, they had spent the last five days recovering from massive electrical burns. Ned still had his left lower arm in an inflatable cast. If it wasn't bad enough, the Twerps stealing away their loot for the _second_ time, they managed to add injury to insult.

"This time, we've got them," Kelly said confidently. "Pewter City is the first badge on the circuit. If we wait at the entrance to Route 3, they will have to wander by eventually. Then we will have them!"

Ned looked at Kelly. He didn't like the way her eyes sparkled with glee. Frankly, she was beginning to make him nervous. "Whatever," he said. "So long as we get plenty of Pokémon to give to the Boss so that he forgives us."

"Ned, I promise you that _nothing_ will go wrong this time," Kelly said with a broad smile. "Believe me, we _cannot_ lose this time!"

***

"_Lights out in fifteen minutes, that is lights out in fifteen minutes_," the tannoy boomed.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow," Peter said, stretching tiredly. "It's going to be a big day. Our first Gym Badges."

"You really believe that?" Lia asked with a sly grin. 

Peter laughed. "Yeah, I do," he said. "Master Ash is right about belief. I think I know how I am going to beat Flint too."

"I'm sure," Lia said kindly. She paused as if she was thinking about something. "You know," she said, "it's odd, but nothing is ever quite as it seems at first. I mean you would think that someone as famous as Master Ash would have no problems at all, but that isn't so."

"Are you okay, Lia?" Peter asked. She had been behaving oddly all day.

"Just a little tired," she said. "I'll see you in the morning, Peter. You too guys!" 

There was a chorus of [Goodnight!] from Peter's Pokémon, Lia's responding in turn. Peter shook his head. As soon as Lia had left the room, he locked the door and changed into his pyjamas. As he had already said, tomorrow promised to be a big day.

__

To be continued _

__


	11. The Hard Path (Boulder Badge Part II)

The Journey **__**

PoKéMoN

The Journey – An Other Trainer story by BenRG

****

Legal Disclaimer

Pokémon, the Pocket Monsters and all characters and institutions connected with them are the property of Nintendo Entertainment, Game Freak Software and 4Kids Entertainment. This is a non-profit work written for free distribution through the world-wide web. No infringement of any copyright or legal property intended.

Peter Croft and Lia McAlester are entirely my creations, as are all the other original characters. Keep your eyes open, for there could be an FF.NET author in there somewhere!

****

Author's Notes

Some New Trainer stories are good, some are not so good and some are just dire. I've never tried this genre before, so I'm going to try it now. If this is bad, then say so for pity's sake and I'll stop!

Okay, usual warnings apply. I don't know the continuity or the moves very well, so I'll be faking it most of the time. 

Text in _Italics_ is thought.

Text in "_Quotes and Italics_" is speech from some kind of loudspeaker, phone, etc.

****

Censor: PG – Because Pokémon fight, and fights can be unpleasant things.

Continuity Note: Ash is 17; Misty is 18, nearly 19; Brock is 25.

****

Chapter 11 – The Hard Path (Boulder Badge Part II)

"So you are going to go for it today?" Lia asked Peter, her eyes alight with life and excitement. "You are going to challenge Flint for the Boulder Badge?"

The cafeteria in the Pewter City Pokémon Centre was not too busy this morning, but there were still dozens of young novices and older full Trainers talking about what they wanted to do that day. Peter grinned excitedly at his friend and travelling companion. "Yeah!" he said firmly. "I know just how I'm going to do it too!" Peter took a moment to look at his seven Pokémon, who were all affected by his confidence and excitement. He tickled Shadow between the ears before turning back to Lia. "What about you?"

"Hey, plant-types are good against rock-types," Lia reminded Peter, patting her Chikorita on his head leaf. "I can't lose, so why should I wait any longer?"

"Ah-ah, Ms. McAlester," Peter said, wagging a finger warningly, deepening his voice so that he sounded a little like Master Ash during his impromptu lecture yesterday. "Remember the price of overconfidence." Lia stuck out her tongue impishly and both youngsters laughed, feeling confident and very excited.

[Well, they seem ready for just about anything,] Shadow remarked. Shock and Spark the Pikachus looked at their vulpine friend thoughtfully.

[I just hope they really are ready,] Shock said nervously. Fighting the Pokémon of other trainers was one thing, but from what the older Pokémon she had met over the last two days had told her, fighting a Gym Leader's Pokémon was something completely different.

[Ah, come on!] Spark shot in, grinning confidently. [This is going to be great! I can't wait to show them that a Pikachu can beat _anything_.] Both the small electric-types had felt very insulted by the suggestion that they could not beat rock- or ground-types. Spark, the more adventurous of the two, couldn't wait to prove the conventional wisdom wrong.

[Some of us, of course, don't even have to try hard,] Chikorita commented smugly. Ever since the Pokémon had learnt that they were to fight rock-types, the plant-type had been parading his type advantage like it was a badge of honour.

[We'll see,] Shadow said thoughtfully. From what he had seen yesterday, Flint Slate was no pushover in terms of skill. He would have faced, and beaten, plant-types before.

Curious, the baby Pichu, had been watching everything and listening to everything in a thoughtful way. She didn't understand everything, but she was smart enough to figure out that something _big_ was scheduled to happen today. She also had figured out that it would involve a fight. [Will I fight too, when I grow up?] she asked.

There was a long pause as everyone at and around the table considered the cute Pichu's innocent question. "If you want to," Peter said at last.

[Don't be in a hurry, though,] Shock advised.

***

A mile away, in the Gym Leader's residence of the Boulder Gym, two young people were awakening to the new day in a slightly more luxurious manner than that experienced by the novices in the bunk beds at the Pokémon Centre. 

Ash was curled up on his bed with Misty spooned up against his back, making him feel happy and content. It had been a bit of an embarrassment when Flint had calmly given them a room with a double bed. However, after a moment's hesitation, they realised that they shouldn't be so silly. They had slept curled around each other on the road many times, so why not in a decent bed for once? 

Of course, this was the first time they had stayed at the residence, although they had been to Pewter City many times. Since the second and third children of the family, Diamond ('Di') and Steel had moved out (Diamond on her Pokémon Journey and Steel to his own apartment), Flint now had the room to keep houseguests. Ash and Misty were the only guests in the house right now. Tracey and Karlie had departed on Tracey's Pidgeot for some kind of romantic tryst in Fuchsia City and Joy had her rooms at the Pokémon Centre. Brock, as the eldest son of the family, didn't count as a guest.

[Ash…? Ash, it's time to wake up!] Raichu said gently, nuzzling his Trainer's face with his nose. When Ash didn't immediately respond, he began to charge up his cheek pads for an electric awakening.

"Don't think about it," Misty said in a dangerous, warning tone. Raichu blinked in surprise. He hadn't realised that his Trainer's mate was awake, but although her eyes were closed she clearly was aware of what was going on around her. Raichu stepped back and let his attack drain away through his tail. If Misty said 'no,' you took her word for it, if you wanted to stay healthy.

"Thanks, Misty," Ash said with a slight smile, his eyes still firmly shut.

Suddenly the bedroom door burst open and a girl with glorious long walnut brown hair and amber almond-shaped eyes ran in. "Hey guys! Rise and shine!" Emerald ('Emma') Slate announced in a high, excited tone of voice. The girl looked at the young man and woman that she had known since she was just seven years old and sighed in annoyance. "Come on, you'll miss breakfast," she snapped. She hauled the quilted cover off the bed, totally ignoring Ash and Misty's state of complete undress, and stomped away, feeling only disgust at the two slugabeds.

There was a long pause as Ash and Misty stared after the departed girl. "Not even slightly worried about bursting into someone else's bedroom," Misty said at last, laughter sparkling in her green eyes.

"That's what you get from coming from such a huge and close family, I guess," Ash said with a slight smile.

"I guess," Misty agreed. Although she had three sisters, they had never been as close as Brock's family, who all clearly enjoyed a friendship and ease with each other that she had never known at the Cascade Gym. 

A few minutes later, a still yawning Pokémon Master and his League Trainer fiancée entered the dining room of the Gym Leader's residence. They enjoyed the typically ethnic Japanese breakfast (including a wonderful tea that Brock proudly announced was his sister Sapphire's speciality). Meanwhile, Ash found his eyes searching the room, looking for those little clues that would tell him a little about the quiet and thoughtful Pewter City Gym Leader.

His eyes finally came to rest on a set of photographs. The portrait of the whole family, taken during Ash, Misty and Brock's visit to Pewter City three years ago was a familiar image, although the scowl on Steel's face didn't fit with the other generally happy siblings. Ash had just beaten Brock's brother in a battle for the first time and Steel had still been trying to figure out how this had happened.

What Ash had never seen before was the wedding portrait: Flint and Brock's mother, who his best friend spoke about only rarely. Remaining casual, Ash stood up and walked over for a closer look. He was pretending to be looking at the photographs from Di's recent victory in the full Indigo League. When he got close enough, he realised that there was something familiar about Brock's late mother (he remembered that her name was Maddie). 

Ash walked back to the table thinking furiously. Suddenly he found himself thinking of a familiar face. He subtracted the fawn brown hair and made the woman a titian like Brock's mother. Add reading glasses and a rather cold and formal demeanour in place of Maddie's joyous smile and… _Oh my God! Professor Ivy!_ This explained Brock's incredible trauma and his unwillingness even to talk about his experiences on Valencia Island. It also explained why Professor Ivy, when Ash, Misty and Tracey visited her last year, still had a picture of Brock (taken during his time on the Island) on her desk.

Unconsciously, Ash's eyes moved over to where Brock was eating his breakfast. To Ash's surprise, Brock was looking right back at him, his amber eyes filled with pain, but also approval and thanks. Brock had been tired of keeping his horrible secret, and he knew that he could trust Ash.

"So what are you planning to do next?" Ash nearly jumped out of his skin. He turned to face Flint and tried to get his mind back on track.

"Oh! Uh…" Ash shook his head. "Well, we're going back to Pallet Town for a few months, then I have to make an official tour of all the League's gyms as the new Pokémon Master. Basically it is so all the Gym Leaders can check me out or something. After that, I've got to decide what I want to do, as I'm not allowed to compete in the Leagues anymore: Stay at the Plateau full-time, have my own gym, or whatever."

"Ash is going to set up a gym," Misty added, looking excited at the prospect. "It's going to be in Pallet Town. He's decided to call it the Blue Thunder." Misty looked around the others at the table. "I think that's a great name," she added, sounding defensive for some reason.

"Well, it's about time that the town had its' own Gym," Flint remarked. "I'm surprised that Gary didn't do that himself rather than take over the Earth Gym."

Ash shrugged easily. He had made his peace with Gary a long time ago and had come to terms with the other man's many good qualities. "Gary loves the Earth Gym too much to start again somewhere else," Ash said. "It gave him drive and direction when he was still feeling very low over being disqualified from the Johto League for a technical infraction." That (frankly petty) decision had enraged Ash at the time and his official protest to the League Commissioners had been the first major step in his reconciliation with Gary.

"Giselle has helped him heal too, in her own way," Misty said, her expression bland. Brock and Ash both nearly choked on their breakfasts.

After that moment had passed, Ash decided that making small talk was better than thinking about Professor Ivy. "So, how is Mick doing?" he asked Flint. Flint's youngest child, Mica Slate, had left early that spring on his own Pokémon Journey.

"He's reached Cerulean City," Flint said. "He is currently trying to find a plant-type or two to use to fight for the Cascade Badge." The Boulder Gym Leader looked at Misty. "Daisy and Lilly say 'hi,' by the way," he continued. "Or, more accurately," suddenly, Flint modulated his voice into an airy falsetto with a thick Northeast Coast accent, "they said: 'like, hi Baby Sis!'"

Ash and Misty were staring at each other in utter shock at this impersonation of the Sensational Sisters. Then everyone at the table started laughing.

***

Peter was suddenly experiencing the most profound performance anxiety that he had ever known. He was standing at the entrance arch of the Boulder Gym again. He had Shadow, Shock, Buck, Bugsy, Thumper and Stinger the Weedle (who was doing very well). He had been training hard (and had done some more this morning) and he was confident in his strategy and moves, but even so…

"For crying out loud, get on with it," Lia said impatiently. Peter jumped and looked at her. "Go in before I have Chikorita _carry_ you in," the oriental girl continued, gesturing at the entrance. Lia didn't look nervous at all, and that affected Peter's pride. If she was confident and relaxed, then he was worrying about nothing.

"I was just finishing my victory speech in my head," Peter announced and immediately kicked himself mentally for saying something that was so arrogant it was simply _stupid_. Lia must have recognised Peter's reaction to his own words because she had to fight to keep her laughter in. Curious, who was sitting in one of the pockets of Peter's coat, didn't even bother to try.

"Hi! It's good to see you again!" Ruby called out. "How are you?"

"Geo-eo-dude!" her Geodude added, waving its' powerful arms in greeting.

Peter and Lia were both surprised at the Gym Leader's daughter having recognised them, but they got over it quickly enough. "Hello Ruby," Peter said. "We're here to challenge for the Boulder Badge."

"Oh, now that is good news," Ruby announced, her smile suddenly looking rather vicious. She turned to enter the fighting arena and gestured for them to follow her. 

The three young people entered the fighting arena, which was quiet this afternoon. A few Trainers were practising off to one side and Peter could see Steel teaching a class of very young novices at the other end of the arena. "Of course, it isn't as simple as walking in and challenging Dad," Ruby continued. "You have to show that you are _ready _to challenge him first." Ruby giggled infectiously for a moment. "The official League literature says that you must 'prove your worthiness to challenge the Gym Leader.'"

Peter blinked in surprise at this unexpected check. Lia sighed and rolled her eyes. "Okay, how do we do _that_ then?" she asked. She barely kept the sarcasm out of her voice.

"Simple," said another voice, one very similar to Ruby's. "You face and defeat us!" Another oriental girl suddenly stepped forwards from where she was leaning on the back wall of the arena. This newcomer was nearly identical to Ruby, except that her hair was shorter and instead of a red tank top and blue jeans, she was wearing a blue tank top and red slacks.

"My twin sister, Sapphire," Ruby explained. Suddenly, she whirled to face the two novices. "Let's do it, Peter," she said. "Two on two. The one with a Pokémon standing at the end is the winner! Go Granite!"

Peter was taken by surprise as Ruby's Geodude (named 'Granite,' obviously) shot forwards from his Trainer to hover in between her and Peter. "Hey, this is a bit quick isn't it?" Lia protested, backing away from the scowling rock-type as quickly as she could. The absolute confidence in the expressions of the Slate twins had managed to dent even her self-confidence.

"A good Trainer has to be ready to battle any time, anywhere," Sapphire said, her face twisted with a contemptuous smirk. "I'll show you exactly what that means. Go Diglett!" Sapphire pulled a Pokéball from behind her and tossed it forwards. The ball split open and disgorged a flash of light that resolved into the brown mole-like ground-type. Diglett hit the ground digging and her head emerged from a hole a second later. The little ground-type glared at Lia dangerously.

Ruby and Sapphire smiled at each other. "They look frozen with fear, Sis," Ruby said with a smug laugh.

"Yeah, I guess that they _aren't_ ready," Sapphire said with an equally smug chuckle.

Peter growled angrily. There was one thing that he could _not_ stand and that was people looking down at him in this condescending way. "Okay, you want a fight, then you've got one!" Peter snapped. He pulled out a Pokéball. "Shock, I choose you!" 

Ruby stared in disbelief as the Pikachu materialised opposite her Geodude. "Haven't you listened to _anything_ anyone has told you about rock-types?" she asked. "Electric attacks just don't work on them!"

"Who said anything about using electrical attacks?" Peter asked. Ruby frowned and looked at her opponent with sudden concentration.

"I'll show you to not shoot off your mouth," Lia growled angrily. She pulled out a Pokéball and released her Rattata.

"Okay then," Ruby announced. "Let's see what you've got, Peter. Granite… _Tackle attack_,_ now_!"

Peter gestured and Shock darted to one side, avoiding the rock-type's sudden charge. "Use Tail Whip!" Peter ordered. Shock complied, batting her stiff thunderbolt-shaped tail across the rock-type's face. Granite reeled back, a little stunned. "Now use Growl!" Peter ordered.

"Use Tackle again!" Ruby shouted. Granite obediently shot forwards, but Shock's sonic attack affected him, causing him to slow and waver in his charge. Shock was still knocked flying, but Peter could see that she wasn't badly hurt.

"Okay, Shock, use Tail Whip again!" Peter ordered.

[Okay Rock-face, take this!] Shock squeaked. She leapt forwards and slapped her tail across Granite's face again.

"Use Mega Punch!" Ruby called. The rock-type lashed out, but Shock's agility meant that the attack missed by a comfortable distance.

"Okay, Shock, use Quick Attack!" Peter ordered. Shock darted forwards, almost turning into a yellow blur because she was moving so fast. The impact of several high-speed slaps and kicks sent the Geodude tumbling away with a roar of pain.

[Yay! Go Sis!] Curious cheered excitedly.

"Granite! Are you okay?" Ruby asked breathlessly.

"Dude-geo-dude!" Granite replied, giving his Trainer a thumbs-up.

"Okay, use Rock Throw!" Ruby ordered. Peter shouted at Shock to dodge, but even she wasn't fast enough to dodge the lump of rock that Granite ripped out of the sandy floor of the arena and threw at her.

"Shock! Be careful!" Peter shouted. Shock turned to look at the Geodude again and Peter could tell that she wasn't hurt, she was angry. "You can take it! Use Quick Attack again!" Shock blurred forwards again, and another series of slaps and kicks drove Granite back several paces.

"Use Rollout," Ruby ordered. Granite tucked in his arms and suddenly rolled forwards like a living bowling ball.

Amazingly, Shock managed to dodge all but the last of the five fast passes that Granite made at her. "Use Pound," Peter ordered. Shock leapt forwards and drove her feet against the rock-type, driving him into the loose sandy ground before he had the chance to unfold back into his fighting posture. Granite's glowing yellow eyes crossed over in pain and he made a strange, rumbling, groaning sound.

Ruby winced, raised a Pokéball and recalled her beaten Pokémon. "Not bad," she allowed. "Let's see how you do against my starter, though. Go Avalanche!" Ruby threw forwards another Pokéball. Another Geodude materialised, this one much larger and clearly much stronger. 

Peter wasn't going to take any chances with this thing. "Okay, that's enough, Shock," he said quietly. From the look on her face, the little Pikachu was very glad to run back to his side. "Okay, go Buck!" Peter ordered, releasing his Rattata.

Over to the left, Peter could see that Lia's Rattata had made short work of Sapphire's Diglett, but the little normal-type was clearly having a lot of trouble with the other girl's Zubat.

"Rattata, use Tackle!" Lia called. Rattata threw herself forwards, but the agile sonic/flying type easily dodged that attack. "Okay, use Quick Attack instead! You are faster than him, I know it"

"Use Screech!" Sapphire countered. Zubat made the most awful sound that Lia had ever heard and Rattata went staggering backwards, her eyes closed in pain. A concussion wave of sonically compressed air slammed into the normal-type less than a second later and knocked her over onto her side. 

"Rattata! Oh no!" Lia was horrified at this turn of events. "Quickly! Get up!"

"Let's finish this Zubat," Sapphire called. "Use Bite!" The bat-like Pokémon fluttered forwards and drove his sharp canine teeth into Rattata's side as the normal-type was staggering to her feet. Rattata squealed in pain and fell over again. This time, her eyes stayed closed and she didn't get up.

"Rattata!" Lia shouted, tears starting in her eyes. She ran over to hug her injured and unconscious Pokémon. "Oh, Rattata, I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Okay, we're even now," Sapphire said. She held out her arm so Zubat could land on it and fed him a treat. She noticed the way that Lia was hugging her fallen Rattata and decided that the girl was having second thoughts. That was no shame. A good Trainer never pushed his or her Pokémon further than they were ready to go. "Do you want to yield?" Sapphire asked, all business. 

Lia felt really angry at what had just happened. Worse still, this had affected her confidence. How could that pathetic fluttering thing have beaten Rattata so easily? Was she _really_ good enough to win the Boulder Badge? Lia's doubts suddenly changed into anger as she recalled her hurt friend to her Pokéball. "I don't give up _ever_," she announced angrily. "Go Spark!" Lia released her Pikachu. 

Sapphire immediately realised that she was in trouble. Although the leaders of the Boulder Gym often used members of the Zubat evolutionary chain, it wasn't a rock- or ground-type, but a flying-type, which had a disadvantage against electric-types. She threw Zubat into the air, giving him a little assistance in taking off. "Use Leech Life, Zubat!"

Zubat's powerful bug-type attack boiled forwards and sucked energy from Spark, which he immediately added to his own power. Lia gasped in fear. "Spark?"

The Pikachu shook his head in shock. [I'm okay!] he called.

"Okay, use Thunder-shock!" Lia ordered. Sapphire shouted at Zubat to dodge, but it was too late. The massive electrostatic pulse slammed into the fluttering Pokémon and sent him crashing to the ground. Much to Lia's surprise, he pulled himself up again and was able to respond to his Trainer by using a Screech attack. "Don't panic Spark!" Lia called desperately. "Use Thunder Wave!" 

The wall of electrostatic charge flashed over Zubat and made him squeal in pain, a more ear-perforating sound than even his Screech attack. "Zubat! Are you okay?" Sapphire called out.

"Zu-zu-uuu!" Zubat groaned. He was barely moving. Obviously, the electrical attacks had done something aggravating to his nervous system and had paralysed him.

Sapphire sighed slightly. "Okay, you did your best," she said. She recalled Zubat to his Pokéball. "So it's two-one to you," she concluded.

"Ha! Yes! That's what you get!" Lia shouted out exultantly. She knelt and held her arms out so Spark could leap into her arms. "Who's the best? Come on, let me hear it!"

"Why don't we ask your Rattata instead?" Sapphire asked acidically. Lia's mouth dropped open and she had to fight against the tears pressing against the back of her eyes. "Never forget how afraid you were for her," the older girl snarled. "Remember that every time you feel the need to gloat over a victory!"

Lia swallowed and was about to retort with something suitably nasty along the theme of 'poor losers.' However, the look in Sapphire's eyes dissuaded her. She suddenly realised that this was something important. Sapphire was clearly upset and worried about Zubat. So worried, in fact, that she had yielded rather than continue fighting. Lia _did_ know how that felt. Lia looked inward as she tried to absorb this radical new concept: Empathy. It wasn't something that her father encouraged, although her mother seemed to be of a different mind to him on the subject. However, Usimi McAlester was very ethnic, and she would never defy her husband in front of the children. 

Lia shook her head and looked over at Peter. Ruby was comforting her second Geodude, who Shock had just knocked down with a Quick Attack. Peter was feeding the Pikachu a Restore-HP potion and was stroking her head in gentle gratitude. Curious was hugging her sister and congratulating her loudly, her laughing voice filling the air with joyful feelings.

***

Flint had been looking at the battle between his daughters and the two Novices, Ash decided, but he didn't actually seem to be _watching_ it. He seemed very far away this morning. Suddenly he spoke. "Ash," he said in a quiet, worried tone of voice. "I… Uh… I spoke to Lance yesterday."

Ash stiffened slightly when he heard _that_ name. "Yeah?" he said without enthusiasm. "Still trying to find someone to convince me to appoint him my advisor and mentor?"

Flint smiled slightly. "Something like that," he said. "I'm more worried about his parting crack, though. He made a very specific comment about the 'next Pokémon Master valuing his friendship more.'"

Ash nodded. "He figures that I won't be able to keep the title too long," he said. "He said as much to Misty a few weeks ago when she refused to help him." Ash laughed in a slightly sour way. "I think he has actually got a candidate lined up to challenge me next season." Ash's eyes darkened. "It just proves how shallow his attempts at 'reconciliation' really are."

"Well, so long as you are prepared," Flint said. "Lance is a determined man with very few scruples, Ash. You'd be well advised to watch your back."

"I always do," Ash responded.

Suddenly, the two novices, the brown-blond-haired boy with the glasses and the oriental girl with shoulder-length black hair strode forwards. The boy, who had a Pikachu riding on his shoulder, licked his lips nervously before speaking. "Gym Leader? I am Peter Croft of Pallet Town. I challenge you for the Boulder Badge!"

Flint smiled as the girl stepped forwards to her friend's side. "As do I, Lia McAlester of Pallet Town!"

"That's just fine by me," Flint said. "Which of you goes first?"

That led to a moment's confusion between the novices that made Ash smile slightly. Finally, the boy shrugged. "That's me, I guess," he said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his Pichu and handed him to the girl. "Look after Curious for me, Lia," he said. That is when Flint recognised him. This was the boy with the seventh Pokémon who Ash had gone out on a limb to help yesterday. Well, this promised to be an interesting battle.

***

"The lesson of the Boulder Badge is simple," Flint announced from the other end of the fighting arena. "No matter how powerful the Pokémon you fight, if your defence is strong enough, you can prevail. We will see now if you have learnt that lesson." Flint pulled out a Pokéball and weighed it in his hand for a moment. "This will be a two-on-two match. Are you ready?" The young boy from Pallet Town nodded firmly. Ash noticed the nervousness in his posture and smiled slightly, remembering his own horrified disbelief when Brock beat him the first time. "Okay," Flint said, "Let's begin. Go Graveler!" Flint threw his Pokéball, which split apart mid-air and spat out a flash of light that resolved into a beach-ball sized boulder with four arms, two huge heavy clawed arms and two lighter ones with fine manipulator hands. Graveler was the evolved form of Geodude and was every bit as powerful as it looked.

Peter swallowed slightly as he stared at the huge floating rock-type, but he was as ready as he was going to get. "Bugsy, I choose you!" he shouted, releasing his Butterfree.

There was a long frozen moment before Flint opened up with Graveler's most powerful attack of use against a flying Pokémon. The massive rock-type physically ripped one of the huge boulders littering the arena floor out of the sand and threw it at Bugsy. The bug-type just barely managed to avoid the attack. "Use Confusion!" Peter shouted. Bugsy's eyes began to glow and Graveler staggered back, clearly shocked by the sudden painful psychic attack. Although it caused some damage, it didn't come close to stopping Graveler.

"Don't panic, Graveler," Flint urged, "use Defence Curl and then Tackle!" Graveler curled up, folding his arms against his body until he resembled a massive floating boulder and threw himself at Bugsy, shrugging off a second Confusion attack as he charged. Once again, the bug/flying-type dodged the attack, but it was only by a narrow margin this time.

Peter came out in a sweat. Bugsy's most powerful attack hadn't caused very much damage, and he clearly wasn't agile enough to avoid Graveler long enough to win a battle of attrition. Suddenly Peter realised exactly how to handle this. "Use Harden, Bugsy!" he commanded. Bugsy shot his Trainer an incredulous look, but he trusted Peter's judgement enough to comply without question. Another flying Tackle from Graveler barely missed Bugsy and, much to everyone's shock, Peter had his Butterfree use Harden again.

This time, Graveler didn't miss and Peter visibly winced as Graveler flattened Bugsy against the arena wall, leaving a substantial crater. The rock-type backed off. "Bugsy? You okay, pal?" Peter called out.

Amazingly, Bugsy pulled himself out of the crater and fluttered away to hover over Peter's head. [Down, but never for the full count, Boss,] the Butterfree said, sounding a bit woozy, but not too weak to fight. [Let's rock! Pun intended, of course.]

Peter grinned. "Okay, use Confusion again!" he commanded.

"Damn it!" Flint hissed. "Okay, use Tackle again, Graveler! Wear him down!" Another psychic attack slammed into Graveler as he charged forwards. Bugsy dodged the attack this time, and countered with a Tackle as the rock-type shot past. Graveler scored a glancing hit with his next attack, but Bugsy's hardened skin protected him from too much damage and Bugsy was again able to counter with a Tackle of his own. As Graveler attacked a third time, Bugsy hit the rock-type with another Confusion attack. This time the psychic attack seemed to do some damage and Graveler's Tackle went wide. The rock-type smashed another crater in the arena wall and struggled to free himself for a few moments.

"Okay, use String Shot and then Tackle!" Peter shouted, holding in an urge to cheer. The sticky silken strands that Bugsy spat all over Graveler tangled up the rock-type's arms and he had to struggle to free himself. He was unable to respond as the Butterfree slammed himself against the larger Pokémon's rocky tiara-like brow ridge. Graveler grunted in pain and reeled backwards. Amazingly, Bugsy didn't seem too affected by having just struck a living rock head-on.

"Use Defence Curl again, Graveler!" Flint commanded. Graveler folded himself up into a rocky ball again.

"Use Confusion!" Peter ordered. Bugsy's eyes glowed with power and Graveler groaned in pain. The rock-type unfolded and fell limply to the ground. Flint smiled ruefully and recalled him to his Pokéball without comment.

"Yeah! Great job, Bugsy!" Peter shouted in glee.

"You go, boy! Great work, Peter!" Lia called out. Curious, who was sitting on the girl's head was also loud in congratulation.

Peter felt a bit giddy, but he wasn't so happy that he forgot his debt to Bugsy for fighting so well on his behalf. According to his Pokédex, the bug/flying-type had used up a third of his attack power in fighting Graveler, and his health was at 33%. "Okay, you did a fantastic job Bugsy," Peter said quietly as the Butterfree landed on his raised left arm. Peter stroked Bugsy's head gently and gratefully. "I am so very proud of you being so brave and strong. Now rest up for a bit."

[A rest would be good,] Bugsy admitted, sounding a bit out of breath. Peter raised his Pokéball and recalled his friend.

"Not at all bad, Peter," Flint said. "Now lets' see how you handle an opponent with more raw power." Flint pulled out a Pokéball. "Go Rhyhorn!" Peter looked on in more than a little horror as the four-limbed armour-plated one-ton tank materialised in front of Flint. Rhyhorn was one of the more destructive of the Rock-types. Far from intelligent, but with so much raw power that it just simply didn't matter.

Peter fretted for a moment before coming to his decision. There was only one Pokémon he had who he felt could handle this particular opponent. He pulled out a Pokéball and threw it forwards. "Go Shadow!" he called, releasing his Eevee. The little evolution fox looked almost pitiful as he stood in front of the gigantic rock rhino.

[You joking!] Rhyhorn giggled maliciously.

[We'll see who's laughing in a few minutes, stone-brain,] Shadow replied scornfully.

"Rhyhorn, use Stomp!" Flint commanded in a level tone of voice. 

"Dodge it, Shadow!" Peter called. The Eevee barely avoided a ton of falling rock, but was unhurt. "Okay, use Sand Attack!" Shadow reversed his position and kicked some sand and grit from the arena floor into Rhyhorn's glowing yellow eyes. The rock-type roared in pain and surprise.

"Keep calm, Rhyhorn, use Horn Charge!" Rhyhorn shot forwards with a credible turn of speed for something of her size and weight. However, partially blinded, the attack didn't stand a chance of hitting its' target, and left the rock rhino wide open for a counter-attack. Shadow used Pound to stamp Rhyhorn's head into the soft floor, although the attack didn't seem to do much damage. Shadow danced backwards to avoid another Stomp attack.

"Now use Tail Whip!" Peter ordered.

[Yeah! Take this!] Shadow barked, shooting in to slap his tail across Rhyhorn's snout a few times. He immediately got clear, knowing that the other Pokémon was still strong and capable of a powerful response if he stayed at point-blank range.

"Don't panic, Rhyhorn," Flint called out. "Use Earthquake!" With a furious roar, Rhyhorn reared up onto her rear limbs and then dropped back down, smashing her forelimbs against the ground. A huge shock wave roared out and knocked everyone off of his or her feet.

"Oh wow!" Peter said. "Shadow, are you okay?"

[Uh… no,] the Eevee said as he staggered to his feet. He had clearly been stunned and badly hurt by the attack. He was trembling visibly as he tried to focus his eyes on his enemy. Peter briefly considered swapping him for Bugsy, but he wasn't sure if the Butterfree would be any better.

"Shadow, I know you hurt, but you are doing well. We've set him up and now he is going to take the fall! Use Focus Energy!"

"Counter with Horn Charge!" Flint cried out as Shadow began to sparkle with red-gold earth energy and threw himself towards Rhyhorn. Both Pokémon met head-on. There was an enormous red-gold flash of discharging earth energy and Shadow flew backwards from Rhyhorn's attack. The Eevee fell to the ground _hard_ and then lay still.

Peter ran over to his fallen friend. "Shadow! Are you okay? Oh, God! Please don't be dead!" Peter skidded to his knees beside his friend and hugged him, tears pouring down his face.

[I'm… still… here… Peter…] Shadow said quietly. The Eevee closed his eyes and fainted. Peter hugged him again, feeling unutterably guilty at having sent his starter Pokémon into a battle where he was knocked out. When he looked up, he saw that Rhyhorn was still standing as the dust kicked up by the two attacks settled. There was a pause and then the rock-type fell on his side with a massive 'thud' that made everything and everyone in the arena shudder.

Flint shook his head. "Is your Butterfree still able to fight?" he asked Peter. Peter was surprised at that question and had to think hard for a moment before he could remember that, while weak, Bugsy was indeed still able to fight. He nodded mutely. "In that case, I have to congratulate you, Peter," Flint continued. "You have just won the Boulder Badge."

Shock leapt into the air with a wild cry of victory. Lia ran over to hug her friend warmly. "You did it Peter! You are just great!" Lia cried out excitedly, laughing and crying at the same time.

***

After seeing Peter win in such style, Lia felt much more confident. Of course, poor Shadow had fainted, but he had done his bit. Yes sir, she just couldn't lose now! "Okay, Chikorita, show them what you've got!" she called out, releasing her plant-type.

Flint smiled slightly. "You seem very confident, Lia," he said. "We'll see if that is justified. Go Larvitar!" Flit threw a Pokéball which released a small bipedal Pokémon with a green armoured hide and a fin-like projection from the top of its' head.

Peter blinked in surprise and pulled out his Pokédex. He had never seen or heard of anything like that before. He scanned the small creature and waited for a result.

"**_Pokémon #246 – Larvitar_**," Dexter reported, "_a rock-type Pokémon. Larvitar is a powerful Pokémon from the Johto region of Kanto Island. As well as knowing several powerful attacks, Larvitar also has a very tough rock-like hide that makes it very difficult to injure in battle. Additionally, Larvitar is fast moving and agile, making it difficult to hit with ranged attacks. _

"_Larvitar is renowned for its' bad temper, and only the best Trainers can get good results from this Pokémon. Additionally, Larvitar only begins to learn powerful attacks at high experience levels, meaning that training a Larvitar is a long-term investment in time and effort._

"_At experience level 30, Larvitar evolves to Pupitar, which in turn evolves to Tyranitar at Experience Level 55._"

"You don't scare me with that thing! My Chikorita still has a type advantage," Lia said, and immediately regretted it. It made her sound like a silly, insecure baby.

"Use Sandstorm, Larvitar," Flint ordered. The small rock-type span on the spot and used its' powerful fan-shaped tail to blow up a storm of grit and dust. Both Pokémon vanished in the maelstrom and Lia heard Chikorita squeal in pain.

"Back off Chikorita!" Lia called. Chikorita staggered out of the storm of grit around Larvitar, looking shocked and hurt. Lia racked her brains for a counter-move for a moment before coming to a decision. "Use Growl, Chikorita!" The plant-type began to make the deep infrasonic tone that induced fear and weakness in other Pokémon.

Both Trainers began to sweat and Ash found himself wondering who would break first. As it turned out, it was Lia. "Okay, use Tackle!" Chikorita charged into the sandstorm, wincing in pain as he was struck by bits of gravel and dirt travelling at high speed. However, visibility wasn't so bad that he couldn't see Larvitar, and his attack struck home, sending the rock-type skidding across the ground. "Okay, use Vine Whip!" Lia shouted. Chikorita's vine whips lashed out and struck Larvitar across the face, making it shriek in pain.

"Use Bite, Larvitar!" Flint ordered. The rock-type staggered forwards, but Chikorita's Growl attack earlier had affected him and he wasn't able to strike with all his might. It left him exposed and vulnerable to another Vine Whip attack that sent him down for the count. As Larvitar fell, the Sandstorm attack began to dissipate.

"Yeah! Great job, Chikorita!" Lia yelled. She hugged her battered plant-type and gave him a Potion to restore his strength after the beating he had taken from the Sandstorm.

Flint recalled Larvitar without a word and released his Onyx. It was much bigger than the one trained by Barney the Spelunker in Diglett's Cave. It very nearly filled Flint's half of the arena. _Oh my God, what is that thing?_ an appalled Peter asked himself. _ Level 40 or more?_ "Be careful, Lia," Peter warned.

"You don't have to tell _me _that," Lia said quietly. "Okay, Chikorita, use Poison Powder!" The little plant-type's poison attack looked pathetically small as it puffed around the massive rock-type, but it was doing damage, of that both Peter and Lia were certain. "Now use Vine Whip!"

"Use Screech," Flint ordered. The sonic-type attack rippled across the arena and sent Chikorita tumbling away with a cry of pain and surprise.

"Oh!" Lia was horrified at having one of her Pokémon hit like this again. "Chikorita, please get up! I know you can do it!" The plant-type staggered to his feet and looked at Onyx dangerously. "Well done! You're a winner! Now use Vine Whip!" This time the whips struck home across Onyx's face, making him bellow in pain. "Yeah! That showed _him_!" Lia crowed. It was unclear whether she meant Onyx or his Trainer.

"Use Tackle!" Flint ordered. Onyx launched himself forwards, curving across the ground like a river of living rock, and slammed into Chikorita, sending him tumbling through the air. "Now use Bind!" Flint commanded. Onyx curved his huge body around the stunned plant-type before Lia could think of a response. As the horrified girl looked on, the massive rock-type tightened his hold until there was a sudden awful crunching of breaking bones. Chikorita gasped in agony, his eyes closed and the plant-type went limp. Onyx dumped the unconscious Chikorita at Lia's feet and curved back across the ground to his Trainer's side.

Lia was in tears as she hugged her knocked-out starter Pokémon. Peter knelt beside her. "Is he…?" he couldn't bring himself to finish the question.

"He… he's alive, but very badly hurt," Lia said quietly. She bowed her head and tears fell freely onto Chikorita's side. Now Peter looked carefully, he could see that Chikorita was still breathing… barely. 

"Do you want to go on?" Peter asked. Lia seemed totally broken by the way Onyx had beaten Chikorita. "There's no shame, you know. Flint would understand if you wanted to take Chikorita to Nurse Joy…"

"No!" Lia suddenly looked up at Peter and wiped the tears from her eyes impatiently. "No, I have to win this now, or Chikorita would have been hurt for nothing!" Lia stood up and pulled out Chikorita's Pokéball so she could recall her Plant-type. After a few moments, she came to a decision about her next move. "Go Spearow!" 

Flint's eyebrows went straight up as Lia's flying-type materialised. "Now that is bad strategy, Lia," he said. "Flying-types are weak against rock-types!"

"We'll see," Lia spat. "Spearow, use Leer!" 

Flint responded to this attack with Tackle, but Spearow was fast enough to avoid the huge rock-type. Lia used Leer again and again until Spearow was knocked out of the sky by a Rock Throw attack. "Now use Bind!" Flint ordered.

"No!" Lia almost screamed. "Spearow, get in the air! _Please_! You've got to fly!" Spearow looked at his Trainer for a moment and felt something that he had never felt before. He felt _belief_, belief in a human and in her commands. He shot upwards, avoiding Onyx's coils as they lashed out to seize him. Onyx was clearly in trouble from Chikorita's earlier Poison Powder attack and he was getting slower and slower. "Use Scratch!" Lia shouted. "As hard as you can!"

Spearow shot forwards with a defiant scream and slashed his claws over the huge rock-type's massive snout. Onyx bellowed in pain and reeled backwards. "Onyx!" Flint called out. "Don't focus on the pain! Use Tackle!"

Onyx was in no fit state to listen. "Use Scratch again!" Lia called out. The little flying-type did as his Trainer commanded and this time, Onyx fell to the ground. After a moment, it became clear that he was not going to get up again. Lia seemed to go into shock as Spearow landed on her right shoulder. After a moment, he bit her ear for attention. Lia looked at him stupidly for a moment and then grinned stupidly. "Oh, my wonderful Spearow," she said, stroking his breast feathers. "I… I am so proud of you!" Much to her frustration, Lia was crying, but she was so happy that she couldn't help it.

Peter grabbed Lia in a strong hug and the girl responded to her friend gladly. All of their Pokémon out of their Pokéballs began to cheer loudly in their own languages.

There was a flash of red light as Flint recalled Onyx to his Pokéball. The Gym Leader walked over to the two Novices. "That was well done, both of you," he said quietly. He reached into his jacket and pulled out two brown, octagonal badges. "For the skill you have shown and the love that you clearly have for your friends, you deserve this. You have both won the Boulder Badge."

Lia stared at the badge in her hand stupidly. Peter held it out at arm's length and grinned stupidly. "I… I did it!" he said. "I've won the Boulder Badge."

"No, not like that," someone cut in. Peter looked up and saw Master Ash, who had been watching the whole battle from the sidelines, walk over. "Do it like this." Ash reached into his jacket and unfastened his own, now scuffed and slightly discoloured Boulder Badge. He held it out at arm's length and cried out: "Yeah! I won the Boulder Badge!" He pulled his arm back to hold the badge against his chest and thrust his other hand in a 'V-for Victory' sign out to arm's length.

Peter was puzzled, but he tried that himself, and it made him feel good for no reason that he could figure out. Lia giggled at that demonstration, and copied Ash too.

"Great," Misty said to herself with a rueful smile. "Two more Ash Ketchums in the world. Just what I need!"

***

"Your Pokémon are all fighting fit," Nurse Joy announced with a broad smile, handing thirteen Pokéballs over to the two young novices. "While you are here, I also think congratulations are in order for winning your first Gym Badges!"

Peter blushed slightly and muttered: "It was nothing really."

"No, it isn't 'nothing,'" Joy said firmly. "You have done something very special, Peter. You would be surprised to learn that there are some Novices who don't even win one badge because of their lack of skill. You should both be proud at having reached this goal."

"We both are," Lia said, nudging Peter hard to make him come out of his shell. "But…" Joy waited for the girl to continue. "Nurse Joy, Flint could have killed Chikorita! Shadow too! Those attacks he used…"

"But neither of them are dead," Joy said with a slight smile. "Lia, Flint knows how to get the best out of his Pokémon. He knows the difference between a disabling move and a killing move. Your Pokémon were never in the slightest bit of danger of permanent injury in there."

"I guess…" Lia said, slightly reassured. "I suppose it is going to get even harder after this."

"You can be sure of that," Joy said with a broad, mischievous smile. There is a reason why the Boulder Badge is the first badge that Novices try to win, you know!"

Peter had released Shock, Curious and Shadow from their Pokéballs and he was busy hugging his Eevee and making sure that his starter Pokémon was fully recovered. "I'm really sorry about getting you hurt, Shadow," Peter said quietly.

[I won, didn't I?] the Eevee said with a grin. [Peter, you directed me as well as you could against a much more powerful opponent. I have no complaints.]

Peter felt pleased and a bit ashamed that his friend could accept what had happened so easily. Shock bit him on the ear to catch his attention. [Peter, we all know that you can get hurt in fights,] the Pikachu said quietly. [Don't feel guilty because that happened. Your commands let us to victory, and then you saw to it that we were healed. What more could we ask?] 

Peter sighed and stroked Shock's head. "I guess I shouldn't be so worried," he said. "But I hate seeing my friends hurt."

[And that is why you are our friend,] Shadow said. Shock nodded in agreement.

While Lia talked to the other Trainers in the Atrium, Peter went over to the telephones. He had a promise to keep. He inserted his ID card into the ATM slot on one of the payphones and dialled his home telephone number.

***

With all their reasons for being in Pewter City dealt with, Peter and Lia could have been forgiven if they had left on Route 3 for Mount Moon the very next morning. However, they were two young people and neither of them had been to Pewter City before, so they decided to take another day to relax, train their Pokémon and see the sights.

Therefore, the two young friends found themselves Pewter City Museum of Natural History gaping at a huge skeleton mounted in the palaeontology exhibition. "Aerodactyl," Peter said, reading the information display next to the skeleton. "A Pokémon that originally lived during the Jurassic period, some 120 million years ago. The Aerodactyl is a contemporary of the dinosaurs and was the top aerial hunter of its' era. The team at the University of Kanto's bio-genetics laboratory on Cinnabar Island created some examples of Aerodactyl by cloning from genetic material preserved in amber seven years ago. Shortly after this breakthrough, Gary Shigeru Oak discovered a group of Aerodactyl in 'Grandpa Canyon' north of Neon City. It is believed that these specimens were preserved by some kind of suspended animation until they were freed by blasting during the construction of the Saffron City to Goldenrod City bullet train line."

"Quite a story," Lia said thoughtfully as she stroked Spark's cheek pads. 

[Big,] Spark chirped in a cryptic tone of voice as he looked up at the skeleton too.

The two novices continued to look at the large but light bones of the Aerodactyl, but their thoughts elsewhere. Peter was thinking about how much his life had changed over the last few weeks. He was having the expected adventure, but his Journey was turning out to be more than just that. He had gained several loyal friends, including a human friend (something he had not been particularly successful doing beforehand). He had found a vocation that had allowed him to grow in ways that he couldn't believe as yet. And now he had won a Gym Badge and was on the way to becoming a League Trainer.

Lia, on the other hand, was thinking of only one thing. She had been hovering in the background as Peter was talking to his family (who all seemed like nice people). She had seen how at ease her friend was with his father and with his younger sister, and she had felt unaccountably jealous. She would give a lot to have a family as close and as caring as his. She loved all of her Pokémon, but she longed to have that kind of relationship with a human.

The two novices and walked to the next display, one that dominated the entire gallery. It was a single skull about the size of a two-storey house. The skull was clearly that of a predatory animal, and it had a selection of teeth longer than they were tall. "Gojirra, a Pokémon native to the Jurassic period," Peter said, reading the display. "The largest predator ever to walk the earth. Wow!"

Lia looked up towards the top of the huge skull. "I wonder if they are ever going to try to clone _that_?" she said in amazement.

***

Peter was quite surprised to meet a familiar face in the Pokémon Centre that lunchtime. Ruby Slate was talking to Nurse Joy and looked slightly impatient. Her round, friendly face lit up with recognition when she saw Peter. "Hi, Peter," she said. "How are you doing?"

"Okay, I guess," Peter said. "What's up?"

"Ruby is looking to expand her Pokémon collection," Joy explained. "She wants to trade for some bug-types, though why she should want to do that, I will never know." Joy shuddered delicately at even the thought of owning a bug-type.

Peter's eyes lit up. Here was an opportunity that he had hoped to have before he left Pewter City. He had been having trouble with his Beedrill, Hornet. Basically, the bug-type had never forgiven Peter for capturing it out on Route 2. It obeyed him, but only slowly and reluctantly. Additionally, he found that he didn't really need his new Caterpie, Buggo. He had wanted to find them a decent home, but didn't know how to go about finding them one. "I have a Beedrill and a Caterpie that could use a new home," he said cautiously. "But I have to be sure that it is a _good_ home."

Ruby looked at Peter levelly. "Peter, I assure you that the Slates treat all their Pokémon well," she said. "Besides, Dad would kill me if he even thought that I was mistreating a Pokémon."

"Maybe," Peter allowed. He cast his mind back to how he had seen other Trainers haggling and tried to copy their confident and measuring posture. "But Buggo and Hornet are both pretty powerful Pokémon, and I've invested a few days Training on both of them. They both know quite a few moves that you won't find in most of their kind. So…" Peter paused to moisten his lips, "what could you give me that could persuade me to give them up?"

Joy hid her laughter as Ruby smiled at Peter in a slightly sardonic way. "Would a freshly-caught level-8 Spearow interest you?" she asked.

"For Hornet, maybe," Peter said, wondering if he was pushing it too far, "but no newly-caught flying-type is worth two trained Pokémon, even bug-types."

"I guess not…" Ruby admitted thoughtfully, looking at Peter through narrowed eyes.

***

It was a bright morning when Peter and Lia took to Route 3. Shock was riding on Peter's left shoulder, as usual. Curious was in her travelling sling while Shadow and Chikorita were running along ahead of their Trainers.

Peter was exercising his new Spearow, who Ruby Slate had named 'Shrike,' after a bird of prey native to Europe. The flying-type deserved the nickname. She was already demonstrating the bad temper and aggressive nature that was associated with her species. Nonetheless, she was reluctantly listening to Peter's commands, an obedience that came a little easier after her new Trainer taught her Wing Attack.

"So you traded Buggo and Hornet for a Spearow and a Training Machine," Lia said, watching Shrike soar overhead on her blurring small wings. "Which one did you get anyway?"

"Number 34," Peter said. "I think that is called 'Bide.' I saw Master Ash's Rhydon use it once. It is pretty powerful, especially if your Pokémon's defence stats are high." Lia nodded thoughtfully and turned back to watching the road.

Peter recalled Shrike, who was tiring quickly. He turned to talk to Lia. He wanted to know if she had any tips about training one of the quick-tempered Spearows. At that point the ground suddenly opened up and all the travellers fell into a 12-foot-deep pit. 

Peter was the first to recover. He checked Lia and the Pokémon for injuries. They were all a bit startled, but they seemed to be in generally good health. "Okay, who's the joker?" he shouted out, angry and nursing an ankle that had twisted under him as he fell.

"Actually, it isn't a joke, Twerp," shouted a very familiar voice.

Lia shook her head. "Oh no, not them again," she groaned.

"Prepare for trouble, because you are in a pit!"

"And make it double, as vengeance is a hit!"

"To infect the world with devastation,"

"To blight all people of every nation,"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love,"

"To extend our wrath to the stars above!"

"Ned!"

"Kelly!"

"We're Team Rocket: Circling Earth all day and all night!"

"Surrender or die in the fight!"

"That's right!"

[Just go away,] Shock suggested, her cheek pads beginning to spark with power.

"Ah, ah, little Pikachu, don't do anything rash!" Ned taunted. To Peter and Lia's horror, Ned and Kelly were both carrying powerful-looking machine pistols. 

"You know, the funny thing about these is the way they have hair triggers," Kelly remarked with a sick smile. "If the person holding them so much as twitches, they start firing!" The two terrorists grinned at each other infuriatingly. Kelly turned back to the group down in the hole. "So, if you don't want to be hit by a stray bullet, I'd avoid using an attack that might make us twitch!"

Shock growled uselessly and relaxed slightly. Peter glared up at the two Rockets helplessly. "What do you want anyway?" he hissed.

"Oh, the usual," Kelly said easily. "You know, vengeance, your Pokémon…"

"A little song, a little dance," Ned continued, "and your heads both mounted on a lance…" Kelly looked at her partner in surprise. She never knew that Ned had any poetry in his soul. Come to think of it, she hadn't even realised that he _had_ a soul.

Kelly shook her head and pulled something off of her belt. Peter didn't recognise it, but he bet it was no good. "Now, take a deep breath of this gas, Twerps," she said. "It will all be over in a second. We'll have your Pokémon and you won't even have to worry about someone having to dig you a grave!"

Peter realised that this was bad, very bad. He was about to order Shock to use Thunder-Shock on the terrorists and damn the consequences when another voice rang out. "Leave them alone!"

Ned and Kelly swung around to see two men glaring at them. The shorter of the two was a heavily built, black-haired young man wearing jeans, a brown bomber jacket and a red-and-white League cap. The taller man had messy black hair, classically oriental features and a green body warmer festooned with pockets over his orange tee shirt. A Bayleef stood between them, and the shorter man had a Raichu hanging onto the back of his jacket. "If you two are smart, you won't mess with Team Rocket!" Ned declared, brandishing his sub-machinegun. "Just walk away!"

"I've never been accused of being smart," the shorter of the two interlopers said with a grin. "Bayleef, use Vine Whip!" The plant-type's vine whips shot out and snatched the guns from the terrorists' hands before their brains could process the fact that they were under attack. 

Kelly shouted in rage and released her Vulpix. "Fry that walking weed, Vulpix! Use Flame-thrower!" Ned, taking his lead from his partner, released his Magnemite.

The younger man smiled grimly. "Okay, let's get 'em, Brock!" With a single movement so smooth and practised it was hard to follow, the man recalled his Bayleef and released a Blastoise before Kelly's Vulpix could even launch his attack.

The taller man threw a Pokéball. "Don't wait for me, Ash! Go Graveler!" The man's rock-type materialised. "Graveler, use Tackle on that Magnemite!"

"Oh crap! Magnemite, use Thunder!" The electrical attack boiled uselessly around the Graveler and Magnemite was sent tumbling away by the impact of the Tackle attack. Simultaneously, Blastoise deflected Vulpix's Flame-thrower with a Hydro Pump attack launched from the cannon-like ducts on his shoulders. A second Hydro Pump attack blew Vulpix backwards several yards.

"Ned, I need you to use you Magnemite on this damn overgrown tortoise!" Kelly yelled.

Unfortunately for Kelly, Ned's Magnemite was rather busy at the moment. It had knocked Graveler back with a Screech attack, only to get a rock the size of a subcompact car thrown at it, nearly flattening it against a tree, which was knocked down like a twig by the impact. "Use Mega Punch!" Graveler's Trainer… Brock… commanded. The massive blow sent Magnemite tumbling backwards until he hit a tree and dropped unconscious at its' base. Simultaneously, Blastoise used Skull Bash to smash Kelly's Vulpix flat. The huge water-type jumped upright and, surreally, put on a pair of biker's sunglasses. "Blas-toi-toise!" the big Pokémon said in a way that seemed to say 'I am the coolest of the cool.'

Kelly shouted in fury. She recalled her beaten fire-type and released her Spinarak. Simultaneously, Ned released his Buttout. The new Pokémon fared no better than their teammates did. "Raichu, use Swift!" Ash shouted.

"Raaaiii!" the Raichu cried, turning into a tan-coloured streak. Before Spinarak could react, let alone attack, the electric type struck home with a tremendous blow and sent the bug/poison-type tumbling away.

"Use Poison Sting!" Kelly called.

"Agility," Ash responded. Raichu avoided Spinarak's attack easily. "Okay, now use Thunderbolt!"

Raichu leapt up into the air and bent forwards as he gathered his power. "Rai… rai… Rai… CHU!" The Thunderbolt attack struck home and fried Spinarak where he stood. The bug-type fell on his side, quite unconscious. Buttout landed beside him, having been knocked silly by a series of Rollout attacks by Brock's Graveler.

Ned and Kelly were reaching for their sidearms when a large horny hand landed on both their heads and gripped them hard. The two terrorists rolled their eyes skywards and saw Ash's Blastoise, still wearing his sunglasses, looking down at them with a smile that seemed to say: 'You two draw, then I twist and it is _saiyonara, _baby_._' Both Ned and Kelly made a show of moving their hands as far from their pistol holsters as they could.

"Barely a workout," Brock muttered as Graveler joined his big friend in menacing the two terrified Rockets.

"Are you two kids okay?" Ash asked, running over to the hole in the road.

"We… we're fine, Master Ash," Peter said. Inside, he was shouting angrily at himself for missing his hero in action like that. All he had heard were the occasional shouted command and cries of pain as the Pokémon Master swept the two Rockets aside with such consummate ease. 

Lia let out a long-held breath in relief when she realised that they had been rescued. She released her Pidgeotto. "Pidgeotto, be a darling and carry Chikorita out of this pit would you? When you reach the top, Chikorita, use your vine whips to lift the rest of us out of here."

When Peter, who was the last one Chikorita picked up, emerged from the hole, Ned and Kelly were on their knees with their hands on top of their heads. "Okay, who are you two jokers, and where did you get those uniforms?" Ash asked angrily. When neither Ned nor Kelly answered, Ash grabbed Ned by the front of his tunic and got in his face. "I'm still asking nicely," he snapped. "Would you like me to get out my Charizard and my Sandslash and then ask _nasty_?"

Ned swallowed. "N… Ned Fallow, and she is Kelly Roland," he said at last.

Ash released Ned and stood back. Now the two had started talking, he knew that it would be more difficult for them to stop. "We're from Team Rocket, of course you idiot," Kelly hissed. "Rest assured that you _will_ pay for this interference!"

"Oh, I've heard that before," Ash said with a grin. "Domino, Butch, Cassidy, hell even Giovanni himself have all told me that." Ash sobered slightly. "However, I was under the impression that Team Rocket was extinct."

Kelly sneered. "Team Rocket will never die."

"That remains to be seen," Ash said. "I obviously have to clean up the remains that I left lying around."

Kelly paled and seemed to lose the ability to speak. "Ash Ketchum?" Ned squeaked in terror. Ash gave the purple-haired man a mock bow. "Don't kill us!" Ned screeched. "Please, we weren't going to do any harm!"

Brock was looking at one of the grenades that Kelly was about to drop on Peter and Lia when he and Ash arrived on the scene. "TQ nerve gas," he said, reading the serial number. "Lethal to humans, but it just knocks out Pokémon."

"You were going to kill those Novices and then steal their Pokémon?" Ash asked, his friendly face almost expressionless. Ned tried to babble an excuse and Kelly looked on the verge of fainting, she was so pale. "Oh spare me," Ash snapped. "You two are still alive for one reason: I want you to pass a message for me to your new Boss. Tell him to keep away from Pokémon Trainers everywhere. Keep them out of Kanto."

"You don't scare us," Kelly managed to sneer around her fear.

"I should," Ash said with a smirk. "Raichu, use Thunderbolt!" 

There was a flash of blue-white electricity and Ned and Kelly were launched into the air. "Now we're blasting off as well!" they screamed as they vanished into the sky.

There was a long pause as the four people took stock of what had just happened. "Thank you for saving our lives, sir," Peter said at last.

"Yes, thank you," Lia said. She sucked in a deep breath and did something that came hard to her: offer a compliment. "You really are a Master."

Ash smiled gently. "I'm sorry," he said. Peter and Lia blinked in surprise as the Pokémon Master apologised to _them_! "I have left a job half-done and it nearly got you two killed," Ash explained. "I really thought that after cutting off the head, the body would wither. Well I was wrong. I thought that I would never see _that_ symbol again. I won't make that mistake again." Ash blinked and looked at Peter and Lia levelly. "It is going to be a dangerous time, the next few years," Ash suddenly announced. "Travelling Novices like you two are going to be in the thick of it, but I think that you two will manage to survive it all."

"Th… thank you," Lia said, not sure for what she was thanking the Pokémon Master.

Ash pulled two cards out of his pocket and handed one each to Peter and Lia. "I have a job for you two Novices," he said. "Are you game? It could be dangerous."

"Master, you only have to ask," Peter announced, making Ash smile broadly.

"That is my mobile telephone number," he explained. "If you see any sign of Team Rocket activity, I want you to call me, okay?" Peter and Lia nodded, feeling a deep sense of shock as everything that had happened over the last few minutes caught up with them. Worse still, the Pokémon Master himself was giving them a special assignment. "No heroics," Ash added, raising a finger in warning. "Just keep your eyes open, okay?" 

Peter and Lia were quick to assure Ash of their understanding. Behind them, Brock's Graveler had just finished filling in the hole that Ned and Kelly had dug in the road. The two heroes turned and prepared to leave their newfound allies. "Take care of yourselves," Ash said. "I hope to see you both in the League next season." 

Ash and Brock walked off, leaving Peter and Lia standing there, staring after them in amazement. "When I started my Journey, I wanted an adventure," Peter said quietly. "Somehow, I wasn't expecting _this_!"

__

To be continued_

****

Afterword

Well, that is the end of 'The Journey' for now. I need to concentrate on finishing 'Avenger' and 'Team Rocket Neo.' From now on, those are the only ones of my stories to be updated, although the occasional one-off might appear from time to time. However, 'The Journey' will continue, probably early next year. Stay tuned folks!


End file.
